Girl Meets World: Tales of Love
by James Stryker
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite GMW pairings. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World.
1. The Girl With the Long Brown Hair

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It's me, sean. here bringing you another one of my **_**Tales of Love **_**stories. In case you didn't know, it's a collection of erotic one-shots about your favorite pairings from different shows. So, you all read my stories **_**Jessie: Tales of Love, Every Witch Way: Tales of Love **_**and **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Well now, I am bringing you **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. It's the same as some of my **_**Tales of Love**_** stories. The pairings in this story will be: Riley &amp; Maya, Riley &amp; Lucas, Maya &amp; Farkle, Riley &amp; Farkle, Josh &amp; Maya, Cory &amp; Topanga, Maya &amp; Lucas, Riley &amp; Maya &amp; Lucas, Riley &amp; Maya &amp; Farkle, Riley &amp; Maya &amp; Smackle, Farkle &amp; Smackle, Riley &amp; Missy &amp; Lucas. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I. Do Not Own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. So here it is, the first chapter of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love **_**and it is a Raya chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**The Girl With the Long Brown Hair**

17-year-old Maya Hart has always been attracted to her best friend Riley Matthews. She was the most important part in her life. Maya loved how sweet, funny, adorable and innocent Riley is. The two have been best friends in a long time since they were five. She was happy that Riley is in her world because without Riley in her world, Maya would be lost.

It was a normal Friday night in New York. The city lights were shining bright, the traffic is packed and the sirens were blaring loud. Maya was in her room painting a picture on her canvas. What is Maya drawing? Is it fruit? Is it Farkle in a tree? Is it a painting of a diner? She's painting a picture of a certain girl with long beautiful brown hair, adorable brown eyes and a smile that is cute. That girl is revealed to be Riley. Maya couldn't stop thinking about Riley and every single part of her and imaging what she would do to Riley. Maya continues to finish her painting of Riley.

"Perfect. I hope that she would like it. No, not like. She would love it." Maya thought to herself. Maya smiled at her wonderful work of art and sat down on her bed and continued to think about Riley and right on cue, Riley enters her room. Riley wore a cute purple-sequined dress and black flats. She looked really beautiful like an angel.

"Hey Maya." Riley smiles at Maya as she closes the door behind her.

"Hi, Riley." Maya said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I just dropped by to see what's going on before I go out on my date with Lucas." Riley said. Maya's heart dropped when Riley said Lucas' name. Ever since her and Lucas started dating in the 7th grade, Riley has been spending a lot of time with him, making Maya really sad and lonely. She felt like punching a hole in the wall.

"So, you and Ranger Rick have a big date tonight?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. We're going to go see a romantic movie, take a Hansom cab ride and go out for pizza. Maybe, this might be the night that we can take the next step in our relationship." Riley said as Maya gets up from her bed.

"Really? That's sounds great." Maya said as she tries to hide her sadness from Riley until she noticed the worried look on Riley's face. "What's wrong? Why the worried look? Did Lucas hurt you because if he did I will mess him up."

"No, he didn't hurt me. It's just that it's my first time with him and I'm nervous about…about…you know."

"You mean, having sex."

"Right. That."

"How come?" Maya asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do or what he's going to do when he makes love to me." Riley said. Maya couldn't help but keep staring at Riley. She felt like grabbing Riley by her arms and kiss her nice and passionately. Maya's desires were running through her mind and an idea popped in her mind.

"How about I teach you how to make love to someone?" Maya asked.

"What? You want to teach me. But how would you do that?" Riley asked.

"I'll pretend that I'm Lucas and you be yourself." Maya said. This will be the perfect time for her to make love to Riley. Maya gently holds Riley's hand in her hand. Her sea blue eyes were staring into Riley's brown eyes for a couple of minutes until her eyes moved away from her eyes and to her glossy pink lips. Maya gently cups Riley's face and leans in and places her lips on top of Riley's lips. Riley was surprised at what is happening. Her best friend in years is kissing her and even though she hasn't kissed a girl before, Riley was starting to enjoy it. Maya gently lies Riley on her bed and climbs on top of her as she continues to kiss her passionately.

"Wait, Maya. I'm not sure if we should do…."

"Shh. It's okay, Riles. You just have to trust me on this one. See, when Lucas kisses you passionately, you have to expect the unexpected and be surprised. Lucas is not going to tell you what he's going to do. So, do you trust me?" Maya asked.

"I trust you." Riley said as the adorable smile appears on her face. Maya surveys Riley's dress as her hands reached the zipper on the back of her dress and unzips her dress.

"Maya. Are you sure you want to do this?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Maya whispered as she reconnects her lips to Riley's. The kiss went from sweet and gentle to passionate and intense. Maya runs her tongue across Riley's bottom lip begging for entrance and Riley let her in as Maya slides her tongue into the mouth of the girl of her dreams. A soft moan escapes from Riley's mouth as Maya continues to explore her mouth and began to pull down her dress. Riley tries to dominate Maya's mouth but Maya forces her hands down and above her head and dominating the innocent brunette. Maya stops kissing Riley for a couple of minutes until her lips touch her neck and gently nibbles the special spot on her neck.

"Oh, God." Riley moans as Maya bites harder. Riley's eyes roll back in pleasure. "Mmm, Maya."

"That's a good girl." Maya grins as she bites harder.

"So, what now?" Riley asked.

"Now, you remove my clothes and I'll be left in only my bra and my panties." Maya said. Riley removes her black flats from off of her feet and throws her purple dress across the room, leaving her in her pink and green kitten-printed bra and matching panties as she starts to remove Maya's blue Brooklyn hoodie, her black socks and her black jeans. Riley stares in amazement seeing her best friend in only her black bra and panties.

"Do you like what you see?" Maya asked.

"Wow, Maya. You look. I don't know what to say." Riley was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything." Maya grins seductively at Riley.

"So, what's next?" Riley asked.

"Now, I'll start unhooking your bra." Maya said. Riley takes a deep breath as Maya begins to unhook her bra and throwing it across the room. Maya took in the sight of her best friend's partially-naked body, she looked beautiful. Then without warning, Maya latches her mouth on one of Riley's breasts and starts to lick her nipple while fondling with the other breast. A soft moan escapes from Riley's mouth as Maya licks around the hardened, light brown nub.

"Mmm, Maya." Riley moans.

"Don't worry, it'll get really better." Maya smirks as she continues to work her magic on Riley's breasts for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes of licking and fondling with her breasts, Maya plants some gentle kisses down Riley's stomach. Her wet, crimson tongue licked around her belly button until she moves down to the innocent teen's soaked panties. Before she began to taste her delicious treat, Maya began to tease Riley by kissing her inner thigh and kissing her down her leg until her lips touch the tip of her toes.

"Maya, that tickles." Riley giggles as Maya licks the tip of her toes. Maya removes Riley's panties and began to lick Riley's soft, wet pussy. Riley moans in pleasure as she watched her best friend eating her out. Her beautiful blue eyes stared into her brown orbs (eyes). Maya sticks a finger inside Riley's pussy and added another finger inside her and began to finger fuck her and lick her clit at the same time.

"Maya…I'm so close. Oh, God! I love you, Maya!" Riley screams as she feels her orgasm coming to her while Maya fingers her intensely. Maya couldn't believe her ears when Riley told her that she loves her. Riley cums all over Maya's fingers and mouth. Right after Riley recovers from her intense orgasm, Maya licks Riley's cum from off of her finger.

"Yummy, you taste pretty sweet Riles." Said Maya. "Now, it's your turn to do me."

"Okay." Riley said as she kisses Maya. The brunette girl began to kiss Maya's neck while gently caressing her thigh making Maya quiver in ecstasy. Riley kisses Maya's lips harder as she begins to move her hands down to her butt and gently squeezing it, making Maya moan in her mouth. Riley unhooks Maya's bra and let it drop to the floor and began to lick Maya's hardened pink nipple while she uses her other hand to play with the other breast.

"Oh, Riles." Maya moans as she sticks her own hand down her panties and rubs her wet, pink pussy while Riley works her magic on her. Riley could not believe that this is happening. She is about to make love to her best friend for the first time. Anyway, this is for Lucas and she needed to learn how to do this. After licking her breasts for a few minutes, Riley moves down to Maya's stomach and plants some gentle kisses right before going down in between her legs. As soon as she made it down to Maya's panties, Riley hungrily rips off her panties, instantly turning on Maya. Riley was craving for Lucas, but she was craving for Maya as she stared at Maya's wet petal and she was amazed at how beautiful it looked.

"Go ahead, Riles. Take me." Maya grins. Riley takes her finger and slowly slid it inside Maya's pink hole until she heard Maya groaning pleasurably. Riley felt how warm and wet Maya's pussy was. Maya runs her left foot against Riley's back as Riley continues to finger her nice and slow.

"Mmm, fuck Riley. Just like that." Maya moans. "Keep going. Go harder."

Riley pumps her fingers inside Maya harder and faster like a speeding bullet. Maya continues to move her foot up and down Riley's back and getting aroused from the sensation. Riley latches her mouth onto Maya's pearl while finger fucking her harder and faster. Maya screams as loud as she could as Riley continues to pleasure her and her juices were beginning to leak out of her vagina.

"Oh, God! Riley, I'm about to cum!" Maya cries out as she begins to squirt all over Riley's fingers and in her mouth. Riley removes her fingers out of Maya's hole and gave her one last lick before kissing her. Maya just laid there on the bed trying to recover from her intense orgasm, her body was covered in sweat and her vagina was slick with her juices.

"So, what did you think?" Maya asked.

"That was wonderful." Riley smiles. "But since you made love to me, will that make me a lesbian?"

"Well, you love both me and Lucas. So, it makes you bisexual. And there's nothing wrong with it." Maya said.

"Great. I'm glad that you showed me what Lucas will do to me." Riley said until she noticed Maya's painting. "Did you do this?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"It's you."

"Wow, it's beautiful Maya. I love it." Riley said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you love it." Maya said.

**And that was chapter one. What did you think of it? Next time, it will be a Rucas chapter, a Corpanga chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets First Date**_**, a Lucaya chapter, a Riley, Maya, Topanga and Aubrey chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Demolition **_**or a Riley, Maya and Smackle chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Smackle**_**. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews and please don't be rude) and add/follow this story. See you guys later. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. I Got You

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hey, guys. I see that you all loved the first chapter of this great story. Now, some people wanted to see either a Corpanga chapter of a Rucas chapter, so I decided to write a Corpanga chapter. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am writing a Cory and Topanga chapter. So, here it is chapter two of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**I Got You**

**Takes place during: **_**Girl Meets First Date**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

Wow, I cannot believe that my little girl went out on her first date with Lucas. And I also couldn't believe that Auggie and Ava got "married". Topanga and I both sat by window discussing about Riley's first date with Lucas and Auggie being "married" to Ava.

"Our little girl went out on her first date." Topanga said smiling.

"Our little boy got married." I said.

"I say we move to Florida." Topanga said. Florida? Now, I feel old.

"Yes!" I said. I hope she means that as a joke because I do not want to move to Florida. That's where older people come to die. Sorry if I offended anyone. "You realize Topanga that life as we know it has changed."

"Scared?" Topanga asked.

"Nah." I said. "I got you." Topanga smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. God, my wife looks beautiful. I remember the first time we went on our first date. We were two years old and we played on the playground. No, wait, Topanga and I were eight and we caught fireflies. No, we were in sixth grade and we kissed against the lockers. Nah, we threw sock into a laundry basket. No, we fell into a llama pen at the zoo. No, that was my first date with Shawn or as Topanga would call him "my lovah!".

"This is really sweet." Topanga said.

"I know. I feel like singing to you." I said.

"Oh, really. What song will you be singing to me? It better not be _Eminence Front_ by The Who." Topanga said as she points her finger at me.

"Nope." I said.

"You're not planning on humming the _Miami Vice_ theme to me are you?" Topanga asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"_The Last Unbroken Heart_ by Patti LaBelle and Bill Champlin?" Topanga asked.

"Nope, you're getting warmer." I said.

"_Making Love in the Rain_?" Topanga asked.

"Closer." I said.

"Well, what is it? I named every single song. What is the song that you're going to sing?" Topanga asked.

"_I'll Make Love To You_." I said.

"Cory, Riley and Maya are in the other room. We can't do that and I don't want our little girl and her best friend to walk in on us." Topanga said.

"No, silly. That's the name of the Boyz II Men song from 1994." I said.

"Oh. I knew that." Topanga smiled.

"Well, it's either that or _The Last Unbroken Heart_. You can be Patti LaBelle and I can be Bill Champlin. Or we can reenact the final scene from the _Miami Vice_ episode _When Irish Eyes Are Crying_. I can be Liam Neeson and you can be Det. Gina Calabrese." I said.

"You know that Liam Neeson gets shot by Crockett and Gina at the end of the episode while they play that song. She really liked that guy. It's too bad that he had to get killed for trying to blow up a plane." Topanga said.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. Then I began to sing the Boyz II Men song to her. I always knew that I had an angelic singing voice. "You know, they played that song while Liam Neeson and Gina make love on that episode."

"Cory, that song came out in 1994. That episode was aired in 1986." Topanga said.

"No! I meant _The Last Unbroken Heart_." I said as I held Topanga's hand. "I love being married to you."

"I love being married to you too." Topanga said as she held me close and kissed me on the lips. The kiss became nice and sweet until I slid my tongue inside her mouth and ran my fingers through her beautiful, flowing brown hair. After our passionate kiss, I picked up Topanga bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and closed the door behind me as I took off my shoes and my socks before making my way over to Topanga and unzipped her orange hoodie jacket and threw it across the room. I began to remove her heels and climbed on top of her. Topanga switches places with me, this time she was on top and I was on the bottom. Topanga starts to unbutton my shirt and plants some kisses on my bare chest.

"Ooh, Cory likes." I said as I move my hand up her body and remove her green shirt and threw it on the floor. Topanga runs her hand across my body while I unhook her thin, red-laced front-hooked bra from off of her body. Her luscious breasts spill out in front of me as I took one of her breasts in my mouth and began to suck on her light brown nipple.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga moans and throws her head back in pleasure as I continue to suck on her nipple. I use my other hand to gently fondle her right breast just to get Topanga really aroused. After working my magic on her breasts, Topanga climbs up off of me and stands on the bed as she starts to unbutton her jeans and let it drop to the bed along with her red-laced thong.

"Oh, mama. You look so beautiful." I said. Topanga lies back down on the bed as I plant some kisses down her nude body. Topanga spreads her legs wide as I took a hold of her left leg and start to kiss and lick her leg until his tongue reaches to her toes. I took her pretty toes in my mouth and began to suck on them, making Topanga giggle and moan in delight. After teasing Topanga for a few minutes, I start to kiss Topanga's inner thigh before going down on her. Topanga places her silky soft legs onto my shoulders and began to taste my very own personal treat. Topanga moans softly as I lick her wet, pink slit, instantly tasting her sweet nectar that was leaking out of her.

"Oh, God!" Topanga screamed.

"You like that?" I asked while taking another lick. Topanga nods as I thrust my tongue in and out of her pussy. Topanga bites down on her lip and grips the sheets on the bed and her toes begin to curl as she was close to cumming.

"Cory, I'm about to cum!" Topanga screams as she squirts her juices all over my face. After licking up the rest of her cum, I went back up to Topanga's face and kissed her on the lips so she can taste herself, instantly turning her on. Topanga's hands begin to fumble with my belt and pulled down my jeans along with my boxers. Boy, she really wants me inside her.

"I want you inside me, Cory." Topanga said in a seductive tone. After hearing the magic words coming from my wife's mouth, I slid my hard cock inside her awaiting vagina and slowly began to thrust inside her. Topanga wraps her arms and legs around me and we start to French kiss each other. I went harder, faster and deeper inside Topanga's wet hole as I scrunch my face together, getting ready to blow my load inside her.

"I'm so close, Topanga." I moaned.

"I'm close too, Cory. I want you to cum for me, baby. Blow your hot cum inside me." Topanga whispered in my ear. Oh, boy. I love it when she talks dirty to me. I began to explode like a volcano right inside Topanga and her juices squirt around my cock and all over the bed as we both share our intense orgasm. I laid next to my lovely wife who was drenched with sweat and Topanga wraps her arms around me and kiss me on the lips.

"Wow….that…was…." Topanga said.

"Excellent." I said.

"And passionate too." Topanga said.

"Really passionate." I smile.

"Cory, sing to me." Topanga said.

"Okay I'll sing to you." I said. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"I'll Make Love To You." Topanga said.

"Again? Topanga, we just had sex." I said.

"No, silly. I mean the song." Topanga smiles.

"Okay." I said as I begin to sing to her. Right while I was singing to Topanga, the door opened and two teenage girls entered the room.

"Dad, can Maya spend the night…..OH, MY GOD!" Riley screams in horror.

"Ahhh! Riley!" Topanga screams as she tries to cover up our nude bodies.

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Maya covers her eyes.

"Riley, Maya can stay the night. Just close the door and forget what you two just saw." I said.

"Forget what I just saw?! I just saw my best friend's parents naked and singing. I will never forget that!" Maya yells. Riley grabs Maya's arm and closes the door. Boy, we are so embarrassed. Here's a lesson to you parents out there, when you make love to your wife make sure to lock your door so your children will not see you two.

**And that was chapter two. I know I wanted to add some humor to it at the end of if. Also, I forgot to add another pairing, and it was Shawn &amp; Katy. I thought about doing a Shawn/Katy chapter for this story and also a Topanga/Katy story. How would you feel about a Shawn/Katy chapter and a Topanga/Katy chapter? Stay tuned next time for either a Rucas chapter that's based on **_**Girl Meets the New World**_** or a Rucaya (Riley/Lucas/Maya) chapter or a Lucaya chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. A Very Special Moment

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hey there, friends. I'm bringing you another chapter of this amazing love story. Okay, you've seen a Riley/Maya chapter, then you got a Cory/Topanga chapter. Now, for you Rucas fans, I'm bringing you a Riley/Lucas chapter and it takes place after the episode **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**. Now, I know this episode didn't air yet but I can't wait to see that and the other episodes and this is the episode that I'm really excited about because of one thing, RUCAS! Anyway, here's the new chapter of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**A Very Special Moment**

**Takes Place After: **_**Girl Meets the New World**_

Riley Matthews entered her New York apartment with her handsome boyfriend Lucas Friar and closed the door behind them before entering her room to sit by the bay window. Everybody in school has been talking about their relationship. Plus, her father was surprised about her first kiss with Lucas when he found out about the kiss on their first date. Riley could still remember that special moment on the subway like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

(Riley falls into Lucas' lap)

Riley: (Smiles) Hi, I'm Riley.

Lucas: Hi, I'm Lucas.

Riley: I love it. Do you know those moments, that we were talking about, that we're going to remember forever?

Lucas: Yeah?

(Riley holds onto Lucas' face and kisses him on the lips. Riley and Lucas smile at each other)

(End Flashback)

"I really had a great time today, Lucas." Riley said as she sits down next to Lucas by the bay window.

"I had a great time too, Riley. I would like to do that again." Lucas said.

"Me too. Farkle and Maya kept watching us sharing a drink. They thought it was so cute. And Maya gave us a cute nickname, Rucas." Riley said.

"Rucas?" Lucas asked.

"Riley and Lucas." Riley said. "Sounds cute."

"I can't believe that we're sitting at your very special spot, just the two of us. It's very romantic. Do you and Maya talk about me? Lucas asked.

"To be honest to you, yeah. I talk about you. We even talked about our first kiss. I told her that our date was like when it's summer, and then the breeze comes up, and then it rains for like two seconds, and then everything glows and there's a rainbow. In other words, it was a magical night." Riley smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Lucas holds Riley's hand and stared into her adorable brown eyes and smiled at her. Riley laces her fingers with Lucas and smiles back at him. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach and began to think what's going to happen between the two of them.

"Riles." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit nervous about what's going to happen next." Riley said.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"Like we're going to have s-e-x." Riley said.

"Riley, I know that you're not ready for that kind of thing. I know that I'm not ready for that either and I know that we're just dating." Lucas said.

"I know. I just want to experience it for the first time." Riley said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. Riley smiles and nods her head "yes". Lucas moves in closer to Riley and kisses her on the lips. His hands reach her blue jean vest and threw it on the ground while Riley's hands fumble with the buttons on his navy button-down shirt and removing it, leaving him in his jeans and his black t-shirt. Lucas removes his shoes and socks and removed Riley's shoes off of her feet as they both stood up from the bay window and walked over to the bed and stood right in front of it.

"Now what?" Riley asked looking curious.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through it." Lucas said as Riley smiles at him. Lucas slides Riley's floral dress off of her body along with her pink t-shirt, leaving her in her cute baby blue bra and panties. Riley does the same with Lucas as she removes Lucas' shirt and threw it across the room. Lucas and Riley continued to kiss each other while Lucas moves his hand down to her butt and gently squeezes it, making Riley yelp in his mouth. Lucas picks up Riley and lays her down on the bed and unhooked her bra while she removes his jeans, leaving Lucas in his boxer briefs. Lucas leans forward and wraps his mouth around her light brown nipple. Riley releases a soft moan as she feels Lucas flicking the hardened nub with his wet, crimson tongue.

"Lucas." Riley moans. Lucas grins at Riley as she moans out his name. Lucas switches to the other breast to repeat his actions on Riley for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes of getting Riley's nipples coated with his saliva, Lucas moves down to Riley's legs and noticed a giant wet spot on her panties.

"Wow, Riles. You're really wet." Lucas said.

"What?! Did you say that I just peed myself?" Riley asked looking shocked.

"No. You didn't pee on yourself. You're just getting aroused by me." Lucas said.

"Can you turn me on some more?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Lucas smiles as he begins to kiss Riley's inner thigh and gently nibbled at it, making Riley really aroused. Lucas tugs at Riley's panties with his teeth and pulled them down to her ankles and stare at her shaved, wet vagina and taking in her lovely scent. Lucas leans forward and licks Riley's pink slit.

"Oh, God." Riley moaned softly as Lucas laps at her pussy. Lucas moves his hand up to Riley's breasts and starts to gently pinch her nipples while he's eating her out. Lucas spreads Riley's pink pussy open and plunges his tongue inside Riley. Riley bites her bottom lip and grips the sheets tight until her knuckles turned white. Riley was surprised at how Lucas was eating her out, he was really good. To make Riley close in on her orgasm, Lucas sticks his pointer finger inside Riley and added another finger and began to finger her nice and hard while licking her clit.

"Lucas. Oh, my God! I'm gonna cum!" Riley screams.

"Do it." Lucas said. Riley's fluids began to spray out all over Lucas' fingers and in his mouth. Lucas licked some of her cum off of her vagina and her began to notice some of her cum dripping down to her tight, little ass. Feeling a bit adventurous, Lucas began to lick Riley's ass for a bit, making Riley coo from the feeling of it.

"Wow, Lucas. That was incredible." Riley said as she catches her breath. Riley laid her hand on Lucas' boxer briefs and slid them down to see the most amazing sight right in front of her. She was amazed at the sight of Lucas' 8-inch cock and wrapped her hands around it and slowly pumps up and down. As the curious one, Riley began to lick Lucas' cock.

"Riley." Lucas moans. Riley's brown eyed kept a lock on Lucas' green eyes as she continues to go down on him and enjoying her own personal popsicle. Riley continues to bob her head up and down in a slow and steady pace as Lucas moans and leans his head back until Riley stopped until he reached his climax.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. I didn't want you to cum yet. I want to feel you inside me." Riley said as she lies down on the bed and Lucas climbed on top her. With his member lined up, he began to tease Riley by slowly rubbing her entrance with his tip. After a few minutes of teasing, Lucas slowly enters Riley as she begins to feel a bit of pain. After the pain subsides, Riley felt some intense pleasure as Lucas continues to thrust in and out of her.

"Lucas." Riley moans.

"Riley." Lucas moans. Riley grabs Lucas' side as he pushes harder and deeper into her Riley wraps her leg around Lucas and kisses him passionately until they're both ready to cum.

"Uhh, God Riley!" Lucas screams.

"Lucas!" Riley cried. Lucas pulls out and blows his hot, creamy load all over Riley's stomach and collapsed right next to her.

"Wow." Riley said while looking at Lucas.

"I know." Lucas said. "Are you going to tell Maya about this?"

"No. This is a very special moment between us that we are going to remember for the rest of our lives." Riley said as she kisses Lucas.

**And that was chapter three. Don't worry, I'll watch the episode when it airs and I know that I haven't seen it but I have a very strong feeling that Rucas will become an official couple in the episode. Next time, it's going to be a Rucaya chapter and what is Rucaya, you might ask. Well, Rucaya is Riley, Lucas and Maya. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and if you have any requests for a GMW pairing, feel free to PM me. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Girl Meets Threesome

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Wow, I posted two chapters in one day. I have a very special treat for you guys. Remember my last Rucaya story The Sleepover? Well, I decided to write a Rucaya chapter for this chapter and trust me; it's a really hot chapter. So, if anyone who likes Rucas and Lucaya, this is the chapter for you because you get the best of both worlds in this chapter. So here it is, chapter four. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Girl Meets Threesome**

"Topanga, do you have the tickets?" Cory asks while tying Auggie's shoes as Topanga runs around the apartment looking for her New York Knicks hat.

"They're in my purse, Cory." Topanga said as she walks into the bedroom to look for her hat. Cory and Topanga were planning on taking Riley and Auggie to the Knicks/Bulls game at Madison Square Garden tonight. However, Riley and Maya were planning on having a girl's night tonight and instead of Riley going to the basketball game, Cory gave his best friend Shawn Riley's ticket so he can go with them. Looks like Topanga is going to deal with the Cory &amp; Shawn Show all night long. Once Cory, Topanga and Auggie got ready, Cory gave Riley and Maya some rules before they leave.

"Alright, you two. I'm going to give you a few ground rules here. No parties. No drinking. No smoking. No Jehovah's Witnesses. No animals. No male strippers. And absolutely no boys allowed." Cory said pointing his finger at Riley.

"Well, what about Maya? She's dating Farkle." Riley said.

"Especially her!" Cory exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Matthews. Your precious dove and I have things under control. Besides, we won't get into trouble." Maya said as he puts her arm around Riley.

"Hart, you are trouble. You could be a bad influence to my daughter." Cory said.

"At least she's a good influence to me." Maya said.

"Awww, thanks." Riley smiles at Maya.

"Here's $40. You can order yourself a large pepperoni pizza and a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi from Bingo's Pizza. If you don't want Bingo's, you can go down to Floyd's to get a cheeseburger and fries. Or you can go out to Svorski's Bakery, Maya's mother is working tonight and she can give you gals an apple cinnamon muffin and tea. Don't use the money to buy yourselves some clothes from Demolition. If you want to watch a movie, we got tons of movies and television shows on DVD but don't touch my _Miami Vice_ collection. It's all five seasons and I don't want my little girl exposed to seeing people get into big shootouts. You can watch _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm_ or you can watch _The Inner Circle_. I know that we're supposed to watch this movie in class Monday and Farkle wants to take over the class so he can talk about Joseph Stalin. Matter of fact, watch a movie on HBO and Cinemax. They're showing _Hartman_, _Hartman Returns_ and _Hartman 3_ tonight. But do not stay up and watch Cinemax After Dark. I don't want to walk in and see you two watch a pornographic movie. And also do not order a pornographic film on pay-per-view like Spice and Playboy Channel and Reality King." Cory said. Topanga clears her throat and crosses her arms at her husband and gave him a suspicious look.

"Honey, how do you know about those channels?" Topanga asked?

"I, uh, not that I know of sugar plum." Cory smiles.

"You two have fun, okay." Topanga said.

"We will, mom." Riley said.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you a foam finger from the game and a Knicks basketball autographed by Carmello Anthony." Topanga said as she leaves the apartment with Auggie and Cory.

"Remember, no boys." Cory said as Topanga yanks him by the collar.

"Perfect, now that we have the whole apartment to ourselves let's order us some pizza and watch World's Dumbest." Maya said as she picks up the phone and orders a large pepperoni pizza from Bingo's while Riley changes the channel to World's Dumbest Partiers. "Ah, Partiers. Good choice. Oh, uh, yes I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza and a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi. The name? Topanga Lawrence-Matthews. Greenwich Village apartment number 26. Thank you."

As they ordered their pizza, Riley and Maya both sat down on the couch together and watched World's Dumbest Partiers. They were watching the number one clip with the man inside a port-o-potty and tipped over by some guy that looks like Charlie Sheen's sketchy cousin.

"Oh, no. This won't be good." Riley said.

"I know. Why do people do stupid things?' Maya asked.

"I don't know. I do not want to be one of those people." Riley said. Few minutes later, their pizza arrived and they started to watch _Hartman Returns_ on Cinemax. Right when they're watching the movie, someone knocks on the door.

"Riles, are you expecting somebody." Maya said as she takes a bite of her pizza. A mischievous look appeared on Riley's face as Maya knows what's up. "You invited a boy over, didn't you? Riley, you're breaking the rules. I like that."

Riley gets up from the couch and walked over to the door to see who it was. When Riley opened the door, a certain handsome teenage boy from Texas was standing in front of Riley with light brown hair and he was wearing a blue and green button-down shirt, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. The boy was revealed to be Lucas.

"Hi, Riley. May I come in?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Riley said as Lucas enters the apartment and closes the door behind him.

"Oh, boy. It's Ranger Rick. You invited him?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Riley said as she sits down next to Maya while Lucas sits on the arm chair.

"So, what are you ladies up to? I see that you're having a girl's night while eating pizza and drinking Pepsi while watching _Hartman Returns_ on Cinemax." Lucas said.

"Yeah, it's just us adorable little ladies watching a movie together." Maya said in a southern accent.

"I'm glad that you're here." Riley said.

"So, where are your parents and Auggie?" Lucas asked.

"They went to a basketball game with Uncle Shawn." Riley said. An idea popped into Maya's head as she smiled and looked at both Riley and Lucas. Maya pulls Riley away from Lucas and whispered something into her ear.

"Riles, I have a wild idea." Maya said.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"How about we give Lucas a _surprise_." Maya smirks as she whispers the rest of her plan to Riley.

"Maya! Are you serious?" Riley gasps.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"I don't know. What if we get caught? What if your mother knocks on the door and wants to check on us?" Riley asked.

"She's busy working at the bakery. Come on, don't be shy. Haven't you thought about losing your virginity to Lucas? Now, this is your chance." Maya said.

"But you're dating Farkle." Riley said.

"Farkle is out of town with his father. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing Hopalong naked." Maya said. A smile appeared on Riley's face as she thought about seeing her boyfriend naked and also the fact that she will be seeing her best friend naked.

"Okay." Riley replied. As they both agree to the plan, Lucas was busy watching the movie. Riley and Maya both turn to one another and they both looked at Lucas and began to imagine him naked. But first, they are going to turn Lucas on. "Hey Lucas."

Lucas stops watching the movie to look over at Riley and Maya as his jaw dropped from seeing Riley and Maya leaning in and pressing their lips against each other. Maya gently cups Riley's cheek and runs her hand through Riley's hair as Lucas began to feel his cock harden from the sight of seeing his girlfriend and her best friend having their hot girl on girl make-out session. Maya runs her tongue against Riley's bottom lip, begging for entrance as Riley let Maya in her mouth to explore her. Lucas let out a soft moan and began palming his cock while Riley slips her hand underneath Maya's teal sweater and fondled her breasts and Maya slipping her hand underneath Riley's overall skirt and rubbed her through her panties. Both of the girls moaned into each other's mouths. Lucas felt his cock throb from the moans escaping the best friend duo's mouths as he continues to palm his cock through his jeans. He was dying to masturbate to this hot sight, the sight in front of him was so hot, it was hard not to. Riley continued to fondle Maya's breasts and Maya continues to rub Riley through her panties for a few minutes before stopping and breaking the girl's kiss.

"Wow. That was step one." Riley whispered as her and Maya look over at Lucas as he makes his way over to the couch. Riley and Maya both stared at the huge tent in Lucas' pants and mouthed "wow".

"Now, time for step two." Maya said. Lucas begins to look confused as Maya began to kiss Lucas on the lip while Riley watches. Riley felt a little jealous when she saw her best friend and her boyfriend making out, she wanted to get in on the action. Riley removes her brown boots and Maya's brown boots and began to unbutton Lucas's shirt and starts to kiss his toned chest. Maya grins as she begins to remove Riley's overall skirt while she continues to tease Lucas. Lucas moans as he felt Riley's tongue licking around his nipples and down to his abs. Maya stands on the couch and decided to give Lucas a little strip show. The seductive blonde sways her hips back and fourth in front of Lucas while Riley unbuckles his belt. Maya rubs her breasts through her teal sweater and took her time slowly to lift her shirt up to reveal a patch of her skin. Maya starts to unzip her black studded jean shorts and pulled them down to her ankles along with her black nylon stockings. Riley stands on the couch with Maya and they both sat back down while Lucas watches. Riley and Maya both kept their eyes on Lucas while Lucas kept his eyes on them as Riley removes Maya's teal sweater and throws it across the room, leaving Maya in her red bra and matching panties. Maya also removed Riley's yellow and red shirt off of her body, leaving Riley in her violet and white polka dot bra and panties.

"You two look so beautiful." Lucas watches in amazement as Riley and Maya both kneeled between Lucas. Maya slid Lucas' jeans down to his ankles while Riley fingers the waistband of his green boxers and lowered them down to reveal his rock-hard cock. Riley's eyes widened and Maya's mouth began to water from the sight of seeing how big Lucas was. Riley reached out and took a hold of Lucas' cock and began to stroke it while Maya unhooks both of their bras. Maya leans in and took the handsome Texan's cock in her mouth and began to lick the mushroom head like it was a cherry Tootsie Roll Pop.

"Mmm." Lucas moans. Maya began to bob up and down on Lucas' cock while Riley removes her panties and hovers her pussy in front of Lucas' face. Lucas licks Riley's dripping wet hole by licking around her wet folds.

"Lucas." Riley whimpers as Lucas continues to tease Riley. Maya starts to lick and suck on Lucas' balls while jerking him off to give him intense pleasure. Maya kept her eyes on Lucas and Riley while she's pleasuring him. Lucas spreads Riley's pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her as she begins to squirm and moan the man's name. Riley grips Lucas' light brown hair as she began to arch her back. Riley climbs off of Lucas and lays down on the couch while Maya watches. Lucas pushes the adorable brunette's legs back and continued to penetrate her wet hole with his tongue. Maya kisses Riley passionately and kept her eyes locked on her. Riley's toes curled in intense pleasure. Wanting to pleasure Riley too, Maya licks her index finger and slowly slips it inside the brunette girl's tight asshole. Riley gasps as Maya's finger enters her ass.

"Mmm. You want it tough?" Maya smirks.

"Give it to me, you two. Lick my pussy and finger my ass." Riley moans.

"I can't hear ya, Riles." Maya said.

"Fuck me, Maya. Fuck my tight ass with your fingers." Riley moans.

"One more time." Maya said.

"Fuck me harder, Maya!" Riley cries.

"I never thought that Riley Amy Matthews could be a naughty girl. I like that." Maya smirks as she adds another finger inside Riley's ass.

"Mmm, fuck!" Riley cries.

"Is the extremely cute Riley Matthews becoming a naughty, little slut?" Lucas raises his eyebrow as he starts to finger Riley's pussy. Riley howls in pleasure from the extreme sensation of Lucas and Maya fingering her. Riley rests her feet on Lucas' shoulders as Lucas grabs Riley's left foot and starts to suck on her pretty toes. Lucas and Maya pump harder and faster while Lucas is licking Riley's toes. Maya begins to nibble on Riley's clit, sending Riley over the edge.

"Oh, God! I'm gonna cum!" Riley screams as she starts to squirt her warm juices all over Maya's face and all over Lucas' fingers. Lucas grins and attempts to slurp up some of the liquid.

"You taste sweet, Riles." Maya said as she removes her fingers from Riley's ass and kisses her on the lips.

"Thanks." Riley pants. Since Riley's been pleasured by both Lucas and Maya, it's time for Maya to be pleasured by Lucas while Riley recovers from her intense orgasm. Lucas clears the coffee table and lays Maya on top of it and began to kiss her lips. He could still taste the flavor of Riley that is still on her.

"Lucas." Moaned Maya after Lucas breaks the kiss. Lucas moved downward and starts to kiss her neck and suck on it. Lucas' hand reached down to Maya's panties and pulled them down to her ankles and started to lightly run his fingers across her clit. Maya moans softly while Lucas continues to rub her clit for a couple of minutes. Lucas takes a hold of Maya's legs and raised them onto his shoulders and took a good long lick at her pussy. Riley watches her boyfriend lapping at her best friend's pussy as she makes her way over to the coffee table and leaned over and took Maya's right nipple in her mouth. Maya moans from the feeling of being pleasured by the boyfriend-girlfriend duo. She wishes that Farkle was here to join them instead of being out of town with his father. Lucas began to taste a little liquid that was leaking out of Maya's pussy as he began to notice that the blonde was about to have her orgasm. Maya cums into Lucas' mouth and Lucas happily licked up her cum. After a few minutes of performing cunnilingus on Maya, Lucas grabs Maya from behind while Riley sits on the coffee table in front of Maya's face. Lucas starts to rub Maya's pot of gold with the tip of his Twinkie while Maya plants soft kisses on Riley's stomach.

"Go ahead, Ranger Rick. I want you to fuck both of my holes." Maya grins. Lucas blushed and gets ready to infiltrate. "Feel free to be rough with me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Lucas pushes his member inside Maya while she starts her oral assault on Riley. Everybody in the Matthews' apartment moaned. Riley bites her lip in pleasure as Maya plunges her tongue inside her wet hole while Maya hums into her pussy. Riley allows her legs to shiver like a vibrating truck engine, prepared to take on it's given task.

"Mmm, Maya." Riley moans while rubbing her sexy foot against Maya's ass. Lucas pulls Maya's blonde hair harder while fucking her pink opening. Maya screams in pleasure as Lucas pounds her opening like a jackhammer.

"You like that?" Lucas loudly drips.

"Yes. Fucking give it to me, Lucas." Maya moans.

"If you insist…" Maya feels a hard slap hitting her as she begins to holler like a clogged chicken. Lucas continues to smack Maya's ass harder while Maya shoves her fingers inside Riley. Riley shakes while Maya rumbles and gyrates. Riley rubs herself and fondles her breasts with care. Maya watches her best friend's pleasurable expressions. She saw how sexy she looked. Maya is turned on.

"You look so hot, Riley. Do you love watching me getting fucked by your boyfriend while you're being fucked by me?" Maya asks.

Riley only nods.

"Do you want to cum all over this beautifully skilled girl's fingers?"

Riley swallows, hums and agrees.

"I can't hear you, Riles."

Riley growls. Whether in pleasure or irritation (or both) is up to one's interpretation.

"Say it, Riley." Maya said as Riley shook her head. Maya pumps harder while Lucas drills her. Riley bites her lip gently.

"Does the sweet and innocent Riley Matthews want to cum?" Maya groans. Riley nods definitively while her hips rumble wildly.

"Oh, Lucas. How about putting your huge cock inside my tight, little asshole." Maya winks.

"Oh, I'd love to stretch you out." Lucas grins as he pulls out of Maya's pink hole. Lucas spits on Maya's ass to make sure it's nicely coated with his saliva. Maya shivers in pleasurable delight and Lucas' cock was coated nicely with Maya's sweet honey as he starts to pierce her ass with his cock.

"God, you're so fucking tight." Lucas moans. Maya's ass has put a tight clamp on Lucas' member. Lucas acknowledges the grip. Riley massages her clit while watching Maya and Lucas. Lucas continues to slap Maya's ass harder while he drills her ass harder until she closes in on her intense orgasm. Maya cums and Riley cums as well. Her syrup overflows all over the table.

"Oh, Lucas. Looks like Riley wants you to fuck her." Maya smirks.

"I bet." Lucas grins. Riley lies down on her back on the coffee table while Maya hovers her dripping wet pussy over her face. Lucas positions himself right in front of Riley's entrance and began to slowly move in and out of her. Riley shivers in delight while licking Maya's dripping wet slit.

"Mmm, Riley." Maya moans. Lucas continues to thrust inch by inch as Riley continues moaning and swallowing this sausage from below.

"Does my beautiful princess like being fucked nice and slow?' Lucas asked.

"Mhm-hmm." Riley hums into Maya's pussy. Maya began to grind on Riley's pretty face while Riley continues to eat her out. Lucas thrusts harder and deeper into Riley's core. Now, three of the teens are in a battle to see who would cum first: Maya, who was being eaten out by Riley while grinding on her face. Riley, who was being fucked by Lucas. And Lucas, who was fucking Riley harder and deeper. Maya moans louder that both Riley and Lucas. Sweat beads on Riley's nubile body and the same sweat batters Lucas. Riley was getting even more wetter from hearing the sound of Lucas and Maya's moans.

"Mmm. God, I'm so close to cumming all over your pretty face. Do you want me to cum all over your face?" Maya asked as she continues to grind on Riley's face.

"Oh, God. Chipmunk, I'm about to cum!" Lucas hollers as her pulls out and blows his load all over Riley's stomach. Riley's juices squirted all over the coffee table and Maya came all over Riley's face. After cumming all over her best friend's face, Maya stared at Lucas' cum all over Riley's stomach and began to lick it off of her stomach and share it with Riley while kissing her passionately. Both girls enjoyed the sweet taste of Lucas.

"Aren't you happy that this happened?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I am." Riley smiles and kisses Maya.

**Whew! And that was chapter four. Boy, I sure did write a lot for this chapter. Next time, it will be a Lucaya chapter or a Topanga/Katy chapter, if you want to see one of the pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Also, don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. The Last Unbroken Hart

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hey, everybody. Before we start, I would just like to say thank you for reviewing this amazing story. 33 reviews. That's a lot of reviews. You all like the story you really like it. I've been reading the reviews and some of you wanted more Cory and Topanga chapters, everybody loves my Corpanga chapter in this story. Don't worry, I'll write another Corpanga chapter. Also, some of you are not sure about a Topanga/Katy chapter. I know that Topanga is Riley's mother and Katy is Maya's mother and I just wanted to write a chapter about them. Oh well, I guess I'll save that one for later. In the meantime, for those of you who are waiting for a Lucaya chapter. Well, here's a Lucaya chapter. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you chapter five of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Last Unbroken Hart**

It was a beautiful night in New York City. The beautiful night sky was clear and it was a beautiful starry night. Just looking at the stars could be a wonderful night for two people, not to mention revealing their strong feelings for each other. Maya Hart was sitting in her room crying. She just caught her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend Todd cheating on her with Missy Bradford. Maya felt like she wanted to punch a hole in the wall or something. This is something to add to her dungeon of sadness aside from her daddy issues and a flock of ballerinas. Maya was sitting on her bed ripping up some of her photos with Todd until a certain boy climbed through her window.

"Hi, Maya." Lucas said as he enters Maya's room.

"Hi, Lucas." Maya said as she continues to rip up her photos.

"What? You're not going to call me Ranger Rick or Hopalong?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, please. I'm not in the mood. Will you please just leave me alone?" Maya asked.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Eh, I don't think you would be interested in knowing." Maya said. She kept ripping up her photos and throwing them in the trashcan until tears welled up in her eyes and began crying. Lucas sits down next to her and handed her a tissue. Maya blows her nose in the tissue and threw it away in the trash. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lucas said. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I saw Todd with that slut Missy Bradford. They were standing right by Todd's locker and they were kissing." Maya sniffs.

"Oh, God. Maya, I'm so sorry to hear abut you and Todd." Lucas apologizes.

"Why did this happen to me?" Maya asks.

"Look, you don't need Todd. He's a jerk. You need to be with someone who's nice, loving, caring, charming and funny too." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you're right Ranger Rick. I should be with a nice guy. This is my time to move on." Maya said and smiled at Lucas. Lucas smiles back at Maya and held her hand. Maya looks down at her hand and blushes right in front of Lucas. Maya stares into Lucas' eyes and felt her heart beating fast as she leans in closer to Lucas and kisses him on the lips. Lucas kisses Maya back, this time with more passion. His hand runs through her blonde curls. As the two slowly kissed, Maya moves her hands up to Lucas' shirt and pulled it off of his body, revealing his toned abs and chest. Lucas breaks the kiss in order to remove Maya's yellow studded jacket and her grey Aerosmith t-shirt, revealing her black bra with little hearts on it, which made Lucas laugh a little.

"Go ahead keep laughing, Ranger Rick." Maya grins.

"I'm sorry. I think it's cute." Lucas said. Maya cheeks turned a deep red when Lucas continues his kissing session with Maya. Maya started to shiver a little to Lucas' touch as he began to unbuckle her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya was now left in only her bra and panties. Lucas stares at Maya's wonderful frame while Maya unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans while he removes his shoes and socks. After Maya pulls down Lucas' jeans, Lucas leans down and peppers her neck with his kisses while pressing his body against hers. Maya felt how warm and soft Lucas' skin was. Lucas unhooks Maya's bra and let it drop to her bed and leans down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and start sucking on them. Maya releases a soft moan as Lucas licks around her hardened pink nub while using his free hand to play with her other breast. After focusing on her breasts, Lucas moves further down Maya's body and licks his lips in anticipation from the sight of her soaking wet panties. Lucas hooks his fingers inside the waistline of Maya's panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya lifts her legs up and rests her right leg on his shoulder as Lucas leans in and takes her scent and began licking her slit.

"Mmm. Oh, God." Maya moans. Lucas runs his tongue against Maya's pink slit and stuck two fingers inside her so she can be prepared. Maya moans loudly and bites her lower lip while Lucas continues feasting her slit. Lucas laps at Maya's clit while spearing her pink hole at the same time while keeping his eyes locked on her. Lucas removes his fingers out of Maya's pussy and licked some of her juices off before sticking them back inside, instantly turning on Maya. Lucas pumps his fingers in and out like a speeding train and bit down on her clit, sending Maya right over the edge when she screams out Lucas' name and cums all over his fingers. Maya lifts herself up and kisses Lucas so she can taste herself all over his lips.

"Take me, Lucas." Maya said. Lucas grins as Maya removes his blue boxers and picks her up and pins her against the wall. Maya slowly eases herself on Lucas' hard cock and winces in pain.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he wipes a tear off of her face.

"I'll be fine." Maya said. Lucas kisses Maya as she proceed to slowly go up and down on his member. Lucas thrusts in and out of Maya and kisses her, the kiss became more tenderly. Maya and Lucas both moan in pleasure as Maya wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to fuck her against the wall. Lucas could smell the scent of Maya' lavender-scented perfume on her, he could feel the wetness of her pussy. Maya's cum was surrounding his cock and Lucas felt like he was going to explode inside her.

"Cum inside me, Lucas. I want to feel you inside me." Maya moans. After a few more thrusts, Maya and Lucas shared their intense orgasm with Lucas coating her insides with his cum. Maya recovers from her all-time high as Lucas kisses her softly.

"I love you, Lucas Friar." Maya said.

"I love you too, Maya P. Hart." Lucas said as he holds her tight. "I will never let you go."

**And there you go, chapter five of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_**. Next time, it will be another Corpanga chapter and the next chapter after the Corpanga chapter will be either a Filey (Farkle/Riley) or a Riley/Maya/Topanga/Aubrey chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. Cory's Surprise

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Good evening my fellow readers. Well, you've all asked for another Corpanga chapter, and now as a special treat for you. It's another Corpanga chapter. Since you liked chapter two, which was a Corpanga chapter, this new chapter is another Corpanga chapter. So here it is, chapter six of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**Cory's Surprise**

**Cory's P.O.V.**

Ah, this is the life. There's nothing better than not having the kids in the apartment and having the whole place to yourself with your wife. Tonight was going to be a very special night for me and my lovely wife Topanga. Riley and Maya are out on their double date with Lucas and Farkle at Svorski's Bakery and Auggie is with my brother Josh to go see Mortal Kombat X. Don't worry, my wife will never know. I was in the bedroom lighting up some cinnamon-scented candles and putting some rose petals on the bed while Topanga is in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I turned on my IPod and played the Love Songs playlist starting with Luther Vandross' You Are My Lady. I was in my Pennbrooke t-shirt and navy blue pajama shorts. I filled the champagne glasses with Bollinger champagne and pulled out a can of Reddi Whip, a bowl of vanilla ice cream, Hershey's chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries. It's enough for a romantic evening.

"Cory. I'm about to enter the bedroom. What I want you to do is to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Topanga said.

"Ooh! I love surprises." I said as I closed my eyes tight so I won't ruin the surprise.

"Oh, Cory. You can open them now." Topanga said. I opened my eyes and holy cow! She was standing in the bedroom wearing Victoria's Secret lingerie. A black lace teddy with thin black stockings. Oh, my goodness. I want to strip her completely naked. I want her! "So, what do you think?"

"You l…l…l…look sexy. Honey, I love it!" I smiled at her as Topanga climbs into bed with me and grabs the champagne glasses.

"Here's to a lovely, lovely night." I said as we took a sip of champagne.

"You know what we could make this night really nice?" Topanga asked.

"What?" I asked. Topanga sits her glass on the nightstand along with my glass and kisses me. Topanga positions herself on top of me as we kissed deeply while she runs her finger through my hair. I slip my tongue inside Topanga's mouth while I start to fondle her perfect breasts. Topanga moans softly into my mouth while I dominated her mouth. I began to pull off Topanga's black lace teddy off of her body, leaving her in only her black thong and black stockings. I leaned down and slowly licked her creamy breasts and latch my mouth onto her perfect pink nipples and licked around them. Topanga closes her eyes and continues to moan in delight. I run my hands against her soft, silky legs while I feel her palming my hard cock through my boxers. I switch places with Topanga and picked up the can of Reddi Whip.

"Cory, what are you going to do with the can of Reddi Whip?" Topanga asked.

"It's a surprise." I said. I began to remove her thin black stockings and sprayed some whip cream on her sexy toes. Topanga watches as I lick the whipped cream off of her toes. My lovely wife began to giggle cutely when I was sucking on her toes. I always thought that she had the most prettiest feet in the world. I get in between her legs and pulled her black thong down to her ankles began to lick her dripping wet slit. Topanga moans and rubs her foot against my back. I picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on Topanga's pussy and happily licked it off of her. I also poured some chocolate syrup on her pussy and added a cherry on top and sprayed some more Reddi Whip on her so I can enjoy my delicious sweet treat. Topanga moans in pleasure as I continue to lap at her slit. I stuck two fingers inside her dripping pink hole and pumped in and out of her like a piston while licking her clit. Topanga bites down on her lower lip and grips the bed sheets and curled her toes in pleasure.

"Mmm, Cory. God, you're turning me on so much. Oh, I wanna cum all over you." Topanga moans.

"Go ahead, Topanga. Cum for me. Cum all over my finger." I said. Topanga screams loud as her sweet honey squirts out all over my fingers. I removed my fingers out of her vagina and stuck my fingers in her mouth so she can enjoy the sweet taste of her cum while I lick up the rest of her cum that was leaking out of her hole.

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now it's your turn." Topanga seductively smiles at me and flips me over. I felt her soft hands removing my shirt and my boxers. My 10-inch cock sprung out gloriously in front of Topanga. "Looks like I'm going to have my sweet treat too."

Topanga picks up the bottle of chocolate syrup and pours it all over my chest and onto my cock.

"Whipped cream, dah'ling?" Topanga asks.

"Oh, yes." I said. Topanga sprays some whipped cream all over my chest and added a cherry on top. Topanga licks all over my body, enjoying the sweet taste of Hershey's syrup and Reddi Whip. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes while she continues to lick down to my cock. I moaned to the feeling of her tongue licking around my manhood and shoved it down her throat and began giving me a blowjob. Oh, yeah. That's the spot, baby. I continue to moan in delight as Topanga bobs her head up and down on my cock and sucking all the chocolate syrup and whipped cream off of my cock. Before I felt my cum trying to rise out of me, Topanga climbs on top of me and eases herself onto my cock and bounces up and down. Topanga breathes and closes her eyes as she bounces up and down on my cock. I move my hands up to her breasts and squeeze them while she holds onto the headboard of the bed. We start to kiss each other passionately until I felt her vaginal walls clamping tightly. She was ready to cum.

"I'm close, baby. I'm close." Topanga moans.

"I'm close too, sweetie." I groaned. I held Topanga's hand tightly and laced my fingers with hers as I start to cum inside her. Topanga collapses on my chest and lies next to me. Our bodies were slick and sweaty and sticky from the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Boy, we need a shower.

"That was incredible." Topanga pants.

"Yeah. That was the most passionate sex that we ever had since….since we conceived Auggie." I said. "You know, I'm feeling a bit sticky. How about we take this in the shower?"

"You're on, Cory." Topanga said as we jumped out of bed and raced each other to the bathroom. You know, we should have sex more often when the kids aren't around.

**And that my friends, was chapter six. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Next time, we're going to have a Filey (Farkle/Riley) chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and if you have any requests for a different pairing, feel free to message me. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. 50 Shades of Farkle

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, everybody. Boy, I have like 45 reviews for this story. Thank you for reviewing this story and adding this story to your favorites and also following my story. Also, I'm planning on writing like 15 or 20 chapters of this story, if I can fit a lot of pairings in twenty chapters. Here's some of the pairing that are going to be in the story:**

**Riley &amp; Maya**

**Cory &amp; Topanga**

**Riley &amp; Lucas**

**Riley &amp; Maya &amp; Lucas**

**Lucas &amp; Maya**

**Farkle &amp; Riley**

**Josh &amp; Maya**

**Farkle &amp; Maya**

**Shawn &amp; Katy**

**Riley &amp; Maya &amp; Smackle**

**Riley &amp; Maya &amp; Topanga &amp; Aubrey**

**Topanga &amp; Katy**

**Riley &amp; Lucas &amp; Missy**

**Since you got another dose of Corpanga and enjoyed it. I am bringing you a Filey (Farkle/Riley) chapter. Will it be hotter than the Riley/Maya/Lucas chapter or the Corpanga chapters? We'll find out in chapter seven. And here it is, the seventh chapter of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

**50 Shades of Farkle**

Farkle Minkus and his girlfriend Riley Matthews entered his mansion after coming from a wonderful night out of town. Ever since the first grade, Farkle has been in love with his beautiful goddess of an angel when he first met her. Farkle closes the door behind them as Riley sits down on the couch. Farkle couldn't keep his eyes off of Riley. She looked so beautiful. Riley was wearing a dark blue dress with white polka dots and a pair of black heels. Her long brown hair was straightened instead of curly. He desperately wanted her.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." Farkle said as he hangs up his black blazer in the closet right on the coat rack while Riley grabs herself a can of black cherry soda from the refrigerator, a glass and two straws. Farkle steps out of the closet and walks over to the couch and sat down next to Riley. "Black cherry soda. That's my favorite soda."

"That's my favorite too." Riley smiles as she pours the soda in the glass. "I had a really great time, Farkle. I would also like to say thank you for my smoothie."

"You're welcome. It was extra thick. Just the way you like it." Farkle said.

"You know me very well." Riley giggles cutely.

"There's that cute giggle that I love." Farkle said as Riley smiles at him. "And there's that lovely smile. I'm glad that you really enjoyed the movie."

"Yeah." Riley said. Farkle leans into Riley and kisses her on the lips. Riley breaks the kiss and smiled at the intelligent male. Farkle held onto Riley's arms, pinning her to the couch and pressed his lips against Riley's soft pink lips. Farkle runs his tongue against Riley's bottom lip. He could instantly taste her cherry-flavored lip gloss. Once he was begging for entrance, Riled proceeds to let him in her mouth to explore her mouth as the whole living room was filled with the sounds of Riley's moans. As Farkle releases Riley and breaks the kiss, Farkle picks up the adorable brunette bridal style and carried her up to his room. As the both entered the bedroom, the room was dark and the moonlight was shining through the windows. Riley steps out of her blue heels and walks over to Farkle and kisses him. Farkle turns Riley over, this time her back is facing him as Farkle begins to pepper her with some scorching kisses on her neck.

"Mmm. This feels good." Riley moans.

"The fun is just beginning." Farkle grins. His hands begin to reach the zipper on the back of Riley's dress as Farkle proceeds to unzip her dress. Farkle then grabbed the shoulders of the dress and pulled it down and pushing it off of Riley, leaving her in her cute kitten-printed bra and matching panties. Farkle's hands reaches around Riley's waist and moved them up to her bra-covered breasts and began gently. Riley lets out a moan as she leans into Farkle and kisses him while he fondles her. The intelligent Minkus teen unhooks Riley's bra and let it drop to the floor, revealing her beautiful medium-sized breasts with perfect light brown nipples.

"Lie down on the bed." Riley obeys Farkle's command as she lies down on the bed.

"Now what?" Riley asked.

"Now, close your eyes." Farkle said. Riley closes her eyes while Farkle opens his mini fridge and pulls out an ice cube out of the ice tray and closes the fridge door. Farkle sticks the ice cube in his mouth and removes it and proceeds to run it against Riley's lips. Riley shivers in delight from feeling the ice cube on her lips. Farkle runs the ice cube down her chin and down her neck until the ice cube melts on Riley's warm body. Farkle runs it around Riley's breasts. Riley's nipples begin to harden from the ice cube and the water run down her stomach. Farkle then licks the water off of Riley's breasts and her stomach as Riley opens her eyes and unbuttons Farkle's shirt and removed every single article of clothing while Farkle removes Riley's panties. Farkle lies on the bed as Riley climbs on top of him in a "69" position. Farkle got a full view of his girlfriend's dripping wet sex and ran his tongue around to tease her lips and her clit. Riley releases a moan as she French kisses the tip of his cock for a couple of minutes before engulfing his whole member enter her warm, wet mouth. Farkle plunges his tongue in and out of Riley's hole while Riley bobs her head up and down. Farkle lets out a moan into Riley's pussy while enjoying the warmness of her mouth. Farkle was turned on by the sounds of Riley slurping on his cock. The brunette girl begins to grind her pussy into Farkle's face, sending Farkle over the edge until Farkle gently bit down on her clit, also sending Riley over the edge. Riley's juices squirts all over Farkle's face as Farkle laps up all of her cum leaking out of her pussy. Riley climbs off of Farkle's face and hovers her pussy over Farkle's cock.

"Are you ready?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, I am ready." Riley said as she slowly eases herself onto Farkle's cock. Riley breathes deeply as moves up and down on Farkle's cock. Farkle leans up and latches his mouth onto Riley's nipple while Riley continues to ride him. Farkle unlatches his mouth off of Riley's nipple and French kisses her. Their moans fill the room, the moonlight shines on Riley's breasts, her cum surrounds her cock and her walls were getting tighter and tighter.

"I'm so close. I'm gonna cum." Farkle said as he thrusts harder and deeper inside Riley.

"Do it, Farkle." Riley moans. After giving Riley one last thrust, Farkle shoots his load inside her womb making sure that she gets every single drop of his cum inside her. Riley collapses her spent body on top of Farkle as he wraps his arms around her and kiss her on the lips. After minutes of passionate lovemaking, Farkle watches his beautiful angel sleeping next to him.

"I love you, Riley." Farkle smiles and kisses her on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.

**And that was chapter seven. That was a good chapter to write. Next time, it will either be a Riley/Maya/Topanga/Aubrey chapter or a Riley/Maya/Farkle chapter or a Josh/Maya chapter. If you want to see any of the three pairings on the next chapter, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter eight. Also, let's keep the reviews coming. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	8. New Influences

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Well, this is it. The big chapter. The granddaddy of all chapters and you've been expecting this chapter for days and I'm going to write this chapter. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. You are getting a Riley/Maya/Topanga/Aubrey chapter. Hooray! I bet that this is going to be the best chapter ever in this story. You can thank me on this one. So there it is, chapter eight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

**New Influences**

**Takes place during: **_**Girl Meets Demoliton**_

Have you ever had one of those days when you sit by the bay window in your room with your best friend and you two try to come up with a good scheme to make money by selling all of your clothes? Well, that's what happened to Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. Riley and Maya came up with a good scheme to sell all of their clothes and where did they sell their clothes at? A certain little clothing store called Demolition. The best friends entered the store to sell their clothes and they met a salesgirl named Aubrey and Riley bought the imaginatia dress with the card that her mother gave her for emergencies only. To make a long story short, Topanga found out about this and confronted Aubrey and Riley came up with a plan to get their clothes back. Later that evening back at the apartment, Riley, Maya and Topanga were sitting on the couch folding their clothes until somebody knocked on their door. Topanga walked over to the door and opened it; the person who arrived was Aubrey. Riley and Maya looked at each other and wondered what was Aubrey doing here.

"You really think I could become a good lawyer?" Aubrey asked.

"You've got skills, but you use your skills against people." Topanga said as Aubrey enters the apartment. "I use my skills to help people who have a voice. You want to be a good lawyer, first you gotta be a good person. Do you want to be a good person?"

"How would I do that?" Asked Aubrey.

"Well, first you find a friend like her and never let her float away." Maya said. Riley smiles at Maya as Maya laid her hand on top of her wrist.

"Can we talk about it? I could maybe use some new influences." Aubrey said.

"Oh, we have a great place to talk." Riley said.

"Yeah, and we can stay there as long as you want." Topanga said as Riley and Maya lead Aubrey into her bedroom to talk. Topanga gently pinches Auggie's cheek while he was coloring a picture with his father.

"Auggie, do you think that look worked for me?" Cory asked.

"Yes, Mr. Timberlake." Auggie said looking annoyed as he stopped coloring and put his head down on the table while Cory smiles happily with glee. While Cory and Auggie were coloring pictures in Auggie's coloring book, Riley and Maya entered Riley's bedroom and sat down by the bay window as Aubrey and Topanga entered and closed the door behind them.

"This is our special place to talk." Riley said.

"Feel free to sit down." Maya said. Aubrey walks over to the bay window and sits down next to Maya while Topanga sits down next to Riley.

"So, you want to be a good person?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I was hoping that you three could make some good influences in my life." Aubrey said.

"Oh, yeah." Topanga said. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Topanga asked.

"Yes." Aubrey replied.

"Well, what is it?" Riley asked.

"Well, I find you, your mother and your best friend attracted. Maybe we can have some fun." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, my husband and my son are in the other room." Topanga said looking shocked. "Are you suggesting that you want to…"

"Yep." Aubrey said. "Besides, I think you look really sexy."

"Me? Why thank you." Topanga said. "I think you look pretty hot yourself and to be honest with you, I wanted to have some fun with you."

Aubrey smiles as she walks over to Topanga and kisses her. Maya and Riley watches in amazement when they watch the 22-year-old and the attracted Matthews mother engaging in a hot lesbian make-out session. Maya seductively smirks at Riley as an idea popped in her mind. Maya grabs Riley by her shoulders and crashes her lips on top of hers. Riley's body tenses up, but Maya tries to keep her relaxed by pinning her against the bay window. Topanga breaks the kiss as her and Aubrey watch her daughter and her best friend making out.

"Why don't we take this over to my daughter's bed?" Topanga asked. Aubrey nods her head "yes" and made her way over to the bed with Topanga and began to remove each and single piece of their clothing until they are left in their bra and panties. Topanga was in her pink lacy bra and matching panties and Aubrey was in her red-lace front-hooked bra and matching panties.

"Wow, Topanga. You look really sexy." Aubrey said as she stares at Topanga's sexy body. While Aubrey and Topanga were busy making out on Riley's bed, Maya and Riley began to remove each other's clothing, leaving them both in their bra and panties. Maya straddles Riley's lap and removes her lime green floral bra, revealing her growing breasts. Maya smirks at the blossoming young teen and latches her mouth onto Riley's light brown nipple. Riley releases a small moan as Maya licks and sucks on the hardened nub. Topanga unhooks Aubrey's bra and Aubrey unhooked Topanga's bra and threw it across the room. Topanga began to kiss Aubrey's neck before moving down to her D-cup breasts. Topanga licks around Aubrey's nipples while Aubrey started to gently squeeze Topanga's breasts. Riley and Aubrey both moan in delight from the feeling of their partners pleasuring them. After sucking on Riley's nipples for a good long minute, Maya started to kiss down her body and move down to her soaking wet panties. Maya licks Riley's inner thigh and licks down to her pretty toes. While Maya is busy sucking on Riley's toes and making her extremely wet, Topanga sticks her hand inside Aubrey's soaked panties and rubbed her pussy in a circular motion. Aubrey moans and bites down on her bottom lip while Topanga is rubbing her pot of gold. Maya stops sucking on Riley's toes and hooks her teeth against the waistline of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya takes in Riley's intoxicating scent and held her legs up and began to lick her moist slit. Maya flicks her tongue against Riley's clit as Riley let out the most adorable moan.

"Mmm." Riley sighed. Maya began to push two fingers inside Riley's pussy. Topanga removes Aubrey's panties and began to eat her out. Aubrey spreads her legs wide and held them up as Topanga licks her pussy intensely.

"Oh, fuck. Topanga." Aubrey groans while she plays with her own juicy breasts. Topanga watches Aubrey fondle herself, it was quite a turn-on. Maya pumps her fingers deep inside her pristine best friend's pussy while sucking on her pussy. Riley bucks her hips into Maya's finger and moans passionately. Topanga spreads Aubrey's pink pussy lips open and plunges her tongue inside her dripping wet hole. Moans filled the room and toes started to curl in pleasure as Riley and Aubrey were close to having their orgasm from Maya and Topanga continuing their oral assault on the two.

"Topanga, I'm gonna cum!" Aubrey cries as she came in Topanga's mouth. Riley's squirts all over Maya's fingers and in her mouth. Maya removes her cum-covered fingers and brought them up to Riley's mouth as Riley started to lick her sweet nectar off of her finger. Topanga gives Aubrey's pussy one last lick and brought herself up to her lips and kissed her. Aubrey could taste herself all over Topanga's lips, instantly turning her on. Now, it's payback time for Maya and Topanga. Maya gets off of the floor and sits on the bay window while Aubrey starts to lick Topanga's creamy breasts. Riley watches her mother getting her breasts sucked on by Aubrey began to mimic Aubrey's actions and latches her warm, wet mouth onto one of Maya's breasts. Maya groans and runs her fingers through Riley's long brown hair. Her long, wet crimson tongue coats the hardened pink nub. Aubrey pulls down Topanga's panties down to her ankles as Topanga kicks them off of her and hovers her pussy over the auburn haired girl's face. Riley repeats her actions on Maya's other breast for a couple minutes and moves down to her dripping wet sex. Riley pulls Maya's panties down to the ground and began to lick around Maya's slit. Maya shivered in delight when Riley teases her, even though she's attracted to her uncle Josh and even fantasized about him. This is what she also fantasized about, her own extremely adorable best friend eating her out. This is a fantasy turned into reality.

"Lick my pussy just like that, Riles." Maya moaned. Riley laps at Maya's pussy like a delicious treat. Aubrey licks Topanga's dripping wet slit while Topanga bounces her ass on Aubrey's face and moans. Topanga felt Aubrey's tongue plunging into her tongue. Riley pushes index finger inside Maya's tight tiny little pussy, then added her middle finger inside her and began to pump her fingers in and out of Maya's hole. Maya closes her eyes and moans. Wanting to turn Maya really on, Riley added her third finger inside and stretches her pussy even more. Maya began to rub her clit faster in a circular motion while enjoying the feeling of Riley stretching her pussy. Soon, Maya and Topanga were close to having their orgasm.

"Oh, shit! Riley, I'm about to cum!" Maya screams as Riley felt her vaginal walls closing tightly. Aubrey gently bites down on Topanga's clit, making Topanga scream loud and cum all over Aubrey's face. Maya starts to squirt all over Riley's fingers and recovers from her intense orgasm. Riley removes her fingers out of Maya and sat down next to her while Topanga climbed off of Aubrey's face and presses her center against Aubrey's. Maya drapes her left leg over Riley's leg and moves her hand down to her center while Riley moves her hand over to Maya's pussy. Maya shoves her two fingers inside Riley's dripping wet hole while Riley rubs Maya's clit harder and faster. Aubrey and Topanga began tribbing as Aubrey began to squeeze Topanga's creamy breasts harder. Maya pumps harder into Riley's while Riley continues to rub Maya's clit harder. Maya began to kiss Riley's soft pink lips and slid her tongue inside her to French kiss her, sending them over to the peak of ecstasy. Riley, Maya, Topanga and Aubrey felt their orgasms coming as Topanga began to rub her clit harder. Riley and Maya both have their earth-shattering orgasm by Riley cumming all over Maya's fingers. After Topanga and Aubrey shared their intense orgasm, the two laid next to each other while Maya and Riley continue to kiss each other. The four recover their intense orgasm until they heard a knock on the door.

"Topanga, are you gals alright in there?" Cory asked.

"Oh, crap. It's your father. Get dressed quick!" Topanga whispered as she gets dressed along with Aubrey, Riley and Maya quickly so Cory won't walk in on them. After getting dressed and straightened out the room and Riley's bed, Topanga opened the door so Cory could check what's going on.

"Hey, there. How's everything going?" Cory asked.

"Everything's fine, sweetie." Topanga said.

"What she said." Riley said.

"That's good. Looks like you've had a really long talk." Cory smiles.

"We sure did. Riley, Maya and Topanga are really good influences. They should be my new influences." Aubrey said as she smiles at Riley, Maya and Topanga.

**And that was chapter eight. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next time, for you people who like Joshaya, I am bringing you a Joshaya chapter so tune in for that one. Also don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	9. Shower Time With Uncle Boing

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hey there, my fellow readers. Wow! This story has now gotten 70 reviews. I hope this story gets like 100 reviews, so let's keep the reviews coming. Anyway, it's update time. Let's see, last time you read the story you got a hot girl on girl on girl on girl foursome story between Riley, Maya, Topanga and Aubrey. Also, I've read that you want to see a Joshaya. Well, you're getting a Joshaya story. So, for all you Josh &amp; Maya fans out there, here's chapter nine of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Shower Time With Uncle Boing**

It was a regular Saturday afternoon at New York University and Joshua Matthews has just entered his dorm room after exercising for a few hours at the gym. The young Matthews teen laid his NYU towel on his bed and walked over to his dresser to pick out some clothes to wear for today. Josh was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower until he heard a knock on the door. Josh sits his clothes in the bathroom and walks over to the door to see who's visiting. Josh opens the door and much to his surprise is a girl. But not jut any girl, a certain girl with long blonde curly hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a blue jean vest, a yellow dress and a pair of black boots. The girl with the long blond also had beautiful blue eyes and soft pink lips. The girl was revealed to be Maya Hart.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Hey there, Uncle Boing. I just came here to see if you were busy." Maya said.

"No, I'm not busy. I was about to take a shower." Josh said.

"Cool, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me down at Central Park." Maya said.

"Sure. Just let me take a shower first and then well go to the park. Okay." Josh said.

"Okay. I don't mind waiting." Maya said as she sits down on Josh's bed while Josh enters the bathroom to take a shower. Maya began to hear the water running in the bathroom and began to think about her and Josh. She began to wonder how big his cock his, how it would feel if he was inside her. There were times that Maya has erotic fantasies about him and imaging him fucking her against the wall nice and hard until he explodes inside her. Maya smirked at the thought about making love to Josh in the shower. Maya gets up from Josh's bed and walked over to the bathroom door and entered the steam-covered room. Maya sees a silhouette of Josh from behind the shower curtain. Maya removes her black boots and her socks. The beautiful blonde removes her blue jean vest and drops it on the bathroom floor along with her yellow dress. Maya was now left in her white silk bra and matching panties. Maya removes the last two pieces of clothing and steps inside the shower without Josh noticing. Maya watches her future husband lathering his washcloth with Axe body wash and washes his toned nude body. Maya smiles at the wonderful sight of the suds from the body wash cascading down his body.

"Wow, Boing has a really cute butt." Maya thought to herself. "I wonder how big his penis is."

Josh turns around while washing up with his eyes closed. By the time he opened them, he sees a completely naked Maya standing in front of him.

"What the hell? Maya!" Josh exclaimed.

"Boing!" Maya smiles as she points at his cock.

"Maya, what are you doing in here? Get out." Josh said.

"Come on, Josh. Haven't you ever fantasized about having a girl in the shower with you?" Maya asked.

"No, I haven't. And you have to get out of here." Josh said.

"What's the matter? Boing having trouble standing in front of a naked girl? A naked girl like me." Maya said as she moves closer to Josh.

"Maya…" Josh said until Maya stopped him.

"Shh. Don't say a word." Maya said as she kisses Josh on the lips. His lips felt nice and soft and velvety against her lips. The two continue to kiss passionately as the hot water hits their nude bodies. Josh pins Maya against the wall and breaks the kiss. Maya looks hungrily into Josh's eyes as Josh moved downward to her neck and starts sucking and kissing on it at the same time.

"Josh…" Maya moans as Josh moves his hand down to her core and lightly ran his finger across her clit. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Riley's uncle massaging her clit. Josh captures the blonde's lips while playing with her clit, making her moan in his mouth. The brunette teen slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth and French kisses her to pin his tongue against hers. Maya's body went limp and she was melting in Josh's touch. Josh breaks the kiss and moves down to her breasts and lick her stiff pink nipples. Josh then proceeds to plant his scorching kisses down her nubile body until his lips reach her cute little landing strip. Josh lifts Maya's left leg and drapes it over his shoulder and began to lick her clit. Maya releases a soft moan as Josh feasts at her core and rubbing his nose against her clit. The brunette teen used his fingers to spread the blonde girl's thin pink lips open and shoves his tongue inside her dripping wet flower.

"Oh, God! Josh." Maya moans as she throws her head back in ecstasy from the feeling of Josh pushing his tongue in and out of her pussy. To make Maya cum extremely hard, Josh uses his teeth to gently bite down on her clit and at the folds of her pussy. Maya screams as she starts squirming and squirts her juices in Josh's mouth, which Josh happily licked it up. Maya looks down at Josh licking her juices off of her pussy while he recovers from her orgasm. Josh climbs back up to Maya's face and kissed her passionately for a couple of minutes. Maya breaks the kiss and began kissing Josh's toned chest and licking his nipples. She was turning into a girl possessed as she continues to kiss down his body. Maya kneels down in front of Josh's 8-inch cock and began kissing it. Josh ran the tip of his cock against Maya's pink lips and smirked at her. Maya grins at Josh as the older teen slid his cock inside Maya's mouth and moans softly when Maya began sucking on his member.

"Maya." Josh moaned as Maya continued to suck on Josh's cock. The sounds of Maya's slurping was a hot sound to hear for Josh. Maya uses her tongue to tease Josh's cock as Josh began to thrust into her mouth faster until he couldn't take it anymore. Josh wasn't ready to cum yet, so he stopped thrusting into the blonde's mouth and pulled her up. Maya bends over and presses her hands against the shower wall as Josh lines up his member against her entrance and slowly slid his cock into her. Maya winced in pain as Josh breaks her hymen, making Josh pull out and kiss her softly on the lips before going back inside her. Josh shoves a couple of inches inside Maya and began to thrust in and out of her as Maya began to feel pleasure instead of pain.

"Harder." Maya moans as Josh slams into her with full force. Josh sped up his pace three time faster as his hand reach down her clit and began rubbing her harder. Josh felt Maya's inner walls putting a tight clamp around his cock. She was close to having her orgasm.

"Josh. Baby, I'm so close." Maya moans.

"I'm close too." Josh breathes. Josh gave Maya one last thrust and pulls out of her, making her squirt her juices all over his cock. Josh began to jerk himself off and blows his load all over Maya's ass. Maya smiles as she felt Josh's white hot cum dripping all over her ass. The blonde faces Josh and kisses him passionately.

"Maya. Maya, wake up." A voice said. Maya opens her eyes and sees the boy of her dreams fully clothed.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Josh said as he smiles at her.

"Did you take your shower?" Maya asked while stretching her arms.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go to the park with me?" Josh asked.

"Sure." Maya said as she got up. Maya could not believe that it was a dream. Both her and Josh walked out of the dorm room together as the young blonde began to think about the erotic dream that she had about Josh. Boy, that must've been one steamy dream.

**And that was chapter nine. I hope that you enjoyed this steamy chapter. Next time, it will be either a Riley/Maya/Farkle chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Farkle's Choice**_**, a Maya/Farkle chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**, a Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle foursome chapter, another Riley/Maya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** or another Corpanga chapter that takes place during the episode **_**Girl Meets Flaws**_**. If you want to see one of those pairings for chapter ten, feel free to message me. Don't forget to leave a review for this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter ten. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	10. Alone Time

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. I hope that you're ready for the next chapter because this one is going to be steamier than the other. And what is the next chapter going to be about? It's the third Corpanga chapter! Boy, everyone loves my Corpanga chapters and this is a little alternate scene from the season one episode **_**Girl Meets Flaws**_**, and it's also one of my favorite episodes from the first season. So, for you Corpanga fans out there. Here's chapter ten of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy**

**Chapter Ten**

**Alone Time**

**Takes place during: **_**Girl Meets Flaws**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

Ah, there's nothing better than having peace and quiet with your loved one at your own home. It was a regular Friday night at my Greenwich Village apartment and Topanga and I have the whole house to ourselves. Topanga and I were sitting on the couch watching television and sipping hot cocoa from our mugs. I draped my arm around Topanga and Topanga laid her head on my chest.

"Look at everything we've accomplished in our lives. A beautiful daughter." Topanga said.

"I did that." I said raising my hand as Topanga smiled at me.

"Who's spending the night at Maya's." Topanga said.

"A wonderful son who's hanging with his grandparents." I said.

"I just love the kids so much I don't even know what to do." Topanga said.

"Me too." I said.

"YAY! WE'RE ALONE!" We both said in an excited tone. Then, I had a wild and naughty idea for us to do. Being the horny one since the night we've conceived Riley, I began to kiss Topanga's neck making her moan and giggle at the same time.

"Oh, good. I still like it." Topanga smiles as I continue to kiss on the special spot on her neck until my lips reach her ear lobe and began to nibble at it. Things were about to get really hot and heavy until somebody barged in on us. It was a certain six-year-old girl with curly blonde hair that our son is dating. And of course, I'm talking about Ava Morgenstern.

"Guess who it is? It's Ava Morgenstern! Yay!" Ava sang as she enters the living room. Both Topanga and I stopped what we were doing when Ava entered the apartment. Oh, great! There goes our alone time.

"How is this happening? How?" I asked.

"Uh, Ava. Auggie isn't here right now." Topanga said as she sat our coffee mugs on the coffee table.

"My mother said you'd be happy to watch me while she tells my daddy what's he doing wrong." Ava said. So much for our alone time.

"How long does that take?" Topanga asked.

"It's supposed to stop?" Ava asked.

"We have to do this, don't we?" Topanga asked while we're trying to keep a smile on our faces.

"We're stuck." I laughed.

"And tonight you can't pick me up and say "whee!" and put me outside and I say "but" and then you slam the door in my face. Even though I love that!" Ava smiled.

"But I want to." Topanga said.

"I'll do it! Ava, here's $50." I said as I pulled out $50 out of my wallet and gave it to Ava.

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Matthews." Ava said as I picked her up and said "whee!" and put her outside. "Now go home and stay with your parents so they can take you out for some ice cream."

"But…" Ava said as I slammed the door in her face.

"Cornelius A. Matthews. I cannot believe that you would do something like that to Ava." Topanga looked at me with a shocked look on her face and crossed her arms. Ugh, I hate it when she calls me "Cornelius". I'm in big trouble.

"Do you want me to let her in?" I asked.

"Nope! I love it when you do that, honey. I am really turned on by you." Topanga said as she runs towards me and threw her arms around me and crashes her lip on top of mine. I stare into her sparkling blue eyes and removed her purple cardigan and threw it on the floor as I carried her over to the couch bridal style and continued to kiss her. I felt Topanga's hands reaching up to my body as she begins to unbutton my flannel shirt and threw it across the room while I pull off her black shirt. I gently squeeze Topanga's beautiful creamy breasts through her pink lacy bra while she unbuttoned my jeans. I did the same with Topanga's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles after I removed her boots while I kick off my shoes and my socks and removed my jeans. I was left in my green boxers and Topanga was left in only her pink bra and matching panties. I begin to unhook her bra and let it drop to her floor and took one of her voluptuous breasts in my mouth and began to lick and suck on her light brown nipple.

"Mmm, I really like that." Topanga moans. I move my free hand up to her other breast and began to fondle her so she could be extremely wet. Topanga continues to moan as she feels her panties getting wet from my touch. After focusing on her breasts for a few minutes, I begin to plant soft, gentle kisses down Topanga's body. I started to lick around her belly button and proceed to move down to her drenched panties. I hook my teeth onto the waistband of Topanga's panties and pulled them down to her panties so she could kick them off.

"Go ahead, Cory. Have your way with me." Topanga said. A mischievous smile appeared on my face as I get in between my wife's legs and began to lick her dripping wet hole. Chills went down Topanga's spine as I lick her dripping wet slit while I fondle her breasts.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga moans as I spread her pink pussy lips open and slid my tongue in and out of her. Topanga runs her beautiful manicured nails through my hair and grabbed a fistful of it while I continue to tongue-fuck her pussy. I replace my tongue with my fingers and stuck them inside Topanga's pink hole while I suck on her clit. Topanga runs her sexy foot against my back. Oh, God! I just the feeling of her soft soles touching against my back and the feeling of her toes curling. She was getting ready to cum.

"Oh God, Cory! I'm gonna cum!" Topanga screamed. Her sweet juices squirt all over my fingers and all over the couch. I removed my fingers out of Topanga's pussy and sucked her juices off of my fingers. Topanga watches in amazement as I enjoy the sweet taste of her nectar.

"Mmm, you taste good." I said.

"I'm glad that you like it. Now, I want you inside me." Topanga said in a seductive tone. I began to remove my boxers and climbed on top of her and slowly thrust myself inside her waiting vagina. Topanga moans as I moved in and out of her in a steady pace.

"Go harder, Cory." Topanga groans. I started to fuck her nice and hard and started to go really faster inside her. Topanga wraps her sexy legs around me while she scrunches her face in pleasure. Our moans filled the room and they were really loud that everyone in the building could hear it. Her walls have gotten tighter and her cum surrounds my cock and I felt my balls starting to churn. After giving her one last thrust, I blew my load inside her and collapsed on top of her. Our nude bodies were slick and sweaty and Topanga breathed heavily as I watch her heaving breasts go up and down.

"Now, that was amazing." I said as I wrapped my arms around Topanga.

"Yeah." Topanga said. "You know, we should have alone time more often."

"Yeah, we should." I said as I kissed her.

"I love you, Cory." Topanga said.

"I love you too, Topanga." I said before we drifted off to sleep.

**And that was chapter ten of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy Corpanga chapter. I hope that you enjoyed that Corpanga chapter. Next time, it will either be a Riley/Maya/Farkle chapter taking place during **_**Girl Meets Farkle's Choice**_**, a Faya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**, a Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle chapter, a Topanga/Katy chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Pluto**_** or a Riley/Maya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. If you want to see one of those pairings, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and make sure to add this to your favorites and follow it and I'll see you next time for chapter eleven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	11. Repaying Topanga

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Well, well, well. Looks like this story has 93 reviews. This is the best story on FanFiction and I am happy that you liked it. Second, it's update time. Now, I've been trying to pick which pairing to write about in the new chapter. Some of you were requesting a Riley/Maya/Smackle threesome chapter that takes place during Girl Meets Popular, a Topanga/Katy chapter that takes place during Girl Meets Pluto, a Topanga/Aubrey chapter, a Riley/Maya/Farkle threesome chapter that takes place during Girl Meets Farkle's Choice, a Farkle/Maya chapter that takes place during Girl Meets the New World and a Josh/Maya/Riley threesome chapter, a Josh/Maya/Riley/Lucas chapter and a Josh/Riley chapter. So, after days of trying to pick out one of those pairings, I've decided to write a Topanga/Katy chapter. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter. So here it is, chapter eleven of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Repaying Topanga**

**Takes Place During: Girl Meets Pluto**

Topanga was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking a hot cup of tea while wearing the jean jacket that Cory gave her. The wife of Cory Matthews was smiling about the jean jacket and the time capsule that they buried in Mr. Feeney's backyard.

"Hi, Topanga." Katy said as she enters the apartment.

"Hi, Katy." Topanga said as she takes a sip of tea.

"Topanga, I would just like to thank you for giving me this job at Svorski's Bakery. I am very happy for this job." Katy said as she sits next to Topanga.

"Oh, you're welcome." Topanga said as she smiles at Katy. Katy smiles back at Topanga and notices the jean jacket that Topanga is wearing. "That is a really neat jacket. Where did you get it?"

"Cory gave it to me when we were young." Topanga said as she tells Katy the whole story.

"Wow. That is amazing." Katy said.

"Yeah." Topanga said.

"You look really pretty in that jean jacket." Katy said.

"Thanks." Topanga said. Katy moves in closer next to Topanga and brought her lip to her daughter's best friend's mother. Topanga was caught off-guard by the kiss as Katy kept her lips pressed against her's for a short minute until Topanga breaks the kiss.

"Katy, what are you doing?" Topanga asked.

"It's something that I wanted to repay you with. And I'm giving it to you right now." Katy said as she moved her head down to meet Topanga's and continued to kiss her. Topanga began to relax as Katy removes the jean jacket off of her as she felt Katy's tongue slip out of her mouth and running it against her bottom lip. Topanga opens her mouth and allowed Katy's to have access inside her mouth. Katy pins Topanga's tongue against hers, but Topanga isn't the one who's not going to be dominated as she engages Katy in a heated battle of domination. While trying to dominate Topanga's mouth, Katy moves her hand inside Topanga's black blouse and squeezed her breast. Topanga moans into the kiss as Katy continues to kneed at her large mound. After a few minutes of making out, Topanga and Katy removed every article of clothing until they are left in their bra and panties. Topanga was left in her red lacy bra and matching panties and Katy was left in her pink polka dot bra and matching panties.

"Holy cow, Katy. You look really sexy." Topanga said.

"So do you." Katy said as her hands reach the back of her the brunette's bra. "Let's get this baby off."

Katy unhooks Topanga's red lacy bra and released her beautiful smooth and creamy breasts. Katy smirks at Topanga and stared at her erect nipples as the blonde Hart latched her mouth onto one of her breasts. Topanga lets out a throaty moan as Katy continues to suck on her breast.

"Mmm. Fuck, Katy." Topanga moaned as Katy's wet tongue flickers against her hardened nipple. Katy switched over to the other breast and repeated her actions while Topanga throws her head back in pleasure while unhooking her bra. After a few minutes of suckling on her breasts, Katy pushes Topanga down on the couch and kisses her way down her neck, then though between her mountains and licks down her stomach and around her belly button. Katy moves in between Topanga's tanned legs and began to worship her legs by kissing her inner thigh and her leg while using her free hand to caress her silky smooth leg. Katy's lips reached down to Topanga's foot and began to suck on her pretty toes. Topanga continues to moan from the feeling of Katy worshipping her foot. Katy stopped sucking on Topanga's toes and began to lick the sole of her foot. Katy stops worshipping Topanga's feet and ripped off her soaking wet panties and dives right in to lick her dripping wet pussy. Katy runs her tongue against Topanga's pussy lips and stuck her tongue in and out of her.

"If Cory and Shawn were here right now, they would enjoy watching us." Topanga giggled. Katy smirks at the pleasurable expressions of her daughter's best friend's mother as she continues to eat her out. Topanga bites her bottom lip and continues to moan from the feeling of Katy pushing her tongue deeper in and out of her pussy. Topanga grips down on couch cushions and her toes began to curl as she was close to cumming all over Katy's mouth.

"Fuck Katy! I'm gonna cum!" Topanga screams as Katy felt her juices leaking out all over her tongue. Katy pulls her tongue out of Topanga's cunt and moved back up to her and kissed her. Topanga continues to kiss the sexy blonde passionately to taste her own pussy juice all over her tongue. After their passionate make-out session, Topanga decided to get her payback on Katy. Katy kneels on the couch as Topanga got behind her and began kissing her neck while fondling her beautiful breasts. Katy releases a small moan from the feeling of Topanga feeling her up. Topanga proceeds to move her hand down to Katy's panties and began to rub her through her panties. Topanga and Katy pressed their lips together and listened to the sounds of Katy's pleasurable whimpers. After rubbing Katy's clit, Topanga pulls Katy's panties down to her ankles and bends her over. Topanga lower's her face to Katy's pussy and began to lick up and down. Katy moans as Topanga continues her oral assault on her pussy until it was covered with her saliva and pussy juice.

"Oh, God. Topanga. That feels so good. Keep licking my pussy just like that." Katy moans. Topanga stops licking Katy's pussy and began to lick her tight asshole while rubbing her clit faster in a circular motion. Topanga sticks her tongue in and out of her asshole until Katy builds up to her intense orgasm. Katy screams loud as she came really hard. Katy lies back on the couch as Topanga climbed on top of her and faced her in a 69 position and began to eat her out. Katy returns the favor by plunging her tongue inside Topanga's pussy. Topanga starts to suck on Katy's clit with her lips. Katy and Topanga continue their oral assault on each other as their moans fill the apartment. After cumming in each other's mouths, Topanga climbed off of Katy and lays next to her while they both recover from their orgasm.

"Let's keep this between us, okay." Topanga said as she kisses Katy.

"You got it, Tippy." Katy smiles at Topanga.

**And that was chapter eleven. I wanted to try something new, so I decided to write a chapter about Topanga and Katy. So, what did you think about the new chapter? I hope that you liked it. If anyone has a request for a pairing for me to write about for the next chapter and what episode will it take place during in the chapter, feel free to PM me or write it on the reviews page. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys later. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	12. Teaching Smackle

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Holy Toledo, this story now has 112 reviews. Can you believe it? 112 REVIEWS! I am very happy that you all love this story. Let's keep this amazing story going strong, guys. Anyway, it's time for updates. In the last chapter, you read some hot girl on girl action between Topanga and Katy. If anyone who didn't read the last chapter, feel free to check it out. Anyway, in the new chapter, you're about to read another hot girl on girl chapter. And who could it be? It's a Riley/Maya/Smackle chapter! So, I present to you chapter twelve of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Teaching Smackle**

**Takes place during: **_**Girl Meets Smackle**_

It was a quiet night in Greenwich Village, and Riley, Maya and Smackle are sitting in Riley's room giving Smackle a makeover. Earlier in the afternoon, there was a debate between John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy, Farkle lost the debate and Smackle won. After winning the debate, Isadora invited her arch enemy out for a smoothie date. Smackle seeks Riley's advice on how to win Farkle's heart, even though she knows that he has a huge crush on both her and Maya. Later that night, Riley invites Smackle over for some advice.

"Why do I have to be a part of your campaign to befriend every little woodland creature?" Maya asked.

"Which woodland creature am I in your mind?" Smackle asked.

"You're like a little gopher chipmunk combo deal." Maya said.

"Maya, Smackle needs our help." Riley said.

"Yes. I need you to teach me the equation of beauty." Smackle said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Smackle loves Farkle." Riley said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"But he prefers you both to me because you're both aesthetically pleasing. I, on the other hand, am not aesthetically pleasing, but am superior in every other way." Smackle said.

"Okay, so you want us to make you beautiful?" Maya asked.

"Yes. But I don't expect you to be able to change a trillion years of evolution in five seconds." Smackle said.

"Let me know when it's four seconds." Riley while looking at her beautifully manicured fingernails.

"Go." Maya said as her and Riley moved over to Smackle to give her a makeover. After Riley and Maya gave her a makeover, Smackle looks like a brand-new person. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her red rubber ducky knit sweater, purple tights, yellow turtleneck, Frenchi skater skirt and black flats. She had contacts in her eyes and she was wearing a cute blue and green colorblock dress, a leather sleeved jacket and a pair of boots. Isadora Smackle is now aesthetically pleasing.

"I'm…pretty?" Smackle asked.

"You're the hottest looking gopher-chipmunk in the whole forest." Maya said. Riley hands Smackle a mirror so she could check herself out. Smackle smiles as she sees her reflection in the mirror.

"Who's the genius now?" Riley asked as she smiled at Maya. The two best friends crossed their legs, flipped their hair and said "stop it" in unison. Smackle walks over to the mirror on the wall to check out her appearance some more.

"My outward appearance now seem to represent the current trends agreeable to the general populous." Smackle said.

"Then why are you still talking like you don't know what you look like?" Maya asked as her and Riley got up from their special spot at the bay window and sat down on Riley's bed.

"Ah, my speech. That's an easy fix." Smackle said.

"I don't think so." Riley smiles.

"Awesome, like, giggle, question, omigosh." Smackle said.

"Do you wanna lay that out again for us normals?" Maya asked as Smackle explains to both her and Riley.

"I explain the universe." Riley said as her and Maya both mimic explosions.

"That's good. There is one more thing that I wanted to ask you two." Smackle said.

"Oh, boy. I've should've seen this one coming. Go ahead, ask away." Maya said.

"Can you two teach me how to…you know…how do I seduce a guy?" Smackle asked looking nervous. Riley and Maya were surprised at Smackle for asking them that question.

"You want us to teach you how to seduce a guy like Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Smackle said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I was hoping that you two can teach me." Smackle said.

"Okay. Riley and I will both teach you. But before we teach you, you gotta promise that you cannot tell anyone that we both made love to you because if you do I will Jack you up, girl." Maya said as she points at Smackle

"Okay. So, now what?" Smackle asked as she sits down on the bed.

"First off, you're going to watch me and Riley kiss each other. Then, you and Riley will kiss each other for a few minutes and I'll kiss you." Maya said. Maya smirks at both Riley and Smackle as Maya leans in and kisses Riley on the lips. A smirk snaked across Smackle's face as she watches Maya and Riley making out with pure intensity. Maya removes black embroidered military jacket with Riley doing the same with Maya's yellow jacket. Maya runs her tongue against Riley's bottom lip, begging for entrance to explore her mouth. Smackle continues to watch the hot makeout session and removes her leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Riley opens her mouth and let Maya slip her tongue inside to explore her mouth. Riley releases a soft moan as Maya continues to French kiss her while reaching her hand down and slips it inside Riley's floral shorts and rubbed her pot of gold, making Riley whimper in pleasure. Smackle pulls Riley away from Maya and began kissing her. Maya began to smirk at the hot sight of Smackle and Riley making out. Smackle kisses Riley, this time the kiss was more heated and more intense than the kiss Riley got from Maya. Maya moved behind Smackle and began to unzip her dress while Smackle pulls Riley's grey kitten tee off. Maya started to grin from seeing Riley's cute baby blue kitten-printed bra.

"Cute bra, Riles." Maya said as Riley blushes. After sharing their intense kiss, Riley began to remove Smackle's dress while Maya removes Smackle's boots, leaving Smackle in her hot pink bra and matching panties. Riley removes her heels as Smackle pulls her floral shorts and her stockings at the same time while Maya takes off her zebra-printed heels, her lightning bolt-studded tank top and her blue jeans. Riley was in her baby blue kitten-printed bra and matching panties and Maya was in her matching black panties. Maya gently grabs Smackle from behind began to kiss her while Riley unhooks Smackle's bra, revealing her perky A-cup breasts. Riley latches her mouth onto one of Smackle's breasts and began suckling at it. Smackle moans softly. Maya wraps her arms around Smackle's waist and slid her hand down and began rubbing her through her panties while Riley licks and sucks on her erect nipples. The pale blonde continues to rub the intelligent brunette girl harder and felt Smackle's panties getting even wetter and wetter. Maya stops rubbing and kissing Smackle and began to notice her extremely wet panties.

"Mmm. Looks like you're wet for us, Smackle." Maya grins.

"What!? Are you telling me that I peed on myself? Oh, no!" Smackle freaks out.

"No, you hot gopher-chipmunk. It means that you're getting aroused. When somebody does something to you to turn you on like kissing, playing with your breasts or rub your pussy, you start to get aroused." Maya said.

"I love that feeling." Smackle said as she smiles at Riley and Maya.

"Then, you're going to love this." Maya said. Maya starts to remove Smackle's panties as the brunette lies over on the edge of Riley's bed in the yoga plough position and spreads her legs wide for her. Maya runs her tongue against Isadora's soft leg and starts to lick her pretty toes and running her tongue against the sole of her foot while Riley does the same with the other foot. Smackle moans from the feeling of both girls worshipping her feet, Maya sticks all five of Smackle's toes in her mouth and continues to suck on them while Riley continues lapping at the sole of her foot. Smackle groans like a bear as Riley and Maya continue for a few minutes until Smackle continues to get even wetter. Riley and Maya stop worshipping Smackle's feet as Maya leaned in and began to lick Smackle's dripping wet slit. Riley moves behind Maya and unhooks her bra and pulled her panties down to her ankles and began to lick her hairless pink pussy. Smackle moans as Maya laps at her pink slit. Riley starts to suck on Maya's clit and tease her asshole with her thumb, sending shivers down Maya's spine and making her moan into Smackle's pussy. Maya spreads Smackle's pink pussy lips open and shoves her tongue in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, my gosh! Maya, I feel like I'm going to explode into waves of pleasure. Just keep doing that." Smackle moans. Maya pushes faster and faster into Smackle hole until Smackle cums. A stream of liquid sprays out of Smackle's pussy as Maya licks it up with her tongue and brought her up for another kiss.

"You taste amazing, Isadora." Maya said.

"That felt amazing. I want to try that on Riley." Smackle said. Maya grins as she pushed Riley back on the bed while Smackle removes her panties. Maya hovers her dripping wet cunt over her pretty face and starts to straddle her face. Riley sticks her tongue out and began to run her tongue around Maya's clit to tease her while Smackle begins to lick her pussy. Maya moaned from the oral assault coming from her best friend as she starts to play with Riley's small breasts. Smackle laps at Riley's pussy like a girl possessed while enjoying the feeling of Riley's foot rubbing against her back.

"Your foot feels so soft, Riley." Smackle grins as she continues to eat out the innocent brunette's pristine pussy. Maya starts to grind her pussy on Riley's face as Riley pushes her tongue in and out of Maya's vagina. Maya held onto the headboard of Riley's bed tightly as she felt her orgasm building up. Wanting to be the adventurous one, Smackle stops licking Riley's pussy and began licking her tight asshole while Riley continues to tongue-fuck Maya's pussy. Riley moans into Maya's pussy and starts to masturbate at the same time from getting her tight virgin hole licked by Smackle.

"Oh, fuck! Riles, I'm about to cum!" Maya screams as she cums hard all Riley's face. Maya climbed off of Riley's face and kneeled down inbetween her legs after Smackle stops eating her out. Smackle starts to watch Maya eating out Riley as Smackle starts rubbing herself in a circular motion. Riley moans and watches Smackle running her fingers around her clit and licking her fingers and continues to masturbate while Maya continues to eat her out. Riley gazes into Maya's beautiful blue eyes as she starts to stick her fingers inside her drenched hole while licking her clit. Smackle slowly sticks her middle finger inside her pussy and began to pump in and out really hard and really fast.

"Wow, you two look so fucking hot." Smackle moans.

"Ooh, did the intelligent Ms. Isadora Smackle just cuss? I like it." Maya smirks as she continues to finger Riley's pussy really hard. Riley felt her vaginal walls closing tightly around Maya's fingers and her toes start to curl. Smackle felt her orgasm building up as she starts to add another finger inside her and rubs her clit harder at the same time until she cums.

"MAYA, I'M GONNA CUM!" Riley screams as she starts to cum all over Maya's fingers and Smackle starts to cum too. After the two girls recover from their intense orgasms, Maya, Riley and Smackle got dressed and straightened up the bed.

"And that is all we have to teach you. I hope you learned enough." Maya said.

"I have learned everything from you two. And I have to say, I loved having fun with you two cuties who are aesthetically pleasing." Smackle said.

"You're aesthetically pleasing too, Smackle." Riley said as she smiles at Smackle and Maya.

**And that was chapter twelve. Whew, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Next time, it will be either a another Rucas chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**, a Faya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**, another Corpanga chapter that takes place during **_**the Boy Meets World**_** episodes either the season 5 episode **_**Prom-ises, Prom-ises**_** or the season 6 episode **_**The Truth About Honesty**_** or during the **_**Girl Meets World**_** episode **_**Girl Meets Pluto**_** or a chapter about how they conceived Riley, or a Rilaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. If anyone wants to see any of the four pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Also, a lot of you have been asking me for more Corpanga stories. Well, I've thought about it and after this story, I will be working on a Corpanga Edition of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	13. Lucky Cory

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends and welcome back to this steamy and erotic story. Now before we begin, you've all heard the news that after I finish working on this story I'm planning on doing a Corpanga edition of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. That is some exciting news for all of you Corpanga fans and I am very happy that you all love the idea for a Corpanga edition of this story. Also, it's update time. Since you had three chapters with Corpanga, how about a fourth chapter with Corpanga in it? So, I've been trying to pick which Corpanga chapter should take place during which episode of **_**Boy Meets World**_** and which episode of **_**Girl Meets World**_**. I thought about the **_**Boy Meets World**_** episode from the sixth season called **_**The Truth About Honesty**_**. You all remember that episode, right? It's the one where Topanga showed Cory her butt. So here it is, chapter thirteen of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lucky Cory**

**Takes place during: **_**The Truth About Honesty**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

I am the most luckiest man in the world. My beautiful fiancée Topanga showed me her butt. I am really happy that she showed it to me and she has a really cute butt. It's a butt so cute that I want to squeeze it so hard it will turn Topanga on. I entered the dorm room and I see Topanga laying on my bed reading a magazine and she was wearing her red oversized Pennbrook t-shirt and no socks on. Holy cow, she looks so hot. I've gotta have her. I don't care if we have to wait to have sex till after we're married, I've want to take her now.

"Hey there, Cory. I've been waiting for you." Topanga said as she laid the magazine down on the nightstand.

"Hey beautiful. I see that you've been waiting for me." I said as I walk over to the bed.

"Yeah. I decided to wait for you and give you another surprise." Topanga said.

"Really? What surprise is that?" I asked while I sat down next to her.

"I'm not wearing a bra underneath this shirt and I'm not wearing any panties. Since you've seen my butt, maybe you can see me completely naked." Topanga said. A smirk snaked across my face as Topanga said to me that she's not wearing a bra and panties. That's it! I'm goin' in! I began to kiss Topanga on her soft, pink lips and laid down on the bed while kissing her. The kiss was soft and gentle until this kiss became passionate and intense. I move my lips down to her neck and began to kiss, lick and suck on her special spot.

"Oooh. I like that, Cory. Keep going." Topanga cooed as I continue to suck harder on her neck leaving a hickey. I felt Topanga's soft hands going up my shirt and grabbing at it until she pulled it off. I stopped kissing her neck and began to remove her red t-shirt and gazed at her beautiful naked body. I leaned down and I grabbed one of Topanga's juicy breasts and began to suck on her nipple. Topanga ran her foot against the bulge of my grey sweatpants, which turned me on a lot. Topanga moaned some more as she felt my hand caressing her other breast very gently while flicking my tongue against her hardened peak. After focusing on her breasts, I began to plant kisses down my fiancée's nubile body.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga grins in pleasure as she felt my lips touching her stomach. I started to kiss Topanga's inner thigh and kissed down her silky smooth leg while my free hand is caressing her left leg. Topanga was so soft and playful, I love that about her. I moved my lips down to her pretty feet and brought her foot closer to my mouth and began to suck on her toes. Topanga giggled and moaned at the same time from the feeling of her toes being sucked. After sucking on her toes for a couple of minutes, Topanga spreads her legs wide and held them open while I moved towards her and ran my tongue around her pussy. Topanga moaned as I ran my tongue up and down her pink folds before pushing my tongue inside her. I used my fingers spread her pussy open and got a good look at it. Topanga's pussy was wet and pink, just how I like it. I slid my tongue inside her pussy.

"Cory!" Topanga moans louder as she grabs my hair and bucks her hips against my face. Topanga's orgasm grew closer as she continues to buck her hips and my tongue going in and out of her pussy faster than a speeding bullet. Topanga shook violently and cums all over my tongue and all over the bed. Some of her juices were leaking down to her backdoor area as I began to lap at it before climbing back on top of her. After savoring her juices, Topanga and I started to make-out again. Topanga pushes me back on the bed and kisses my bare chest and plants some wet kisses around my navel. Topanga moved her hand down to my grey sweatpants and began rubbing my huge bulge through my sweatpants while she sucks on my nipples.

"Oh, Topanga." I moaned as I clutched the bed sheets while Topanga continues to suck on my hardened buds and rubbing my hard cock. If she keeps going, then I'm gonna bust. Topanga removed my sweatpants and my black boxers. Topanga got in between my legs and began licking the tip of my cock and shaft right before taking the whole member in her mouth. I continue to moan from Topanga pleasuring me. Topanga bobs her head up and down on my cock while squeezing my balls. Oh yeah, she wants me to blow right now. Topanga stops sucking on my cock and squeezed her breasts together around my 'tool' and slid them up and down.

"Oh, yeah. That's it, Topanga. Keep going." I moaned as Topanga continues to give me a titjob. I began to breathe heavily until she stops and climbs on top of me. Topanga hovers herself over my stiff rock-hard cock and sticks it inside her waiting vagina. Topanga moans as she felt my hands squeezing her cute ass while she bounces up and down.

"Cory." Topanga moans as she continues to ride me. Her creamy breasts continue to bounce up and down while I continue to squeeze her ass. Topanga leaned down and kisses me passionately as our tongues touch and our moans filled the room. After fucking in that position, Topanga and I were about to cum. But I wasn't ready to cum yet. Topanga climbed off of me and laid down on the edge of the bed as I inserted my penis inside her and began to fuck her nice and hard. Topanga rubs her shaved and swollen pussy harder while I continue to pound her like a jackhammer and fondle her breasts and pinch her nipple at the same time.

"I'm so close, Topanga. Oh, God. I'm gonna bust." I moaned as I brought Topanga's foot to my mouth and sucked on her toes and lick her soles again.

"Cory, I'm cumming!" Topanga scream. I released a loud moaned and blew a huge load of cum inside her pussy, instantly coating her insides. I pulled out of Topanga and held her tightly as we both recover from our intense orgasm.

"Wow. That was the best surprise ever." I said.

"Yeah, it was." Topanga breathed heavily as I kissed her on the lips before we drifted off to sleep. You know, I should tell Shawn that I saw Topanga completely naked. Nah, this will be between me and my beautiful fiancée.

**And that was chapter thirteen. Well, you got some Corpanga smut. Before I go, I read some of my reviews and some of you wanted to see a Riley/Josh/Maya chapter, a Riley/Josh chapter and a Lucas/Riley/Farkle chapter. I thought about writng a Riley/Josh/Maya chapter but I haven't thought about writing a Lucas/Riley/Farkle or a Riley/Josh chapter. I'll see if I can do it. Also, the next chapter will either be another Rucas chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_** or**_** Girl Meets Pluto**_**, a Faya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_** where they both get 'married', a Shawn/Katy chapter, a Rilaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Sneak Attack**_** or **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** or a Riley/Maya/Farkle chapter that takes place during or **_**Girl Meets Farkle's Choice**_**. If you want to see any of those pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Also, if you want to co-write with me on this story, feel free to ask if you want to co-write the story with me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	14. Mr and Mrs Farkle Minkus

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Guess what time it is? It's time for updates. Boy, I have been working non-stop on this story and thanks for supporting this story. Everyday, I've been getting a favorite author, a like and a review. Again, thanks for the support. Now, I've know you all have been waiting for a Farkle/Maya chapter and I've read some of the reviews that some of you have been requesting for a Faya chapter. Well, today's your lucky day because you're getting a Faya chapter. This chapter takes place during the season two episode **_**Girl Meets the New World**_** where Farkle "marries" Maya. I present to you chapter fourteen of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Mr. and Mrs. Farkle Minkus**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the New World**_

Farkle Minkus carried his dream girl Maya into her neatly decorated apartment and closes the door behind him with his foot and carried her to her room. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world that he "married" Maya for their class project. Farkle has had a huge crush on both Riley and Maya but since Riley is dating Lucas, Farkle really wanted to be with his beautiful blonde dark angel. There were times that he would fantasize about making hot, passionate and intense love to Maya. Today, the young genius would have is way with Maya.

"We're now in your room, my beautiful bride." Farkle said as he sits Maya down on her bed. "So, aren't you happy that you became Mrs. Farkle Minkus?"

"You do know that this is only a class project?" Maya asked.

"I know." Farkle said as he sits down next to Maya and stares at her for a long time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maya asked curiously as Farkle continues to stare at her.

"Wow. You look really beautiful and ravishing and glowing in that wedding dress. I can imagine being married to you and being with you." Farkle said. Those words made Maya's cheeks turn pink. She couldn't believe what he made her do, he made her blush. Farkle began to notice her carnation pink cheeks. "Looks like you're blushing right in front of me."

"I'm blushing right in front of you? What in the world is going on here? I'm blushing right in front of you. And…and…and I can't stop blabbering like a complete idiot." Maya said.

"You know, you're cute when you blush. Everything about you is beautiful: your hair, your eyes, your skin, your lips." Farkle said. Maya was curious to know what is going on as Farkle starts to lean in and smashes his lips against her glossy pink lips. Maya's eyes widened in shock as Farkle kissed her. The rebellious teen pushed the intelligent boy away.

"Farkle, what the hell are you doing? Do you want me to kill you right now for doing that!?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I just felt like doing that. It's just that, that I have strong feelings for you and I wanted to kiss you so bad…" Farkle said until he was interrupted by Maya grabbing him by his tuxedo jacket and pulls him in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was more intense and more passionately. Farkle gently cups Maya's cheek and caressing her body at the same time. Farkle runs his tongue against the blonde's bottom lip, begging for entrance as Maya parts her mouth open for Farkle. Farkle slips his tongue inside her mouth for a little tongue action. Maya releases a soft moan from the feeling of Farkle trying to pin his tongue against hers. Maya breaks the kiss and stood up in front of Farkle and began to remove the wedding dress off of her body along with her heels.

"Wow." Farkle said as he stares in amazement from the sight of Maya standing in front of her in only her dark blue bra and matching panties.

"Now, you better not tell this to anyone. This is just between me and you." Maya said.

"You got it, Hart." Farkle said. Maya began to straddle his lap and removed his tuxedo jacket and tie while unbuttoning his shirt. Maya grins seductively at Farkle and plants a kiss on his lips while caressing his hairless chest. The blonde Hart began to grind on Farkle nice and slow while Farkle reach behind Maya's bra and began to unhook it, revealing her growing breasts.

"Do you like what you see, Farkle?" Maya asked as she continues to grind on him. This time, more roughly. Farkle groans like a bear in heat from feeling Maya grinding on him, Maya felt her panties getting wet and Farkle's hard-on poking from his pants. "Mmm. Is the intelligent Farkle Minkus getting really hard for me? I bet you're begging for your cock to be sucked by me."

"Oh, God. You're talking dirty to me. Farkle likes." Farkles smiles at Maya. Maya stops grinding on Farkle and lays down on the bed while Farkle removes every single piece of his clothing off of his body. He was now left in only his _Star Wars_ briefs which made Maya giggle.

"You wear _Star Wars_ briefs?" Maya asked.

"Yes. I wear _Star Wars_ briefs, woman. You better not tell anyone." Farkle said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Now, come her tiger." Maya said. Farkle climbs on top of Maya and kisses her passionately while feeling her feet rubbing against his feet. Farkle breaks the kiss and starts to suck on Maya's neck. Maya moaned in delight as Farkle continues to work on her neck. Farkle stops sucking on Maya's neck and proceeds to lick down to her a-cup breast and took one of the pink nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it while using his free hand to play with her other nipple. Maya releases a soft moan from the feeling of Farkle licking and pinching her hardened pink nubs as she begins to feel her panties getting extremely wet. Farkle gently bites down on Maya's nipple hard, making Maya scream in pleasure. After getting her nipples coated with his saliva, Farkle kisses in between her peaks and plants some soft kisses down her stomach and licks around her belly button. Farkle parts Maya's legs and removes her drenched panties. All he could see was Maya's hairless pussy that was glistening with her juices.

"Ooh, hairless. Farkle likes." Farkle smirks. The brown haired boy began to tease Maya by licking her inner thigh while gently stroking her leg. Maya was turned on to Farkle worshipping every part of her body. Farkle brought his mouth closer to Maya's foot and took a toe in his mouth and began sucking on it. Maya groans as Farkle continues to suck on her toes. Farkle stops sucking on Maya's toes and kneeled in front of her. The brown haired boy stuck his tongue out and licked up and down on Maya's drenched slit.

"Mmm, Farkle." Maya moans. Farkle continues to lap at Maya's pussy and kept his eyes locked on Maya. Farkle loved watching Maya squirm in pleasure from being eaten out by him.

"Farkle, please tongue-fuck my hot wet pussy." Maya moans.

"I love hearing talking dirty." Farkle smirks as he pushes his tongue deeper inside Maya's pussy and feeling her tightness around his tongue. Maya grips the sheets on her bed and bites down on her lower lip as her juices pour down from her vagina and to Farkle's tongue. Farkle pushes faster into Maya's pussy and used his free hand to pinch down on her clit, making Maya scream in delight. Maya squirts her juices in Farkle's mouth as Farkle lapped the rest of her cum off of her pussy. Farkle brings himself up to Maya's lips and began to kiss her so Maya could taste herself.

"Wow, Farkle. That was excellent. I did not know that you were a master with your tongue." Maya said as she catches her breath.

"Thanks, Maya. I hope that you're ready for more." Farkle said. Maya pushes Farkle down on the bed and pulls down his _Star Wars_ briefs, revealing his hard cock which made Maya stare in amazement.

"Holy shit. You're huge." Maya said. The young blonde grabs onto the base of his cock and began to stroking it before sticking the whole member into mouth. Maya bobs her head up and down on Farkle's cock. Her wet tongue slid up and down on his throbbing cock while Maya watches Farkle squirm on her bed.

"You look so adorable squirming in pleasure." Maya said. Maya stops giving Farkle a blowjob and began to wrap her feet around his cock and starts to give him a footjob.

"Oh, my god. Maya!" Farkle groans. Maya grins seductively at Farkle as she continues to work her pretty feet around his cock. After a few minutes of foot fucking, Maya climbs on top of Farkle and hovers her drenched pussy over his cock and slowly slips the head inside her. Maya exhales sharply as she slowly bounces up and down on Farkle's cock. Farkle and Maya both moaned from the feeling of Maya being filled with his cock and Farkle feeling Maya's extremely tight pussy squeezing his member like a vice.

"Keep fucking my wet pussy with your hard cock, baby." Maya moans. Farkle grips Maya's hips as she starts to ride him aggressively like a possessed woman in heat. Maya stuck her finger in her mouth and began to finger her ass while Farkle fucks her. Their moans filled the room and their naked bodies were covered with sweat.

"Do you like it when I ride you roughly? Do you want to shoot your giant load inside me?" Maya groans. All this dirty talk was enough to send Farkle over the edge. Maya began to cum hard all over Farkle's cock as Farkle filled Maya up with his hot cum, instantly coating her insides. Farkle holds Maya tightly as they both try to catch their breaths. Maya lies her head on Farkle's chest as Farkle chuckles lightly.

"Wow…Farkle…that was…" Maya said while catching her breath.

"I know. Tell your friends." Farkle said as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Farkle Minkus." Maya said.

"I love you too, Maya Penelope Hart." Farkle said.

"Never say my full name again because if you do I will kill you." Maya said.

"Got it." Farkle said.

**And that was chapter fourteen, ladies and gentlemen. Aren't you happy that you got a Farkle and Maya chapter? Tune in next time because we're going to have two pairings in one chapter. And it is a Corpanga &amp; Rucas chapter that takes place during Girl Meets Gravity. One part of the chapter will have Corpanga in it and the other part will have Rucas in it. So, keep an eye out for that. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	15. Mortality and Feelings

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, this is it. This is going to be the biggest and most hottest chapter and probably one of the best chapters in this great story. I was watching last night's episode **_**Girl Meets Gravity**_** and I thought that it was a really good episode and plus I almost cried at the end from seeing Mr. Feeny again and also Mrs. Svorski's funeral. Anyway, I've decided to write a chapter that takes place during that episode. This is right after the funeral. And I know what you're wondering, who's the pairing going to be? Well, it's going to be two pairings in one chapter. I call it a two-shot chapter. One part Corpanga and one part Rucas. So for those who love Corpanga and Rucas, here's chapter fifteen of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Mortality and Feelings**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Gravity**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

It was a very emotional and touching funeral service for Mrs. Svorski today. Riley gave a really touching eulogy from my daughter. Riley and Maya both learn a valuable lesson, you should never take things for granted and always appreciate having your family around because you never know what can happen. Later that night, after I tucked Auggie into bed Riley was in her room talking to her mother. I walked into the living room thinking about Riley's eulogy for Mrs. Svorkski. It stuck a real chord with me as I decided to sit down on the couch and call my teacher and mentor Mr. Feeny to say hello and see how he was doing. He told me that he's still here and he's doing all right. That's great that he's doing all right. After I finished talking on the phone with Mr. Feeny, I entered the bedroom and I see Topanga laying her pajamas on the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said.

"Hey." Topanga said. "Where were you?"

"I was in the living room talking to Mr. Feeny on the phone." I said as I walked over to her.

"How's he doing?" Topanga asked.

"He's doing fine." I said.

"Cory, what's wrong?" Topanga asked.

"I started to think about life and death and family. I was thinking about Riley's eulogy for Mrs. Svorski. I also began to think about my own mortality. What if something bad happened to me, you or the kids? What if something bad happened to me? You, Riley and Auggie don't want to lose me." I said.

"Cory, you will always be with us. You have a beautiful daughter who has her own world with her best friend in it and a precocious son. Let's not forget that you have me. You have the most beautiful wife in the whole world who's a tough lawyer, a wonderful woman and now in charge of a bakery." Topanga said.

"Yeah, you're right. Mrs. Svorkski would be really proud of you." I said.

"I know." Topanga said as I wrap my arms around her. "I love you so much, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews."

"I love you too, Cornelius A. Matthews." Topanga said.

"D'oh! Don't call me that. Ugh, I can't believe Mr. Feeny told you that." I said right when Topanga smiles at me. I began to kiss Topanga's neck, making Topanga groan in delight. Topanga faces me and crashed my lips on top of her's while both lied on the bed. Topanga kicked off her heels while my hand reached around the back of her dress and unzipped it. We continue to kiss passionately until things get really heated. I removed my jacket and threw it across the room while Topanga unbuttons my shirt. I slid Topanga's dress from off of her body, leaving her in her black silk bra and matching panties.

"God, you're so beautiful." I said as I kissed Topanga on the lips. I began to kiss down her body and lick around her belly button, making Topanga giggle. I unhooked Topanga's bra and took one of her lovely pink nipples in her mouth and began to suck on it. Topanga moans out my name as I lick and suck on her hardened nub while I use my free hand to gently play with her left breast. Topanga's moans filled the room with me sucking on her nipple and fondling her breast at the same time. After working on her breasts, I began to kiss down my lovely wife's body and pulled her soaking wet panties down to her ankles and began to lick her dripping wet slit.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga moans. I felt a small patch of hair on Topanga's pussy tickling my nose, I felt like laughing. Her pussy was neatly trimmed and I loved seeing her adorable landing strip. Topanga's orgasm was starting to build up as I continue to lap at her pussy.

"Oh, my god. Cory, I'm about to cum!" Topanga cried as she starts to cum all over my tongue. While Topanga recovers from her intense orgasm, I start to lap all of her juices off of her pussy. I brought myself up to Topanga's lips and kissed her passionately.

"You always taste sweet to me, baby." I said. Topanga began to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants as she starts to tug my pants down along with my red Calvin Klein boxers, revealing my 9-inch cock. Topanga lies back down on the bed as I climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately before entering her.

"Go ahead, Cory. I want you inside me right now." Topanga said. I stared into her shimmering blue eyes as I slowly slid into her tight entrance. Topanga closes her eyes in pleasure as I slowly thrust in and out of her. I press my lips against hers and kissed her passionately as our tongues dance in intensity. Topanga wraps her leg around me as I start to thrust harder inside her. I felt her walls tightening against my cock; her cum surrounding my cock and her toes began to curl.

"Cory, I'm so close." Topanga moaned.

"Me too." I said. Topanga and I both release a loud moan as I blew my load inside her. After getting one last drop inside her, I laid next to Topanga and held her in my arms while we both recover from our intense orgasm.

"I will never leave you." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I know." Topanga said right before we drifted off to sleep.

**(Meanwhile, with Riley)**

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

Riley was sitting in her room texting Maya and reading a book and began to think about Lucas and the kiss. Things were becoming awkward for the both of them since they tried to talk about it on the first day of school, which made them question about their relationship. What she did not expect was a handsome teen entering her room by crawling through her bedroom window and sat down at Riley and Maya's special spot right by the bay window. The handsome boy was revealed to be Lucas.

"Hi Riley." Lucas said as Riley put down her phone and shrieked from the sight of him.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I came here to see you. That was a very beautiful eulogy that you read at the funeral." Lucas said.

"Thanks." Riley said as she sits next to Lucas. "Lucas, we need to talk."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you too." Lucas said.

"About the kiss." Riley said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"It was the most wonderful thing that I've experienced for the first time." Riley said.

"I know. It was amazing." Lucas said.

"But, what does it make us?" Riley asked while looking down at her feet.

"I guess, boyfriend and girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Looks like you're my first boyfriend." Riley said. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. We're just being who we are. Plus, I really like you." Lucas said. Hearing Lucas say that to her made Riley tear up. She was speechless.

"I really like you too, Lucas." Riley said. Lucas held Riley's hand and laces his fingers with hers and looks into her adorable brown eyes until his eyes moved down to her soft, luscious pink lips as he starts to lean in and brought his lips to hers. Riley closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss. Riley breaks the kiss and smiles at Lucas before kissing him again. Lucas' motions were soft and tender just like Riley's kisses. Their tender kiss became passionate as Lucas slips his tongue out and runs it against Riley's bottom lip begging for entrance. Riley breaks the kiss and stares at Lucas.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm a bit nervous." Riley said. "Are you sure you want to take our relationship to the next step?"

"Riley, if you don't want to want to. If you're not ready and comfortable about doing that, then I won't pressure you into doing it." Lucas said. Riley has fantasized about making love to Lucas for the first time. She was curious to know how it would feel for her first time. But this is Lucas and she trusts him.

"I trust you, Lucas." Riley said. Lucas gently caressed the side of her face and pulled her in to kiss her. The two kissed passionately with their hearts content as Riley felt her heart beating fast. Lucas got up and held Riley's hand and walked her over to the bed. Riley steps out of her black flats while Lucas removes her white jacket with black embroidery and threw it across the room. Riley and Lucas both smile at each other while they continue to kiss. Riley began to feel Lucas sucking on her tongue and shoved his tongue down her throat, she was surprised that Lucas was a pro at kissing. Lucas turns Riley around, with her back facing him, as Lucas starts to unzip her black dress and let it fall to the floor. Riley was now left in her cute kitten printed bra and matching panties.

"Wow. Riley, you look beautiful." Lucas said as he continues to look at her. Riley begins to unbutton Lucas' shirt and unfasten his belt and unzip his jean. After his shirt, jeans, shoes and socks were removed, Lucas was left in his green boxers. Lucas lies Riley down on her bed and continues to kiss her while his hands reach the back of her bra and unhooked it, revealing her growing breasts. Lucas starts to kiss Riley's neck and began to kiss down her nubile body and took one of her breasts in his mouth while using his free hand to play with the other breast. Riley licks her lips and moans softly while feeling Lucas' gentle touch. His wet crimson tongue swirls around his crush's hardened light brown nub while his thumb is flicking her other nipple. Riley felt her panties getting wet from Lucas' touch, she wanted him. She craved his touch. After he finishes working on her breasts, Lucas moves lower on Riley's body. His kisses trailed down on her stomach and stopped at her belly button. Lucas begins to lick around Riley's belly button. Riley giggles cutely which Lucas smiles at her.

"You have an adorable giggle." Lucas said as he continued all the way down to her body until he arrived at the hem of her soaked panties. Lucas pulls Riley's panties down her slender, soft, long legs. Wanting to give her an orgasm, Lucas moves his face towards Riley's pristine vagina and began to lick it. Riley releases a small moan as Lucas continues to lick up and down on her pink, hairless slit.

"Lucas." Riley moans out his name. Lucas slips his finger inside Riley's drenched and swollen opening. Riley licks her lips and gripped the bed sheets as Lucas continues to finger her while licking her clit. Wanting to taste Riley, Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley's pussy and licked her sweet nectar off of his fingers and stuck them back inside her. Lucas continues to thrust his finger in and out of her pussy faster and laps at her clit until she's ready to cum.

"Lucas!" Riley cries. A jet stream of cum sprays out of Riley's pussy. Her juices leak all over her bed and all over Lucas' fingers. As she recovers from her intense orgasm, Riley pushes Lucas on the bed and kisses him while she removes his boxers. Riley climbs on top of Lucas and hovers her pussy over his stiff cock and slowly sticks his cock inside her. Riley winces in pain as she continues to lower herself onto Lucas' 'tool'.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine." Riley said. Riley slowly begins to ride Lucas. Riley begins to feel some pleasure as she continues to ride Lucas. Riley looks into Lucas' green eyes while Lucas stares into Riley's brown eyes. Lucas thrusts faster and deeper into Riley until he felt his member bumping her cervix. The room was filled with their moans as they continue to enjoy their first time together. Riley climbs off of Lucas and turns around and lowers herself back onto Lucas, this time her back is facing him. Riley began to ride her cowboy in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Unh, Riley." Lucas groans. Riley controls the speed of her fucking as she watches herself in the mirror fucking Lucas. Lucas' hands wander through Riley's body, his hands gently squeeze her breasts and rub her nipples until he moved his hand down to Riley's pussy and rubbed her clit harder. Riley moans and bites her lower lip as she continues to ride Lucas harder. Her vaginal walls close tighter around Lucas' cock and her toes started to curl, Riley was ready to have another orgasm.

"Lucas…I'm…I'm…" Riley moans.

"I know. I'm close too." Lucas moans as he continues to thrust into Riley.

"Lucas!" Riley screams.

"Unnh! Riley!" Lucas screams as continues to fondle Riley's clit and shoots his hot load inside her. Riley breathes heavily and collapsed right on top of Lucas. Lucas cradled Riley in his arms and chuckles at her while Riley chuckled at him.

"Wow. That was amazing." Riley said.

"I know, chipmunk." Lucas said.

"So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Riley asked.

"Yes, it does." Lucas said. "Riley, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure. I would love to be your girlfriend." Riley said as she smiles at Lucas.

**And that was chapter fifteen. I hope you liked this chapter. Before I go, I am going to add another character to the story. I am adding Zay to the story. And who is Zay you might ask. Zay is a friend of Lucas' who moved to New York and he's in the same class as Lucas, Riley, Maya and Farkle. Zay appeared on the episodes **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life **_**and **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. I might write a Zay/Maya chapter. Try something new. Also, stay tuned for the next chapter. Who do you want to see in the next chapter? Would you like to see a Maya/Lucas chapter, a Josh/Riley chapter, a Josh/Riley/Maya chapter, a Riley/Farkle/Maya chapter, a Shawn/Katy chapter, a Zay/Maya chapter, a Lucas/Riley/Maya/Farkle chapter, another Joshaya chapter, a Riley/Maya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** or another Cory/Topanga chapter that takes place during the end of **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**. If you want to see any of the pairings on the next chapter, feel free to PM me. Also, I am looking for co-writers who would like to co-write with me on this story, PM me if you're interested. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter sixteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	16. A Night At the Movies

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well it's update time and holy Christmas nuts, I now have 160 reviews. 160 reviews! Let's keep the reviews coming. Also, I watched the new episode **_**Girl Meet Pluto**_** and it has a lot of great moments. I especially liked some of the moments with Shawn and Katy and I hope that they get together and don't worry, there will still be a Shawn/Katy chapter and I have it in progress. Anyway, in the last chapter you've gotten a double dose of two pairings. You had Corpanga and Rucas in the same chapter. After I finished that chapter, I was planning on working on a Lucaya chapter or another Corpanga chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**. Well guess what, you're getting another Corpanga chapter. So, I present to you chapter sixteen of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Night At the Movies**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

"I can drive daddy crazy in eight seconds." Riley said.

"I can drive mommy crazy in six seconds." Auggie said while Topanga and I are both eating. They're trying to drive us crazy with a math question. I bet Maya wants to drive us crazy as well. "How long does it take Auggie and Riley to drive mommy and daddy crazy together?"

"You feel like a movie?" I asked.

"Love to." Topanga said as we got up from the dining room table. We needed to get out of the house before Riley and Auggie drive us crazy.

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?" Auggie asked looking confused.

"You can't just get up in the middle of dinner and walk out on them before they drive you crazy." Maya said.

"We can do whatever we want. See, we couldn't because we were kids, but that's why we became parents." Topanga said.

"Well, what do you call that?" Riley asked.

"Secret of life. There's lots of 'em." I said as Maya gave me a confusing look and Auggie began to laugh. Topanga and I left the apartment and walked out of the building and entered my car. Topanga pulls out her Z-Phone to check to see what's playing in theaters. "Anything playing at AMC Lowes Lincoln Square 13?"

"Well, there's the romantic comedy _Love &amp; Marriage_, political thriller _Conspiracy_. Oh brother, they're showing that Paul Verhoeven movie from 20 years ago called _Showgirls_. It starts at 9:15." Topanga said.

"_Showgirls_? Isn't that the movie that killed Elizabeth Berkely's career and it almost ruined Paul Verhoeven's career? Hell, it basically ruined Joe Eszterhas' career. It was a big box office flop. Why are they showing that movie in theaters again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Topanga said.

"Well, we can go see _Conspiracy_. I love political thrillers." I said.

"Honey, I was thinking of seeing _Showgirls_. Wait, didn't you and Shawn sneak into the movies to see that?" Topanga asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sure, we can go see _Showgirls_." I said as I started the car to make it to out destination. After we arrive at the movie theater, Topanga and I got our tickets for _Showgirls_ and we went to the concession stand to buy some popcorn and soda. I also bought myself some Sno-Caps to snack on. After we bought our snacks and our drinks, Topanga entered the theater and sat in our seats. Wow, we were the only two in the theater about to watch Showgirls. Boy, everybody hated that movie. All I remember when Shawn and I snuck in the theaters to see that movie was seeing Elizabeth Berkely's breasts and Shawn yelling "take it off" in the theaters. We almost got caught.

"Isn't this nice? We have the whole theater to ourselves without the kids driving us crazy." Topanga said.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." I said as I sipped some soda. The movie starts and I have the bucket of popcorn sitting in my lap while Topanga grabs a handful to munch on. Then, I had a crazy but kinky idea that popped into my mind. I should know, because I saw it on an episode of _Chappelle's Show_. I pulled out my trusty Swiss army knife that my father gave to me and cut a hole in the bottom of the cardboard bucket and you all know where this is going. Topanga reaches for a handful in the bucket while keeping her focus on the movie. A mischievous smile appeared on my face as my lovely wife reached in for the Redenbacher's. Topanga went to reach for another handful of popcorn, she got herself a meaty surprise.

"What the? Cory! What are you thinking? The penis in the popcorn trick." Topanga said as a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"Oh, come on Tippy. Haven't you thought about doing something wild in a public place?" I asked.

"Well, no. But you know something, I was hoping for a different buttery, salty snack." Topanga grins. I removed the bucked off of my lap as Topanga leans down and bobs her head up and down.

"Mmm, Topanga." I moaned softly as Topanga licks the shaft up and down passionately with her tongue. Topanga continues to suck on the cockhead while her hands gently cup my balls. Boy, she was excellent with her tongue. If she continues, then I am going to cum so hard. Topanga trailed her tongue downward to lap at my balls. I writhed in pleasure and moaned in delight while Topanga laps at my balls while I feel her soft hand wrap around my cock and tugging on it roughly for a couple of minutes before bringing her mouth back up and stuck the whole member inside he warm, wet mouth. I began to grab her hair and forced her to keep sucking until my balls begin to churn.

"Holy Christmas nuts! Topanga, I'm about to cum. Oh, boy. Here it comes!" I tried not to scream loud as I came in Topanga's mouth. My thick seed spilled out of her mouth and onto the popcorn as she starts to swallow it all down her throat.

"Mmm. That was delicious. I loved having my sweet treat." Topanga said as I zipped up my pants while I recover from my intense orgasm.

"Baby, you're the greatest." I said. Right before we kiss again, someone shined a light on us.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Asked the pimple-faced teenage usher with the squeaky voice. Oh, boy. We're busted.

"Honey." Topanga said.

"I know, sweetheart. Run!" I screamed as I threw the popcorn at the usher. Topanga and I ran out of the movie theater and entered the car and drove home.

"Cory, next time don't ever do that penis in the popcorn trick again." Topanga said.

"Hey, at least we wanted to spice up our sex life. We had sex in a public place and we didn't get caught." I said.

**And that was chapter sixteen. Again, I wanted to add some humor to this chapter so I hope you liked it. Who do you want to see in chapter seventeen? Would you like to see a Lucas/Maya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**, a Rucas chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**, a Riley/Maya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**, a Zay/Maya chapter, a Shawn/Katy chapter or a Riley/Josh/Maya chapter? If you want to see one of those pairings in the next chapter, feel free to PM me. Also, if you want to co-write with me on this story, feel free to PM me if you're interested. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter seventeen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	17. Maya's Dark Cowboy

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. I hope that you're ready for another great chapter. Last time, you got yourself a romantic and humorous chapter with Cory and Topanga in it. Now, for those of you who've been expecting a Lucaya chapter. You're getting a Lucaya chapter. This one takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**. Remember the scene from the episode where Lucas was confronting the bully and Riley, Maya, Farkle and Cory were watching and he reveals a much darker side of himself. Kinda like Liam Neeson from the **_**Taken**_** movies with a mix of Sonny Crockett from the fourth season of **_**Miami Vice**_** when he showed his dark side after he kills Frank Hackman, the man who shot his wife at the end of the season four episode **_**Deliver Us From Evil**_** and when he loses his memory and he becomes his drug dealing cover Sonny Burnett on the season four finale episode **_**Mirror Image**_**. If anyone who's a fan of Miami Vice and if anyone didn't get the reference, you should check the show out. Anyway, back on topic. After Lucas threatens the guy, Maya was like turned on, well she was impressed from seeing the darker side of Lucas and Riley said "He's going to be a veterinarian." So, here's the Lucaya chapter for **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Maya's Dark Cowboy**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_

It was a warm and beautiful starry Friday night in New York City. Maya Penelope Hart was sitting in her room drawing a picture of a cowboy on a horse riding into town. The cowboy in the drawing was a dark, mysterious stranger. While she was busy drawing, Maya began to think about what happened between Lucas and the bully at school today.

**(Flashback, in the hallway. Lucas confronts the bully Joey)**

**Lucas: Are you the one? Because there's every one in school, isn't there? So, in this school you're the…**

**Joey: Yeah, it's me.**

**Riley: Daddy? Are you going to stop this?**

**Cory: Not yet.**

**Lucas: I couldn't help but notice your pointy boots. Back in Texas we appreciate a nice pointy boot. (Pins Joey to the locker) They can end a fight real quick. Unless somebody knows to put his heel on a soft part where all your toes are.**

**Joey: Ow.**

**Lucas: Now I'm sure you like to throw a punch. Except I got both your wrists and I'm as strong as a horse. And I don't even work at it. I just am.**

**Joey: The way I see it. All that matters is what happens after you let go.**

**Lucas: Yeah. I know it'd be simpler to just start takin' shots at each other , but I'm gonna tell you something and you really need to hear this. In the end, you're gonna be on the floor. And I'm gonna be the one that walks away.**

**Maya: Ohh.**

**Riley: He's gonna be a veterinarian.**

**(End Flashback)**

Maya couldn't help but think. She thought that was hot and she was really turned on from seeing his dark side. He reminded her of Liam Neeson from _Taken_. Right when Maya continues to draw in her drawing pad, she began to hear someone knocking on her window. Maya puts her pencil down and turns her chair around to see who it is knocking on her window. It was revealed to be Lucas. Maya opens her window to let Lucas in.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" Maya asked as she crosses her arms at Lucas.

"Oh, I just came by to visit you." Lucas said.

"I thought you were going to go see Riley." Maya said.

"She's busy babysitting Auggie while her parents are at the movies." Lucas said. "The reason I'm here is that I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about your dark side that you revealed this afternoon?" Maya asked.

"How did you know that?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, Huckleberry. I knew that you wanted to talk to me about that and I wanted to talk to you about it to." Maya said. Lucas sits down on Maya's bed while Maya sits down next to him.

"I'm sorry if you saw that whole confrontation between me and the bully. I hope I didn't scare you or Riley." Lucas said.

"You didn't scare me. To be honest with you, I was impressed at the way you defended Zay. I kinda find it hot seeing your dark side." Maya said. Lucas' eyes grew big after he heard Maya said that his dark side was hot.

"Excuse me. You find it hot?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't say that. It must've been an echo in the room." Maya said.

"Come on, Penelope. Tell me now." Lucas said. A death glare appeared on her face after Lucas called her by her middle name.

"Ugh. I cannot believe that you called me by my middle name. Okay, if you want to know. I found it sexy seeing your dark side. I found it quite hot. I find you hot. After seeing you threaten that guy, I just wanted to fuck your brains out. There! Happy?" Maya asked.

"Wow, Maya. You know that's not me. I don't want to hurt you and Riley. Maya, I care about you. What would happen if I hurt you and Riley? I don't want to do that because you both changed me. And…." Lucas was about to finish talking until he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his lips. Maya was kissing him. Lucas breaks the kiss and stares into Maya's beautiful blue eyes.

"God, I find you so fucking hot." Maya said as she grabs Lucas by his brown-hooded shirt. Lucas kisses Maya back, this time with more hunger and intensity. Maya slides her fingers through Lucas' brown hair while she feels Lucas squeezing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Maya releases a soft moan from Lucas fondling her. Lucas removes Maya's green and black flannel shirt while Maya pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned chest.

"Not bad, Ranger Rick. You have been working out. You're strong as a horse, maybe you can pin me." Maya said in a seductive tone. Lucas stops kissing Maya and removed her black boots. His hands reached the hem of her NYC tank top and pulling it off of her body, leaving Maya in her black bra with red hearts on it. Lucas smirks at the bra and picks up Maya. Maya wraps her slender legs around Lucas' waist as he pins her against the wall. Maya felt the heat rising from below her. Lucas starts to leave a trail of kisses on Maya's body. Maya shudders as she felt Lucas' velvety soft lips trailing softly down her neck and her collarbone. Lucas began to unbutton Maya's black jean shorts and slip his hand down her matching panties. Maya reaches behind her bra and unhooks it, letting her creamy breasts spill out. Lucas rubs Maya's pussy softly in an up and down motion and a in a circular motion.

"Lucas." Maya groans out his name. Lucas latches his mouth onto Maya's pink nipple. Maya felt herself getting wetter and wetter from Lucas' touch. Lucas stops fondling Maya's clit and looks into her eyes with pure lust and desire. After every single article of clothing was removed, Maya and Lucas were both completely naked and in bed. Lucas sit upright while Maya lie flat on her back as he lines up his stiff hard cock in front of her drenched wet pussy. Maya wraps her legs around Lucas as Lucas slowly entered her. Maya winces in pain from feeling Lucas stretching her pink hole. Lucas slowly thrusts in and out of Maya's pussy as Maya starts to feel some pleasure instead of pain.

"Harder." Maya moans. Lucas pounds Maya's swollen opening like a jackhammer. His hands roam free as he starts to gently caress Maya's breasts and gently pinch her hardened nipples. Maya bites down on her lower lip and rubs her drenched petal at the same time while being fucked by Lucas. After fucking in the slippery nipple position, Lucas pulls out of Maya as Maya bends over and gets on her hands and knees while Lucas knees and grabs a bold of her waist and enters her.

"Keep going, Ranger Rick. Fuck my tight pink pussy hard. I want you to be aggressive with me." Maya moans. Lucas pulls tighter on Maya's blonde hair while burying his cock deeper inside her pussy. Maya felt Lucas' cock hitting her G-Spot. Their bodies were covered with sweat and their moans filled the room that people in New York could hear them. Maya's vaginal walls clench tighter around Lucas' cock and her hands clench the bed sheets. Not ready cum yet, Lucas lies down on the bed. His knees bent and legs apart as Maya slots in the middle at right angles of his body. Maya rests her hand on Lucas' chest and her other hand on his lower leg as she starts to rock back and fourth until he hits the right spot.

"Oh god, Maya." Lucas moans. Maya continues to ride Lucas harder and faster. Lucas squeezes Maya's breast harder and kept his eyes locked on her. Maya continues to ride her handsome cowboy until they both reach their climax.

"I'm close, baby. I'm close." Maya moans.

"I'm close too." Lucas moans. Maya starts to shake and her legs clenched tighter around him while Lucas fills her up with his hot load. Maya climbs off of Lucas and lies down next to him. Lucas watches the beautiful blonde breathing heavily and stared at her nude body that was slick and sweaty. Maya closes her eyes as Lucas kisses her on the lips.

"Hey." Maya pants.

"Hey, Penelope." Lucas grins as he held Maya in his arms. Maya felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She lost her virginity to her dark cowboy.

**And that was chapter seventeen. Whew. Boy, that was a hot one. Just when you thought this story was getting hotter and hotter, this next chapter will be extremely erotic. It's going to be another Rilaya (Riley/Maya) chapter and it will take place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and also if you want to co-write this story with me, feel free to PM me. I'll see you next time for chapter eighteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	18. Riley's Short Little Stack of Pancakes

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Boy, this week was pretty good. All five new episodes in one week. I hope you all enjoyed watching the new episodes. Anyway, it's update time. Well, I promised you a Rilaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. This is right after Riley and Maya stopped fighting. So, here it is, chapter eighteen of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Riley's Short Little Stack of Pancakes**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_

It was nighttime in Greenwich Village. The weather was cool and the stars were shimmering brightly. Riley and Maya were sitting in Riley's room right by the bay window talking about their fight. It all started when Maya kept calling Lucas names like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Huckleberry and so forth, Lucas called her a short little stack of pancakes. And Riley didn't defend her. With Riley's Uncle Eric's help, the two stopped fighting.

"Maya." Riley said.

"Riles." Maya said.

"I would just like to say thank you for defending me." Riley said.

"You're welcome." Maya said.

"I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I didn't defend you when Lucas called you a short little stack of pancakes. I should've defended you." Riley said.

"Riles, I forgive you. And hey, if somebody calls you "Riley Superklutz" to your face I'll deck 'em." Maya said.

"Awww, thanks Maya." Riley hugs her best friend.

"You know something. I've been waiting for this moment to do something. I'm a little nervous about doing it." Maya said.

"What are you nervous about?" Riley asked. Maya moves in closer to Riley and puts her hand on her thigh. Riley gulps and stares into Maya's shimmering blue eyes. The attractive blonde leans in closer to Riley and pressed her lips against hers. Riley's eyes widened and she was shocked at the feeling of her best friend's lips against hers. Maya runs her fingers through Riley's brown hair. The duo kept their lips pressed together for a short time until Maya breaks the kiss.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Riley asked looking nervous.

"Riles, there's something that I have to tell you and you can't tell anyone this. And this will be between us. I'm bi." Maya said.

"You're bilingual?" Riley asked.

"Aren't you the sweet, naïve one? No, I'm not bilingual. I'm bisexual. That means that I like both boys and girls. And you know something, I'm attracted to you." Maya said.

"But, you kissed me." Riley said.

"I know. I just wanted to show you how I feel about you. Riley, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since I first met you." Maya said.

"Maya, I…" Riley was speechless. Maya has expressed her feelings to the girl that she's been in love with.

"Shh. Riles, do you feel the same way about me?" Maya asked softly. Riley blushed a little in front of Maya. Riley grins at the fact that she enjoyed a kiss with another girl.

"Yes, Maya. I feel the same way about you." Riley said. "Do you think…that we could…do more?"

"You don't have to ask, peaches." Maya said. The blonde leaned back down and kissed Riley. The kiss was soft and gentle until the kiss became passionate and intense when Maya deepens the kiss. Maya parts Riley's lips with her tongue and slips it inside her mouth, catching Riley off-guard. This was different than kissing Lucas, she was kissing Maya Penelope Hart. Riley tries to dominate the rebellious blonde with her tongue, the two began a battle of dominance with their tongues. Riley tries to stick her hand underneath Maya's yellow t-shirt, but Maya wouldn't let her. Maya is the one who's in charge. While the two continue to try to dominate each other with their tongues, Riley grabs Maya by the sleeves of her flannel shirt and pulls her down to the floor. Maya yelps in Riley's mouth as she hit her back on the wooden floor.

"Easy, superklutz. You don't want to injure me." Maya smirks. Riley grins as she starts to remove Maya's flannel shirt while Maya removes Riley's blue jean vest while she gently nibbles on her earlobe. Riley moans softly from the feeling of Maya's soft nibbles, she began to giggle at the same time. Maya stops nibbling on Riley's earlobe and starts to remove her black studded boots and black socks while Riley removes her brown boots. Riley wasn't wearing any sock.

"Wow. I am definitely going to worship every part of your body, Riles." Maya said as she stares at Riley's silky smooth legs and feet. Her toenails were painted red just like her manicured fingernails. Maya pushes the straps off of Riley's shoulders to remove her cute high-pleated floral shorts while Riley unzips Maya's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya pulls Riley's magenta top off of her body, revealing her pink and baby blue bra. Riley does the same with Maya's shirt by fingering the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifts it off until Maya was left standing in her red bra and matching panties.

"Maya, you look beautiful." Riley said. Maya grins seductively at Riley and pushes her on the bed. Maya straddles the brunette girl and kisses her passionately on the lips while she reaches her hand up and squeezed her breasts. Riley moans into the kiss as Maya continues to kneed at her growing mound.

"Mmm." Riley moans.

"Do you like it when I squeeze your breast?" Maya asked as she continues to fondle Riley. Riley nods as a soft moan escaped from her lips. Maya reaches behind Riley's bra and unhooked it, releasing her perky tits. Maya leaves a trail of kisses down Riley's nubile body until her lips touch her light brown nipples. Maya licks around the hardened peak before taking it in her mouth and suckling it. Riley bites down on her lower lip gently while Maya sucks harder on her nipple.

"Fuck, Maya!" Riley moans.

"Ooh. Did the pristine Riley Matthews just cuss? I like it. Say it again for me." Maya cooed.

"Fuck." Riley moans. Maya switched to the other breast and repeated her actions on Riley. Riley felt her panties getting wetter and wetter from Maya's touch. After sucking on Riley's breasts, Maya continues to kiss down Riley's body as she uses her tongue to lick around her belly button, making Riley giggle and moan at the same time. Maya continues to lick down to Riley's panties and started to lick at the giant wet spot on her panties. Maya stops licking Riley's panties and proceeds to nibble on her inner thigh. The blonde starts to worship her best friend's slender legs. Maya licks Riley's left leg while her free hand is gently caressing her right leg. Riley moans as Maya brought her mouth closer to her foot and began to lick the sole of her foot.

"Maya! That tickles." Riley giggled. Maya took a toe in her mouth and started licking and sucking on it at the same time. After worshipping Riley's feet, Maya removes Riley's drenched panties and hungrily ripped them off of her.

"Your pussy looks so delicious." Maya said as she stared at Riley's pristine pussy. Maya leans down and kneeled in front of Riley and held her legs up and proceeds to lick around her thin pink pussy lips. Riley whines from the feeling of Maya teasing her for a bit. Maya licks up and down on Riley's pussy.

"Maya." Riley moaned. Maya stares into Riley's brown eyes. Riley loved watching Maya lapping at her pussy. It was a complete turn-on for her. Maya continues to feast on Riley's pussy like she was her very own personal treat. Maya spreads Riley's pink pussy lips open and pushes her tongue in and out of her pussy. Riley continues to moan as Maya's tongue moves in and out of her pussy like a speeding bullet. Riley grips the bed sheets tightly. Maya stops tongue-fucking Riley and shoves her middle finger and her ring finger inside her drenched cunt and pumps furiously.

"Riles, you're so fucking wet for me. I just love fingering your wet hole. Mmm, that's so fucking hot. Do you want to cum for me, baby?" Maya asked while she continues to finger Riley.

"MAYA!" Riley screams as Maya crashes her lips on hers and squirts her juices all over her bed and all over her fingers. Maya removes her fingers and stuck them in Riley's mouth so she can taste herself. Maya leans down and licks the rest of her cum off of her pussy.

"You taste sweet." Maya said. The blonde moves closer and kisses Riley while she recovers from her intense orgasm. Riley could taste herself on Maya's tongue, instantly turning her on.

"Now, it's your turn." Riley said.

"Go ahead, Riles. You can have your way with me." Maya smirks seductively at Riley. Maya pushes Riley back on her bed as she starts to remove her bra and panties. Maya hopped onto the bed and straddles her best friend's face. Riley starts to lick Maya's clit and suck on her pussy lips nice and slow.

"Mmm. Just like that, Riles. You're so good at it." Maya moans. Maya was turned on at the fact Riley was eating her out like a pro. Riley sticks her tongue out and pushes it in and out of Maya's pink hole. The feeling of Riley's tongue inside her was making Maya really wet.

"Play with your pussy, Riles." Maya commanded. Riley sticks her fingers inside her mouth to get them coated with her saliva and moved her hand down to her pot of gold and began to finger herself. Riley moans into Maya's pussy as she continues to play with herself while eating out Maya. Their moans were starting to fill the room. Maya continues to bounce her ass up and down on Riley's face while Maya gripped the headboard tightly.

"Riles, I'm so close!" Maya cries. Riley continues to push her tongue further inside Maya's pink hole. Maya begins to shake violently and cums all over Riley's pretty face while Riley makes herself cum again. Maya climbs off of Riley's face and gets in between her legs and presses her center against hers. Maya begins to grind roughly on Riley's pussy.

"Keep fucking me just like that, Maya." Riley moaned. Maya starts to fondle Riley's breasts while Riley grabs Maya's foot and starts to suck on her pretty toes for a long time. The duo continued to trib aggressively until they're ready to cum.

"RILEY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Maya screams as she started to cum with Riley. After sharing their intense orgasm, Riley and Maya held each other in their arms tightly until they both rolled off of the bed.

"Riles, that was amazing." Maya said.

"I know." Riley said.

"I love you, my adorable superklutz." Maya smiles.

"I love you too, my fierce short little stack of pancakes." Riley smiles as she kisses Maya on her forehead.

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter eighteen. Tune in next time because the next chapter is going to be another Rucas chapter for you Rucas fans. Before I go if you want to co-write this story with me, message me if you're interested in working on the story with me. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter nineteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	19. Are You Worth It?

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, we've reached the nineteenth chapter of this steamy and erotic story. Before I start the story, I've been reading the reviews for the story and someone requested a Rucas story that takes place during the episode **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**. I know I've written a Lucaya story that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life. **_**Consider this an alternate scene from the episode right after Riley's parents left for the movies at the end of the episode. So here it is, chapter nineteen of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Are You Worth It?**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_

"Goodnight, Auggie." Riley said as she tucks her little brother in bed.

"Goodnight, Riley. I love you." Auggie said.

"I love you too." Riley kisses Auggie's forehead and leaves his bedroom. Riley walked across the hall and entered her bedroom. When she entered her room, Riley began to notice a young, handsome boy sitting right by the bay window. The boy had straight, short, dark blonde hair and he was wearing a brown-hooded shirt, blue jeans and black dress shoes. The boy was revealed to be her crush Lucas Friar.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I came here to visit you. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about my past life and why I didn't want to tell you about it." Lucas said as Riley walked over to the bay window and sat down next to him.

"Go ahead. You can talk to me about it. Because I saw another side of you at school today when you confronted the bully." Riley said.

"Back in Texas, I got expelled for getting into fights. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that we'll never be friends again. After I yelled at you in your father's class, I saw that look in on your face that you were afraid of me. I'm sorry I got mad and I'm sorry that you saw the darker side of me. When I moved to New York, you changed me. And I thank you for that." Lucas said as he got up from the bay window and walked across the bedroom with Riley following him.

"Lucas, I really like you." Riley said as she laces her fingers with Lucas' and held his hand.

"I really like you too, Riley. And I will never hurt you." Lucas said. Riley smiles at Lucas and hugs him. As they stopped hugging, Riley stares into Lucas' green eyes and her heart started to beat fast. She didn't know what was going to happen next. Lucas pulls Riley closer towards him. His hand gently cups the side of her face and leans down to press his lips against hers. Lucas kisses Riley soft and gentle for a short time until Riley breaks the kiss.

"Wow." Riley said.

"I know." Lucas smiles. "Remember when you asked me if I'm worth it?"

"Yeah." Riley replied.

"I am worth it." Lucas said as he kisses Riley again. "Where are your parents?"

"They're at the movies and Auggie is asleep. Also, Maya went home." Riley said.

"I already ate dinner. Looks like I didn't get a chance to eat dessert." Lucas said.

"Well, do you want any dessert?" Riley asked in a sultry voice.

"It depends." Lucas said. "What is it?"

"Me." Riley said. Lucas grins at Riley as he wraps his arms around her waist while Riley wraps her arms around his neck. The two began to kiss again, this time the kiss was passionate. The handsome teen runs his fingers through her long brown hair while he moved his other hand to the back of Riley's purple floral long-sleeved dress and gently squeezed her butt. Riley yelped into Lucas' mouth from the feeling of Lucas squeezing her butt. The innocent teen deepens the kiss while feeling her crush's tongue licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. Lucas could instantly taste the pink lemonade flavored lip-gloss on his tongue. Riley opens her mouth to let Lucas in as Lucas enters Riley's mouth to explore every part of her. Riley moans into Lucas' mouth while trying to dominate his mouth. Riley was surprised at how Lucas was experienced at the whole kissing thing when she felt Lucas sucking on her tongue. Riley had imagined this day happening. Every night, she had imagined making love to Lucas in her bed or in the shower. She also began to imagine his cum filling her insides or on her stomach. The image of their naked bodies underneath her covers kissing passionately. Those are the images of desire that Riley has masturbated to. The adorable duo broke the kiss as Riley lies down on her bed while Lucas removed her brown boots. Luckily, she wasn't wearing any socks. Lucas grabs the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward to reveal his athletically toned chest. Riley was amazed at seeing Lucas' body, he looked like a handsome model. Lucas kicks off his shoes and removed his socks and began to climb on top of Riley. Lucas rests on his elbows so he won't put any weight on Riley and continues to kiss her. Lucas began to remove Riley's purple floral long-sleeved dress from off of her body, leaving her in her lime green polka dot bra and matching panties. Riley looks up at Lucas, meeting his gaze, reached back behind her bra to unclasp it. Lucas plants some soft, fiery kisses on her neck and to her shoulder while his hand pushes her bra strap off and let's her bra fall to the bed.

"You're so beautiful, Riley." Lucas said. Riley blushes as Lucas kisses her again. Lucas uses his free hand to gently squeeze her left breast while his mouth latches onto the other.

"Lucas." Riley moans. The handsome, athletic Texan teen gently sucks and flicking his tongue against her hardened light brown nub. Lucas kept a lock on Riley's eyes as he continues to work his magic on her. Riley continues to groan like a bear and breathe heavily from Lucas touch. After concentrating on her breasts for a couple of minutes, Lucas plants gentle kisses down Riley's body until his lips reach her belly button. His hands meet at the waistband of Riley's soaked panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Lucas gently stroke the inside of Riley's thighs with his hand while gently nibbles on it. Lucas leans down and licks around Riley's pussy, making Riley squirm in pleasure. Lucas runs his tongue up and down on Riley's pink lips and engulfed her pussy by shoving his tongue in and out of her pink hole. Lucas stares into Riley's adorable brown eyes while he continues to feast on his special treat.

"Mmm. Lucas." Riley moans. Lucas licks his fingers and shoves them inside Riley's drenched hole while he licks her clit. Lucas could taste Riley's nectar flowing out of her pussy. She was close to having her orgasm Lucas continues to lash at Riley's clit and fingering her hole at the same time as Riley grips the bed sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white and her toes begin to curl. Riley bucks her hips into Lucas' face and grips his hair tightly.

"Lucas, I'm going to…I'm going to cum!" Riley cries as she squirts her juices all over the boy of her dreams. Lucas removes his cum-covered fingers out of Riley and licks her sweet nectar that's leaking out. Some of Riley's juices leaked down to her backdoor area as Lucas felt adventurous and began lapping at her ass for a bit. Lucas stops licking Riley's ass and brought himself back up to Riley's lips to kiss her again. Riley switches places with Lucas as she starts to kiss his toned pecs. Riley kissed and sucked both of Lucas' erect nipples while she palms his cock through his jeans. Lucas groans Riley's name over and over again as Riley continues to suck on his creamy skin. Riley unbuckles Lucas' belt and unzips his jeans to remove them off of him. Riley sticks her hand inside Lucas' blue boxer and starts to gently squeeze his balls and play with his cock.

"God, Riley." Lucas moans. Riley continues to watch Lucas' pleasurable expressions on his face. His cock was pulsing and his pre-cum was leaking through his boxers as Lucas continues to moan passionately. Riley thought it would be hot to watch Lucas shooting his cum in his boxer. Riley stops playing with Lucas' cock and pull his boxers down to his ankles. Riley bit her lip and released a soft moan from staring at Lucas' 9-inch cock. Lucas looked down and saw Riley French kissing his cockhead and licking his shaft like a lollipop. Riley continues to slide her tongue up and down on Lucas' throbbing cock before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Riley locks her eyes on Lucas and bobs her head up and down on his 'tool'. Lucas gently grabs Riley's hair and heard the wonderful slurping sound coming from Riley.

"Easy, Riles. You don't want me to cum just yet." Lucas said as Riley stops giving him a blowjob. Riley lies down on her bed as Lucas grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist. Lucas begins to rub Riley's entrance with the tip of his penis.

"Are you ready, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am ready." Riley said. Lucas kisses Riley as the young brunette guides him into her nice and slow. Riley winces in pain when Lucas entered her. Lucas stops and pulls out of her when he saw her crying.

"I'm sorry, Riles. I didn't mean to hurt you. If you don't want to keep going, we can stop." Lucas said as he wiped a tear off of Riley's face.

"That's okay, Lucas. I'm fine. We can keep going." Riley said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you." Lucas said.

"I'm sure." Riley said. Lucas kiss Riley on her cheek and enters her. Lucas moves slowly by rocking his hips into hers. After feeling some pain for a bit, Riley began to feel a bit of pleasure. Riley brings her hips up to meet his as Lucas plunges deep inside her. His hand begins to caress her silky smooth leg while he moans out her name.

"Lucas." Riley moans out her lover's name. The duo began to develop a rhythm as Lucas continues to thrust harder, faster and deeper into Riley's swollen opening when Riley began to feel her warmness rising up her body. Her soft hands were clutching onto his back with her fingertips while his wandering hands run through her nubile body. Lucas pants heavily with Riley as she digs her nails into his back.

"Oh god, Riley!" Lucas shouts.

"Shh! Careful, we don't want to wake up Auggie." Riley said. The two began to switch places, this time Riley is on top of Lucas in the cowgirl position. Riley sticks Lucas' cock inside her as she starts to ride him nice and slow. Lucas moves his hand up Riley's body and starts to fondle her growing breasts.

"Move faster, Riley. I want you to ride your cowboy." Lucas moans. Riley grins at Lucas as she puts her hands on Lucas' chest and begins to ride him faster and harder. The brunette felt the Texan male's cock hitting her cervix. She was in for the ride of her life.

"Lucas, Lucas." Riley moans out. Lucas began to feel Riley's vaginal walls clenching tighter and her fluid surrounding his cock. Riley stops riding Lucas as Lucas starts to thrust into Riley three more times until she cums. Lucas kisses Riley passionately as she starts to cum all over his cock. Lucas thrusts a few more times until Riley climbs off of him. Riley starts to stroke Lucas hard. His balls felt like that they were going to explode. She wanted to taste him. Riley lowers her head onto Lucas' cock and gave him a blowjob.

"Riley, I'm cumming!" Lucas whines as Riley continues to blow him. Lucas closes his eyes and shoots his hot load in her mouth. Some of his cum trailed down Riley's mouth and landed on her bed. Riley, not knowing what to do now, wanted to swallow his cum or spit it out but being the curious one she decided to swallow his entire creamy white load down her throat. Riley lies down next to Lucas and wraps her arms around him while she plays with his chest with her fingers.

"Wow. You were definitely worth it." Riley said.

"Yeah. And so are you." Lucas said as he kisses her on the lips.

**And that was chapter nineteen. I would like to give a very special shout-out to the person who reviewed this story and said that I write Rucas so awesomely. I would just like to thank fellow Fanfiction writer mimi11052003 for reviewing this story and enjoying my Rucas stories, I really appreciate it. Next time, it's the big one. We've reached the twentieth chapter. Yahoo! Who's it going to be in chapter twenty? I can't tell you because it's a surprise. And if you can guess who the next pairing is, then I'll give you a virtual high five. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	20. Is Different Better?

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Well, this is it. It the twentieth chapter of this amazing story that you all love. Remember back in the last chapter that the next pairing will be a surprise? Well, this chapter is a Shawn/Katy chapter. Yes, ladies and gentlemen I am bringing you a Shawn/Katy chapter because I ship them. Plus, I hope that they get together on the show. Now, I know that some of you like Shawn and Angela better, but I think that Shawn and Katy will be perfect together. Heck, you've seen some of the moment from the episode **_**Girl Meets Pluto**_** between Shawn and Maya and Shawn and Katy. He would make a great father to Maya and an excellent husband to Katy. And to quote Shawn from that episode, "Is different better?". Well, we'll see if it is. So here it is, chapter twenty of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Is Different Better?**

"Thank you for a very lovely evening, Shawn." Katy said as she enters the apartment with Shawn as he closed the door behind them. Katy sits her purse down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch with Shawn sitting down next to her.

"My pleasure. I'm glad that you enjoyed this evening." Shawn said.

"That was a lovely restaurant that we went to for our anniversary. The food was exquisite." Katy said as she smiles at Shawn.

"Katy, there's something that I wanted to give you for our anniversary." Shawn said as he reaches into his sports jacket and pulls out a black velvet square box and opened it. Katy's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a diamond ring that Shawn is about to give to her.

"Shawn, it's….it's…it's…." Katy was speechless.

"Katy. Ever since I first met you, you were this hardworking woman and an excellent mother. Your daughter sees me as a father figure for her and I want to be a part of your lives. Katy Hart, will you marry me?" Shawn asked as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Oh, Shawn. Yes. I will marry you." Katy said as Shawn got off of his knee and held her in his arms.

"I love you so much." Shawn said pressing his lips on Katy's lips and kissed her. Katy wraps her arms around Shawn's neck and deepens the kiss. Shawn breaks the kiss and smiles at her.

"Mmm, cinnamon spice lip gloss." Shawn said. Katy grins at Shawn as he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. Shawn lies Katy down on her king-size bed and pulled out a rubber band to put on the doorknob so no one could walk in. "It's a little trick that I learned back in Pennbrook. When you put the rubber band on the doorknob…"

"It means that this room is occupied. So, no one can enter." Katy said.

"Yeah. It worked for Cory and Topanga." Shawn said.

"What if Maya walks in on us? One time, her and Riley accidentally walked in on Cory and Topanga." Katy said.

"Don't worry. She won't walk in on us." Shawn said as he starts to kiss Katy's neck. Katy releases a soft moan from the feeling of Shawn kissing her neck. The blonde Hart removes Shawn's sports jacket and lets it drop to the ground. Shawn and Katy continue to kiss each other passionately as Shawn slips his tongue inside Katy's mouth and began a battle of dominance with her tongue. Shawn moves his hand underneath Katy's purple blouse and gently caresses her breast.

"Mmm, Shawn." Katy moans. Shawn grabs the hem of Katy's blouse and lifts it off of her body, revealing her lacy red front-hooked bra from Victoria's Secret. Katy unbuttons Shawn's dark blue oxford and threw it across the room as she stares at his toned chest. Katy kicked off her black heels while Shawn removes her black skirt along with her thin black pantyhose, also revealing her red lacy panties. Shawn begins to unhook the front clasp of her bra and let it drop to her bed. Shawn latches his mouth onto one of Katy's perfect breasts and began to suck on her perfect pink nipple while using his free hand to play with the other breast.

"Shawn." Katy moaned to the feeling of her future husband's actions. Shawn licks and flicks the hardened nubs as Katy's panties started to get soaked from her own juices. Shawn stops working on Katy's breasts and starts to leave a trail of kisses down to her belly button. Katy giggled uncontrollably from the feeling of Shawn's wet tongue licking around her belly button. Shawn stops licking around Katy's belly button and removes her drenched panties. Her vagina was glistening with her juices. Shawn kneeled down in front of Katy's pussy and began to run his tongue on her soft, pink pussy lips. Katy groans in pleasure as Shawn continue to lap at her sensitive clit.

"God, that feels so good Shawn." Katy moaned. Shawn slid his index finger inside Katy's wet hole nice and slow. Katy bites down on her bottom lip as Shawn continues to nibble at her clit and finger her at the same time. Shawn adds his middle finger inside Katy and pumps harder and faster. Her sweet nectar began to pour out of her. Shawn gently bites down on Katy's swollen and sensitive clit, sending Katy over the edge.

"Shawn, I'm gonna cum!" Katy cries.

"Do it, Katy. Cum for me, baby." Shawn said as Katy began to squirt all over Shawn's face, his fingers and all over her bed sheets. Shawn removes his fingers out of Katy and licked her sweet nectar clean off of her fingers. After tasting her cum, Shawn kisses Katy passionately for a few minutes while Katy removes his jeans and his black boxers, revealing his huge, stiff cock.

"Looks like Little Shawn wants to play." Katy smirks.

"Okay, now I know you didn't call it "Little Shawn"". Shawn laughs as he kisses Katy. Shawn lines up his member in front of Katy's entrance and slid inside her. Katy begins to moan in delight from the feeling of Shawn thrusting in and out of her.

"Mmmm." Katy hummed. Shawn began to thrust harder and faster inside Katy's swollen opening. Shawn grunts after every thrust. Katy wraps her slender legs around Shawn to guide him while her hand are wrapped around her back, digging her fingernails into Shawn's back making him wince in pain. Their moans filled the room, their eyes locked with each other, sweat cover their nude bodies with the bed sheets getting soaked. Shawn began to feel Katy's walls clenching tighter against his huge member as he continued to thrust widely into her until they're both at the edge of their orgasm.

"I'm close, Shawn." Katy moaned.

"I'm close to, Katy. I want you to cum with me." Shawn said as he laced his finger with Katy and held her hand tight. Katy screamed as her orgasm rocked her whole body as Shawn fills her up with his life. After making sure Katy is filled with every single drop of his cum, Shawn pulls out and holds Katy in her arms.

"That…was…amazing." Katy pants.

"I know." Shawn smirks at Katy and kisses her. Right when the duo were kissing each other, the door opened up with a certain blonde girl walking into Katy's bedroom.

"Hey mom, I'm back from my date with Zay….AHHHHH!" Maya screams. Katy and Shawn noticed Maya standing in the bedroom. Shawn rolled off of the bed and picked up his clothes to cover his nude body while Katy cover her nude body with the bed sheets.

"Hey, kiddo. We can explain." Shawn said.

"Uh, you can tell me the whole story tomorrow. I'm going to bed. That image is going to be burned into my memory like the time Riley and I caught her parents doing the deed." Maya said as she leaves out the room and closes the door behind her.

"So much for the rubber band on the doorknob." Katy laughs.

"I know, Mrs. Shawn Hunter." Shawn said.

**And that was chapter twenty. I hope that you really liked this chapter. Next time, it will be either a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** or a Riley/Josh/Maya chapter or a Zay/Maya chapter. If you want to see one of those pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. If you want to co-write this story with me, feel free to message me if you're interested. Don't forget to review this story No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	21. Fun with Maya and Uncle Josh

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Wow, I have like 196 reviews for this story. Thank you for supporting this story. I am very happy that you all like, well, love this story. Let's keep on supporting this story. Anyway, it's update time. In the last chapter, you've got yourself a Shawn/Katy chapter. This time, I am going to try something new with this pairing for this chapter. This chapter is a Riley/Josh/Maya chapter. Now, I normally don't write stories about incest. Okay, I lied. I wrote a **_**Jessie: Tales of Love **_**story and it involved incest between Luke and Emma. LOL. This involves incest between Riley and her uncle Josh. This chapter will contain incest between two people, masturbation, lesbian sex between two girls and oral. It's very descriptive. So here it is, chapter twenty-one of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Fun with Maya and Uncle Josh**

Riley Matthews arrived home after hanging out with Lucas and Farkle at Topanga's Café for smoothies. They were the only three there when Maya didn't go with Riley to hang out with them. Riley's parents and her little brother Auggie were out of town to visit Cory's parents, so Josh was there to keep an eye on Riley and make sure that she doesn't mess the apartment up. When she looked around for Josh, she didn't see him in the apartment. Riley began to think if Josh was out on a date with a really cute girl that he met at NYU.

"Uncle Josh." Riley calls out Josh's name. Riley began to hear noises coming from the bathroom. Riley walked over to the bathroom door to check out the noise, it sounded like a girl giggling. Could it be that Josh invited a girl over? Without making any noise, Riley opened the bathroom door. Her eyes grew big from the sight of something that she couldn't believe seeing with her own two eyes. It was her best friend Maya, sitting in the bathtub with her uncle Josh, completely naked and making out. Josh was sitting right behind Maya as his hands began to wander through her wet, nubile body. Maya releases a soft moan from the feeling of Josh gently squeezing her developing breasts.

"Oh, my gosh." Riley whispered. Maya grins at Josh while he continues to fondle her breasts. Riley has never thought about seeing her best friend naked, especially her uncle. Riley tries not to look but she couldn't keep her eyes from the hot sight. It was actually turning her on. The innocent brunette began groping her breasts through her adorable floral dress. Josh begins to kiss Maya passionately, slipping his tongue inside her warm, wet mouth to pin her tongue against his. Josh stops fondling Maya's breasts and moves his hand down to her pussy and began rubbing her hard. Riley moves her hand underneath her dress and starts to rub herself through her panties. Josh rubs circles against Maya's clit harder and faster while Riley masturbates in front of them.

"Josh." Maya moans. Riley sticks her hand underneath her panties and continued to rub herself hard while fondling her breasts. Riley licks her lips from thinking about joining Maya and Josh. She knows it's wrong to fantasize about her own uncle, but if it was Lucas and Maya having sex with each other she would join them. Josh stops rubbing Maya's clit and began to notice Riley masturbating in front of the doorway.

"Riley, is that you?" Josh asked. Riley removes her hand from her panties and fell through the door.

"Riles, what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Farkle and Ranger Rick." Maya said.

"Well, I was. Then since you didn't come, I came home to hang out until I noticed my uncle rubbing you down there in the bathtub." Riley said.

"So, you decided to masturbate from the sight of us?" Josh asked.

"What? No." Riley lied. Maya began to notice Riley's cheeks turning pink. She was blushing to the fact that she was watching her uncle and her best friend.

"Riley." Josh gave Riley a look.

"Oh, alright! I was watching you. I thought is was hot seeing you two and I wanted to join you." Riley said.

"Riley, I'm your uncle. I don't know if it's right." Josh said.

"Don't worry, Joshie. She can join us. Maybe you can tell us what to do to each other and watch us and you could get really turned on." Maya said. Josh agreed with Maya as he thought about that proposal. He even thought about fucking both Riley and Maya at the same time. Even shooting his hot spunk all over their pretty faces.

"Alright, Riley. You can join us. But remember, this is between you, me and Maya." Josh said. Riley smiled as she walked over to the bathtub and started to strip down. First, she removed her denim vest and pulled her dress over her head, revealing her cute purple pony-printed bra and matching panties. Next, she started to remove her black studded cowgirl boots and her pink kitten-printed socks.

"Wow, Riles. You look pretty cute in your bra and panties." Maya said. Riley began to unhook her bra and let it drop to the floor, exposing her perky A-cup breasts in front of Maya and Josh. The brunette then turn around to face the door and started to pull down her panties while bending over, giving the duo a glimpse of her cute pussy and tiny ass. Riley faced Maya and Josh and climbed into the bathtub to join them.

"The water's warm." Riley said."

"Yeah. But don't get too comfortable, we'll be taking this to your room." Maya said.

"Alright, you two. Time for you to have some fun with each other in front of me." Josh said. "Maya, I want you to kiss each other."

Maya presses her lips against Riley's and started to kiss her passionately. A smirk appeared on Josh's face as he watched Riley and Maya kissing each other. Riley runs her fingers through Maya's wavy blonde hair and deepens the kiss. This was like his personal lesbian porn movie to watch. Riley straddles Maya's lap and continues to kiss each other and moaned into the kiss. Maya sucks on Riley's tongue and fondles her small breasts.

"You two are so hot." Josh said as he starts palming his cock from the sight of his niece and her best friend's hot lesbian session. Riley starts to enjoy the feeling of Maya's soft pink lips pressed against hers and her hand squeezing her breasts.

"Let's take this to your room, Riles." Maya said in a seductive tone. Riley hands Maya the pink bath towel to dry herself. Maya motioned her finger for Riley and Josh to follow her into Riley's room. Maya lies down on the bed and spreads her legs wide for Riley and Josh. The uncle and niece duo kneeled in between the attractive pale blonde's legs and lapped at her pussy. Maya starts to fondle her creamy white breasts while enjoying the sensation of Riley's tongue and Josh's tongue touching her clit. Riley felt Josh's tongue against hers and locks her eyes onto Maya's blue eyes.

"Mmm. You two are doing so good." Maya moans. The blonde rubs her left foot against Josh's back.

"Lick her tight little ass, Riles." Josh commanded. Riley stops lapping Maya's clit and starts to lick her tight pink pucker while Josh laps at her clit. Riley sticks her tongue out and proceeds to push her tongue in and out of Maya's ass. Josh begins to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy. She was close to having her orgasm from being pleasured by the uncle and niece duo.

"Mmm, Josh. Riley. You two are going to make me cum." Maya starts to cum hard in Josh's mouth while Riley continues to tongue-fuck her ass faster.

"Did you like that, Maya?" Josh asked.

"Oh, yeah." Maya pants. Josh held Maya's slender legs up lines up his hardened member in front of her opening while Riley hovers her pussy over her face. Josh slips his cock inside Maya, making Maya yelp into Riley's pussy. Riley held onto her headboard as Maya starts to lap at her tiny pussy.

"Maya." Riley moans. Josh pushes deeper inside Maya's soft, cozy, wet pussy. It kept an excellent grip on Josh. Josh brings his mouth to Maya's foot and started to suck on her pretty toes while Maya rubs her swollen clit. Wanting to be the first one to cum, Riley starts to grind on Maya's face while Maya feasts on her pussy like delicious treat.

"Wow, Riles. That is so hot. Cum all over Maya's pretty face." Josh said as he pants heavily while fucking Maya harder and faster. Maya sticks her tongue in and out of Riley's pussy and continued to tongue-fuck. Riley screams loud as she cums all over Maya's face while Maya cums all over Josh's cock. Riley climbs off of Maya's face while Josh brings his cock over to Maya's mouth and ran the tip against her lips. Maya starts to lick the tip of Josh's cock while Riley watches in amazement. The sight of Maya lapping at her uncle's cock was making Riley extremely horny. Maya smirks at Riley as she continues to watch her sucking on Josh's cock to taste her sweet nectar. Riley and Maya both begin to lick and suck on Josh's cock and balls, making him moan in delight. Josh watches the wonderful sight of Riley and Maya sliding their tongues up and down on his throbbing cock.

"You two are so beautiful." Josh moans. Riley shoves her uncle's cock deeper past her gag reflexes while Maya laps at his balls and taking a ball in her mouth and sucking on it. Maya and Riley start to make out with each other with Josh's cockhead trapped between their tongues. He was ready to lose it. Josh wanted to cum all over Riley and Maya's faces. But he doesn't want to cum yet. Riley and Maya stop making out with each other as Riley lies down on her side with Josh behind her and slowly slipping his cock inside her tight, tiny little pussy. Riley winces in pain from the feeling of Josh inside her virgin pussy. Maya goes in front of Riley's pussy and starts to rub her clit while lapping at Josh's balls.

"Maya. Oh, god." Riley moans. Maya continues to rub her best friend's clit while licking her future husband's balls for a couple of minutes until she uses her free hand to gently squeeze them.

"I bet you want to shoot your hot cum all over Riley's body, don't you? Do you love feeling my hand cupping your balls? It's such a hot sight seeing you fucking my best friend." Maya talks dirty to Josh.

"Play with your pussy, Maya. I want to see you masturbate in front of us." Josh said. Maya grins and leans back on the headboard and licks her fingers and began to rub her clit in a circular motion while watching Josh fucking Riley. Josh continues to fuck Riley harder and deeper while he watches Maya circling her clit harder and faster.

"You like watching me, huh? You want to watch me finger fuck my pussy?" Maya moans.

"Yeah. Baby, finger your pussy for me." Commanded Josh. The blonde rebel slowly inserts her finger inside her and moved it in and out of her teenage pussy. Maya held her left leg up and continues to finger her pussy harder and faster like a piston while watching Josh thrusting into Riley harder.

"Oh, my god! Fuck me, Josh. I want you to fuck me harder. Make me cum." Riley moans.

"Does my adorable superklutz want to cum for Josh?" Maya's moans intensifies as her orgasm takes control.

"JOSH!" Riley cries. Her body started to shake as she starts to cum all over Josh's cock. Maya pumps her fingers inside her wet slit one last time until she starts to squirt all over her fingers and all over Riley's bed. Josh pulls out of Riley as Maya climbed on top of Riley in the 69 position. With her best friend's dripping wet pussy facing her, Riley starts to lick Maya's clit while Josh fucks her. Maya roars like a lion in heat as Josh fucks her dripping wet slit harder.

"Oh, my god. You two are making me extremely wet." Maya moans from being fucked and licked by the uncle and niece duo. Riley laps faster at Maya's clit and Josh thrusts harder into her. Maya starts to lick Riley's clit while Josh pulls out of her pussy so Riley could taste the blonde's sweet pussy juice before he sticks it back inside her. Josh leans down and kisses Maya passionately while he continues to pound her swollen opening. Josh kept a lock on Maya's blue eyes while kissing her.

"Your pussy feels so good, Maya. I want you to cum all over my cock. Do you want to cum with me?" Josh pants. Maya could only nod. Riley began to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of Maya's pussy. Her walls clench tighter around Josh like a vice and her cum surrounds his cock. Maya screams out Riley's name as she bit down on her clit gently, making her squirt her juices all over her face and Josh's cock. Josh pulls out and shoots his load all over Maya's ass and in Riley's mouth. Both girls were covered in sweat and cum. Riley gently nibbles on Maya's thigh and licks some of Josh's cum that was dripping down her thigh. Talk about one hot night.

**And that was chapter twenty-one. I know that some of you requested a Riley/Josh/Maya chapter, so I decided to write one. I hope that chapter was hot enough for you. Next time, we're getting another Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. I'm also looking for co-writers who would like to co-write this story with me. If you're interested, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	22. Dealing With Ranger Rick

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends and welcome back. Before we begin, I would just like to say thank you for reviewing this story. My story now has 208 reviews. Again, thank you for reviewing this story and supporting this story. Well, it's update time. In the last time, you were treated with a Riley/Josh/Maya threesome chapter. Today, you're getting a Lucaya chapter. Remember in the episode **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** where Riley and Maya were arguing about Riley not defending her because Lucas called Maya a "short little stack of pancakes" and Maya told Lucas that she will deal with him later? Well, I came up with an idea where Maya deals him, in her very own "special" way. Here's chapter twenty-two of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Dealing With Ranger Rick**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_

**(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

"You stood up for Lucas and not me!" Maya exclaimed. Boy, she was really furious at Riley about what happened yesterday at school. Farkle and I were sitting right by the stairs watching Riley and Maya arguing about the incident in the cafeteria.

"I'm not standing up for him." Riley said.

"You didn't disagree with him." Maya said.

"Well, when you really think about it, he wasn't wrong." Riley said.

"Who cares?" Maya asked.

"Oh, right and wrong don't matter now?" Riley asked.

"The only thing it matters is you and me. When have I ever stood up for you?" Maya asked.

"When I'm wrong!" Riley yelled.

"You're always wrong!" Maya exclaimed as Riley gasps in an offensive tone. "Or, you're always right. Who cares? I don't listen, I just stick up for you automatically."

"Ooh, chick fight!" Zay yelled. Maya and Riley turned to Zay after he yelled "chick fight". What does he think is going to happen? Does he think that Riley and Maya are going to start throwing punches at each other or pulling each other's hair like something out of World's Dumbest Brawlers? Or is he expecting them to take their clothes off and start kissing each other? "Chick fight, right here, ladies and gentlemen. One dollar to see the Shocker By the Lockers. Brought to you by Zay Babineaux Enterprises."

"I'm not gonna be the cause of this." I said as I stood up and walked over to Riley and Maya.

"Too late, Huckleberry." Maya said.

"Huckleberry." Zay chuckled. I hate it when she calls me that. I'm glad that I called her a name because I am not taking it back. Every single day I hear, "Howdy, Ranger Rick", "Ranger Roy", "Moral Compass", "Huckleberry" and "Sundance". I have a name, you know.

"You know why it happened, Maya? All you do is call me names. I finally stuck back once." I said as I stood up to her.

"This has nothing to do with you, who I will deal with later." Maya said in a threatening tone and points at me.

"Yee!" Farkle, Zay and I said as we moved back away after Maya threatened me.

"This happened because she stuck up for you." Maya said as she pointed at me and Riley.

"I didn't stick up for him." Riley said.

"You didn't disagree with him." Maya said.

"How couldn't you disagree with him, he's right?" Farkle asked.

"You're next!" Maya threatened.

"I wanna be first." Farkle smiles.

"Yee." Riley and Maya both said as they stepped away from Farkle. He was turned on to the fact that he wants Maya to beat him up.

"He is right, you know." Zay said.

"Why does that mean so much to everybody? When being right is more important than being friends, then that's the end of being friends." Maya walks away from us and enters the classroom as the bell rings while Riley stood there with a shocked look on her face. I hate seeing my two best friends fighting. What ever happened to "Can't we all just get along"? The rest of us entered the class as Mr. Matthews finished writing down "Belgium 1831" on the chalkboard until Farkle erased Belgium off of the chalkboard. You know, every single day Farkle really wanted to learn about Belgium in 1831 looks like it's not going to happen.

"Is this still going on?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Look at 'em!" Farkle explains ad Mr. Matthews sees his daughter and Maya not talking to each other.

"Yowzas!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed as Farkle sits down at his desk right behind Riley.

"I'm moving my seat." Maya said as she got up from her desk to get away from Riley.

"Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I finally called her a name. She's called me a thousand names. I called her one name." I said.

"Move." Maya said as she tries to take Zay's seat. Zay started to do a dance routine in front of Maya until she grabbed him by his shirt, getting ready to murder him.

"Do it." Zay said as he smiled at Maya. I grabbed Maya by her wrist and moved her hand away from Zay and over to me.

"He's under my protection. You want to tangle with me?" I asked.

"Not yet." Maya said. What is she planning on doing to me? If she wants to fight with someone, she'll have to deal with me. She should know that I'm as strong as a horse and I don't even work at it. Maya moves her hand away from my shirt and walks away from my desk to Yogi's desk, who was sitting next to Riley.

"Move." Maya said to Yogi as Yogi starts to do a funny dance that made Maya giggle. God, she looks so adorable giggling and why am I saying that about her? She's pissed off at me and she's pissed at Riley. This time, she moves back into her seat. It's bad enough that I'm sitting right behind her so she could give me the death glare. Maya sits down at her desk while Riley stares at her while she glances at Riley and stared at the front of the class.

"Why didn't you disagree with him, Riley?" Maya asked.

"Maya, how can I disagree with what he said if what he said was true?" Riley asked.

"In life, no matter what happens sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what." Maya said.

"What he said was true!" Riley screamed.

"I'm not talking to you!" Maya screams at Riley.

"Then I'm not talking to you!" Riley yelled.

"Well, that's the way it would work, wouldn't it?" Maya asked.

"Not the way we're doing it." Riley said.

"Okay, darlings." Mr. Matthews said with a fake smile. "If everyone will focus their attention to the front of the room. War. World wars can begin with a single gunshot. And wars between friends can also begin with an isolated event. One time in college, my friends had a war, and it was great until it wasn't."

"I won't let it come to that, Mr. Matthews." I said.

"Neither will I." Farkle said. We both hate seeing our friends fighting.

"Maya." Riley said as she turns to Maya.

"What?" Maya asked as she crosses her arms.

"Let me tell you how much I am not going to talk to you." Riley said.

"You're pathetic at this." Maya said.

"Well, we've never done this before." Riley said. This is Maya and Riley's war. They're in war with each other. I just want them to stop fighting. After history class ended, Maya stormed out of the classroom to go to lunch while Riley stays in the classroom to talk to her father. I walked out of the classroom to head out for lunch. It's meat loaf day and Zay, Farkle and I are going to talk about the Mets game that was on television last night. Right when I was about to enter the lunchroom, I felt a hand grabbing at my shirt and pulling me in the janitor's closet. The person who pulled me in was revealed to be Maya Penelope Hart.

"Maya, what are you doing!? Are you out of your mind?" I asked while Maya locks the door. "Why did you lock the door?"

"You know why, Huckleberry. I'm gonna deal with you personally." Maya said as she pushes me against the wall. My heart began to beat fast, I felt like I was about to have a heart attack right before Maya kills me. Then from out of nowhere, she grabs me by my shirt, yanks me closer to her face and presses her lips against my lips. My eyes grew big from the surprise of Maya kissing me. This is Riley's best friend. I can't do that to Riley. But strangely enough, I began to enjoy the kiss. Her kiss was passionate and filthy and wet. The way she slides her tongue inside my mouth to try to dominate my mouth.

"You see? I told you that I was going to deal with you later." Maya said.

"Maya, this isn't right. You're Riley's friend. This will ruin your friendship with her and I don't like seeing you two fight." I said as I try to push her away. But I can't because she's pinning me against the wall.

"And this coming from the guy who called me a short little stack of pancakes. I think that's your little personal nickname for me. Don't worry, she won't find out." Maya said as I look deeply into her eyes. I knew there was some sexual tension between me and Maya. I wanted to fuck her now. I grab Maya by her arms and pinned her against the wall to kiss her. This time, the kiss was extremely heated. I began to untie Maya's pink plaid shirt that was tied in a knot and slid my hand underneath her black 9 shirt. Our tongues played with each other while my hand explores her body. Luckily, Maya wasn't wearing a bra because her nipples were beginning to get stiff and erect from my touch.

"You kinky boy. I bet you want to take my breasts in your mouth and suck on them, don't you?" A soft moan escapes from Maya's mouth as I lift her shirt up to her breasts and began to play with her nipples with my mouth by licking, biting and sucking on her hardened nubs. Maya starts to palm my cock through my jeans. I started to get hard from her touch. Maya stops playing with my cock and turns around facing the wall and throws her arms around the back of my head and kisses me. Maya began to rub herself against my crotch while I unzip her black shorts and sticking my hand down her panties to play with her clit.

"Lucas." Maya moans my name in pleasure. The rebellious blonde continues to grind harder while I felt myself growing even bigger in my pants. After I finished rubbing Maya's clit, Maya starts to unzip my pants while I pull down her shorts along with her panties and dark nylon leggings.

"Are you ready for me, my short little stack of pancakes?" I asked lining up my cock in front of her entrance.

"Just fuck me, Sundance. I'm horny as hell and I want you to fuck me." Maya said as she presses her hands against the wall. Maya takes a deep breath as I slid my cock inside her. Maya exhales sharply from feeling a bit of pain. After the pain subsides, I bury my cock deep inside her warm, wet, soft, cozy pussy. Maya circled her hips on me so she could feel me going deeper and deeper inside her. I slide my free hand to her breasts and leaned down to meet her lips against mine. Maya and I both moaned into each others mouths and gazed into each others eyes. I cannot believe at what's happening here. I'm fucking my crush's best friend, in the janitor's closet, in school! We are going to get in trouble for this. Her vaginal walls were getting even tighter and tighter like a vice and her cum surrounds my cock as I continue to fuck Maya harder.

"Do you love feeling my cock going deeper inside you?" I whispered huskily into Maya's ear.

"Oh, God. Lucas. I want you to make me cum hard." Maya moans. After one last thrust, Maya began to cum all over my cock while I pull out and came all over her ass. After Maya and I recovered from our orgasm, Maya picked up a piece of paper towel to wipe the cum off of her while we both straighten ourselves up.

"Not bad, Penelope." I winked at Maya.

"You're not bad yourself, Ranger Rick." Maya said as we both leave the janitor's closet. "Remember, don't tell Riley. This is between me and you. Also, I'm supposed to be mad at you because of Riley taking your side.

"Got it." I said as I walked to my locker while Maya goes up the stairs. I couldn't help but turn around to watch her walking up the stairs and grin at her. She'll always be my short little stack of pancakes and I'll always be her Ranger Rick.

**And that was chapter twenty-two. I hope that you liked it. Before I go, I would just like to give out a birthday shout-out to fellow author k-1992. Happy birthday. Next time, we're going to see some more action between Riley and Lucas. Plus, I am looking for authors who would want to co-write this episode with me. PM me if you're interested. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	23. Images of Desire

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hey there, my fellow readers. Well, this story has 215 reviews. Let's keep the reviews coming everybody. Also, it's time for updates. Since some of you wanted to read a Rucas chapter, I'm bringing you another Rucas chapter. But here's the catch, it involves Riley and a sexual fantasy about Lucas. So, this chapter contains masturbation in it and it will also show a sexual fantasy in it that is very descriptive. So here it is, chapter twenty-three of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Images of Desire**

It was a normal Saturday night in Greenwich Village and 13-year-old Riley Matthews is having a good day. She went to Demolition with Maya to buy a pair of blue jeans and she had the most wonderful and romantic night with her boyfriend Lucas at the movies on a double date with Maya and Farkle. Riley entered the apartment and turned on the light in the living room so she won't bump into something in the dark or see her parents having private time on the couch. Riley sees a note laying on the coffee table and picks it up.

**Dear Riley,**

**Your mother and I dropped Auggie off at Doy's house. He's spending the night there. Also, we're going to be at a fancy restaurant with Katy and Shawn. So, you have the whole house to yourself. Make sure you don't throw any parties or bring a boy home with you.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

"Great. My parents are out and my little brother is spending the night at Dewey's. Or is it Doy? Anyway, I have the whole house to myself." Riley said. The young brunette picked up her cute baby blue rubber ducky pajama top and pajama shorts to wear for bed. Riley entered the bathroom and laid her pajamas on the bathroom sink and turned on the water faucet in the bathtub. Riley stands in front of the mirror to check herself out as she begins to remove her black heels off of her feet. She also removed her floral vest and lifted her green Oui Oui t-shirt from off of her body, revealing her purple floral bra. Riley began to unzip her blue jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, also revealing her panties that match her panties. Riley turns off the water faucet and removes her bra and panties and tied hair into a cute little ponytail. Riley walks over to the tub and sticks the tip of her toes in the tub.

"Ooh. Just right." Riley cooed as she steps into the tub and sat down so the water to soak her nubile skin. Riley lies back against the tub and closes her eyes to enjoy the warm water. Riley run her hands through her naked body and began to gently squeeze her A-cup breasts gently. Her fingers circled around her light brown nipples and pinching it, making her moan softly. While fondling her breasts, Riley began to fantasize about a certain handsome, blonde-haired Texan teen.

**(Riley's Fantasy)**

Riley was laying nude on her bed with the boy with blonde hair. He was wearing red boxers and he has an athletically-toned body and tanned skin. The boy was revealed to be Lucas. Lucas kisses the innocent brunette on her lusciously soft pink lips. Lucas sticks his tongue out and runs it against the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Riley opens her mouth and let Lucas in her mouth as Lucas starts to explore every part of her. Riley moans into Lucas' mouth from the feeling of him pinning his tongue against hers. Riley enjoys the sensation of their tongues dancing in passion. Lucas breaks the kiss and looks deeply into Riley's brown eyes.

"I want you, Riley." Lucas said.

**(Back to Reality)**

Riley moves her hand down to her dripping wet pussy as she starts to run her fingers up and down and around her thin pink pussy lips to tease herself for a couple of minutes as she begins to imagine Lucas teasing her with his tongue.

"Lucas." Riley moans as she continues to tease herself. The images of desire continue to play through her mind.

**(Riley's Fantasy)**

Riley lies down on the edge of her bed while Lucas kisses her neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Lucas takes one of Riley's erect nipples in her mouth while his free hand plays with the other. Riley moans softly as Lucas licks around her hardened nub with his warm, wet tongue. Riley was desperate to play with herself while being pleasured by Lucas. This whole sensation was making her horny. After focusing on her breasts, Lucas kisses down her stomach and licks around her belly button. Riley giggled from the sensation of feeling Lucas' tongue running down her body. Lucas continues to move down Riley's body until his lips touch a small patch of hair. Before he starts to eat her out, Lucas starts to kiss and nibble at Riley's inner thigh and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down her leg and to her toes. Lucas lifts Riley's succulent leg up and starts to lick and suck on her pretty toes.

"Your toes look so delicious, Riles." Lucas said as he continues to worship his girlfriend's adorable toes. Riley giggles for a bit, which made Lucas smirk at her. After sucking on her toes and getting them coated with his saliva, Lucas kneels in between Riley's legs and threw them over his shoulders as he got a full view of her dripping wet hole. Lucas began to tease Riley's thin pink lips with his tongue. Riley releases a soft moan as Lucas continues to lap at her pussy. Using his fingers to spread her pussy lips open, Lucas plunges his tongue in and out of her hole.

"Right there, Lucas." Riley said as she bucks her hips into Lucas' face. The brunette teen grabs Lucas' dark blonde hair as he continues to tongue-fuck her. Riley lets out the most cutest moan ever that really turned on Lucas. Lucas felt some of Riley's nectar leaking all over his tongue, she was closing in on her orgasm. Riley screams in pleasure as her juices pour out of her pussy and all over Lucas' tongue. Lucas laps up the juices of Riley's first orgasm and brought himself up to kiss her on the lips passionately. Riley could taste herself on Lucas' tongue and lips, it was instantly turning her on.

**(Back to Reality)**

Riley massages her pussy in a circular motion. The innocent teen rubs harder and faster as she continued to imagine Lucas fucking her. Her feeling of euphoria and bliss was rising. She continued to moan and curse cutely at the same time. If only Lucas was there to pleasure her. Riley sticks her middle finger inside her mouth and slowly inserts it inside her pussy.

**(Riley's Fantasy)**

Lucas lines his member in front of Riley's dripping sex and starts using the tip of his cock to tease her for a bit. Riley whines as Lucas continues to tease her for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes of teasing, Lucas stares deeply into Riley's eyes and kisses her as he slowly pushed himself inside Riley. Riley closes her eyes tightly and winces in pain as Lucas continues to push deeper inside her. Her small frame taking was able to take in every inch of Lucas' cock. Lucas thrusts slowly as Riley begin to feel some pleasure as she starts to open her eyes and look into Lucas' green eyes. The handsome Texan felt her inner walls closing tightly around his cock. He loved how tight she was. Lucas increased his speed while Riley reaches down to rub her clit.

"Oh, Riley." Lucas moaned as he continues to fuck Riley harder and faster. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas' waist and bucks wildly as Lucas leans down and kisses her passionately. Lucas felt Riley's cum starting to surround his cock and her walls tightening. She was ready to cum and so was he.

"Lucas, I'm about to cum." Riley pants loud.

"Do it, Riley. Cum for your cowboy." Lucas said right before he placed his mouth onto hers. The boyfriend/girlfriend duo laced their fingers together as Lucas gives out one last thrust by shooting his hot load deep inside Riley's womb. Lucas pulls out as he watches Riley breathing heavily and sweating.

**(Back to Reality)**

"Oh, god. Lucas! Fuck me, Lucas! Fill my insides up with your cum!" Riley yelled as she pumps her fingers harder and faster and in and out of her pussy. Her body began to twitch and her toes started to curl as her cute moans began to intensify. A big gush of cum squirts out of Riley as she leans back down in the tub shaking in pleasure and recovering from her most intense orgasm.

"Lucas." Riley whispered softly.

**And that was chapter twenty-three. I hope that you enjoyed reading that chapter. Next time, it's either going to be a Corpanga chapter that takes place during the Boy Meets World episode **_**Getting Hitched **_**or when they conceived Riley, a Riley/Farkle/Maya chapter or a Zay/Maya (Zaya) chapter. If you want to see one of those pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Also, I'm still looking for writers who would like to collaborate with me on this story. If you're interested, PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	24. The Perfect Couple

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Before I begin, I've been looking over at the reviews and some of the readers have been requesting a Cory/Maya chapter where he gives her detention and "punishes" her for being a "bad girl", some of you requested a Cory/Riley chapter, a Shawn/Maya chapter and a Riley/Maya/Auggie threesome chapter. I want to make this clear, I will not write those pairings. It just does not sound right. Why would someone want to read about a 7-year-old boy having sex with his sister and her best friend? I will not write a chapter about that so don't request that. Anyway, it's time for some updates. Since everyone loved my Corpanga chapters, I'm bringing you another one. This time, this Corpanga chapter takes place during the **_**Boy Meets World**_** season six episode **_**Getting Hitched**_** where Topanga thinks she and Cory should live together and he's thrilled about this because he thinks that he will finally lose his virginity. Anyway, for all you Corpanga fans and Boy Meets World fans out there, here's chapter twenty-four of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. **_**Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Perfect Couple**

**Takes Place During: **_**Getting Hitched**_

Cory was laying on his bed writing some poetry in his black and white composition notebook. He began to think about him and Topanga living together in a dorm room and also Jack and Shawn having a tough time. He stops writing in his notebook and sees his beautiful fiancée Topanga laying on Shawn's bed reading Tiger Beat magazine. He was happy to be with the beautiful girl that he loves and spend every waking moment with her.

"Topanga." Cory called as Topanga stops reading her magazine and looks up at Cory.

"Yes, schnookums." Topanga said.

"Why don't you come over here and lie down next to me?' Cory asked. "There's more room here."

"Alright, sure." Topanga said as she got up from Shawn's bed and walked over to Cory's bed. Cory couldn't help but look at how beautiful Topanga looks in her adorable rubber ducky pajama top and matching shorts. Topanga climbed into bed and got under the covers next to Cory as Cory wraps his arms around her to hold her tight.

"Mmm, this is nice." Topanga said.

"Yeah. This will be great when we will live together." Cory said.

"Cory." Topanga called.

"Yes, peaches." Cory replied.

"We're not like Eric and Rachel. You and I are perfect the way we are and I don't want to change that. I still want us to live together. But when we do live together, I don't want you to clip your toenails while I have my face cream on my face and I don't want a toenail clipping in my face." Topanga said.

"Deal. But I want you to wear you face cream on your face before we go to bed. You look really sexy." Cory said as Topanga smiles at him and kisses him. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Topanga asked as she felt Cory's hand unbuttoning her pajama top. A seductive smile appeared on her face as she climbs on top of him and kisses him passionately. Topanga lifts Cory's grey t-shirt from off of his body while Cory finishes unbuttoning her pajama top and pulls it off of her body. Cory throws his fiancée's pajama top across the room. Cory slips his tongue inside Topanga's mouth and played with her right breast at the same time. A soft moan escapes from Topanga's mouth as she felt Cory feeling her up. Cory began to feel Topanga's nipples hardening underneath the palms of his hands. After gently fondling her breasts, Cory kisses down Topanga's neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Cory licks, nibbles and sucks on Topanga's hardened peaks as Topanga throws her head back in pleasure. Cory stops as Topanga pushes him back on the bed and climbed back on top of him.

"Ooh, this is new." Cory grins as he pulls down Topanga's pajama shorts and pink panties while Topanga pulls own his black sweatpants and green boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face. Cory got a full view of his fiancée's dripping wet pussy as he starts to grab her thighs and tease her pussy lips with his tongue. The duo fell into a 69 position.

"Ooh, Cory." Topanga cooed. The blonde 18-year-old grabbed the base of Cory's cock and starts to French kiss the tip of his cock while gently tugging at it. Cory continues to tease Topanga before eating her out. Topanga licks Cory's shaft passionately like it was her very own personal Cory Matthews-flavored popsicle. Cory licks his index and middle fingers and slowly slid them inside Topanga's dripping wet sex. Topanga moans cutely as she starts to engulf the whole member in her mouth.

"Holy cow, Pangers." Cory moans in delight while he fingers Topanga's pussy while licking her clit. Cory enjoyed the warm sensation of Topanga's mouth covering his cock. Topanga uses her free hand to feel Cory's balls and gently cupping them with her hand to show him the passion. Topanga slurps on Cory's cock while she bobs her head up and down. Cory removes his fingers out of Topanga and licks her sweet juices off of his fingers and plunges his tongue in and out of her wet hole. Topanga moans intensely as she starts to grind on Cory's face until she cums in his mouth.

"Topanga, you taste delicious." Cory said. "Go ahead. I want you to ride me like a horse."

"Okay, cowboy." Topanga smirks. The busty teen lowers herself onto Cory's cock, taking every inch of his cock slowly inside her. Topanga winces in pain for a but until she starts to feel some pleasure. Topanga places her hands on Cory's chest while Cory grabbed her butt as she starts to ride him nice and slow. With the sounds of their soft moans filling the room, Cory and Topanga were in sync and keeping a rhythm with each other.

"Fuck me harder, Cory. Fuck me nice and hard and fast." Topanga moans. Cory began to thrust into Topanga fast and hard while playing with her breasts for a bit. Topanga leans down to kiss Cory again, this time with more intensity as he felt her vaginal walls closing tighter and tighter around him like a vice. Cory could feel his balls beginning to churn; he was ready to cum inside Topanga.

"Topanga. Peaches, I'm about to cum." Cory moaned.

"Do it, Cory. Cum for me, baby." Topanga said. The duo released a loud moan that filled the dorm room while Topanga cums all over Cory's cock and Cory shooting his hot cum inside her. Cory gives Topanga one last thrust until she is completely filled with his cum. Topanga collapsed on top of Cory's sweat covered body while they both recover from their intense orgasm.

"Wow." Cory said.

"I know." Topanga said as she kisses him.

"I love you so much, Topanga Lawrence." Cory whispered.

"I love you too, Cory Matthews." Topanga said as she held Cory close and drifted off to sleep.

**And that was chapter twenty-four. I hope that you enjoyed this Corpanga chapter. I hope that you're excited for my Corpanga edition of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_** because I will be working on that one next right after this story. Next time, we're getting a Zay/Maya chapter (Zaya chapter). Remember, I am also looking for fellow writers who would like to co-write with me on this story. If you're interested PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	25. Maya and Zay's Study Session

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Guess what time it is? It's update time. And who is the next pairing that I'm working on? Well, I'm dying to write about this pairing. I really, really, really, really, really,**_** really**_** want to write about this pairing. This is a Zay/Maya (Zaya chapter). I've read the reviews and you all wanted to see a Zay/Maya chapter. So here it is, chapter twenty-five of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Maya and Zay's Study Session**

It was a normal Tuesday night and Maya invited Zay over to study for the history test in Mr. Matthews' class. Maya was sitting on her bed going over the notes that she wrote over the past days while Zay was listening to some music on his iPhone 6 and dancing. The two were dressed casually: Maya wore her Be True cutoff tee, a purple studded denim jacket, olive green jeans and a pair of black boots. And Zay wore a denim blue jean shirt, a red Captain America tee, blue jeans and a pair of white Nike Airs. Maya began to remember the time when she first met Zay when he came to John Quincy Adams Middle School. She thought that he was really good looking. He was brash, confident, fast-talking and mischievous and his mouth tends to get him in trouble. She likes that about him.

"Hey, flat-butt." Maya called. "Will you stop jamming to music and sit down and study for that huge history test Matthews have given us. I don't want to fail this one."

"Hey, pretty lady. I am studying. See?" Zay said. Maya began to blush when Zay called her "pretty lady".

"Do you want something to drink?" Maya asked as she got up from her bed.

"Sure." Zay said.

"Does cranberry ginger ale sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Zay said. Maya steps out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen to go get two cans of cranberry ginger ale, one for him and one for her. After getting the cans of soda, Maya walked back to her room and handed Zay the can of soda.

"Thanks, Hart." Zay said as he opened the can of cranberry ginger ale and took a sip and sat down on Maya's bed.

"No problem, Zay." Maya said as she sat down next to Zay.

"Too bad that Riley, Lucas and Farkle couldn't study with us. It would've really fun."

"I know." Maya said, removing her boots from off of her feet. "I'm glad that it's just you and me. We can get a chance to get to know each other." Maya said. Zay starts to tell Maya everything about himself. Maya couldn't help but notice how handsome Zay is. She was lost in his sweet gaze. She began to imagine how big Zay's cock is and how it would feel if it was inside her and pounding her hard. She couldn't stop thinking about all the naughty things that she would do to him. She couldn't stop the images playing in her head. Maya wanted Zay badly. She doesn't even know if he wanted her in that way. Then at the exact moment, Maya had the courage that Zay did not even expect what was going to happen. Maya moves closer to Zay and pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Zay's eyes grew big from the surprise of Maya kissing him. Maya breaks the kiss as Zay begins to kiss her back; this time the kiss was more intense than the last kiss. Maya began to feel Zay's tongue running against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Maya opened her mouth to allow Zay access inside her mouth. A soft moan escaped from the blonde's lips as she felt Lucas' friend's tongue dominating her mouth.

"This is a good start." Zay whispered as he starts to reach is hand underneath Maya's shirt and squeezed her breast.

"Mmm." Maya moans softly as Zay continued to kneed at her growing mound softly. "That feels good. Keep going, Zay."

"Are you sure you want to go farther? Zay asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Maya said. Zay removes Maya's purple studded denim jacket and threw it down on the floor while Maya removes his blue jean shirt and his Captain America shirt. Maya stares at Zay's athletically toned chest and brought her eyes back up to his eyes and kisses him. Zay moved his hand back onto Maya's breast and squeezed it hard for a couple of minutes before removing her cutoff tee. Zay grabs Maya's tee and pulled it over her head, revealing her red silk bra. The teen began to unclip the blonde's bra and released her growing breasts. Zay pushes Maya down on the bed and climbs on top of him after he removes his shoes and socks off. He leans down and latches his mouth onto one of Maya's hardened nipples.

"Oh, God." Maya moaned. Zay continues to lick Maya's pink nub while he moves his free hand down to her jeans. Zay begins to unbutton and unzip Maya's pants and slips his hand inside to rub her through the fabric of her panties. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Zay's intense sucking and rubbing at the same time. Zay stops sucking on Maya's hot nipples and begins to leave a trail of kisses down her body and removes her pants along with her matching silk red panties. Zay leans down and stares at Maya's glistening wet pristine pussy.

"I would love to get a taste of that." Zay smirks.

"Go ahead, handsome." Maya grins. Zay leans down and starts to lick around Maya's pink pussy lips. Maya whines for a bit from the feeling of Zay teasing her. Zay licks up and down on Maya's pussy. Zay spreads Maya's pink pussy lips open and found her cute little clit that was begging to get licked. Zay begins to lap at Maya's clit and circling it with his tongue, making Maya's back arch in pleasure.

"Zay." Maya moans. Wanting to give Maya more pleasure, Zay licks his index and middle fingers and slowly slid them in her tight pink hole while sucking on her clit. Zay looks into Maya's beautiful sky blue eyes as she continued his oral assault on her. Maya grips the bed sheets tightly and her toes begin to curl as she was about to experience her first orgasm.

"Oh, my God. Zay! I'm about to cum!" Maya screams. Her juices spilled out of her pussy and onto Zay's fingers and in his mouth. Zay removes his fingers out of Maya and brought them to her mouth so she could taste herself while Zay licks some of her juices off of her pussy. Zay brings himself up to Maya and kisses her passionately.

"Wow, I taste sweet." Maya said.

"Yeah, you're sweet as candy." Zay said. Zay unbuckles his belt while Maya unfastens his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in his black boxers. Maya starts to kiss Zay's stomach while moving her hand down to his boxers to palm his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Zay groans out Maya's name as she continues to rub his hard cock through his boxers. Maya pulls down Zay's boxers and stared at his glorious 9-inch cock that sprung out in front of her. Maya leans down and licks the tip of his cock before leaning in and taking it into her mouth. Maya sticks Zay's cock in her mouth and proceeds to bob up and down and running her tongue over every inch of it while gently playing with his balls with her hand.

"Keep going, Maya." Zay moaned. Maya kept her eyes locked on Zay as she continue to give him the most hottest blowjob. Maya stops as she lays down on her bed with Zay positioning himself in front of her.

"Are you ready for this, Hart?' Zay asked as he rubs the tip of his cock against Maya's wet slit.

"I'm so ready, Babineaux." Maya said. Zay smiles at Maya and slowly slides his cock inside her. Maya closes her eyes tighter as she felt every inch of his member inside her. Zay thrusts slowly until Maya feels a bit of pleasure.

"Harder." Maya moans. Zay thrusts harder and deeper inside Maya instantly hitting her cervix. Maya wraps her legs around Zay's waist and her hands wrapped around his back. Her fingernails dig deeper into his back, making Zay groans in pain. Zay and Maya capture each other's lips in a heated kiss as their moans filled the room.

"Oh, God. Zay." Moaned Maya as Zay continued to thrust harder, deeper and faster inside her. Zay felt Maya's inner walls clenching tighter around his cock and her cum surrounds him. She was ready to cum.

"Are you ready to cum for me, baby?" Zay pants.

"Yes, baby. Make me cum." Maya moans. Zay gives Maya a couple more thrusts and pulls out and shoots his load all over her stomach. After giving Maya some of his cum, Zay lays down next to her so he could recover from his intense orgasm. Zay starts to look at Maya lying on the bed covered in sweat and cum. She looked so sexy.

"You know. We should study together more often." Zay said as he kisses Maya.

"Yeah, we should." Maya said. "We should get dressed before my mother gets home from work."

"Yeah, we should. We don't want her to catch us. But first, you should wipe my cum off of your stomach." Zay said as he points at Maya's stomach.

"Yeah, right." Maya said. The blonde took her index finger and scooped up some of Zay's cum and licked it off, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of him.

"Mmm, you taste good." Maya said.

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Zay smirks.

**And that was chapter twenty-five. I hope that you enjoyed this Zaya chapter. Next time, it will be either a Riley/Farkle/Maya chapter, a Rilaya chapter, another Rucas chapter, a Riley/Josh chapter, a Lucas/Maya/Josh chapter or a Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle chapter. If you want to see any of those pairings feel free to message me. Also, if you want to co-write this story with me, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-six. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	26. Farkle and His Dream Girls

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, we've reached the twenty-sixth chapter of the steamy story. Someone mentioned something on the review for the story about a Riley/Lucas/Missy chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that pairing. I'll still write it. Plus, how many chapters do you think this story will have? I was originally planning on writing thirty chapters. Instead, I'm planning on going for forty or fifty chapters because I know how much you all love reading this story. Anyway, I'm bringing you another chapter and a lot of you have been asking me to write a Riley/Farkle/Maya threesome chapter. You want a Riley/Farkle/Maya threesome chapter? You got it. Hooray! So here it is, chapter twenty-six of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Farkle and His Dream Girls**

It was a regular Saturday evening in Greenwich Village and a fun evening for Riley and her best friend Maya. Maya was spending the night at Riley's while her mother and Shawn have the whole apartment to themselves for their date night. Riley and Maya were in Riley's room. Riley was sitting by the bay window eating a piece of pepperoni pizza that her parents ordered from Bingo's Pizza while Maya was laying her pajamas on Riley's princess-themed bed. The two were alone in the apartment: Cory and Topanga are out having date night at a fancy restaurant and Auggie was at the Knicks game with his Uncle Josh. Riley wore her rainbow-colored shirt, her pink skirt, black and white socks and black-studded boots. Maya wore her yellow dress with white floral-laced sleeves, blue jean vest and brown boots **(A/N: It's what Riley and Maya wore on one of the new season two cast photos where they were sitting on a white couch together)**. After Maya gets her stuff ready to wear for when she goes to bed, Maya grabs herself a slice of pizza and sits down next to Riley.

"I'm glad that we're having a sleepover just the two of us. And we have the whole place to ourselves." Riley said while eating her slice of pizza.

"You're not planning on doing a happy dance are you?" Maya asked.

"Why? Do you think we should have a happy dance?" Riley asked.

"No, we should not have a happy dance." Maya said while stuffing her mouth with pizza.

"I think we should." Riley smiled.

"I think we shouldn't." Maya said.

"You're no fun." Riley pouts.

"Aww, it's okay peaches. I'm always fun." Maya said. "Anyway, let's talk about you and Lucas. I see that you two are planning on taking your relationship to the next step."

"Yeah." Riley said. "Should I be scared?" 

"Of Ranger Rick? Sure, you could be scared as you like." Maya said as Riley smiles at her. While the two were eating their pizza, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes popped out of nowhere and he was wearing a grey turtleneck with a red, grey and white polo shirt over it, dark grey jeans and dark green Converses. That boy with bangs was revealed to be Farkle Minkus.

"Ladies." Farkle said as he stuck his head inside Riley's room.

"Farkle." Riley and Maya both said at the same time.

"So, how's it going? I see that you two are busy with….I smell pepperoni pizza from Bingo's. Ooh, can I have a piece?" Farkle asked as he crawled through the window to enter Riley's room.

"Farkle, we're having a sleepover here. Just me and Riley." Maya said.

"That's fine because I can stay here all I want." Farkle said as he eats his slice of pizza.

"That means me and Riley talking about boys, painting our fingernails and toenails, watching movies, have a pillow fight and kiss each other." Maya said. Farkle's eyes grew big when heard the last part, which made him throw his piece of pizza back in the pizza box.

"You two are going to kiss each other? Yes!" Farkle yelled as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Farkle, I was only kidding about that last part. There's no need to…."

"I don't care. I want to watch you two make out with each other. I would love that." Farkle said.

"Farkle, there's no way that you're going to watch us making out. Besides, it would never ha…." Riley said until a pair of lips crashing on top of hers interrupted her. It was Maya. Riley's eyes grew big in surprise and Farkle's jaw dropped from the sight of seeing his dream girl kissing his other dream girl.

"Maya…" Riley said.

"Shh. Just go with it, Riles. This will make Farkle happy. He'll probably get his wish." Maya said as her and Riley both smirk seductively at Farkle. Riley moves her head closer to Maya's, her lips meeting hers again. Riley's kisses were soft and gentle and Maya's kisses were ferocious and intense. Farkle licks his lips from the hot show that he's getting from Riley and Maya, he started to feel himself getting erect from this hot sight.

"Oh, boy. This is totally hot." Farkle said. Maya smirks as she continues to kiss Riley. The blonde slips her tongue mouth and parts the brunette's lips open to explore her mouth. Riley moans as she felt Maya's tongue moving around in her mouth trying to dominate her. Riley moves her hand underneath Maya's yellow dress and starts to caress her thigh and moving her hand up to her crotch and began to rub her through her panties.

"Riles, you kinky girl." Maya groans. Farkle starts to move his hand down to his pants and starts palming his cock through his pants as Riley continues to play with Maya's pussy. Riley moves her hand from underneath Maya's dress and kisses her while removing her denim vest. Maya starts to work her hands down to Riley's rainbow-colored shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her pink floral bra. Riley removes Maya's brown boots from off of her feet while trying to remove her yellow dress.

"Hey look at your feet. They're naked." Farkle said as he stared at Maya's bare feet.

"Keep your eyes on us, buddy." Maya said. Maya starts to remove Riley's boots and socks from off of her feet. After getting every single article of clothing off of their bodies, Riley and Maya are both left in their bra and panties. Maya in her matching black bra and panties and Riley in her matching pink floral bra and matching panties. The two girls walk over to Riley's princess themed bed and began to make out again. Maya pushes Riley down on her bed and starts to explore her body with her hand and gently squeezes her breast. Riley bit her bottom lip gently and releases a soft moan from her mouth. Farkle whimpers breathlessly as he continues to watch his two cuties going at it. He was dying to cream in his jeans. Maya starts to unhook Riley's bra and threw it across the room until it landed on Farkle.

"Oh, baby." Farkle groans. His hard-on continues to press against his pants. Maya starts to licks and bite on Riley's tiny mounds. Maya takes one of Riley's breasts in her mouth and starts to suck on it. Wanting to join in on the action, Farkle removes every single article of clothing until he's left in only his blue briefs. The intelligent teen walks over to Riley's bed and starts to suck on Riley's other nipple.

"Mmm." Riley moans from the feeling of Farkle and Maya licking her hardened light brown nipples. Maya reaches back and starts to unhook her own bra and let it fall on the floor. Maya and Farkle stop working on Riley's breasts as Maya moves down in between Riley's legs and removed her drenched panties. Farkle moves behind Maya and pulls her panties down to her knees and starts to lick her hot pink pussy. Maya shivers in delight as she starts to lick around Riley's pussy and lap at her pink pussy lips. Maya pushes Riley's legs back and continues to lap at her pussy. Farkle gently sucks on Maya's pink lips and teases her puckered asshole at the same time with his finger.

"Mmm, just like that Maya." Riley moaned. Maya makes eye contact with Riley as Riley watches her best friend sticking her tongue in and out of her pussy and flicking around it at the same time sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Farkle stops licking Maya's pussy and begins to lick her cute tiny ass and rub her clit at the same time. Maya moans into Riley's pussy while eating her out and starts to feel a bit of liquid leaking out of her hole and landing on her tongue. Riley was close to having her orgasm.

"Maya, I'm about to cum. Keep tongue-fucking me." Riley moans. Farkle began to notice Riley's pretty toes curl in pleasure. He wanted to take her toes in his mouth and suck on them. Farkle pushes his tongue inside Maya's tight asshole and continued to play with her clit while Riley cums all over Maya's tongue. Maya stops licking Riley's pussy and grabs one of her legs and starts to suck on her pretty toes. Farkle mimics Maya's actions and starts to suck on Riley's toes for a couple of minutes. Maya stops sucking on Riley's toes and starts to kiss her passionately while Farkle continues to worship her feet. Riley pushes Farkle down on the bed with her foot and laid down next to him and kisses him passionately while sticking her hand down his briefs and grabbed his cock. Maya lowers herself in between Farkle's legs and takes his cock in her mouth while Riley straddles herself on Farkle's face and starts to lick her pussy.

"Farkle." Riley moans. Maya bobs her head up and down on Farkle's cock and watches her best friend being eaten out by Farkle. Maya licks Farkle shaft like a lollipop and stroked his balls at the same time. Farkle releases a moan into Riley's dripping wet cunt while plunging it in and out of her. Riley grabbed on the base of Farkle's cock and starts to bob her head up and down while Maya laps at his succulent balls. Maya grins at the hot sight of Riley and Farkle in the 69 position while she continues to lap at his balls. Riley starts to grind into Farkle's face sending her right over the edge. Not wanting Farkle to cum again, Riley climbs off of Farkle's face while Maya climbs on top of Farkle's cock. Maya lowers herself onto Farkle's cock, taking him fully inside her.

"Farkle, you're so big inside me." Maya moans. Riley gently squeezes Maya's medium-sized breasts and kisses her while she rides Farkle. With her hands bracing Farkle's chest, Maya rides him fast while Riley rubs her clit harder in a circular motion while watching Farkle's balls slapping against her best friend's pussy and ass.

"You like watching us, Riles? You look so fucking hot playing with your cute little pussy. Mmm, it's just waiting for it to be filled with Farkle's hard cock." Maya talks dirty to her best friend.

"Oh, man. Dirty talking. You're turning me on, woman." Farkle pants.

"That's my plan." Maya breathes. Riley spits on her drenched pussy and slips her fingers inside her tight pink hole and pumps harder and faster inside her drenched pink hole. Maya cried out and rode out her orgasm as she starts to cum all over Farkle's cock. Maya climbs off of Farkle as Riley watches his cock sliding out of her. The blonde starts to work her feet on Farkle, making Farkle moan in delight and watches her sexy feet moving up and down on his cock. Riley stops masturbating and kisses Farkle while Maya continues to rub her feet against the tip of his cock. Riley lies down on her bed as Farkle climbs on top of her with his member lined up against her entrance. Farkle slowly slid inside Riley while Maya squatted over her and sat on her face. Farkle thrusts in and out of Riley's pussy while Riley licks Maya's clit. Maya moans and plays with her breasts at the same time while Farkle fucks Riley harder and faster while sucking on her pretty toes. Farkle grunts with every thrust while Riley moans into Maya's pussy. Soon, all three are close to their orgasm as Farkle felt Riley's cum surrounding his cock and her walls clenching tight as Maya grinds on Riley's face.

"Oh, fuck. Riley!" Maya screams as Riley bites down on Maya's clit. Farkle pulls out of Riley and watches her juices squirt out of her pussy. Maya climbs off of Riley's face and grabs Farkle's cock as her and Riley both started to make out with the tip of Farkle's cock trapped in between their tongues and mouths, sending Farkle over the edge.

"Oh my God. Riley, Maya. I'm about to cum!" Farkle screams as he felt his balls beginning to churn. Farkle starts shooting his giant load in Riley's mouth and in Maya's mouth. Some of his cum landed on Riley's pretty face and all over her bed. Farkle felt his cock twitch as he watches Riley and Maya sharing his cum.

"I know, ladies. I am pretty good. Thank you, I am Farkle!" Farkle said as he threw is arms up in the air. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to make love to two of his dream girls.

**And that was chapter twenty-six. Boy, these chapters are getting really hotter and hotter than ever. So, what do you think of it? I hope that you enjoyed it. Do you think I should do forty or fifty chapters? Also, stay tuned for the next chapter. It will either be Rilaya, Lucaya, Josh/Riley, Rucas, Riley/Lucas/Missy, Lucas/Maya/Josh or Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle. If you want to see one of these pairings, feel free to message me. Also, I'm still looking for writers who would like to co-write this story with me. If you're interested, PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next for chapter twenty-seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	27. Forbidden Love

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, I've been checking out the reviews for this story and some of you want me to do fifty chapters. Since you love this story so much, I'll do fifty chapters of this story. If I can't do fifty chapters, I'll do forty chapters and knowing myself I can write fifty chapters because I have tons of ideas and a creative mind. Anyway, it's update time. Well, you've read a really steamy chapter about Riley, Josh and Maya, this time you're getting a Josh/Riley (Jiley or Rosh) chapter. Before you read this chapter, I would just like to warn you that it contains incest between an uncle and his niece. So here it is, chapter twenty-seven of Girl Meets Love: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Forbidden Love**

13-year-old Riley Matthews has been secretly in love with her 17-year-old uncle Josh. Even though Maya had a crush on her uncle, Riley has been crushing hard, extra hard on Josh. Every time when he's around, she starts to get butterflies in her stomach like the time she's been crushing on Lucas. There were times that Riley could fantasize about Josh and the things that he would do to her. The feeling of his hand rubbing against her smooth nubile skin. His velvety soft lips pressing against her lips. His cock inside her tight virgin hole and his cum inside her mouth. The young Matthews teen was ready to do something about it.

"Mom, dad. I'm home." Riley called as she entered the apartment. "Hello?"

Riley lies her bookbag down on the couch and pulled out her history book to do her assignment for her father's class. Riley starts to walk into her room to study until she heard water running in the bathroom. Riley began to wonder if it was a burglar using their shower. Riley throws her books down on the bed and picked up her hairspray to spray in the burglar's eyes and quietly snuck over to the bathroom. Riley slowly opens the bathroom door and sees a reflection of someone's nude body in the mirror. It was a teenage boy's nude body. She began to think if it was Lucas using their shower. Riley began to grin at the thought of seeing her crush naked. She thought of going in and surprise him. Riley enters the bathroom and starts to remove her blue military style jacket and her white London t-shirt to reveal her purple bra. Riley began to remove her fringed ankle boots and her red floral skirt, also revealing her matching purple bra. Riley removes her bra and panties and steps in the shower with the boy who's washing his hair.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley said as she wraps her arms around the teenage boy. The boy stops washing his hair and turns around to see who it was that is touching him. Riley could not believe her eyes. It was not Lucas who was standing in front of her in the shower, it was her Uncle Josh.

"Riley." Josh said.

"Oh, my God. Uncle Josh!" Riley shrieked as she saw her uncle naked in front of her. Josh could not believe that he saw his niece naked.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Lucas. I'm very sorry." Riley said as she covers her eyes. Josh couldn't help but keep looking at his adorable niece's nude.

"God, she looks so adorable. Wait, what am I doing? This is your brother's daughter. You can't be attracted to her. This is wrong. I can't." Josh thought to himself. She looked like a goddess right in front of him. He must have her. Josh grabs Riley by her arms and starts to kiss her on the lips. Riley was caught off-guard by Josh's sudden movements as she starts to kiss Josh back, this time the kiss became passionate and intense. Josh began to enjoy the sweet taste of strawberry gum that Riley was chewing before she came home. Riley deepens the kiss as she starts to move her hand down Josh and starts stroking his cock gently.

"You want this don't you, niece?" Josh whispered.

"Badly. I want you Josh." Riley said in an innocent and seductive tone.

"How bad?" Josh asked as he reaches up Riley's body and took one of her breasts in his hand.

"I want you very badly." Riley moans as she felt Josh's cock getting erect by her touch. Josh lightly pinches Riley's nipple, making her moan in pleasure. Josh kneels down in between Riley's legs and saw a small patch of hair on her bikini area.

"Cute little landing strip, Riles." Josh said. Riley blushes as Josh lifts her left leg up and threw it over his shoulder while she holds on to the shower head to position herself. Josh sticks his finger in his mouth to get it lubed up with his saliva and slipped it inside Riley's pussy nice and slow. Riley shivered in pleasure as Josh moves his finger in and out of Riley's soft, wet, tight pussy.

"Mmm, Josh." Riley moans. Josh starts to lap at Riley's clit with his tongue while fingering her. Josh adds another finger inside Riley and speeds up his pace. Riley throws her head back in pleasure and squirmed at the same time from feeling the extreme sensation of Josh licking her clit and fingering her pussy at the same time. Josh turns Riley around, this time her firm little ass is facing him as Riley props her foot on the water faucet. Josh continues to lap at Riley's clit while Riley lets out a cute moan. The older teen licked her slit and rubbed her clit with his finger and sucked on her clit and fingered her. Riley's pussy was the sweetest piece of candy for Josh to taste. The innocent brunette girl bounces her ass up and down on Josh's face. Josh stops licking Riley's pussy and began to lick her tight virgin asshole while Riley rubs her pot of gold at the same time.

"Oh, God. Josh. Make me cum!" Riley cries. Josh pressed his tongue inside Riley's asshole and began to tongue-fuck her while he gently pinches down on her clit with his fingers. Riley howled in pleasure like a wolf as she start squirting her juices out and her legs started to tremble that she almost fell.

"Careful, Riley Superklutz. You don't want to hurt yourself after you had your first orgasm." Josh laughs as he kisses Riley. Riley turns off the showerhead and lays her pink and white princess-themed bath towel on the floor. The uncle and niece duo stepped out of the shower as Josh lies down on Riley's bath towel. Riley climbs on top of Josh and start to kiss him on his lips. The brunette teen proceeds to kiss down Josh's perfect body until her lips reach his 8-inch cock. Being inexperienced and curious at this, Riley stares at her uncle's huge cock and start to lick the tip of his cock. She has been waiting for this moment her whole life. Josh moans as Riley licks his cock passionately. Her tongue runs up and down on Josh's shaft while her free hand gently cupped his balls. Riley proceeds to take Josh in her and started sucking.

"God, Riley. You're doing so good for your first time." Josh groans as he felt Riley French kissing the tip of his cock. Riley stares into Josh's eyes while she continues to bob her head up and down. She began to notice that Josh was close to cumming, but she didn't want him to cum yet. Josh and Riley got up from the floor as Josh grabs Riley's ass and lifts her up to carry her over to the bathroom sink. Josh sits her down on the edge of the sink as Riley spreads her legs wide. Her pussy was still dripping wet with her juices.

"Are you ready for this, Riley?" Josh asked as he lined up his cock in front of Riley's entrance.

"I'm sure, Uncle Josh. I have been waiting for this moment for all my life." Riley said as she takes a deep breath. Josh gives Riley another kiss and slides his cock inside Riley. Her pussy was extremely tight for him. Josh continues to push forward and began to notice Riley feeling a bit of pain, causing her a bit of discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Riley said. Josh gives his cock a quick shove and instantly broke Riley's hymen. Riley closes her eyes tightly and grits her teeth after Josh penetrated her barrier. After the pain subsides, Riley opens her eyes and saw Josh moving in and out of her nice and slow. Riley moans softly as Josh continues to fuck her. Josh increases his pace as he starts to go harder, faster and deeper inside Riley.

"Mmm! Fuck, Josh!" Riley screamed. Josh grabs Riley's leg and starts sucking on her toes while pounding her pussy like a jackhammer. Riley was enjoying the wonderful sensation of her pussy being filled and her toes being sucked on by her uncle. Their nude bodies were drenched with sweat, Riley's walls clench tighter around Josh and her cum surrounds him. She was close to cumming and so was Josh.

"JOSH!" Riley screams as she squirts all over Josh's cock. Josh pulls out of Riley and blows his load all over her creamy stomach. Josh's cock slowly softened after plastering Riley with his cum. Riley wraps her arms around Josh and kisses him.

"That was wonderful, Josh. I love you so much." Riley said.

"I love you too, Riley." Josh said. "Let's make sure to get cleaned up before your parents and Auggie get home. Want to take a shower together?"

"I would love that." Riley smiles as she steps in the shower with Josh.

**And that was chapter twenty-seven. I hope that you enjoyed that hot action between Riley and Josh. Next time, it's going to be a Lucas/Maya/Josh threesome chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Also, I'm still looking for someone to co-write this story with me, if you're interested feel free to PM me. I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	28. Maya's Birthday Surprise

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Just when you thought that this story could get even hotter and hotter, it doesn't get any hotter than this. Since some of you have been waiting for a Lucas/Maya/Josh chapter, you're getting a Lucas/Maya/Josh threesome chapter. This is my first time writing a chapter involving two guys and one girl since some of my chapters involve two girls and one guy. So, this is a first for me. Before you read this chapter, it will contain anal sex, double penetration and a lot of other stuff in that chapter. So here it is, chapter twenty-eight of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Maya's Birthday Surprise**

Today was going to be the greatest day of Maya Penelope Hart's life. Today, she is turning 18-years-old. Her mother and her stepfather Shawn surprised her with birthday pancakes that they both made for her. Shawn also surprised Maya by taking her to the art museum to look at some of the paintings. This is going to be the best day ever. Later that day, Riley has planned something special for Maya. Maya has picked out the perfect outfit to wear: she wore a tropical print crop top, a black studded skirt and black studded boots. She was dressed pretty cute for her birthday. Before she goes over to Riley's for the surprise party, an older boy with brown hair and brown eyes entered her room by climbing through her window. It was Joshua Matthews.

"Hey Maya." Josh said as he entered her bedroom.

"Josh." Maya ran over to Josh and hugged him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Riley's preparing for my birthday party. Everybody's expecting me."

"I know. I came by to pick you up so we can head down there. Also, I wanted to give you your birthday gift." Josh said.

"You have a gift for me?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Josh said.

'What is it?" Maya asked as a smile appeared on her face. Josh pulls something out of his black leather jacket pocket. Maya sees a rectangular box in her crush's hand and wondered what it could be.

"Here, this for you. The most beautiful girl in the world." Josh said as he handed Maya the box. Maya opens the box and saw the most beautiful thing that she's ever seen. It was a heart-shaped necklace. Maya was breathless when she saw it as Josh puts the necklace around her neck and stared at her as she began to look at it.

"Well, what do you think?" Josh asked.

"Josh, it's really beautiful. I love it." Maya said as she hugged Josh. Maya stares deeply into Josh's eyes as Josh slowly leans in and kisses Maya on her lips. The older teen slowly kisses the blonde until Maya breaks the kiss.

"Wow. That was amazing." Maya said.

"Yeah. I have another surprise for you." Josh said as he whistled in the room. Much to Maya's surprise, a certain Texan male entered her bedroom and he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. The handsome male was revealed to be Lucas Friar.

"What the? What's Ranger Rick doing here?" Maya asked.

"Josh brought me over for your next birthday gift." Lucas said.

"Oh, really? What is my birthday gift?" Maya looks curiously at Lucas and Josh.

"You get to have sex with both me and Howdy." Josh said.

"You two?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"You're dating my best friend, Ranger Rick. You think that she would let you do something like this with me and Jo….oh, wait. You two want a piece of me, don't you."

"You bet." Josh said.

"Okay. Sure. But remember, this is a one-time deal. So, don't tell Riley." Maya said.

"You got it." Josh said.

"Deal." Lucas agreed. The trio sat down on Maya's bed as Josh and Maya continue their makeout session while Lucas kisses Maya's neck. A soft moan escapes from Maya's lips from feeling Lucas kissing and sucking on her neck. Josh slips his tongue inside Maya's warm, wet mouth to explore her while Maya moves her hand down to Lucas' crotch and start palming him through his jeans, making him moan in her mouth. Maya stops kissing Josh and began kissing Lucas. Josh removes Maya's top and took one of Maya's natural breasts in his mouth and starts to suck on her hot pink nipple. Maya continues palming Josh's cock with one hand while she uses the other hand to palm Lucas' cock through the fabric of his jeans. Josh moans into Maya's breast and began to feel her peak hardening against his tongue as he continues flicking at it. Maya unbuckles Lucas' belt and unzips his pants so she can stick her hand down in there. Maya sticks her hand inside and began squeezing and stroking Lucas cock. Lucas continues to moan as he deepens the kiss. He felt like blowing a gigantic load all over Maya's hand.

"Alright. Clothes off." Maya commanded. Josh and Lucas began to remove every single article of clothing, leaving Lucas in his red boxers and Josh in his blue boxers. Maya stood up on her bed and started stripping out of her clothes. After removing her clothes, Maya was completely naked in front of Josh and Lucas as she lies down on her bed. Josh kneels in between Maya's legs and starts rubbing her pussy. Maya reaches over to Lucas' boxers and pulls them down.

"Not bad, Ranger Rick. You think you can handle it?" Maya asked. Lucas grins at Maya and runs his cock against Maya's lips. Maya starts licking the tip of Lucas' cock and starts rubbing her tongue up and down on his shaft while moaning to the feeling of Josh rubbing her clit. Maya takes Lucas' cock and starts bobbing her head up and down while Josh laps away at her thin pink pussy lips.

"Oh, God." Lucas moans. Maya hums into Lucas' cock as Josh continues to eat her out. Josh spits on Maya's dripping wet slit and rubs in a circular motion for a couple of minutes. Lucas grabs the back of Maya's head gently and starts to thrust in her mouth. The blonde felt Lucas' cock pushing past her gag reflexes as she starts to gag all over his cock. Lucas stares into Maya's pretty blue eyes as he continues to fuck her throat. Josh began to taste a bit of liquid in his mouth, he knew that Maya was close to having her orgasm. Josh stops licking Maya's clit and Lucas stops fucking Maya's throat. Lucas pulled is saliva-covered cock out of Maya's mouth as Maya goes over to Josh and French kisses the tip of his cock. With Maya's pretty ass raised up in the air and her pussy still dripping wet with her cum, Lucas spreads her pink pussy lips open and found the bud of her clit and began rubbing it with his thumb. Josh reaches down and gently pinches Maya's nipple. Maya moans and slaps Josh's tongue against her tongue and slides her mouth over his gigantic monster.

"God. Maya, your pussy is so fucking wet." Lucas said as he pushes his fingers deep inside Maya's core. Maya moves her mouth down to Josh's balls and starts to lick and suck on them passionately while stroking him at the same time.

"Fuck, Huckleberry! Don't stop…keep fingering my pussy…make this naughty girl's pussy cum." Maya groans as Lucas pumps his fingers harder and faster inside Maya's pink hole. Wanting to taste Maya, Lucas removes his fingers out of Maya and moves his mouth over to her vagina and starts sucking on her clit and licking her pink slit. Maya pulls Josh down and sticks his hard prick in between her breasts, burning the touch of his cock.

"Fuck, baby. Keep rubbing your breasts against my cock." Josh groans. Lucas slides his tongue up and down on Maya's clit for a few minutes and began rimming her. Lucas laps at Maya's tight little asshole, instantly her ass with his saliva so he can enter her anally. Maya stops giving Josh a titjob and climbs on top of him.

"I want you and Howdy to fuck me like you own me. I want you two to make me your naughty slut." Maya said as she hovers her pussy over Josh's cock. Maya grabs a hold of Josh's cock and sticks it inside her pussy. Maya moans as she starts to ride Josh while she grabs Lucas' cock and starts blowing him. Lucas groans like a bear as Maya deep-throats him while Josh thrusts in and out of her harder and faster. Maya could feel Josh's balls slapping against her pussy and her ass. Josh and Lucas loved hearing the sounds of Maya's muffled moans filling the room. It was an amazing sound to hear. Maya stops riding Josh turns around with her ass facing him.

"How about we try some double penetration?" Josh winks.

"Sure." Maya said. "Which hole are you going to fuck?

Josh lines up his cock in front of Maya's ass while Lucas climbs on top of her and lines up his 'tool' in front of her. Josh pushes his cock inside Maya's ass nice and slow as Maya began to bounce up and down on his cock. Maya rubs her hot clit harder in a circular motion, just begging to be filled by Lucas.

"Fuck my pussy, Lucas. I want you both in me." Maya moans. Lucas pushes his cock inside Maya and pounds her wet hole harder. Josh plays with Maya's breasts for a couple of minutes and French kisses her. The sensation of two cock filling every hole was enough to set Maya off. She loved having her best friend's boyfriend and her best friend's uncle treating her like a piece of meat.

"OH, MY GOD….YES! KEEP FUCKING ME HARDER! I WANT YOU TWO TO MAKE ME CUM!" Maya screams. Both of the men felt their balls starting to churn as Maya continues to scream in pleasure. Lucas pulls out and blows his load all over her stomach while Josh fills Maya's ass up with his cum. Josh removes his softening cock from out of Maya's asshole, making a sickly pop and saw some of his cum spilling out of her ass and onto her bed. All three were spent, slick and sweaty as they got themselves cleaned up and ready to go over to Riley.

"I hope that you enjoyed your birthday present." Josh said as he kisses Maya.

"That was the best present ever." Maya said.

**And that was chapter twenty-eight. I hope that you enjoyed reading that chapter. Was that hot enough for you? Stay tuned next time for the next chapter which is chapter twenty-nine and it will be either a Rilaya chapter, a Rucas chapter, a Lucaya chapter or a Riley/Lucas/Missy chapter. Also, I'm still looking for writers that would like to co-write some of the chapters with me. If you're interested, PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty-nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	29. Exploring Something New

**Girl Meets Word: Tales of Love**

**Greetings and salutations, my fellow readers. Boy, I have been really busy with this story all month and this is the twenty-ninth chapter. How great is that? After I finish all fifty or forty chapters of this story, I'll work on the Corpanga edition of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_** so stay tuned for that one. Anyway, it's update time. In the last chapter, Maya has gotten her birthday surprise from Josh and Lucas. In the new chapter, you're getting a Rilaya chapter. In this chapter, Riley and Maya are in their senior year of high school. Maya is 18-years-old and Riley is 17-years-old. So here it is, chapter twenty-nine of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Exploring Something New**

It was a lovely morning in Greenwich Village. The birds were chirping, the weather is nicely warm and the sun was shining bright. 18-year-old Maya Hart woke up beside her beautiful best friend Riley Matthews. It was a peaceful slumber, ginger snores and cricket chirps sway the ladies to sleep. Maya continues to watch her best friend sleeping, she looks so adorable. Riley's alarm clock rings loud, disturbing she and Maya's peaceful slumber.

"Ring! Ring!"

Riley's eyes flew open. The young brunette was well-rested and energized as she looks at Maya, who was still asleep.

"Maya." Riley whispers and gently rocks her blonde-haired cuddle buddy. Maya groans and flips on her side.

"Maya, wake up." Riley whispers. Maya starts grumbling and throws a pillow at Riley, knocking her back down on the bed. "Maya, it's time to get up now. Please get up."

Maya growls and curses at her brunette best friend. Riley starts to get really annoyed by Maya. Maya throws the covers over her head and ignored Riley. Riley was not able to give up now, she removes the covers from off of Maya and pinches her arm hard.

"Ow! Riley, what the heck!?" Maya screamed.

"Like I said, it's time to get up. We have to get dressed before school starts." Riley said.

"But can't I just sleep for another minute? I'm tired." Maya whined.

"No, Maya, you can't." Riley said.

"Why? Isn't today a Sunday?" Maya asked.

"No. It's Wednesday, Maya." Riley said.

"Aw, man. Why can't we just stay home? I'm too tired. Plus, I want to cuddle up with you, pumpkin." Maya said as Riley blushes right in front of her.

"Aww, peaches. There's something that I have to tell you." Riley said.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I lied. Today is actually Sunday. I needed to wake you up so I could do this." Riley said as she places her lips upon Maya's. Sparks fly. Maya feels absolutely in bliss, but something isn't right about this as Maya cuts back.

"Is there something wrong, Maya?" Riley asked.

"Riles, this isn't right. You're my friend." Maya breathes. "I can't."

"Let's fix that. I've wanted this for a while now. Please. Make love to me." Riley whispers into Maya's quivering ear as she moves her hand underneath Maya's red NYU t-shirt and gently cups her braless breasts. "What about now?"

Maya releases a soft moan as Riley continues to fondle her medium-sized breasts. Maya reconnects her lips to Riley. Maya kisses Riley but with more intensity as she forces her tongue down her throat. Riley tries to dominate the attractive blonde by challenging her to a fierce game of tongue domination. Maya growls and forces her hands down and above her head. Maya breaks the kiss and starts to move her lips down to her neck and gently bites the innocent brunette's neck.

"Oh, God!" Riley screams.

"I'm so glad that your parents and Auggie aren't home. I want us to have this much fun together. Maya said as she starts sucking on Riley's pulse point. Riley's eyes rolled back in pleasure. The blonde Hart moves her hand down to Riley's cute baby blue unicorn printed pajama pants and rubs her through the fabric of her pants.

"Mmm, Maya." Riley moans.

"Oh, yeah. That's a good girl." Maya grins. The blonde rubs harder as Riley's hips begin to buckle. Maya stops rubbing Riley's clit and unbuttons her matching baby blue unicorn printed pajama top and removes it from off of her body and throws it across the room, revealing her medium-sized breasts. Maya licks down to Riley's breasts and latches her mouth onto one of her light brown nipples.

"Oh…Maya…" Riley groans.

"Mmm. Your nipples taste so delicious, Riles." Maya grins seductively at Riley as she continues to suck on Riley's nipple. Maya sucks harder on the light brown nub while Riley whimpers in pleasure. Maya bites down on the hardened light-brown nub making Riley squeal. "You like that, Riles?

"Yes. Keep going, Maya." Riley moans. The blonde grabs the round flesh and suck it's erect tip while Riley strokes the blonde's hair. After concentrating on her best friend's breasts, Maya kisses down Riley's stomach. Wanting to pleasure Maya, Riley allows a dirty mind corrupt her innocent thoughts as she pushes Maya down on her bed. The brunette removes the blonde's NYU tee and threw it across the bed also her black pajama shorts along with her green lacy panties. Riley stared at the teenage girl's naked body, she looked like a goddess. Riley latches her mouth onto one of Maya's hot pink nipples and starts sucking on it while she abruptly slams three fingernails into Maya's left thigh.

"Fuck Riles." Maya moans softly as she drags her long, painted nails up towards the blonde's hairless core. Riley rubs Maya's core slowly as the aggressive blonde gasps softly while fondling Riley's breasts. Riley leans upward and lightly kisses Maya on the lips while running her fingers against her dripping wet slit. Maya bites down on her lower lip.

"Do you want it?" Riley whispers seductively into Maya's ear.

"Yes. Give it to me, Riles." Maya groans.

"Can't hear you, peaches." Riley says before slipping her fingers into Maya.

"Fucking give it to me." Maya continues to groan.

"That's better." Riley slips her fingers inside Maya and slowly pumps in and out of her. Riley stares deeply into Maya's sparkling blue eyes and saw pure lust in her eyes. She knew at that moment that Maya Penelope Hart wants her. Maya looks down and continues to bite down on her lower lip while Riley fingers her molten center. Wanting to taste her, Riley leans down and laps at her clit. Riley adds a third finger inside Maya's dripping wet hole and sees her lips trembling. Maya was desperate to cum all over Riley's finger. Riley increases her speed and Maya bucks her hips. Her walls begin to clench tighter around Riley's fingers and her toes start to curl. Riley continues to stare into Maya's eyes while fiercely fingering her and sucking on her clit harder for intense pleasure.

"Mmm…fuck…Riley…mmm…" Maya moans.

"Mmm, you're so tight and wet for me. I want you to squirt all over my fingers, pumpkin." Riley said as she bit down on Maya's clit nice and gently, instantly sending the blonde over the edge.

"R-r…fuck…ugh…Riley!" Maya scream. Riley felt Maya's cum surrounding her fingers and pulls her fingers out of her as the blonde cum squirts all over her bed. Her cum pours like Niagara Falls. Riley watches her best friend shake and breath heavily from her intense orgasm.

"Oh, God….pumpkin…" Maya pants heavily.

"Wow, you came a whole lot, peaches." Riley sucks away at her fingers to taste Maya's sweet cum. The adorable brunette pulls her pajama pants and her panties off and climbs on top of Maya, this time her pussy is facing Maya.

"Wait…minute…exhausted…" Maya whispers.

"We're not even finished." Riley giggles as she lifts Maya's left leg and licks her. Maya shivers as she feels Riley's tongue moving up against her silky smooth leg. She continues to worship Maya's leg while Maya grabs Riley's foot and began to lick her pretty toes. Riley mimics Maya's actions and began to suck on Maya's toes that were painted with black nail polish. The two cuties began to worship each other's feet for a couple of minutes before feasting on each other.

"Haven't I ever told you that you're so soft and playful, Maya?" Riley gently massages Maya's foot.

"No, you haven't told me that." Maya said while she gently nibbles at Riley's leg.

"Well, you are. I love touching your soft skin. I also love playing with your body." Riley said. Maya's face changes from it's initial state to a dark-red state.

"I can smell your arousal right now, Riles." Maya smirks. Maya slowly licks at Riley's wet slit. Riley moans as she latches her mouth onto Maya's moist pussy while Maya pushes her tongue inside Riley.

"Mmm, Riley! Yes! Faster!" Maya moans. Riley laps faster. Maya wraps her legs around Riley while tongue-fucking her wet hole. Riley coats her ring and middle fingers with her saliva and slowly slips them inside Maya's tight ass. Maya moans into Riley's pussy as she felt her fingers inside her ass.

"You like that? Do you love having my fingers in your ass?" Riley asked. Maya could only nod. Riley pumps her fingers inside the blonde's ass harder and faster while licking her pussy. Maya laps away at Riley's pussy like there's no tomorrow While Riley nibbles at her clit while adding a third finger inside her ass, stretching her a bit. The two best friends continue their intense oral assault on each other until they're ready to cum.

"Mmm! Fuck, Maya. I'm so close. Does my horny, little slut want to cum with me?" Riley moans.

"Riley!" Maya screams as her pussy squirts it's hot, delicious juice all over Riley. Riley starts to squirt her sweet nectar in Maya's mouth. Riley removes her fingers out of Maya's gaping asshole and climbs off of her.

"Come here." Maya said as she kisses Riley on her lips. The duo were turned on from tasting each other on their lips. "You're sweeter like cotton candy."

"I know." Riley said.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Maya said. Riley covers her eyes as Maya climbs off of Riley's bed and pulls out a strap-on dildo. "Alright, Riles. You can open you eyes now."

Riley opens her eyes and sees Maya walking over to her bed, holding a 12-inch realistic strap-on dildo that shoot cum out. Riley was amazed at the size and girth of the rubber cock and her mouth began to water from the sight of it.

"Wow, Maya. Where did you get that thing?" Riley asked.

"Missy Bradford gave it to me for my 18th birthday as a gag gift. Telling me that I don't need a man in my life. What a bitch." Maya said as Riley laughed at the story.

"Are you going to use that on me?" Riley asked while looking innocent.

"No, pumpkin. I want you to use it on me. Don't worry, it's filled with fake cum in it so you can fill my holes." Maya said. Maya hand Riley the strap-on dildo and puts it on her. Maya kneels down in front of it and starts licking the tip of the rubber cock. Riley watches as the blonde continues to lick up and down on the rubber cock passionately and engulfing the whole thing with her mouth. Maya bobs her head up and down on the rubber cock while keeping her eyes locked on Riley. After getting the strap-on dildo coated with her saliva, Maya lies back on the bed and held her slender legs up in the air while Riley lines up the tip of the rubber cock in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready, Maya?" Riley asked.

"I was born ready, Riles." Maya said. Riley pushes the rubber cock inside Maya's tight pink pussy. Maya closes her eyes tightly as Riley pushes deeper inside her until Maya felt the tip of the rubber cock hitting her cervix. Moans flowed past Maya's lips and echoed throughout the room and the apartment that the people of New York could hear her loud moans. If Lucas and Josh were here to see this hot girl on girl action, they will cream in their jeans. Riley jerks back and forth into Maya's pussy and increases her speed and force.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck my ass now, Riles." Maya groans. The brunette pulls out of Maya's pussy and lies down on the bed. Maya's back is facing Riley and starts to line up the rubber cock and forces it into her asshole.

"FUCK!" Maya screams. The blonde starts to slowly bounce up and down on the strap-on. The penetration was massive and intense than she expected. Riley reaches her hand in front of Maya and starts playing with her dripping wet petal while thrusting in and out of her ass. Maya continues to enjoy the ferocious pounding coming from her best friend.

"You're so hot, Maya. I want you to cum all over this cock." Riley said as she starts to pinch Maya's petal harder.

"RILEY!" Maya shrieks as a jet stream of cum spray out of her pussy. Riley squeezes the hand-pump on the strap-on dildo and fills Maya's ass up with fake cum. Riley pulls out and watches the fake cum pour out of Maya's gaping asshole and landing all over Riley. Riley takes off the strap-on dildo while Maya pulls out another toy for her and Riley to play with from out of her bag.

"Let me guess. Missy gave you that toy too as a gag gift for your birthday?" Riley asked.

"Nope. I bought this baby for myself. I thought that we can use it on each other." Maya said as she pulls out a thick pink 16-inch double dildo. Maya takes one end of the dildo and starts sucking on it while Riley takes the other end of the dildo and starts licking it, making sure that their end of the dildo is nicely coated with their saliva. After a few minutes of sucking and licking on the dildo, Maya sticks her end of the dildo inside her pussy while Riley takes her end of the dildo and shoves it inside her dripping pink hole. The duo began pumping the dildo in and out of their pussies. Maya plays with her clit while Riley massages her breasts.

"Fuck, that feels so good. Don't you wish Ranger Rick was there to watch us?" Maya breathes. "I bet he would love to get turned on by seeing two cuties fucking each other with the dildo. I bet the sight of him jacking off in front of us and shooting his load all over you is making you very wet."

Riley could only moan. Maya leans in and grabs the back of Riley's head and proceeds to kiss her intensely. The duo both moan into the kiss as they continue to pump up and down on the double dildo until they're ready to cum.

"Cum with me, Maya. Please cum with me" Riley moans. The two continued to kiss passionately as they start to cum all over the double dildo. After sharing their intense earth-shattering orgasm, Maya removes her end of the dildo from out of her pussy and left the other end inside Riley and began to suck all of her juices. Maya removes the other end out of Riley's pussy and brought it to the brunette's lips. Riley licks her honey off of the pink dildo clean off. Maya lies on top of Riley and kisses her. Their bodies were slick and sweaty with their cum.

"That was so amazing." Riley said.

"I know, pumpkin." Maya said as she kisses Riley. "Let's get cleaned up before your parents and Auggie get home."

"Sure. Want to take a shower together?" Riley asked.

"You bet. I'll race you to the bathroom." Maya said as she runs out of the bedroom with Riley chasing her.

**Ladies and Gentlemen: that was chapter twenty-nine. I hope that you enjoyed that really hot chapter. Next time, it's chapter thirty and you know what that means. It's going to be another Lucaya chapter. I saw the reviews for my story and you've asked for a Lucaya chapter. I'm still looking for authors who would love to co-write this story with me. If you're interested, feel free to message me. Also, Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	30. Hot and Sweaty

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Greetings, people. Greeting and salutations. Is everybody excited for Memorial Day weekend? Are you ready for a new chapter of this amazing story because today, I am bringing you the thirtieth chapter. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. We have reached the thirtieth chapter of this erotic story. And what better way to kick off chapter thirty with a bang (No pun intended. LOL) than to bring you a Lucaya chapter. Speaking of Lucaya, don't worry I'll still work on the Lucaya edition of GMW: Tales of Love. It's just that I've been really busy on this story and you all really like it so I haven't forgot about that one. This chapter will have a lot of steamy Lucaya moments in it. So here it is, chapter thirty of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Sit back, relax, grab a drink and enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Hot and Sweaty**

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in June. The temperature is 99 degrees Fahrenheit. It's so hot that you can fry an egg on the sidewalk to watch it fry. People are finding ways to beat the heat like going to the pool to go swimming, have the air conditioner on the keep everybody cool in the house. Maya Hart was in the apartment, sitting alone in her room with a bag of frozen peas on her forehead while trying to cool off. Maya texted her best friend Riley to see if she was going to the pool. Luckily for Maya, Riley's parents are taking her and Auggie to a water park and Maya is invited. While picking out her swimsuit to wear at the water park, Maya wore a blue NYU tank top, black shorts and matching black flip-flops. Maya picks out a red bikini and starts to remove her tank top and her shorts, leaving her in her white lacy panties.

"Howdy." A teenage boy wearing a red polo shirt, khaki shorts and white sneakers. The boy was handsome and he had dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Maya turns and sees the boy standing right by the window. The boy was revealed to be her boyfriend Lucas Friar.

"Ahh! Lucas!" Maya screams as she covers her bare breasts.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't know that you were getting dressed." Lucas said while covering his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Maya chuckled as Lucas climbs into the window with his eyes still closed. "You can open your eyes now, Ranger Rick."

"I came to surprise you." Lucas said as he opens his eyes and stares at his beautiful topless angel. "You know, you don't have to cover yourself up for me. I'm your boyfriend and I can see you naked. Is a guy allowed to see his girlfriend naked?"

"They can." Maya grins as she kisses Lucas. Lucas grabs his cowgirl's butt gently and lifts her up as Maya starts to wrap her slender legs around his waist. The duo made their way over to Maya's bed as Lucas lies Maya down on her bed and starts kissing her neck. Maya reaches her hand up to Lucas' shirt and starts unbuttoning it. The handsome Texan moves his hand down to Maya's panties and slides his hand inside. Lucas smiles at Maya as he starts rubbing his beautiful girlfriend's pot of gold gently. Maya moans softly from the feeling of Lucas' fingers tracing her thin pink pussy lips.

"Lucas…" Maya moans.

"Yes, Penelope." Lucas answers.

"I told you not to call me that. I have to get ready to go over to Riley's. I'm going to the water park with her and her family." Maya whispers.

"Don't worry, my short little stack of pancakes. We still have time." Lucas said. The handsome Texan presses two fingers inside Maya's cunt slowly.

"Mmm. Lucas." Maya moans as she felt Lucas' fingers inside her. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes." Lucas said. "Are you ready for this?"

"I want you, Lucas Friar." Maya whispered huskily in Lucas' ear. With those magic words, Maya grabs the hem of Lucas' red polo and pulls it off of his body. Maya smirks at the sight of seeing Lucas' toned abs. Lucas latches his mouth onto one of Maya's breasts and starts licking her hot pink nipple while using his free hand to play with the other. Maya lets out a throaty moan as Lucas sucks on her hardened nub more aggressively while feeling his other hand cupping her breast. Maya could feel her panties getting extremely wet from the cowboy's actions. After working on her breasts, Lucas leaves a trail of scorching kisses down Maya's sweaty body until he reaches down to her soaking wet panties. Lucas tugs on Maya's panties with his sparkling white teeth and pulls them down to her ankles. Maya lies back as Lucas starts to lick around her dripping wet slit to tease her a bit.

"Ooh, you're such a tease." Maya moan as Lucas continues to tease her. Lucas stops teasing Maya and proceeds to lick her wet slit up and down.

"Oh, God…" Maya moans as Lucas continues to lap at her pussy. Lucas moves his hand up Maya's body and starts to play with her medium-sized breasts. His fingers flicking her hardened pink nub. Maya's moans filled the room as Lucas smiles from hearing this amazing melody of sounds coming from his girlfriend. Lucas uses his fingers to spread Maya's lovely pussy apart. It was wet, pink and slimy. Maya felt goosebumps on her body and shivers in delight as she felt Lucas' tongue plunge in and out of her wet, pink hole.

"Fuck, Lucas. Mmm, shove that tongue inside my pussy." Maya moans as she grips the sheets on her bed. Lucas saws in and out of Maya's pussy faster as he felt her nectar dripping onto his tongue and making the tongue fucking easy.

"Lucas! Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Maya cries as her sweet pussy juices spray out all over Lucas' face. Lucas laps Maya's sweet juices off of her pussy. Noticing some of her cum leaking down to her tight puckered asshole, Lucas pushes Maya's legs back and happily licked her ass. Maya cooed in delight as Lucas laps at her ass. Maya pants heavily as Lucas stops licking her ass and brought himself up to her lips to kiss her.

"You taste sweet like sugar." Lucas kisses Maya. Maya accepts her boyfriend's tongue so she can taste herself. Maya moans into the kiss as she continues to taste herself on Lucas' tongue, instantly turning her on. Maya breaks the kiss and pushes Lucas onto her bed and removes his sneakers. Maya kisses Lucas' chests and yanks off his shorts and boxers. Maya kneels in between Lucas' legs and grabs his cock to gently tug at it for a bit. The blonde stares at her cowboy's 9-inch member and starts to French kiss the tip of his dick.

"Oh, God." Lucas moans as he sat back and watched Maya licking up and down on his shaft like a Popsicle. Maya engulfs his whole member in her mouth and bobs her head up and down slowly. Lucas continued to moan as Maya blows him. Maya pushes his cock past her gag reflexes and starts deep-throating him.

"You like sucking my cock, you dirty whore?" Lucas groans. Maya smirks as she heard Lucas talking dirty to her. That was a really big turn-on for her. Maya stares into Lucas' eyes as she continues to deep throat him until she felt his throbbing cock twitching in her mouth. Just when he was about to reach his climax, Maya lifts her head and climbs on top of him. The blonde grabs Lucas' saliva-covered cock lines it up in front of the tip of his cock.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked. Maya bites her lip and nods her head "Yes". Maya pushes Lucas' cock inside her dripping wet hole. Maya closes her eyes tightly and bites her lip as she slowly rides Lucas. Lucas moans softly and moves his hands up to her breasts and start fondling them while Maya speeds up her pace.

"Lucas." Maya moaned placing her hands on the headboard of her bed and bounces up and down harder on Lucas' cock. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas' cock inside her with the mixture of his balls slapping against her pussy. Her breathing starts getting heavier and her pussy tightened on his dick, Maya was about to have the most intense orgasm in her life.

"Lucas!" Maya screams as she cums all over Lucas' cock. Maya climbs off of Lucas and puts his dick in her mouth. Lucas grabbed the back of Maya's head and starts to thrust in and out of her mouth. Lucas groans as Maya continues to moan from Lucas fucking her throat. Maya starts to play with her clit while having her throat fucked by Lucas.

"You like having your throat fucked by me? You want to feel my cum in your mouth? Let me look at your pretty eyes." Lucas moans as he stares into Maya's sparkling blue eyes. Maya lies back on the bed as her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Lucas positions himself in front of Maya and pushes his cock inside her swollen pussy.

"Oh, my god." She exclaimed. "This feels so good."

Lucas continues to pound her pussy harder while Maya plays with her clit. Lucas makes eye contact with Maya and smiles at her. The duo were moaning as their orgasms were getting louder, feeling their orgasms coming. Lucas leans down and kisses Maya passionately.

"Don't…stop…" Maya whispers while reconnecting her lips onto Lucas' lips. "Oh, god. I'm so close, baby."

"Me too." Lucas breathes heavily. "Fuck, Maya!"

Lucas gives Maya one last thrust and filled her insides with his hot white liquid. Maya and Lucas pant heavily after Lucas removes his softening cock from out of her pussy and held her sweat-covered body tightly.

"I love you, Maya." Lucas said.

"I love you too, Lucas." Maya kisses Lucas passionately and chuckles at him.

**And that was chapter thirty. What did you think of this steamy Lucaya chapter? Next time, there will be a Riley/Lucas/Missy threesome chapter. I hope you're ready for that chapter. If there's any pairings that you want to see in the story, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-one of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Till next time my fellow readers**


	31. A Tale of Two Cuties

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Boy, I am on a roll with this story. I wrote like thirty chapters of this story. Well, you've all been waiting for this next pairing very patiently and I hope that you're all excited for this chapter because in this chapter, it's Riley, Lucas and Missy. Yes! It's a Riley/Lucas/Missy threesome chapter. I've been waiting for this moment to write about this pairing. A little warning about this chapter, this chapter will contain threesome sex, lesbian sex, rimming and masturbation involving a sex toy. So here it is, chapter thirty-one of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**A Tale of Two Cuties**

Riley and Maya arrived at Missy Bradford's apartment for her party. As they entered the apartment, Missy opened the door to see the two people that she despises standing in front of the door. Missy moved out of the way as Riley and Maya entered the apartment. From what Riley and Maya could see is a lot of people drinking fruit punch. Riley looks around to see if her boyfriend Lucas was there while Maya tries to hide from Farkle, who was busy looking for her.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Riley said while looking around.

"I know. It's the party of the year. Everybody's gonna be talking about it at school." Maya said until she notices Riley looking around for Lucas. "Are you busy looking for Ranger Rick?"

"Yes." Riley smiles.

"Riles, I know that he's your boyfriend and all. It's not like you two are going to have sex for the first time." Maya said.

"Maya!" Riley said looking embarrassed. Maya and Riley walk over to the table where they're serving punch. Riley grabs herself a cup of punch and bumps into Lucas.

"Hey, Riley." Lucas said.

"Hi." Riley smiles at her boyfriend.

"Howdy, Ranger Roy." Maya said.

"Do you have to keep calling me that, Maya? Or should I call you by your middle name? Penelope." Lucas said.

"You call me that and I will have to kill you." Maya said.

"No need to do that, ma'am." Lucas said tipping an imaginary hat on his head.

"Oooh!" Maya walks away from Riley and Lucas. Lucas fills Riley's cup with punch and handed it to her. Riley takes a sip of punch while Lucas looks at her. Lucas saw how beautiful Riley looks in her cute Free People floral dress, her dark blue jean vest and black studded cowgirl boots. Her long brown hair was straightened. Lucas and Riley continued to drink their cup of punch and started talking.

"I'm glad that you made it." Lucas said.

"Me too. I'm glad that you made it too." Riley said.

"Riley, can we go to a room in private so we can talk?" Lucas asked. Riley puts down her cup and began to blush in front of him.

"Sure." Riley said. Lucas puts his cup down as he held Riley's hand and walked down the hallway and entered the guest room. In the room, there was a king-size bed, a dresser and a closet. Riley closes the door behind them as her and Lucas both sat down on the bed as silence fills the room.

"Well, it's just you and me. Alone. In this room. Together." Riley said shyly.

"Yeah." Lucas takes a deep breath.

"So, what do we do now?" Riley asked. "Is there something that we're supposed to do?"

"Well, Riley. We don't have to do it. I don't want to pressure you into having sex. If you don't want to and if you're not ready and you want to wait, that's fine. We can wait." Lucas said as he held Riley's hand.

"Lucas, you're such a gentleman. That's why I love you. And I've waited for this for all my life and I am ready to take the next big step with you." Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and cups her right cheek with his right hand and leans in to kiss her. Riley moans softly from the kiss. Her hands reach up to Lucas' red and black plaid shirt and unbuttons his shirt. Riley smiles at Lucas while unbuttoning his shirt while Lucas removes her dark blue jean vest. Riley reconnects her lips to Lucas' lips and kissed him, this time the kiss was passionate than the last one. The cute couple continues to kiss each other until another girl enters the room and spots them making out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The girl said. Riley and Lucas stop their heated makeout session and turn to the girl's direction. The girl was wearing a pink blouse, a houndstooth print skirt and black flats. The girl was tall and extremely pretty. She also had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was revealed to be Missy.

"What are you doing with her? She has no experience in having sex?" Missy scolded.

"Missy, get out of here. Now!" Riley exclaimed.

"No way, Matthews. A girl like you should not have sex with Lucas. A girl like me should." Missy said as she walks over to Lucas and puts her hands on Lucas' toned chest, making Riley green with envy.

"Missy, stay out of this. This is between Riley and me. So, we don't need you here. Just go back to the party." Lucas said as he moves Missy's hands away from his chest. Missy was not the type of girl that would give up easily. Missy walks over to the door and locks it so nobody can come in and Riley and Lucas cannot get out.

"Missy, unlock the door." Riley said.

"I don't think so. You two are not going anywhere. We're going to have a little fun with each other. Lucas is going to fuck both you and me to see who's the best in bed." Missy said as she walks over to the bed and sits next to Riley.

"Missy, unlock the door now or I'm breaking it down." Lucas said in a serious tone.

"What's the matter, Lukey-Pookie? Don't you want to watch me kiss your girlfriend?" Missy asked. The popular brunette pressed her lips on Riley's lips. Riley's eyes grew in shock as Missy continues to kiss her.

"Missy, leave Riley alone." Lucas said. Missy ignores Lucas while she kisses Riley. Missy begins to gently squeeze Riley's breasts through her dress. Lucas tries to stop Missy kissing Riley, but couldn't help but watch the hot action between his girlfriend and the girl who has a crush on him. He felt his cock hardening up in his jeans from this hot sight. Missy slips her tongue inside Riley's mouth and dominates the innocent girl's mouth. After kissing Riley, Missy looks at Lucas and notices the bulge in his pants.

"Looks like someone his hard for us." Missy said. "Lucas, remember when I said that I was going to show you my leg? Well, I'm going to show you more than my leg."

Lucas moves over to Riley and Missy as he starts to kiss both Riley and Missy at the same time. Riley removes Lucas' shirt and throws it across the room while kissing him. Missy pulls Riley away and kisses Lucas. Trying to get her handsome boyfriend's attention, Riley gets up from off of the bed and starts to do a sexy striptease show for him. Lucas pushes Missy away as he watches his innocent girlfriend slowly stripping out of her dress. Lucas' jaw dropped from the sight of Riley's sexy show. Missy rolls her eyes at Riley and starts to remove her black flats from off of her feet and every single article of clothing, leaving her in her pink bra and matching panties.

"Oh, Lucas." Missy called. Lucas turns and sees Missy in only her bra and panties.

"Wow." Lucas was breathless.

"You think you can attract Lucas by standing in only your bra and panties? I can do better than that." Riley said as she removes her shoes and her dress, revealing her cute kitten printed bra and matching panties. Riley reaches behind her bra and unhooks it. Riley walks over to the bed and grabs Lucas' hand places it on her medium-sized breast. Lucas grins at Riley as he starts to gently fondle Riley's breast. An idea suddenly popped into Lucas' mind. The handsome Texan removes Missy's bra and let it drop to the floor, Missy was a bit bustier than Riley. Lucas leans in and takes one of Missy's breasts in is mouth and starts licking her nipple. Lucas pulls Riley in and starts licking her breast. Missy and Riley moan simultaneously.

"Mmm, Lucas." Riley moans. After a few minutes of licking their nipples, Lucas removes Missy and Riley's panties while he removes his shirt, shoes and jeans until he's left in only his boxers.

"You're in charge, Lucas. You tell us what to do." Missy said.

"Riley, lie back on the bed and spread your legs for me. Missy, you straddle Riley's face so she can eat you out." Lucas said.

Both girls obeyed. Missy climbed on top of Riley's face and hovers her dripping wet cunt in front of her mouth. Riley licks Missy's pink pussy lips while Lucas kneels in between her legs and gently bites her thigh before working his magic on her. Lucas drove his tongue inside Riley's throbbing pussy and starts moving his tongue in and out of her hole.

"Keep licking that clit, Riley. Don't you fucking stop." Missy moans as she felt Riley's tongue explore the inner folds of her pussy. Lucas spits on Riley's pussy and starts rubbing her clit with his finger in a circular motion. The cute brunette moans into Missy's pussy as she felt Lucas lapping away at her clit. Lucas starts palming his hard cock through his boxers from hearing Missy and Riley's moans filling the room, he was dying to stroke himself and shoot his load in his boxers.

"Lick my ass, Riley. Lick it." Missy commanded Riley as she starts grinding her ass intensely on Riley's face. Lucas inserts his fingers inside Riley, making her shake in pleasure. Lucas pumps in and out of Riley's wet hole harder and latches his mouth on her throbbing clit and began sucking harder. Her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers as he felt her cum surrounding her fingers. Riley pushes her tongue deep inside Maya's tight asshole while playing with her clit.

"Oh, fuck! Riley, don't stop! Oh, god! I'm cumming!" Missy screams as she cums all over Riley's face. Riley starts to squirt all over Lucas' fingers and in his mouth. Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley's pink hole and sucked the cum off of his fingers.

"Holy fuck. That felt amazing." Missy pants. "Now one of us has to suck on his cock. And that would be me."

"I don't think so, Missy. That would be me." Riley said as she pulls down Lucas' boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face. Lucas climbs on top of Riley and stuck his hard cock in between her breasts and starts pushing in and out. Missy lies on her stomach and starts licking Riley's pussy that was still dripping with her nectar. Riley moans as Missy laps at her pussy. Lucas continues to push his dick in between his girlfriend's creamy breasts. Riley watches as she saw his pre-cum leaking out the tip of his dick. Her mouth began to water from the sight of his dick penetrating through her breasts. Missy spreads Riley's pink pussy lips open and pushes her tongue in and out of her.

"Oh, god. Missy." Riley moans. Riley grabs Lucas' cock and shoved it into her mouth. Riley kisses the tip and licks up and down on his shaft and putting it back in her mouth. Lucas groans as Riley bobs her head up and down on his 'tool' while Missy continues to tongue-fuck her tight pink hole until she can taste a bit of liquid leaking onto her tongue. Riley was close to having her orgasm.

"That's right, Matthews. Cum all over my tongue. I'm gonna make your cute little pussy cum." Missy talks dirty to Riley as she continues to tongue-fuck Riley faster. Riley cums all over Missy's tongue and pulls Lucas' cock out of her mouth.

"Now, we're going to see who's better with Lucas." Missy said as she reaches under the bed and pulls out an 11-inch thrusting jack rabbit vibrator.

"Wait a minute. Missy, you're not going to use that on me. Forget it." Lucas said.

"I'm not going to use it on you, silly. Riley is going to use it on herself. You can watch her masturbate while you're fucking me." Missy said as she hands Riley the vibrator.

"You think that I'm gonna let you have first dibs on Lucas? He's my boyfriend and I should have first dibs on him." Riley said.

"I don't think so." Missy said. The pretty brunette lies down on the bed and spreads her legs even wider for Lucas. Riley sucked on the dildo to get it nicely coated with her saliva before putting it inside her. Lucas sticks his cock inside Missy inch by inch. Riley turns on the vibrator starts rubbing it all over her clit while watching Missy being fucked by Lucas. Lucas slowly thrusts in and out of Missy's pussy and watches Riley masturbating right in front of them.

"God, Riley." Lucas moans as he pushes Missy's legs back behind her head while he pumps harder and deeper inside her. Riley thrusts the dildo in and out of her pussy and felt the jack rabbit part of the dildo rubbing against her clit as she felt extreme pleasure taking over her whole body as she continues to watch Lucas and Missy. Missy squeezes her own breasts and rubs her clit and screamed so loud that everybody in the apartment could hear her. Lucas pulls out of Missy and lies down on his back while Riley removes the sopping wet dildo from out of her cunt.

"My turn." Riley said as she smiles at Lucas and moves over to him. The innocent Matthews teen climbs on top of Lucas, with her back facing him. Riley lines up Lucas' cock in front of her entrance and slowly slips the head in. Riley winced in pain as Missy grins at Riley while she picked up the vibrator that was still oozing with her cum.

"Think your pristine little pussy could handle it, Riley?" Missy asked.

"I can handle it." Riley breathes. After engulfing Lucas' cock with her pussy, Riley slowly bounces up and down. Missy moves over to Riley and Lucas and starts rubbing Riley's clit with the vibrator and licking and sucking on Lucas' balls at the same time. Lucas groans as he felt Missy's mouth latching onto his balls. Riley bounces harder and faster and moaned passionately with Lucas as Missy continues to pleasure them both at the same time. Lucas grabs Riley's breasts and squeezes them and leans up and kisses her passionately.

"Oh, god. Lucas. Missy." Riley moans. Lucas felt his balls starting to churn and Riley's walls clenching tightly around his cock. Missy removes the vibrator away from Riley's clit and starts pinching it harder, sending her over the edge. Riley squirts her juices all over Lucas' cock and climbs off of him. Missy continues to lap at Lucas' balls until he's ready to cum. Riley grabs Lucas' cock and jerks him off. Riley engulfs Lucas' cock and bobs up and down.

"Riley, ughh!" Lucas releases a loud moan and blows his load in her mouth and all over her face and in her hair. After pumping out all of his jizz all over Riley, Riley swallows all of his cum and scooping the cum off of her face and not sharing it with Missy.

"What the hell, Riley? You're not going to share some of Lucas' cum." Missy asked while she gets dressed

"Nope. I have him all to myself." Riley said. After the trio got dressed, Missy, Riley and Lucas stepped out of the room and headed back to the party. Maya notices Riley and walks over to her.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. Farkle is trying to dance with me and…what is that in your hair?" Maya asked as she noticed Lucas' cum in Riley's blonde hair.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked grabbing a strand of her hair to check. "Oh, boy."

"Wait a minute. You and Lucas did the deed? That's great. Let's make sure that your parents doesn't notice Lucas' man gravy in your hair." Maya said.

"Right. Because my father will totally freak out." Riley said.

**And that was chapter thirty-one, ladies and gentlemen. How hot was that? I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Next time, it will be a Rucas chapter or a pairing that you haven't seen before in this story. If you have any ideas for a pairing for this story that you want to share, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) Till next time my fellow readers.**


	32. One Romantic Evening

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, everybody. I saw that my story has gotten 304 reviews. Thanks for reviewing it and let's keep the reviews going and I'll keep the chapter coming. Before you start reading the new chapter, I was thinking of another pairing that I haven't thought about adding to the story and that you've haven't read about before. I haven't thought about writing an Auggie/Ava chapter. Okay, now I know that all of you are saying, "Sean, Auggie and Ava are too young for that. How could write a chapter about them?". Well, I am going to do something for Auggie and Ava. When I get started on the Auggie/Ava chapter, Auggie and Ava will both be in their teen years. Auggie will be 17 and Ava will be 16. I'll explain everything when I get started on it. Anyway, it's update time. Since you read an extremely steamy chapter that involved Riley, Lucas and Missy and you've all been waiting patiently for a Rucas chapter, I am bringing you a Rucas chapter and it will have all sorts of Rucas cuteness to it. So here it is, chapter thirty-two of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**One Romantic Evening**

Riley Matthews entered the apartment with her handsome boyfriend Lucas Friar. The two just got back from the Knicks/Lakers game at Madison Square Garden. The two had a really fun night, aside from the fact that Riley got into a fight with a Lakers fan that was bad-mouthing the Knicks and her favorite player Carmello Anthony almost got kicked out of the Garden. That's what happens when you mess with a Knickerbocker. Riley entered the apartment wearing her favorite Knicks hat, her navy blue and white polka-dotted dress with a red sash around it and black studded cowgirl boots. Riley was also holding an orange foam finger with the words "#1" on it. Lucas closes the door behind him and sits down on the couch while Riley gets him and herself a can of soda.

"I had a really great time tonight, Lucas." Riley said as she walks over to the couch and sits down next to Lucas and handed him his can of Pepsi.

"Me too. Thanks." Lucas said as he opened his can of soda and took a sip. "The game was pretty good until somebody started talking bad about the Knicks."

"I know. What was up with that guy? You shouldn't bad-mouth the Knicks at the Garden. He's lucky that he wasn't from Boston." Riley sips her soda.

"But, he called you a…." Lucas said.

"I know. So, I slugged him right in the face for calling me that. If Maya was there to see that, she would've jumped out of her seat and applauded for me and joined in with me." Riley said.

"I know. I never thought of hearing you curse like that before. You never curse, you're only 15." Lucas said.

"I know and I'm sorry about that." Riley apologized.

"Riley, it's okay. It's great that we went to the game together." Lucas said.

"I know. Thanks for getting me this foam finger." Riley said as she smiled at Lucas. Lucas smiles back at her and takes another sip of soda.

"So, where's your parents and Auggie?" Lucas asked.

"They're in Philadelphia visiting my grandparents. I have the whole place to myself. But dad gave me strict rules like no parties and such." Riley said as she picked up the remote to turn on the television. Lucas puts his arm around Riley as they both watch an episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

"What about the rule about no boys in the house?" Lucas asked. Riley turns to Lucas and looks at him.

"I'm sure that daddy likes you." Riley said.

"Riley, he tried to chase me out of your room with a baseball bat while we were studying." Lucas said.

"Well, he said not to have boys over." Riley said as she leans her head on Lucas' chest.

"If I'm not allowed to come over, we wouldn't be able to do this." Lucas said as he lifts Riley's chin up and kisses her cheek. Lucas tucks Riley's hair behind her ear and turns his head and kisses his beautiful girlfriend on the lips. Riley kisses back, this time the kiss became passionate when she deepened the kiss. Riley began to feel Lucas' tongue licking her bottom lip just begging for entrance. Riley lets Lucas inside her mouth as their tongues start a heated battle of dominance. Riley starts to moan into the kiss as Lucas starts to pin his tongue against his. He could taste the spearmint gum in her mouth that she was chewing after they both left the Knicks game. Riley could feel the heat rising beneath her. The two break the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lucas." Riley whispers.

"Riles." Lucas answers.

"I'm ready." Riley said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and picks her up bridal style and carries her to her bedroom. The room was dark with the moonlight shinning through the window. As they both arrived in Riley's bedroom, Lucas gently lies Riley down on her princess-themed bed. Lucas takes off his shoes and socks and removes Riley's cowgirl boots. Riley wasn't wearing any socks. Lucas lies down next to her as Riley climbs on top of Lucas and straddles his lap as they kissed again. Riley began to unbutton Lucas' green and black plaid shirt and began to kiss his toned chest. Lucas moans softly from the feeling of Riley's tongue licking around his nipples. Riley stares into Lucas' green eyes while she continues to lick down his body. Lucas' hands reach behind Riley's dress and began to unzip her dress. Lucas leans up and kisses Riley's neck while he pulls the shoulder straps down to reveal her exposed torso. Riley and Lucas switch places, Riley was now on bottom and Lucas is on top of her. Lucas pulls Riley's dress down her body and throws it across the room along with his shirt. Riley was now left in her red floral bra and matching panties. Lucas climbs back on top of Riley and continues to kiss and suck on her neck. Riley moans softly as Lucas sucks harder on her neck. Lucas proceeds to leave a trail of scorching kisses down to Riley's bra-covered breasts. Lucas unhooks Riley's bra and stared at her bare breasts.

"Riley, you look beautiful." Lucas stares in amazement and saw how beautiful she looks. Lucas latches his mouth onto one of Riley's breasts and starts to suck on her luscious light brown nipples. His hand move down to her panties and began to use his fingers to rub her through the fabric of her panties.

"Lucas." Riley moans as she moves her hands down to Lucas' jeans and searched for the belt. After finding Lucas' belt, Riley began to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his jeans and took them off quickly until he was left in only his dark blue boxers. Lucas continues to flick his tongue on her erect nipples and rub her through her panties until he felt her juices leaking through the fabric. After focusing on Riley's breasts, Lucas kisses down Riley's stomach and lick around her belly button for a few minutes. Lucas kneels in between Riley's legs and starts to lick her inner thigh and nibble at it. He wanted to worship every part of her. Lucas moves his mouth closer to Riley's toes and began to lick her pretty toes. Riley began to giggle for a bit as Lucas licks the sole of her foot. Lucas takes Riley's toe in his mouth and began to suck on it. After worshipping Riley's toes, Lucas removes Riley's soaked panties and leans in to lick her wet slit.

"Ohh." Riley shivers in pleasure as she felt Lucas' tongue licking up and down on her thin pink pussy lips. Riley and Lucas made eye contact with each other as Lucas continues his oral assault on her. Lucas runs his tongue against Riley's perineum and moves his tongue down to her puckered little asshole and lick at it for a couple of minutes. Lucas looks directly at Riley's delicate little flower and uses his fingers to spread it open. Lucas shoves his tongue inside Riley's pink pussy, getting it deeper inside her as deep as he could and tasting her. Lucas pushes his tongue in and out of Riley's pussy and felt her juices leaking on his tongue as Riley starts breathing heavily. Riley grips the sheets of her bed tightly, her toes started to curl and her moans begin to intensify as she bucks her hips into Lucas' face, causing him to rapidly lap at her pussy.

"Oh, my god. Lucas. Mmm…Lucas." Riley moans. Lucas pushes Riley's legs back as Riley held them up for him. Lucas licks his index and middle fingers and slips them inside her to feel her wetness. Riley grabs Lucas' hair as he starts to suck on Riley's clit while pumping his fingers in and out of her faster and harder until she cums.

"Yes! Lucas! I'm about to cum!" Riley cries.

"Do it, Riley. Cum just for me." Lucas said. Riley's body began to shake violently as she starts to ride out her intense orgasm. Her sweetness spilled out all over the bed and all over Lucas' face and finger. Lucas brings himself up to Riley and starts to kiss her passionately. Riley could instantly taste herself on Lucas' mouth and tongue.

"My turn." Riley grins seductively at Lucas as she pushes Lucas down on her bed. Riley quickly removes Lucas' boxers and stared at his fully erect cock. Riley, not having any experience at this, takes her hand and wraps it around her Texan boyfriend's cock and slowly strokes it up and down after examining it. Riley licks the tip of his dick and licks up and down on his shaft. Riley licks down to Lucas' balls, making Lucas groan as he felt the sensation in his body building up.

"Riley." Lucas moans as Riley continues to lap passionately at his balls. Riley continues to stroke his cock while lapping at her boyfriend's balls. Lucas watches as Riley gently sucks on his balls. Her mouth teasing him was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel Riley's mouth wrapped around his cock and her tongue licking around it.

"Riles, just suck it already!" Lucas begs.

"Alright, you handsome cowboy." Riley smirks seductively at Lucas. The brunette teen takes Lucas in her warm, wet mouth and bobs her head up and down. Lucas throws his head back, closes his eyes and moans in delight as he let the pleasurable sensation run through his body. Lucas opens his eyes and made eye contact with Riley as he held her head from behind to play with her brown hair.

"God, you're so beautiful. I just want to keep looking at your pretty face." Lucas moans. Riley swirls her tongue around the head of Lucas' dick and her sucking gets faster as Lucas bucks his hips towards her mouth. Riley began to finger her pussy harder as Lucas heard how wet she was.

"Mmmm." Riley muffled. Lucas pushes her head back off of his cock and saw how nicely coated it was with Riley's saliva.

"I want you inside me, Lucas." Riley whispers huskily in Lucas' ear. Riley lies down on her bed as Lucas lines up the tip of his cock in front of her entrance. Lucas slowly slips the head of his cock inside Riley's soaking wet vagina and hears Riley's whimpers of pain. Lucas continues to push deeper and deeper into Riley and starts to thrust slowly inside her.

"You're so tight for me, Riles." Lucas moaned as he felt Riley's inner walls squeezing his cock tightly like a vice.

"Lucas." Riley moans. Lucas continues to thrust in and out of Riley. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas' waist and wraps her arms around his back. Her fingernails dug deep into Lucas as he winced in pain and continues to pound Riley's swollen opening. Riley felt Lucas' balls slapping against her pussy and her cum surrounds his cock. Lucas began to feel his nuts churning. The boyfriend/girlfriend duo were ready to cum.

"Oh, god. Lucas! I'm ready to cum." Riley moans.

"Me to, chipmunk." Lucas said as he kisses Riley passionately and share his intense orgasm with her. Lucas's throbbing cock starts to spurt out his hot cum inside Riley while he continues to thrust inside her. After filling Riley up with his hot cum, Lucas lies down next to Riley and held her in his arms while they both recover from their orgasm. Riley turns to Lucas and looks in his eyes.

"That was wonderful." Riley pants.

"I know." Lucas said.

"I'm glad that I had my first time with you." Riley smiles at Lucas.

"Me too." Lucas smiles back.

"I love you." Riley said as she kisses Lucas on the lips.

"I love you too." Lucas said as he drifted off to sleep with Riley. The next morning was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining bright and the weather was warm. Riley wakes up in bed and turns to see Lucas sleeping next to her. Riley doesn't see Lucas in bed with her.

"Lucas?" Riley called. Riley climbed out of bed and put on her panties and grabbed Lucas' shirt and put it on her to cover her breasts. Riley steps out of her room to look for Lucas and started to smell the wonderful aroma that was coming from the kitchen. Riley enters the kitchen and sees Lucas fixing breakfast in only his jeans.

"Morning, beautiful." Lucas said as he pours Riley a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Morning." Riley said as she sits down at the table and kisses Lucas.

"How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"I slept great. I see that you're fixing breakfast." Riley said.

"Yeah. I made some breakfast for the both of us. I made some eggs. Scrambled, of course. Bacon. And cinnamon rolls." Lucas said as he places a plate of food on the table for Riley to eat. Lucas sits his plate down on the table and starts eating.

"Mmmm. Not bad. I didn't know that you cook." Riley said.

"I'm an excellent cook. You're the first person that I told you." Lucas said as he takes a bite out of his cinnamon roll. "Anyway, last night was…"

"Amazing." Riley smiles.

"Yeah." Lucas smiles back at Riley.

Last night was one romantic evening for Riley and Lucas.

**And that was chapter thirty-two. I hope you loved the cute Rucas moments in this chapter. Next time, it'll be an Auggie/Ava chapter. Like I said, I'll explain it to you when I write it. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	33. Auggie and Ava's First Time

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love **

**Hello, my fellow readers. I am on a roll with this story. I've been working non-stop on this story all night. Remember in the last chapter that I told you that I was going to be working on an Auggie/Ava chapter? Well, I'm bringing you the Auggie/Ava chapter. Since nobody has seen or read a story about Auggie and Ava, I'm bringing you the first Auggie/Ava chapter. Before I begin, I would just like to tell you that I am going to be aging Auggie and Ava up to their teen years. Auggie will be 16 and Ava will be 17 and they're both in their junior year of high school. So, you can all thank me. LOL. So here it is, chapter thirty-three of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Auggie &amp; Ava's First Time**

It was a warm and sunny Tuesday afternoon and Auggie has just got home from school. He was sitting in the apartment waiting for Ava to come over for their study session. The two have been together for a long time since they were little. And now that they're teenagers, they're still together, much to Topanga's dismay. She was hoping that Auggie and Ava would break up but that wouldn't stop their love from dying. Auggie pulls out his notebook, math book and his pen to get ready to write. Just when Auggie is about to do his homework, Ava makes a grand entrance into the apartment.

"Hi, Auggie. It's me. Your beautiful girlfriend Ava Morgenstern!" Ava sings and dances her way into the apartment and sits down next to Auggie and kisses him.

"Hey Ava. Wow, you look really pretty as always." Auggie said as he checks out Ava's outfit. Ava wore a pink t-shirt with the words "Spoiled" printed on it in blue lettering, a blue skirt with pink polka dots on it and a pair of white flats.

"Why thanks, handsome." Ava said as she lays her notebook and pen down on the coffee table. "Do you have anything to drink in this place or am I going to die from thirst?"

Auggie gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and grabbed a can of Tahitian Treat for Ava. After grabbing a can of soda for Ava, Auggie walks back to the couch and hands the can of soda over to Ava.

"Here's your drink, madam." Auggie said in a British accent. Ava smiles cutely at Auggie and drinks her can of soda. The two continued to work on their homework together, until Ava started to think about something else other than homework.

"Auggie Doggie." Ava called.

"Yes, dear." Auggie answered.

"Why don't we do our homework in your room? It would be much better than working on our homework in our living room." Ava said.

"Well, my mother doesn't want us studying in our room. She might think that we're going to…." Auggie said.

"Who cares about what Topanga thinks!? Let's go to your room!" Ava yelled as she grabs her pen and notebook. Auggie follows Ava and leads her into his bedroom. As the duo entered the bedroom, Auggie sits his notebook, math book and pen on the dresser as while Ava closes the door behind them. A look of curiosity appears on Auggie's face as he saw Ava close the door. Ava runs up to him and throws her arms around neck and crashes her lips on top of his. Auggie was caught off-guard until he started to kiss her back with more intensity.

"Ooh, Auggie." Ava cooed.

"You like that?" Auggie whispered.

"I like where this is going." Ava said. Auggie continues to kiss the pretty curly-haired blonde. Ava felt Auggie's tongue slipping out of his mouth and licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. He could taste her bubble gum-flavored lip-gloss. Ava parts her lips open and allowed Auggie entrance inside her mouth. Auggie explores Ava's mouth and tries to dominate her by engaging a battle of dominance with his tongue. Ava releases a soft moan after Auggie pins his tongue against his. Auggie reaches his hand up Ava's shirt and starts to gently squeeze her breast. Ava continues to moan from the feeling of Auggie's tongue pinning her and his hand kneading softly at her medium-sized breasts.

"Ava, are you sure you want to go farther?" Auggie asked.

"Auggie, I have been dying to share this moment with you. Of course I want to go farther." Ava said. Ava jumps up on Auggie and wraps her legs around his waist as he starts to carry her over to his Dodgers-themed king-size bed. Auggie throws Ava on the bed and lifts off his shirt and did the same with hers. Auggie moved his hand back onto Ava's breast and continues to kiss her passionately and with more intensity. Ava moves her hand down to Auggie's jeans and gently starts palming his cock through the fabric of his jeans. Auggie unhooks Ava's red and white silk bra and threw it across the room. Auggie kisses down Ava's neck and left a trail of kisses down to her beautiful breasts. Auggie latches onto one of Ava's breasts and starts licking her nipples.

"Ohhh." Ava groans. Auggie flicks Ava's pink nub with his tongue. Ava moves her hands up to Auggie's chest as she starts running her hands over his toned chest. "Auggie, have you been working out?"

"Every day." Auggie smirks. After focusing on Ava's breasts, Auggie kisses down her stomach and licks around her belly button. Auggie quickly yanks off Ava's skirt and her panties. Her heavenly scent was intoxicating. Auggie gently nibbles on Ava's inner thigh and pulled her closer towards his face. The curly brown-haired teen sticks his tongue out and licks Ava's wet slit. Ava shivers from pleasure from feeling Auggie licking around her vagina. Auggie takes Ava's clit fully in his mouth and starts to gently nibble at it and flicking it with his tongue as he enjoys her sweet wetness. Auggie uses his fingers to spread Ava's pink pussy lips open and pushes his tongue in and out of her hole.

"Oh, my god. Auggie…Don't….stop." Ava begs. Auggie continues to dart his tongue in and out of her pussy. Ava's moans begin to grow louder, her toes begin to curl and her juices begin to leak out of her pussy and landed on Auggie's tongue, she was close to cumming. Auggie lifts his head up and locks eyes with Ava as he starts to shove his fingers inside her pot of gold harder and faster.

"Auggie!" Ava screams out loud as she squirts her juices all over his fingers. Auggie removes his sopping wet fingers out of Ava's cunt and licks her sweet nectar off of his fingers in front of Ava, instantly turning her on. Ava grabs Auggie and kisses him passionately. Ava pushes Auggie down on his bed and yanks off his jeans and boxer briefs with one quick swoop.

"Wow, Auggie." Ava smiles at Auggie when she saw his 8-inch cock standing tall right In front of her. "Now, we need to put your condom on. Do you have it with you?"

"Have what?" Auggie asked.

"A condom." Ava replied. "Do you have the condom that I gave you?"

"That little balloon thing? I blew it up and it popped." Auggie said.

"Auggie! You weren't supposed to make a balloon out of it. You're supposed to put it on your male parts!" Ava exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know. Get off of my back, woman!" Auggie crossed his arms.

"It's a good thing I brought an extra one for you." Ava pulls out an extra condom from out of her shoe and unwrapped it. Ava puts the condom of Auggie's erect member and lies back on the bed.

"Oh! So, that's how you put it on." Auggie said.

"Put that thing inside me. Now, Auggie!" Ava commanded. Auggie lines up his cock in front of Ava's entrance and slowly pushes it inside her. Ava closes her eyes tightly and winced in pain as Auggie continues to push inside her.

"Ow! Careful, Auggie. I'm fragile." Ava said.

"Sorry, dear." Auggie said. After the pain subsides, Auggie thrusts in and out of Ava's pussy. Ava wraps her legs around Auggie's legs and wraps her arms around his back to guide him inside her.

"Holy cow." Auggie moans.

"Oh, god. You're so big in me, Auggie." Ava moans. "Go harder."

Auggie thrusts harder and faster inside Ava's swollen opening. Auggie pressed his hands against the bed as he pushes harder and deeper inside Ava until he felt his cock hitting her cervix. Their moans start to fill the room as Auggie and Ava were both in extreme bliss. Auggie felt Ava's walls clenching tighter around him and Ava grips the bed sheets tighter until Auggie held her hand tightly.

"Auggie, I'm so close. Don't stop." Ava moans.

"I'm close too." Auggie moans. Ava and Auggie both scream in pleasure as Auggie filled the rubber with his hot liquid. Ava held Auggie close and kisses him after they both recover from their intense orgasm.

"Wow…" Ava pants.

"I know. I just hit that." Auggie cheered.

"Don't do that again. Like ever." Ava said. Auggie grins and kisses Ava for a couple of minutes. The two continue to kiss until Cory and Topanga walked in on them

"Auggie, we're home…..ahhhhh!" Topanga screams as Auggie and Ava stop making out with each other and hid under the covers to get dressed. Ava gets dressed and runs out of the apartment with Topanga chasing her with a baseball bat, leaving Cory and Auggie alone.

"So, you and Ava did the deed?" Cory asked.

"Yeah." Auggie replied.

"My son!" Cory exclaimed as he high-fived Auggie. "You know your mother's going to be upset at you."

"I know. I know." Auggie said.

**And that was chapter thirty-three. What did you think of the Auggie/Ava chapter? Are you happy that I made them older? Next time, I will bring you either a Lucas/Maya/Zay chapter or a Riley/Lucas/Maya threesome chapter. Which one do you want to read in the next chapter? Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	34. Her Texas Boys

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers and a happy Memorial Day to you all. I hope that you're having a great day and I hope that you're excited for the next chapter of this erotic story. Well, this is another hot chapter that you're getting and who is the next pairing that you might ask? Well, remember some of the hot threesome chapters in the story like Riley/Lucas/Maya, Riley/Farkle/Maya, Riley/Maya/Smackle, Riley/Josh/Maya, Lucas/Maya/Josh and Riley/Lucas/Missy? If you haven't, feel free to check them out and leave a review. Anyway, most of you have asked for this pairing, so here it is. It is a Lucas/Maya/Zay threesome chapter. A little warning about this chapter, it will be graphic and it contains masturbation, oral, anal and a girl getting dp'ed by two guys. So here it is, chapter thirty-four of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Her Texas Boys**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked as he climbed up the fire escape with Zay.

"Hey, she keeps calling you names like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Huckleberry and other names. Now we're going to get her back." Zay said. Lucas continues to follow Zay up the fire escape to throw water balloons at Maya while she's sitting in her room. Zay held two water balloons in his hand and Lucas held one water balloon in his hand. The Texan and his best friend continue to go up the fire escape until they reach her bedroom window. As they arrived at her window, Zay and Lucas hugged the wall to make sure Maya doesn't spot them.

"I don't think this is a good idea. She is going to murder us." Lucas said.

"Hey, I'm getting sick of that short little stack of pancakes making of you and calling you names. She's gonna wish that she never messed with us Texas boys." Zay said. Right when he was about to open the window and throw the water balloons at Maya, Zay's jaw dropped in shock and he drops the water balloons. Lucas was curious to know why Zay looks horrified.

"Zay. Buddy, what's going on? You look like you've seen a naked girl in her room." Lucas said. Zay starts babbling incoherently. Lucas tries to slap some sense into Zay, but that didn't work. Lucas decides to check out what's going on. The Texan looks through the window to see what it was.

"What the heck?" Lucas whispered. His eyes grew big from the sight of a girl with long wavy blonde hair and she was completely naked and laying on her spread eagle and bed rubbing her pussy in a circular and in an up and down motion. The girl was revealed to be Maya Hart. Lucas quietly opens her window until Zay grabs his wrists to stop him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Zay whispered.

"I'm opening up her window. I wanted to know what she's fantasizing about?" Lucas said quietly.

"Are you out of your mind!? You don't want to walk in on a pretty blonde and watch her masturbating. She'll kill you." Zay said. Lucas ignores Zay and climbs through the window to watch Maya. Zay shook his head and enters the room. Maya took a hold of her aching nipples and began to pinch, flick and roll the hardened pink nub in between her fingers.

"Mmm." Maya moans as she kneaded her breasts while rubbing her clit at the same time. Lucas and Zay both grin at the sight of the attractive blonde masturbating right in front of them. Maya bites her lip hard and slips her index and middle fingers inside her dripping wet hole and starts pumping furiously. Lucas and Zay felt their cocks hardening in their pants. They both wanted to fuck her, hard. Maya flips over on her stomach and sticks her pretty ass up in the air. Maya licks her fingers to suck her pussy juices off and plunged them into her sopping wet pussy. Lucas starts palming his cock through the fabric of his pants from seeing Maya. Maya takes her other hand and licks her middle and ring fingers to get them nicely coated with her saliva and gently pushes them inside her tight puckered asshole.

"Oh, fuck. Keep fucking me. Mmm, Lucas. Zay." Maya moans out loud. Lucas' eyes grew in surprise when he heard his name and Zay's name come out of her mouth.

"Did Maya just say…?" Zay asked.

"Yep. She did buddy." Lucas said.

"What should we do?" Zay asked.

"We give her a nice little surprise." Lucas said. The two began stripping out of their clothes until they're left in only their boxers. Maya adds a third finger inside her pussy and her fingers continue thrust out of her asshole. Maya starts to cum hard her body started to shake and her juices started to squirt all over her bed. Maya lies down on her bed while she recovers from her intense. Maya opens her eyes and sees Lucas and Zay standing right by her bed.

"Ahhh! Lucas, Zay! What the fuck are you doing here!? And why are you both standing in your boxers." Maya asked as she covers up her naked body.

"We know what you're doing." Lucas said.

"Whaaat? You didn't see a thing. What's there to see?" Maya lies.

"We saw that you were masturbating about us. We figured that we might help you out." Zay said.

"Are you serious? You want to help me out by having sex with me?" Maya asked.

"Yes." Lucas replied. Maya grins seductively at the idea of fucking both Lucas and Zay.

"Get your dicks out for me." Maya commanded. Zay and Lucas pull down their boxers in front of Maya. Maya was surprised to see that Lucas and Zay were hard for her. Maya grabs Lucas' cock in her hand and began stroking it a little before taking it in her mouth. Zay latches his mouth onto one of Maya's breasts and began to suck on the hardened pink nub. Maya takes Lucas' cock in her mouth and started licking up and down on his shaft. Lucas moans softly as Maya teases his cock by lapping at his balls for a few minutes knowing how bad he wants to fuck her throat. Zay continues to work on her hardened nubs. Maya reaches down Zay's body and starts stroking his aroused cock. Maya stops teasing Lucas and starts to engulf his hard cock in her warm, wet mouth and bobs her head up and down.

"Maya." Lucas groans. The handsome Texan reaches down Maya's body and slips his fingers inside Maya's drenched opening. Maya removes Lucas' cock out of her mouth and started to rub his cock against her breasts and rubbed his precum all over her nipples. Maya was extremely horny and she loved every single moment. Lucas kneels down in between Maya's legs and began to lick around her pink pussy lips. Maya moans as she grabs Zay's cock and bobs her head up and down. Lucas spits on Maya's pussy and uses his fingers to rub her. Zay stares into Maya's sparkling blue eyes and gently grabs the back of her head and began to fuck her throat. Lucas continues rub Maya's soft, wet and tight hairless pussy and spreads her pink pussy lips open with his fingers and plunges his tongue deep inside her hole.

"Damn, Maya. That feels good." Zay moans as he felt Maya's tongue swirling around his cock. Lucas stops licking Maya and lines up his cock in front of her entrance and spreads her thighs while Maya watches eagerly and strokes his hard cock.

"Go ahead, Ranger Rick. Slip that cock inside me. I want you to fuck my pussy harder like it owes you money. I want you to treat me like a naughty little slut." Maya said. Lucas slips his cock inside her very, very wet pussy while Zay continues to fuck her throat. Maya moans onto Zay's cock as Lucas continues to thrust into her pussy hard, good and deep. Maya was feeling extremely turned on from Zay's cock in her mouth and Lucas' cock in her pussy, she began to rub her cute little clitty and moaned gradually.

"You like that, Maya? You love feeling my cock pushing in and out of your pussy?" Lucas asked. Maya could only nod her head.

"Hey, Lucas. Why don't I get a piece of that?" Zay asked. Lucas pulls out of Maya's drenched opening and lies on his back so Maya could climb on top of him. Maya's licks her sweet nectar off of Lucas' cock. Maya flips herself over and backed up over him until the tip of his manhood is lined up against her asshole. Maya grabs Lucas's cock and slowly eases herself down, feeling his thick shaft stretching her tight little hole, making Maya wince in pain. After Maya could take every inch of Lucas inside her ass, Maya bounces up and down nice and slow. Zay leans in and licks Maya's nipple while he rubs her still-swollen clit that was oozing some of her cum. Zay maneuvers in front of Maya and slips his hardened ebony cock inside her swollen, bright red opening.

"Oh, shit! Oh, fuck baby!" Maya screams. Maya rocks back and forth on Lucas' cock while Zay continues to thrust in and out of her pink hole. Her fantasy became a reality; Maya was finally getting fucked by her two favorite Texas boys and taking it in every hole. Maya continues to moan and squirm at the same time from being double penetrated by two boys. Lucas fucks Maya's ass like a wild man while Zay continues to pound her pussy harder like a jackrabbit. Lucas leans up and kisses Maya passionately while she plays with her clit once more. Maya's walls clench tightly around Zay's cock, she was close to cumming.

"Ahhh! Lucas! Zay! I'm gonna…FUCK!" Maya screams. Lucas gives Maya a couple more thrusts until he fills her ass with his hot cum. Zay pulls out and blows a gigantic load all over her stomach. Making sure that Maya is nicely filled with his cum, Lucas pulls out and kisses her.

"Are you happy that you got your fantasy to come true?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am." Maya kisses Lucas again. Maya was happy that she got her wish. She was happy to make love to her Texas boys.

**And that was chapter thirty-four. I hope that you liked it. Next time, it will be another threesome chapter, and it's going to have Riley, Lucas and Maya in it. Also, if there's any pairing that you haven't seen yet in the story and you want to see it later on in the story or if you have any ideas for a pairing that you want to share with me and you want me to write it in the story, feel free to PM me. Also, if you're interested in co-writing a chapter with me, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	35. Under Lucas' Control

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, thirty-five chapters. How cool is that? I hope I can write fifty chapters of this story and when I write the fiftieth chapter, I'll save the best one for last and after this story I'll get started on **_**GMW: Tales of Love: Corpanga Edition **_**and I'll get back to working on **_**GMW Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Also, some of the Corpanga and Lucaya chapters in this story will be on the Corpanga and Lucaya editions as well so get ready for those. Well, I hope that you're ready for the next chapter because this one is a really hot one. Since all of you loved the chapter **_**Girl Meets Threesome**_** with Riley, Maya and Lucas. I am bringing you another Riley/Lucas/Maya threesome chapter. Before you read this chapter, let me remind you that this chapter will be intense and really erotic. It will contain lesbian sex, anal, masturbation, bondage, rimming and strong language. Also, a girl will be using a sex toy on another girl. I'm just letting you know before you read the new chapter. So here it is, chapter thirty-five of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Under Lucas' Control**

Lucas Friar was sitting in Maya's bathroom smirking at the wonderful sight of his adorable girlfriend Riley and her best friend Maya, making out in the bathtub. The water was warm and it was filled with lavender-scented bubbles. A few minutes ago, Lucas dropped by Maya's apartment to see what Riley and Maya were up too. When he entered the apartment, he began to hear giggling noises coming from the bathroom. Riley and Maya began to notice Lucas entering the bathroom, the handsome Texan who was confident with everything had a kinky idea to fuck them both. He wanted to watch them first.

Riley was sitting in Maya's lap, moaning against her best friend's mouth. Maya grins as she starts to gently fondle Riley's growing mound and slipping her tongue in her mouth. This is the first time Riley has kissed a girl. Even though she likes boys, she's found that Maya was a pro. Maya considers herself bisexual, she was attracted to both Riley and Lucas. Lucas had several fantasies about Riley and Maya. There were times that Lucas would masturbate to images of Riley and Maya sucking on his cock in the shower and feeling his cockhead being trapped in between their lips while they make out with each other and blowing his gigantic load all over their pretty faces. The images replay back in his mind as he starts palming his cock through his boxers and moaning softly.

"You're so cute, Riles." Maya grins as she splashes water on Riley's breasts. Maya watches the water cascade down her best friend's soft, nubile skin and kisses her. Riley leans back against the tub and brought her foot against Maya's mouth while Maya does the same. Maya grabs Riley's foot and began to suck on her pretty toes that were painted with hot pink nail polish. Riley licks the bottom of Maya's foot and rubs her face against it. Lucas continues to watch as the two girls worship each other's feet while he continues groping his crotch. Maya moves her foot down to Riley's pussy and starts to rub it against her silt. Riley moans onto Maya's toes, which made Maya giggle.

"Sit on Riley's lap. I want you two to face me. Riley, play with Maya's clit." Lucas commanded. The two girls turn to Lucas and look at him seductively as Maya sits on Riley's lap. Riley splashes water onto Maya's breasts and kisses her cheek. Riley moves her hand down to May's pot of gold and starts rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Lucas continues to rub his hardening cock through his jeans from watching his princess and his artist. Maya and Riley were instantly turned from watching Lucas touching himself through the fabric of his jeans. Riley kisses Maya's neck and moves up to her soft pink lips.

"That's so hot." Lucas moans and fingered his cockhead through his jeans. Riley kisses Maya aggressively while Maya moans into the kiss. Riley stops rubbing Maya's clit as they both climbed out of the tub. Lucas dries off Riley's body with the red bath towel and hands Maya the black bath towel so she could finish drying off Riley and herself. Riley and Maya dropped their bath towels on the floor and walked to the bedroom with Lucas behind them. Lucas enters Maya's bedroom and takes off his shoes and socks off of his feet. He began to unbutton his dark blue button-down shirt and unfastened his jeans, leaving him in his red, blue and black boxer. Lucas joins Riley and Maya on the bed and started rubbing Riley's back, legs and thighs while he does the same with Maya.

"Kiss her, Riley." Lucas said. Riley obeys her master's command as she starts kissing Maya. Their breasts pressed together was a wonderful and tempting sight for Lucas. He wanted to take their breasts in his mouth and lick their hardened nipples so badly. Maya kisses down to Riley's breasts and took one of her light brown nipples in her mouth and began flicking her tongue at it. Riley groans and slides her hand inside Lucas' boxers and gently starts cupping his balls with her hand.

"Play with my cock, Riles." Lucas moans. Riley tugs gently at the erect member and watches his dick pulsing in his boxers. Maya licks around her areola and sucks on her hardened nub while using her free hand to play with her other breast as Maya starts to enjoy the lovely symphony of moans coming from Riley and Lucas. After a few minutes of playing with her nipples, Maya moves her attention over to Lucas and pulls his boxers down and threw them across the bedroom. Riley lies down on the bed as Maya moved down to Riley's pussy while Lucas moved behind Riley. Maya gets into a sitting position as Riley stands up on her hands to keep her pussy high in the air with Lucas supporting her.

"Now, lick her pristine little pussy. Tease her." Lucas commands Maya. Maya licks around Riley's dripping wet slit, making Riley whimper and moan in pleasure. Lucas moves his hands up to Riley's breasts and starts playing with them. Riley turned and kissed Lucas passionately and stares into her beautiful brown eyes. All he could see is pure lust in her eyes. Maya continues feast on Riley's pussy like it was a delicious treat. Maya licks up and down on Riley's wet slit before spreading her pink pussy lips open.

"Do you like the way how Maya is licking your pussy?" Lucas asked. Riley could only nod. Maya spits on Riley's pussy and starts rubbing her with her fingers. Riley continues to breathe heavily while making eye contact with Lucas and having her breasts played with by him. Maya spreads Riley's pink pussy lips open and sticks her tongue out and began to move in and out of her hole. Lucas rolled Riley's hardened nubs with his fingers. Maya tongue-fucks Riley's pussy faster like a speeding bullet and felt her juices pour down her cunt.

"Maya...MMM…Make me…Make me cum..." Riley releases a series of cute moans which made Lucas smirk seductively at her.

"Cum in her mouth, Riley. Let Maya take in all of your sweetness." Lucas whispers huskily. Riley kisses Lucas passionately and moans in his mouth as she starts to cum in Maya's mouth. Riley shakes violently and collapses onto Lucas' arms as she has her intense orgasm. Maya laps up all of her juices off of her pussy and moves up to her and kisses her passionately. Riley moans into Maya's mouth as she tastes her own young pussy juices on her lips, instantly turning her on.

"Now, it's your turn Maya. I want you to sit on my face so I can taste you." Lucas said. Maya hovers her pussy over Lucas' face. Lucas leans in and starts to lick around Maya's cunt while Riley moves in between Lucas' legs and starts to French kiss the tip of his prick. Maya moans as Lucas ran his tongue up and down her pink slit. He could smell the intoxicating scent of her. Lucas moans into Maya's pussy as Riley licks up and down on his cock. Riley moves down and starts to lap at Lucas' balls while stroking his cock with her hand. Maya turns her back to Lucas, this time her ass was facing him. Lucas starts licking Maya's puckered asshole as she starts to lean down and take his cock in her mouth.

"Good girl. Keep lapping at the cowboy's balls." Maya grins.

"You keep sucking on his cock, Maya." Riley said as she continues to lap at his balls while Maya slides her mouth up and down on Lucas' shaft. Lucas shoves his tongue in and out of Maya's ass and continues to moan from the feeling of being tag-teamed by his girlfriend and her best friend. Riley and Maya stop working on Lucas' cock while Maya starts grinding her ass on Lucas' face and rubbing her clit at the same time as she continues to moan wildly. Riley moves up and latches her mouth onto Maya's erect nipple and starts sucking on it. Maya climbs off of Lucas' face and walks over to her dresser. Maya opens the dresser and pulls out a 7-inch pink rabbit vibrating dildo.

"Time to use this baby on your naughty little princess." Maya grins at Lucas as Riley lies on her back and spread her legs for Maya.

"Rub her clit with the vibrator." Lucas said. Maya turns on the rabbit vibrator and starts rubbing it against Riley's clit. Riley began to giggle and moan at the same time from the pleasurable sensation. Lucas moves over to Riley and starts to lick her tight little ass and spiting on it to get it nice and lubed up for him. Riley licks Lucas' ring and middle fingers for him to get it nicely coated with her saliva. The handsome Texan moves his hand down and slips his fingers inside Riley's ass.

"Oh, fuck!" Riley groans.

"You sound cute when you curse, Riley. I want you to curse for me." Lucas said. Maya continues to rub Riley's clit with the dildo while Lucas pumps his fingers in and out of her ass. Riley continues to moan cutely as she starts to bounce up and down on Lucas' fingers. Riley and Lucas continue to make eye contact with each other and started to kiss passionately as the extreme sensation of the vibrating dildo rubbing against her sopping wet pussy and Lucas' fingers in her ass take over her body. She felt like she was going to explode.

"MAYA! LUCAS!" Riley screams as she starts to cum for her cowboy and her best friend.

"Keep riding his fingers, Riley." Maya whispers as she continues to move the vibrator around Riley's clit. Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley's ass and Maya moves the dildo away from Riley's clit.

"Maya, I want you to ride me. Riley, take the vibrator and fuck yourself with it while you watch me and Maya." Lucas said as he lies on his back. Riley grabs the dildo and sticks it in her mouth to start sucking on it. Maya straddles Lucas' lap and lines up his cock in front of her entrance. Before entering Maya, Lucas rubs the tip of his cock around her thin pink lips to tease her for a bit. Lucas pushes his cock inside Maya's vagina as Maya slowly bounces up and down on him. Riley pushes the dildo in and out of her pussy nice and slow until she speeds up her pace.

"Fuck her nice and hard Lucas. I want you to make her cum." Riley moans as she continues to fuck herself with the dildo. Maya rides Lucas harder and felt his hands squeezing her breasts harder. Lucas turns to Riley and watches her pumping the vibrating dildo in and out of her cunt and moaning passionately. He saw how sexy his princess was fucking her pussy hard. He wanted to fuck her nice and slow at first and hard and fast. Riley stops fucking herself with the dildo and moves over to Lucas and Maya. Riley leans down and starts licking Maya's ass while gently cupping Lucas' balls with her hand. Lucas and Maya both moan in pleasure as Riley continues to work on both of them. Lucas felt like he was going to faint when Riley started to lap at his balls. After Lucas fucks Maya, the blonde lies on her back and beckons Riley to move over to her. Riley climbs on top of Maya in a 69 position. The best friends began lapping at each other's pussies as Lucas moves behind Riley and starts lapping at her clit. Riley shudders in pleasure from the feeling of Maya and Lucas' tongues touching her cute little clitty.

"Mmm. God. Lucas, fuck me now." Riley moans. Lucas slowly slid inside Riley as she starts to wince in pain. After the pain subsides, Riley began to feel a bit of pleasure as Lucas speeds up his pace. Riley moans and slips her fingers inside Maya's pussy and pumps in and out while licking her drenched pearl. Maya moans into Riley's pussy as she continues to lap at her clit while watching Lucas' cock pumping in and out of her faster like a piston.

"God, Riley. You're really wet for me. Your pussy is so tight and soft." Lucas moans. Their moans start to grow louder in the bedroom, it's a good thing that Maya's mother, Shawn and her grandmother aren't in the house.

"I love feeling your balls hitting against my pussy." Riley moans. Lucas smirks as he heard Riley talking dirty. The sweet and innocent girl that he's met since the day he first met her has a kinky and naughty side to her. He loves this new side of Riley Amy Matthews. Lucas thrusts deeper inside Riley's dripping cunt while Riley licks and fingers Maya's swollen red opening. Maya bites Riley's thigh and screams as she starts to cum all over Riley's fingers and mouth. Lucas pulls out and sticks his cock in Maya's mouth so she can suck all the juices off. Riley climbs off of Maya and Lucas pushes her back down on the bed. Maya pulls out two red satin scarves from under her bed and picks up Riley's wrists and tied them to the bed. Lucas pushes his cock inside Riley and starts thrusting out of her drenched hole. Maya hovers over Riley's face and grabs the back of her head to make her lick her pussy.

"Keep licking my pussy, Riles. Lick that pretty pink hole." Maya moans. Riley moans into Maya's pussy as Lucas kept drilling her harder. Riley licks Maya's pussy aggressively and sucks on her pussy lips. Lucas kept rocking his hips and felt his balls getting ready to explode as he gave Riley a couple more thrust while Maya cums again. Lucas pulls out of Riley and saw her cum gushing out of her pussy. Lucas moves up to Riley's face as Riley and Maya start making out with each other with Lucas' cockhead trapped in between their tongues.

"Unhh! Riley! Maya!" Lucas moans out their names as he felt his balls aching to cum. The two cuties continue to make out with each other until they felt his cock twitching against their tongues. Lucas started to lose it when he continues to moan out Riley and Maya's names loud and began shooting his load all over Riley's pretty face and in her mouth. Maya licks Lucas' cum off of her face and share it with her. Lucas watches Riley and Maya sharing his load with each other and kissing each other with Lucas' cum trailing down Riley's face. Lucas unties Riley's wrists and lies down next to her. Riley cuddles into Riley's breast.

"So amazing." Lucas said as watches Riley and Maya sleeping before he drifts off to sleep.

**And that was chapter thirty-five. So, what did you think of the chapter? Was it hot enough for you? Also, which one was your favorite threesome chapter of this story? Next time, it will either be a Corpanga chapter, a Cory/Topanga/Aubrey threesome chapter, a Jiley chapter, a Joshaya chapter or a crossover chapter with a character from a different show. If you want to see any of this in the new chapter, PM me if you want. Also, if you have any requests for a pairing that you want to see and the setting for where it should take place, feel free to PM me. I take requests too. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-six. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	36. Better Than Timberlake

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Now, I told that there was going to be a crossover chapter in this story. I am saving that special crossover chapter later after I finish like the thirty-ninth or forty-fourth chapter. If you can guess which show and pairing that I'm doing a crossover chapter on, I'll congratulate you and give you a virtual high-five. Anyway, it's time for the thirty-sixth chapter. Now, all of you have wanted a Corpanga chapter for this chapter and some of you were asking a threesome chapter with Cory, Topanga and Aubrey. And since most of you asked for a Cory, Topanga and Aubrey threesome chapter, I am giving it to you. Don't worry; I'll still give you another Corpanga chapter later on in the story because I know how much you all love my Corpanga chapters. So here it is, chapter thirty-six of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Better Than Timberlake**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Demolition**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

Topanga and I were in our bedroom sitting on the bed trying to remove the shirt that I brought from Demolition. Riley and Auggie were asleep in their rooms. It's a good thing that they didn't hear sounds of my struggling. God, that shirt is tight. Why did I have to buy that? Ugh! Come on, woman. Get it off of me.

"Cory, would you stop moving?" Topanga keeps pulling on the shirt.

"Hurry up! It's cutting off my circulation. Get a knife or something, you gotta cut it off of me." I said as I continue to move. Topanga continues to pull harder and harder on my shirt until she falls down on the floor with me landing on top of her.

"Looks like I'm on top now." I smirked at my beautiful wife.

"Cory, what are you planning on doing?" Topanga asked as a curious look appeared on her face. Without warning, I began to kiss Topanga with pure heat and intensity. Topanga and I continue to kiss each other passionately until I felt her hand move towards my crotch.

"Ooh. I definitely like that." I exclaimed as Topanga continues to rub me through the fabric of my jeans. I began to move my hand up Topanga's shirt as I gently start fondling her breasts, making her moan into my mouth while we continue to kiss each other. Things were starting to get really hot and heavy in here until an auburn-haired girl starts to walk into the bedroom and sees us kissing on the floor. I stop kissing Topanga and look up at the girl who was standing in front of the doorway.

"Tippy. Uh, Tippy." I said while Topanga kisses my neck. "Topanga, sweetie."

"What is it, my handsome stud?" Topanga asks as she continues to kiss my neck.

"We should stop." I said.

"I don't want to stop. I just want to keep going, baby." Topanga smirks.

"I don't think we should keep going." I said.

"What is your problem?" Topanga asked as she looks irritated with me. I began to point at the girl standing in the doorway. Topanga looks up at the girl and pushes me off of her. The girl standing in the doorway was revealed to be Aubrey Macavoy, the girl who sold me the clothes that I wore and gave Riley the astronaut on a horse. "Aubrey, what are you doing here? I thought that you went home."

"Well, I did. I just wanted to come by real quick and thank you for giving me such great advice. Looks like I came by at the wrong time because you and your husband were about to…" Aubrey said until Topanga interrupts her.

"I know. Sorry about that." Topanga said. Then, a strange but hot idea has popped into my mind. When I watch Topanga and Aubrey talking to each other, I wanted to have both of them. I want to make love to both of them.

"Uh, Topanga. Will you and Aubrey help me out of this shirt, please?" I asked.

"Could you wait, sweetie. I'm busy talking to Aubrey." Topanga said. The two continue to talk to each other while I just sit there on the floor like an idiot. Well Matthews, that plan worked what now? I know I'm gonna regret myself saying this out loud and I might get punched in the face by Topanga.

"I want to have a ménage a trois with you and Aubrey!" I yelled out loud. Topanga and Aubrey both looked at me as a shocked look appeared on their faces.

"A what?" Aubrey asked.

"A ménage a trois." I said.

"What are you talking about, Cory?" Topanga asked.

"Oh, god!" I rolled my eyes at my wife. "I want to have a threesome with both you and Aubrey! There, I said it."

Topanga and Aubrey both grinned seductively at the idea as I climbed on the bed and try to take off this damn shirt. I began to look up and I see Topanga and Aubrey standing in front of me in their bra and panties. Topanga was standing in her pink lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties and Aubrey was wearing her red lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. Those two look smoking hot and my god I must have them.

"Oh, mamma." I look in awe as Topanga and Aubrey walk towards me. Aubrey began to kiss Topanga passionately while I watch in amazement. Topanga slips her mouth inside Aubrey's mouth and starts dominating her mouth while she unhooks her red-laced bra and letting it drop to the floor. Aubrey does the same with Topanga and throws her bra at me as I smile in delight. Topanga leans down to Aubrey's breasts and latches her mouth onto one of them and began to lick at her luscious light brown nipples.

"Ohh." A soft moan escapes from Aubrey's lips. Topanga continues to suck on Aubrey's breasts for a couple of minutes until they moved over to the bed and laid next to me. After Topanga focused on Aubrey's breasts, Topanga and Aubrey both push me down on the bed and removes my pants, my shoes and my socks, but left the shirt on me. Topanga removes her panties and knees down in between my legs while Aubrey removes her panties and hovers her pussy over my face. Topanga licks the tip of my cock and licks up and down on the shaft while I grabbed Aubrey's thighs and held her still as I began to tease her thin pink lips with my tongue.

Aubrey moans as she starts to play with her breasts while Topanga engulfs my member with her mouth and slowly bobs up and down. Her tongue swirls around the tip of my dick as I start to feel some intense pleasure coming from my wife. I continue to lick Aubrey's pussy more aggressively while she starts to grind on my face. I moaned into Aubrey's cunt as I felt the warmness of Topanga's mouth on my 'tool'. Topanga slowly forces my cock past her gag reflexes and starts deep-throating me.

"Just like that, Mr. Matthews. Keep eating me just like that." Aubrey moans and continues to grind on my face. "God, Topanga. Your husband's tongue feels so good."

"Isn't he the best?" Topanga asked as she wraps her hand around my cock and began jerking me off while she kisses Aubrey on the lips. Aubrey gives my face a few more grinds until she starts to cum all over my face. Aubrey climbs off of my face as Topanga starts to kiss me and tastes her sweet juices that were covering my mouth.

"You taste pretty good, Aubrey." Topanga winks at Aubrey.

"Well, she is sweeter than sugar." I said. Aubrey sits on the side of the king-sized bed as Topanga lies down on the bed and spreads her legs wide for me.

"Come over here and fuck me, honey." Topanga said. I line up my cock in front of her dripping wet entrance and thrust in and out of her. Aubrey watches as she starts to play with her clit right in front of us. Topanga moans as I continue to thrust in and out of her pussy nice and slow while I lean down and kiss her.

"You're so tight for me, honey." I breathe.

"Honey, I'm not that tight." Topanga moans. I began to push deeper inside Topanga's pussy until the tip of my cock bump into her cervix. Aubrey stick two fingers inside her dripping wet hole and starts pumping them in and out very fast. I begin to fuck Topanga harder and faster until I felt her inner walls clenching tightly around my cock.

"OH, GOD! CORY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Topanga screams as her juices spill out of her pussy. Topanga breathes heavily as she starts to recover from her intense orgasm. I turn to Aubrey and I see her furiously fingering her pussy.

"Oh, Aubrey. Why don't you come over here?" Aubrey moves over to me and faces Topanga's drenched pussy while I move behind her and rub her entrance with the tip of my cock.

"Now, this is going to hurt at first. But you'll get used to it." I said. "If it hurts too much, let me know. Okay."

"Okay." Aubrey said as I slowly slipped the head of my cock inside Aubrey's entrance. Aubrey closes her eyes tightly and held onto Topanga's thighs and starts to eat her out. I continue to push my way inside Aubrey and felt her walls clenching tightly around my cock like a vice.

"Holy cow. Ms. Macavoy, you are really tight." I groaned as I continue to slowly push into her. After she stops feeling some pain, Aubrey began to feel some pleasure as she starts moaning into Topanga's pussy. Topanga moans from the feeling of Aubrey's tongue lapping at her clit. Aubrey and Topanga felt like they were in complete bliss.

"Oh, my god. Mr. Matthews. This feels incredible." Aubrey moans. The auburn-haired teen sticks her fingers inside Topanga's wet hole and starts sucking on her clit at the same time. Aubrey's walls tightened up around me and her moans begin to intensify as I continue to pound Aubrey until I feel my own orgasm coming up.

"AUBREY, I'M CUMMING!" Topanga and I both screamed out loud. I quickly pull out of Aubrey and start shooting my load all over her luscious round ass while Topanga cums all over Aubrey's fingers.

"Best sex I've ever had." I said as I kiss my lovely wife.

"You know, sweetie. You're better than Timberlake." Topanga smiles.

"But really handsome and sexy." Aubrey said.

Looks like I really brought _sexy back_.

**And that was chapter thirty-six. So, what did you think of the chapter? I hope that you liked it. Next time, it will either be a Jiley (Josh/Riley) chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_**, a Joshaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_**, a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Rules**_**, a Farkle/Maya chapter or a Corpanga chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**. If you want to see one of those pairings in the next chapter, feel free to leave PM me or leave it on the reviews. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-seven of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	37. Innocent Desire

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, everybody. Before we begin, I would just like to make a quick announcement. Does anybody remember the character Elliott Matthews? He was originally Riley's older brother in the original pilot. I thought about doing an AU chapter with him in it. Maybe I'll do a Riley/Elliott chapter for this story later on. Anyway, it's update time. Since we all know that Josh is going to appear on the new episode **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_**. So, I decided to write the new chapter that takes place during that episode. It's either Jiley (Riley/Josh) or Joshaya for this chapter. I was torn between which pairing to write for this chapter. So, I've decided to go with Jiley. So here's another Josh/Riley chapter for **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Innocent Desire**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_

After having a conversation with her parents about telling a lie and sneaking out the other night with Maya to go to a party and dealing with the guilt that was weighing in on her conscience, Riley was sitting in her room right by the bay window and began to think how long will she be grounded for lying to her parents and sneaking out. Her uncle Josh enters the room and sits down next to her at the bay window.

"Hey, Riles." Josh said.

"Hi, Uncle Josh." Riley smiles. "I though that you left already."

"I was about to leave but I decided to spend some quality time with my adorable niece." Josh said. Riley's started to blush in front of Josh after he called her "adorable".

"Looks like somebody is blushing." Riley could not believe what she just saw sitting outside right by the window. It was her conscience, a talking tater tot.

"Oh, no. Not again." Riley thought to herself.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy after you told your parents about what you did? Well, I'm back." The talking tater tot said. "You haven't told that person how you feel about them. And it's not Lucas. And it's definitely not Farkle."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about the party…" Josh said. Riley was listening to Josh talking about the college frat party last night until the talking tater tot continued to distract her.

"Right, about the party." Riley said.

"I know. You're in love with your father's brother!" The talking tater tot said. Riley's eyes grew big in shock when her conscience knew about her secret crush on Josh. Riley continue to listen to Josh talking to her, in her mind she wanted to grab Josh by the arms and kiss him passionately. Something has to be done about this right now so her conscience will stop tormenting her.

"Riley, are you okay?" Josh asked. Riley leans in and kisses Josh on the lips. Josh's eyes grew in shock when he felt his brother's daughter's lips crashing on top of his. Josh tries to push Riley away from the kiss, but he couldn't because he began to feel a strong connection between himself and Riley.

"Riley…" Josh said.

"Josh, I know that you're my uncle and all. But I've kept theses feelings for you all bottled up inside me. I'm in love with you. I just want to know if you feel the same way as me." Riley said. Josh brought his lips to Riley's lips and kept them pressed together for a long time.

"Does this answer your question?" Josh whispered when they pulled their lips apart to catch their breath. Riley smiles cutely at Josh as he gently picks her up and carries her over to her bed. Josh removes his black jacket and throws it across the room while Riley removes her black boots from off of her feet. Josh gently caresses Riley's legs that were covered by her thin black nylon stockings. Riley shivered in delight when she felt her uncle's hand moving up to her inner thigh. Riley grabs Josh and flips him over, this time Riley is on top of Josh and straddles his lap and continues to kiss him. Riley starts to slowly grind on the handsome Matthews teen. Josh lets out a soft moan as Riley grinds faster until she felt his hardness poking her.

"Say that you want me, Riley." Josh whispered.

"I want you." Riley moans softly as Josh unbuttons her red and black floral dress, along with her white lacy blouse to reveal her orange and pink bra.

"I can't hear you." Josh starts to fondle Riley's bra-covered breasts.

"I want you, Josh." Riley said.

"That's my girl." Josh said. Riley lifts Josh's burgundy shirt off of his body and leans down to kiss his toned chest. After removing every single article of clothing from off of their bodies, Josh was left in only his black boxers and Riley was left in only her orange and pink bra and matching panties. Josh kisses Riley's neck for a couple of minutes left a trail of kisses down to her growing mound.

"Let's get this bra off." Josh grins. Riley smiles as Josh starts to reach behind Riley's bra and unhooks it off of her body and throw it across the room. Josh left a trail of kisses down his niece's soft nubile body until his lips touch her breasts. Josh leans down and latches his mouth on one of Riley's breasts and starts sucking on it. Riley starts to moan softly as Josh continues suckling on her light brown nipple while using his free hand to play with the other breast.

"Josh." Riley moans. The innocent brunette felt her panties becoming wet from Josh's touch. Josh grins from enjoying the sounds of Riley's cute moans. Josh moves his hand away from Riley's breast and slid it down inside her panties and rubbed her pussy in a circular motion with his fingers. Riley moans as Josh continues to suck on her nipple like a baby while playing with her delicate flower. Josh stops sucking and moves down Riley's body and removed her soaking wet panties.

"I always wanted to taste you, Riles." Josh said as he grabs Riley's slender legs and pulled her closer and drapes her legs over his shoulders. Josh smells the heavenly aroma coming from Riley. Josh sticks his tongue out and licks her thin pink pussy lips. Riley shivered in pleasure from the feeling of Josh licking and kissing her soft, tight and wet pussy.

"Mmm, Josh." Riley moans. Riley makes eye contact with Josh while he continues to feast on her. Josh uses his fingers to spread Riley's pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her virgin hole. Josh savored every taste of Riley, she was sweeter than honey. Riley bites down on her bottom lip harder and grips the sheets on her princess-themed bed and felt her orgasm coming as Josh saws his tongue in and out of her dripping pink hole faster until her juices spill out all over his tongue.

"Josh, I'm cumming!" Riley cries. Josh squeezes Riley's breasts and felt her young juices spill out all over his tongue. Riley lies on her bed trying to recover from her intense orgasm while Josh laps up all of her juices off of her pussy. Josh was now ready for her. He was extremely horny and he wanted to fuck her right now.

"Are you ready, Riles?" Josh asked as he positions himself in front of Riley. Riley could only nod her head yes and spreads her legs wide for Josh. He saw the look of lust in her beautiful brown eyes. Josh rubs the tip of his cock against Riley's love box for a bit before entering her while playing with her erect nipples. Josh slowly pushes his cock inside Riley, trying to be gentle to her. Riley winces in pain from feeling Josh pushing himself inside her, one little bit at a time. Riley got through with the pain and begin to feel some pleasure.

"How does that feel?" Josh asked.

"It feels good." Riley moans. Riley puts her hand around Josh's back and wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to slide into her soft tunnel. Riley could not believe that this is happening, she is losing her virginity to the boy that she's been secretly in love with. Josh began to go a little faster and groaned with pleasure as her tight pussy squeezes his 'tool'.

"Go faster." Riley moans. Josh pumped harder, faster and deeper inside Riley and kisses her breathlessly. Josh felt his cum bubbling up inside him and Riley's cum surrounding his cock.

"I'm so close, Riley. I'm so close." Josh moans.

"Cum for me, Josh. Cum for your niece." Riley pants. Riley starts to cum all over Josh's cock. Josh pulls out of his niece and blows his load all over her stomach. After shooting his cum all over Riley's stomach, Josh lies down next to her and stares at her naked body that was slick and sweaty with his cum.

"Was that amazing for you?" Josh asked.

"Thanks Josh. It was more than amazing. It was lovely. I love you." Riley said.

"I love you too." Josh smiles and kisses Riley.

**And that was chapter thirty-seven. I hope that you liked it. Next time, it will either be a Lucaya chapter, a Riley/Maya/Missy chapter, a Corpanga chapter, a Joshaya chapter or a Rucas chapter. Don't forget to review this amazing chapter (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter thirty-eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	38. Cheering Josh Up

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Well guys, only twelve chapters left. I am definitely on a roll on this story. And all of you love this story and this has got to be one of the best stories that I've written. Let's keep the reviews coming. I've mentioned that I am going to do a crossover chapter for this story. I've changed my mind about that; I'll save it later for a different story that will be in the crossover section. Anyway, it's update time and you've all been expecting a new chapter for this pairing. And what is the pairing? It's Joshaya. It's been a while since I wrote another Joshaya chapter and you've all been waiting patiently for one to come. So here it is, the really erotic Joshaya chapter of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Cheering Josh Up**

**Takes Place During:**_** Girl Meets First Date**_

"Are you still going to talk about the kiss between you and Lucas?" Maya asked. Riley was giddy as a schoolgirl from what happened tonight. Riley went out on her first date with her crush Lucas and had her first kiss with him.

"Yeah, I'm still going to talk about the kiss." Riley said. "Hey, are you going to be okay? You know, that whole thing with Josh and that girl and the three years thing?"

"I'll be fine. I'm glad that I made it up to by making you land into Lucas' lap" Maya said. "I'm glad that he was your first date and first kiss."

Riley smiled and hugged her best friend. After hugging Riley, Maya walked out of her room to get something to drink. The blonde walks down the hallway until she bumps into a handsome teenage boy that was walking out of the guest room. The boy held Maya into his arms and stares into her sparking blue eyes. The boy was revealed to be Riley's uncle Josh. Maya was speechless, she didn't even know what to say to him. All she did was almost fell to the floor until Josh grabs her.

"Whoa. Easy there, kiddo." Josh said.

"Hey, Uncle Boing. I didn't see you there." Maya said.

"Hey, do you want to talk. I would love for somebody to talk to." Josh said.

"Sure. Where do you want to talk? We can't talk in Riley's room, she's getting dressed and getting ready for bed. We can't talk in Auggie's room because Auggie is in his room…" Maya said.

"Well, Cory and Topanga are in their bedroom probably doing God knows what they're doing." Josh said.

"I do not want to know what they doing and I do not want to think about it. Let's talk in the living room." Maya said. The two start walking down the hallway and headed into the living room. Maya sits down on the couch as Josh walks over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door to get her something to drink. "So, do you want to talk about what happened between you and Sophie?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that she pulled that three years thing on me." Josh said as he sits down next to Maya. "I thought things were going great between me and Sophie. I thought that we were hitting it off. Boy, I really put myself out there."

"Yeah. It hurts, doesn't it?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Josh said. "So, am I still in your dungeon of sadness along with the flock of ballerinas?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Maya said.

"Maybe?" Josh asked. Maya starts to blush in front of Josh after he smirks cutely at her. "Wow, haven't anyone told you that you look beautiful? I think that you're trying to give me 100%."

"Maybe I am giving you 100%. Just for you." Maya said.

"Well, what about Dr. Turtleneck?" Josh moves closer to Maya.

"I'm only giving you 100%. I gave Farkle like 84%." Maya said as Josh laughs. "Looks like I cheered you up a bit. How about I continue to cheer you up."

Not thinking about what she's about to do, Maya closes her eyes and leans in and kisses Josh. Josh's eyes grew in surprise from the younger girl kissing her. He tries to pull away from Maya but he kept his lips on hers for a long time. Their lips felt perfect on each other's. Wanting to catch his breath, Josh pulls away from Maya and looks at her.

"Maya, you still know that I'm too old for you." Josh said.

"I know. I told you that I'm in it for the long game. But who cares about the long game and three years? I'm sick of waiting. I want you, Joshua Gabriel Matthews." Maya said.

"Wow, Maya." Josh said.

"Shh." Maya puts her finger against Josh's velvety soft lips. "Just kiss me,"

Josh leans down and pressed his lips against Maya's with the younger girl putting her hands on his chest as Josh deepens the kiss, making Maya moan into the kiss. Josh removes Maya's gold jacket and throws it across the room. Maya felt Josh's tongue slipping inside her mouth and began a battle of dominance. The young blonde tries to dominate the older boy by pinning her tongue against his, but Josh is not the type who would give up so easily. Being the one in charge, Josh pins Maya's tongue against his. After breaking the kiss, Josh lifts his shirt off of his body revealing his muscular defined body.

"Holy cow, Josh! You look like you've been photoshopped. Have you been working out?" Maya asked.

"Every day." Josh said as he fingered the hem of Maya's tropical print crop top. The handsome teen lifts Maya's shirt of her body, revealing her black silk bra. Josh begins to kiss and suck on Maya's neck. Maya begins to reach down and unzips his jeans. Josh unhooks Maya's bra and latches his mouth onto one of her creamy breasts and began licking her delicious pink nipple. Maya moans as Josh continues kissing, sucking and playing with her hardened nipples. Maya bites her lower lip, trying to hold back her moans and try not being loud that so that Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie could hear her. Josh uses his free hand to play with Maya's other breast and gently pinches her nipple and rolls it against it in between his fingers

"Josh." Maya moans.

"Say it, Maya." Josh whispered huskily.

"I want you, Josh." Maya whispered. Josh removes Maya's black studded skirt, along with her panties, leggings and boots.

"Wow. You're really beautiful." Josh said. The older teen left a trail of scorching kisses down Maya's body until his lips reach her virgin nubile pussy. Josh licks Maya's inner thigh while gently caressing her left thigh with his hand. Maya shivers in pleasure from Josh's touch. Josh kisses down Maya's silky smooth leg and brought his mouth closer to Maya's foot and starts to suck on her pretty toes that were covered with hot pink nail polish. Josh takes Maya's toe in his mouth and continues to lick and suck on her toe while he gently massages the sole of her foot.

"Ooh." Maya cooed as Josh continues to worship her foot. Josh sucking on Maya's toes and kneels in between her legs to get a good look at her pretty pink pussy. Maya lies back on the couch as Josh moves his face towards her womanhood and starts licking around her thin pussy lips. Maya whines in pleasure as Josh continues to tease her for a couple of minutes. The older boy begins to lick up and down on Maya's slit.

"Mmm. Josh." Maya moans. Josh spits on Maya's virgin pussy and rubs her clit in a circular.

"You're so wet for me, Maya." Josh said as he slips his fingers inside Maya. She was soft, wet and tight for him. Josh and Maya locks eyes with each other as he continues to finger her hole and lap at her clit at the same time. Josh continues his ministrations as Maya felt her orgasm coming. Maya moans intensely and cums all over her future husband's fingers and in his mouth. Josh removes his fingers out of Maya's dripping wet cunt and licks her cum off of his fingers and kisses her.

"Looks like it's my turn." Maya grins as she pushed Josh back onto the couch. Maya removes Josh's shoes and socks and also his pants, leaving him in his black briefs. Maya kisses Josh passionately and moves her hand down to his crotch. Maya slips her hand inside Josh's briefs and gave his cock a few good strokes for a couple of minutes. Josh breathes softly as Maya gently cups his balls. Maya fingered the waistband of Josh's boxer briefs and pulled them down, revealing his fully erect cock.

"Boing!" Maya points and grins at Josh's cock. Her mouth began to water from the sight of seeing it. Being inexperienced and new at this, Maya grabs Josh's cock and starts to lick the tip of his cock like a lollipop.

"Maya." Josh moans. Maya ran her tongue up and down on Josh's cock passionately while cupping his balls with her hand. Josh plays with Maya's lovely blonde curls while Maya takes him in his mouth and bobs her head up and down and swirling her tongue around him. A sudden wave of pleasure ran through Josh's body as he starts to enjoy his niece's best friend's warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. Maya removes Josh's saliva-covered cock out of her mouth and leans down to start lapping at his succulent balls while jerking him off. Josh bucks his hips into Maya and gently grabs the back of her head to fuck her throat. Maya stops sucking on Josh's cock and climbs on top of him. Maya grabs Josh's cock and lines up his member in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Josh asked.

"You bet." Maya smiles. Maya takes a deep breath and slowly eases herself onto Josh's cock. The young blonde closes her eyes tightly and whimpers a bit as she continues to take in every inch of him inside her. After feeling a bit of pain, Maya starts to feel some pleasure as she starts riding Josh in the cowgirl position. Maya moans softly as she places her hands on Josh's chest while Josh moves his hands behind Maya hand gently cups her supple ass.

"Mmm." Maya moans.

"Your pussy is so tight, soft and wet for me." Josh moaned. Maya picks up some speed while she continues to ride Josh. Josh leans up and kisses Maya passionately and continues to fondle her breasts. Maya stops riding Josh and turns around, this time her back is facing him, and pushes his cock inside her dripping wetness. She was now riding him in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh, god. Josh. This feels amazing." Maya moans. Josh squeezes Maya's breasts and rubs her clit harder and faster in a circular motion. The living room was filled with their pleasurable moans. Josh felt Maya's cum surrounding his cock and her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly like a vice.

"I want you…on all fours….now." Josh breathes. Maya climbs off of Josh and bends over for him. Her lovely ass sticks up in the air with some of her cum dripping out of her pussy. Josh slid himself inside Maya's pussy and starts fucking her nice and hard. The beautiful blonde Hart massages her clit while being pounded like a jackhammer by Josh. Josh leans down and captures Maya's lips in a heated kiss while he continues to thrust deeper inside her. Josh slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth and started to deepen the kiss.

"Joshie." Maya moans huskily.

"I love it when you call me Joshie, baby. Do you want to cum for me?" Josh whispers.

"Yeah. I want you to make me cum all over your big cock." Moaned Maya as she grips tightly onto the arm of the couch until her knuckles turned white. Josh's cock began to throb inside her pussy and his balls started churning, it was at that moment that Maya knew that he was about to cum. Maya moans loudly and cums all over Josh's cock.

"Oh, god. Here it comes." Josh groans and pulls out of Maya. The handsome Matthews teen releases a prolonged moan and shoots his hot cum all over Maya's ass. Josh pants and grins as he watches his hot load dripping down Maya's ass.

"Well, so much for the long game." Josh said as he leans in to kiss Maya.

"Feeling better, Uncle Boing?" Maya asked.

"Much better. I'm glad that you cheered me up." Josh said.

"Me too." Maya smiles.

**And that was chapter thirty-eight of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you liked it. Are you excited for Josh's return and some Joshaya moments in **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_**? Anyway, here's a little question for you: what is your favorite chapter in the story, so far? Next time, it's going to be a Corpanga chapter since it's been a while since you've seen or read a new Corpanga chapter. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirty-nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	39. Adding a New Member to the Family

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my friends. Now before I begin, I was looking over at the reviews and one of the readers asked me if I've ever though about doing a **_**Tales of Love**_** series with **_**Boy Meets World **_**and I know that some of you were wondering if I wanted to do a **_**Boy Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. To give you an answer, yes. I've thought about doing a Boy Meets World: Tales of Love. That will be a new addition to the **_**Tales of Love **_**series. Also, I'll still work on **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_** and **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love **_**and also the Lucaya and Corpanga editions of Girl Meets World. Anyway, it's update time. You know, it's been a while that I've written another Corpanga chapter. Well, if the Cory/Topanga/Aubrey chapter counts (I don't know. Does it count as a Corpanga chapter? Maybe. LOL). Anyway, this is a new Corpanga chapter of this story. And this one takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New World**_**. So here it is for all you Corpanga fans out there, chapter thirty-nine of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Adding a New Member to the Family**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the New World**_

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in the bedroom grading paper for class and began to think about Riley and Lucas. I cannot believe that my little girl and that cowboy kissed and I didn't even know about it. Heck, my wife knew about the kiss because she heard it from Maya probably or maybe one of the co-workers at Topanga's Café. It's no wonder Lucas and Riley were acting strange in class today. They were trying to keep it a secret from me. Topanga enters the bedroom and sits down on the bed next to me. Oh, boy, I hope she didn't scare Doy again.

"Hey, sweetie." Topanga said as she kisses me on the cheek.

"A kiss on the cheek? I'm a bit upset that you found out about the kiss and Riley and Lucas dating." I said as I finish grading the papers.

"Well, before you start cheering in happiness and do your happy dance, Riley and Lucas broke up. Don't even think about cheering in happiness, they broke up because they couldn't take the pressure." Topanga said.

"Some of the classmates pressured them to date?" I asked.

"Yes." Topanga said. "Don't worry, they've decided to stay as friends."

"I know that I freak out too much about Riley and Lucas. I would've been happy for them if they became a couple. But Riley's young and she's not ready for dating." I said.

"I know." Topanga said as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"So, where's Doy? You didn't make him cry again, did you?" I asked.

"No. Doy is asleep and he's sleeping in Auggie's room. He's so adorable. Make's you wonder, doesn't it?" Topanga asked.

"Wonder what? How Auggie got the curly hair from me and Riley got your long hair." I replied.

"No. I want to have another baby." Topanga said. Did my wife just say….she wants to have another…holy cow. This is big thing.

"Another baby. You want to have another baby?" I asked.

"Yes." Topanga replied. "Haven't you ever thought about having another baby?"

"Well, yeah. We haven't even discussed this before." I said.

"I know. It would be nice for Riley and Auggie to have a little brother or a sister." Topanga said. I began to feel her hand moving down to my pajama pants and starts rubbing my crotch through the fabric of my pants. Chills were going down my spine as my lovely wife continues palming my cock. "Well, what are you waiting for? Want to start making that little brother or sister for Riley and Auggie?"

"Yeah. Sure. It's baby making time!" I cheered as I threw the papers over to the side of the bed and dimmed the lights and turn on her MP3 player and played some soft music. Topanga straddles my lap and began kissing me passionately. I move my hand underneath Topanga's shirt and start to gently play with her breasts. Topanga releases a soft moan as I continue to squeeze her breasts.

"Honey, don't forget to lock the door." Topanga said.

"I already locked the door." I replied.

"Really? Do you remember what happened the last time we had sex? Riley and Maya walked in on us." Topanga said.

"Don't worry. I put the rubber band on the doorknob. Riley and Auggie won't walk in on us." I said as I kissed her on the lips. I began to kiss her neck for a few minutes, making he coo in delight.

"Ooh, I still like that. Keep going." Topanga moaned as I kept kissing and licking her special spot on her neck. The best way to get my wife easily aroused. My hands reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her body, revealing her thin red-laced front-hooked bra that is holding back her creamy breasts. God, I want to put my mouth over those melons so bad. Topanga removes my shirt and starts kissing my bare chest while I grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed gently. Topanga continues to moan and throws her head back in pleasure.

"I want that bra off." I said. Topanga grins seductively at me and unhooks her bra. Her voluptuous and creamy breasts with perfect pink nipples spill out right in front of me. I pushed Topanga back on the bed and began to unzip her jeans and pulled them right off of her. I left a trail of kisses down her sizzling body until my lips reach to her breasts and latched my mouth onto one of her nipples while I move my hand inside her panties and play with her vagina.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga moans as I continue to suck on her breasts while massaging her clit.

"Does my horny wife like that?" I asked.

"Me likey. Me so horny." Topanga said as I switched breasts and repeated my actions on her. Topanga squirms in pleasure and rolls her eyes back as she continues to whimper. I pulled away from Topanga's breasts and moved lower own her body. I began to lick down her stomach and lick around her belly button until my tongue reaches to her soaking wet panties.

"Time for my special treat." I said as I hungrily ripped off her panties and leaned down to lick around her pussy. Topanga whines from the feeling of me teasing her with my tongue. My hands move up to her breasts and started to play with them for a bit. After teasing Topanga for a few minutes, I proceeded to lick up and down on her wet slit. With my fingers spreading her pink pussy lips open, I push my tongue in and out of her wet hole. Her juices were leaking all over my tongue; she tasted sweeter like cotton candy.

"Oh, fuck. Cory. I'm so close." Topanga said. I continue to tongue-fuck Topanga's pussy until I attached my mouth onto her clit and sucked on it until she cums in my mouth. After she has her intense orgasm, I lifted my head up kissed her passionately while she tugged off my pajama pants and boxers off of me with one quick swoop.

"Pumpkin, I was wondering about something." I said.

"Cory, whatever it is it has to wait because I'm extremely horny and I want you inside me." Topanga said.

"Would you like to try some anal?" I asked.

"Get the bottle of K-Y." Topanga said. I smile appeared on my face as I quickly pulled out the bottle of K-Y warming jelly while Topanga gets on all fours. Her lovely curvy ass was sticking up in the air. I applied the lubricating jelly around her cheeks and on her puckered hole. Topanga moans as I start to gently massage her ass with my thumb before entering her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready when you are." Topanga said. I line up the tip of my cock in front of her asshole and gently pushed into her nice and slow.

"Oh, my fucking god! Careful!" Topanga yelled.

"Sorry." I said. I continue to push into her until she could get through the pain. After Topanga stops feeling some pain and started to feel some pleasure, Topanga began to moan loudly as I continue to thrust in and out of her tight hole. I lean down and started to kiss Topanga passionately while we both continue to moan louder that our kids would hear us. After fucking her anally for a couple of minutes, I pull out of Topanga and watched her lie down on her back and held her legs up as I shove my cock inside her and pound her wet pussy. Topanga wraps her creamy legs around my waist and her hands around my back as she digs her nails deeply into my back. I continue to thrust into her harder and deeper for a couple of minutes until I felt her inner walls clenching tightly around my cock.

"I'm so close." I breathed.

"Cum for me, Cory. Do it for me." Topanga pants. Topanga and I both shared our intense orgasm as I blow my load inside her womb. I gave her a few more thrusts to make sure that she's completely filled with my cum. I rolled off of Topanga while we both stared at the ceiling in amazement.

"Whoa." Topanga pants.

"I know." I said trying to catch my breath. "If we get a girl, we're naming her Willow. If we get a boy, we're naming him Coy, Jr."

"We're not naming our son Coy, Jr. Don't try that." Topanga said.

**And that was chapter thirty-nine. I hope you all enjoyed the cute little Corpanga chapter. Another question, which chapter do you think is the hottest chapter throughout the story and your favorite pairing throughout the story? Next time, it will be a really cute Rucas chapter, a Lucaya chapter that takes place during which episodes that you like from seasons one and two, or a Riley/Maya/Missy chapter. Which one do you want to see in the next chapter? Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	40. Heated Passion

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello and a happy Friday to you all. Well, this is it. It's the fortieth chapter. Only ten chapters left. I made a little typo in the last chapter saying only twelve chapters left, it was only eleven chapters left. Sorry about the confusion, everybody. Anyway, it's update time and I got a really good chapter because I am bringing you a really steamy and erotic chapter with the cutest pairing ever. It's a Rucas chapter for all of you Rucas shippers out there and this one is based on the episode **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**. I hope that you enjoy this one. So here it is, chapter forty of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty**

**Heated Passion**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_

**(Riley's P.O.V.)**

I cannot believe that Lucas would keep something like this from me. Just when I thought I knew him, there's another side to him that he doesn't want me to know about. I really cared about Lucas and I would've listened to him and I'm his friend and friends do keep secrets from each other and this is the biggest secret that he's kept hidden from me. I kept pacing back and fourth around the room while Maya is sitting by the bay window and watches. She could tell that I was really upset at Lucas.

"Riles, will you stop pacing back and fourth around the room? It's getting irritated." Maya said as she crosses her arms at me.

"How could he do this to me? Not only that, my own father knew what he did and he kept it from me." I said. "Why would he let me like him if he knew something about Lucas?"

"He was probably afraid that you might get hurt by Lucas." Maya said.

"Maya, you don't think that Lucas was expelled out of school for hitting a girl? Did he have an ex-girlfriend that he was abusive to?" I asked as I sat down next to Maya.

"I don't think Ranger Rick had a girlfriend back in Texas. Riles, I've seen how Lucas treats you. He treats you with respect. He's never mean or abusive to you and he cares about you a lot. And you care about him. So, whatever it is, it's probably something else." Maya said.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, pumpkin." Maya said as I laid my head on her shoulder. While Maya was trying to console me, a boy climbed through the window and sits down. "Looks like you have a visitor."

I lift my head off of Maya's shoulder and stared coldly at the one person that I wasn't expecting to see. And that was the boy of my dreams, my cowboy, Lucas Friar.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to talk to him. I don't know him and he doesn't know me." I said.

"Riley, will you stop acting like this? It's me. I'm the same guy that you know. I'm Ranger Rick. We rode on a white horse. I asked for your father's permission just to go on a date with you. I told you to me, you're a princess. You're always my princess." Lucas said.

"I'm mad at you." I said as I crossed my arms at him. Things were silent between me and Lucas in the room.

"Geez, look at the time! I've gotta go meet my mom at Topanga's Café. I'm having a hankering for an apple cinnamon muffin and looks like you two have a lot to talk about. So, I'll leave you and Ranger Rick alone and I'll see you at school tomorrow." Maya said as she leaves through the window. I wish that she didn't have to leave right away. So, now it's just me and the guy who's kept a secret from me.

"Now, can we talk?" Lucas asked.

"What's there to talk about? You kept something from me about being kicked out of school for something that you've done." I said. Lucas shook his head in disappointed.

"I wanted to tell you, but…." Lucas said.

"Stop! I don't want to hear it. You don't keep secrets from friends! You are the only boy that I've ever liked. So tell me, what were you suspended for?" I asked.

"Something bad. I was expelled for something that I've done. It's something that I've not proud of." Lucas said.

"Did you abuse an ex-girlfriend of yours?" I asked. Lucas stood up from the window sill and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What!?" Lucas asked.

"Did you hit a girl?" I asked.

"No! I did not hit a girl. I didn't have a girlfriend back in Texas. You're the only girl that I've ever liked and I've treated you with respect. Riley, you're the one that I've cared about and I really like you." Lucas said.

"If you cared about me so much, then why wouldn't you tell me your secret?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I've gotta go." Lucas tries to leave until I grabbed him by his arms and threw him on the floor and pinning him. 

"Riley, get off of me!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me what you did!" I yelled at him.

"Riley, easy. Just get off of me and I'll tell you what happened." Lucas said. I let go of his arms and tried to calm down. I began to feel Lucas' hands grabbing my arms and flipping me over on my back, this time he's now on top of me.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed until Lucas pressed his lips on top of mine and kisses me aggressively. I pushed Lucas off of me to so I can catch my breath for a couple of minutes. Lucas lifts me up off of the floor and continues to kiss me with more intensity. Lucas forces his tongue inside my mouth, which catches me off guard.

"Damn it. What are we doing?" I asked.

"I guess all this arguing have got us all worked up." Lucas said. The handsome Texan threw me onto the bed and takes off my boots and my socks while I grab his shirt and ripped it off of his body to reveal his toned abs. Oh, my fucking god! He looks like he could be a model for Tommy Hilfiger. Lucas reaches behind the back of my Free People black floral dress while we continued our intense love making session. After he removes my dress and my pink top, I was left in only by cute baby blue bra and matching panties.

"I want your pants off." I said. Lucas kicks off his shoes and removes his black socks while my hands began to fumble with his belt. After the belt came off, I unzipped his pants so he would be left in only his red boxers. Lucas leans back down and latches his mouth onto one of my growing breasts while he uses his other hand to squeeze the other breast roughly.

"Lucas." I moaned out his name as he continues suckling on my breast. His tongue flicks my hardened light brown nipple and biting down on it gently. Lucas repeats his actions on me while I slip my hand inside my panties and starts to rub my clit harder in a circular motion.

"You want to make yourself cum, Riley? Does my princess want to cum for me?" Lucas asked huskily. I could only nod in response. Lucas moves his hand away from my breast and lowers it down to my panties and slips his hand inside to play with my clit. I started to feel his fingers slipping inside me, pumping in and out of me. Lucas captures my lips again while he continues to finger me harder and faster. Lucas removes his fingers out from my dripping wet hole and pulls my panties down to my ankles. My pussy felt like it was on fire and I wanted Lucas inside me and fucking me hard against the wall till he couldn't take it anymore. Lucas grabs me by my ankles and pulled me in closer to his face. I felt his hands pushing my legs back as he leans down in front of my pussy. Lucas grabbed my thighs to hold me still and starts to tease my pussy lips with his tongue.

"Oh god." I moaned in pleasure as Lucas got aggressive when he plunged his tongue inside my pussy and sucking on my lips. I ran my foot up and down against his back and bucked my hips into his face while he continues to eat me out aggressively.

"I'm almost there, Lucas!" I cried. Lucas felt some of my cum flooding his mouth after I came. While I lay there on the bed trying to recover from my intense orgasm, Lucas pulls down his boxers lines up his cock in front of my entrance. The blonde cowboy piercing my vagina with his huge throbbing cock. My eyes closed tightly as Lucas entered me. After the pain went away, I began to feel some pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight for me, Riley." Lucas groaned as he continues to thrust deeper into me.

I am so angry with him. But holy fuck, this feels so good.

"Fuck me harder, Lucas." I moaned. Lucas plowed deeper, harder and faster into me. We were arguing about Lucas' secret at first, until things got hot and heated in here. I have fantasies about me and Lucas making love soft and passionately sometimes, but angry sex is new to me. Every time he slides his thick cock inside me, my body jolts up and back down and sending shivers down my spine. I wrap my legs around Lucas tightly while Lucas buried his hand in my brown locks and giving it a yank and crashed his lips onto mine. Lucas thrusts deeper until the tip of his cock hits my cervix.

"Don't you fucking stop, Friar." I moaned.

"Who said I was stopping, Matthews?" He breathes. I could feel his hot breath hitting my neck. Our bodies were beading up with sweat, my toes begin to curl and my hands gripping the bed sheets tightly till my knuckles turned white. Not wanting my parents or Auggie to hear me, I gently bite into Lucas' neck to try to quiet myself.

"Fuck, Riles." Lucas winces in pain as I bit his neck harder like a vampire trying to get blood from it's victim.

"Oh, my fucking god. I love you, Lucas!" I cried. Lucas moves his hands up to my breasts and began to fondle them and pinching my nipples harder. Lucas continues to pound my swollen opening until we both cum.

"Cum for me, Riley. Fucking cum for me." Lucas whispered huskily in my ear. I began to grind against him and began to feel his cock pulsing inside me.

"LUCAS!" I screamed out Lucas' name.

"Oh, Riley. Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Ahhhhhhh!" Lucas continues to thrust upward harder and faster inside me while gripping my hair harder. Lucas shoots his hot cum inside me and I kept my legs clamped around him so I can have every last drop inside me. Lucas pulls out and watches some of his cum leaking out of my pussy and landing on the sheets of my bed.

Lucas lies down next to me, panting and holding me in his arms.

"What were we arguing about again?" I asked.

"For the life of me, I cannot remember." Lucas said as he kisses me.

**And that was chapter forty. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and I hope it was steamy enough for you. Tune in next time for a new chapter of this story because it's going to be a Lucaya chapter. It's going to be a Lucaya chapter that takes place during the episodes **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_**, **_**Girl Meets the Rules**_** or you can pick an episode your choice and the setting that the chapter will take place in. Feel free to message me about the new Lucaya chapter and what do you want to see in it. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	41. Ride 'Em Cowgirl!

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. I hope that you enjoyed reading that last steamy chapter involving Rucas because I hope that you're ready to read the next chapter. Now, a lot of you have been asking for a Lucaya chapter that takes place during the episode **_**Girl Meet Master Plan**_** where Lucas shows Maya a rope trick and he ties her up in Riley's room. Well, this is the one for you because you're getting some extremely hot Lucaya action. So here it is, chapter forty-one of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Ride 'Em Cowgirl!**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_

**(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Today is Maya's 14th birthday and Riley has come up with a master plan to get Maya's mother and her father's best friend Shawn to get together. The birthday girl was sitting by the bay window while Farkle and I were standing right by the door so Maya won't try to kill us. Riley and her father were at the Nighthawk Diner spying on Maya's mother and Shawn.

"Lucas, get this rope off of me. Right. Now." Maya said.

"No way, Maya. I'm not letting you go." I said.

"I have to stop Riley from fixing up my mother and Shawn. My mother will drive him away like she always does with men." Maya said.

"Forget it." I said.

"If I wasn't tied up like a cow, I would've kicked your ass and sent you back to Texas in a body bag." Maya said. Yikes, that doesn't sound too good. She was totally serious. Maya Hart wanted to kill me this instant for tying her up like that. God, she looks so cute tied up like that. I could imagine her on her bed, completely naked, with her wrists tied to the bed while I fuck her senselessly. Wait a minute, what am I doing? I can't be thinking of naughty thoughts about Riley's best friend. I like Riley. Could I also like Maya? I began to think about Maya's lips wrapped around my stiff cock and imagining her lying on the bed covered with my cum all over her face and boobs. I wanted her. Badly.

"At least she wasn't tied up in my room." Farkle said until a mischievous smile appeared on his face when he looked at Maya. "Hey Maya, would you like to be tied up in my room? I would love that?"

Maya growls at Farkle. The intelligent son of Minkus ran for the hills after Maya scared him. Great, now it's just me and her alone. I bet she'll do something to me. I wonder what.

"Lucas, can you untie me please? I have to go to the bathroom and I've been holding it for a long time. I promise that I won't hurt you." Maya said with an innocent look on her face. Should I trust her? I don't know what's going to happen to me next. Dear Lord, please don't let this blonde hottie kill me. Oh, no. I called Maya a "hottie". Great job, Friar. I walked over to Maya to untie her so she can go to the bathroom. As I untied her, I stared into her sparkling blue eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Hey, Ranger Rick. You're supposed to untie me, not look at me. And will you hurry up? I don't want to pee on myself." Maya said. I snapped out of it and continued to untie her. After getting the rope off of her, Maya grabbed me by the arms and threw me on Riley's bed while she straddles me.

"Maya!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot believe that you fell for the oldest trick in the book, Huckleberry." Maya grins at me. Then, something in me had the courage to do something that I might not regret myself doing and she might murder me if I do. I leaned up and crashed my lips onto Maya's lips. Maya's eyes widened at the shock of me kissing her. Oh, boy am I in it now. Maya is definitely going to kill me. I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Maya's lips. Her lips felt baby soft, I just want to keep my lips on hers for a couple of minutes. Maya finally breaks the kiss by pushing me back on the bed.

"You…just…kissed…me." Maya said softly.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling at her. "What did you think?"

"I…I….don't know what to say. I never knew that you were interested in me. But what about Riley? She has a huge crush on you." Maya said.

"I know." I said.

"But why me? I'm trouble." Maya said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Darling, I'm a mess. My own mother forgot about my birthday. Not to mention, my own father left me. I'm a troubled girl." Maya said. "So, why are you interested in me?" I asked. I moved my hand up to Maya's chest and felt her heart beating fast.

"I really like you Maya. You could be sarcastic, mischievous and funny at times. You're fierce and beautiful." I said.

"Wow, I never thought that you would like me like that. Thank you, Lucas." Maya said as a tear drop ran down her cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb and gently cupped her cheek. "Lucas…."

I interrupted Maya by giving her another kiss on the lips to keep her quiet. I rest my hands on Maya's hips as I continue to kiss her while I feel her hands tugging on my blue shirt. I began to deepen the kiss while Maya starts to grind on me nice and slow as she begins to moan into the kiss. Much to Maya's surprise, I slip my tongue inside her mouth and let my tongue dance with hers. Maya breaks the kiss to catch her breath while I look into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Hart?" I asked. Maya grins seductively at me as she lifts my shirt off of my body and throws it across the room. Her hands gently pressed against my bare chest, she was about to turn into this kinky and sensual devil.

"Yes, I'm sure. You know, I always wanted to ride a cowboy." Maya said.

"Well, ma'am. Today's your chance to ride one. Consider this your birthday gift from me." I said. Maya leans down to kiss me, this time the kiss became heated and passionate. Maya continues to grind roughly as I felt my pants getting tighter. I wanted to be inside her badly. My hands reach the back of her purple and dark blue dress **(A/N: The same outfit that Maya wore on **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_**) **as I begin to unzip her dress. Maya stops me from unzipping her dress as she climbs up off of me and starts to unzip my jeans. After unzipping my jeans, Maya unzips her dress and pulls it down to her waist so it could reveal her pink and blue bra.

"Wow." I said as Maya straddles my lap. The curly haired blonde unhooks her bra and let it drop onto Riley's bed. Her creamy breasts were exposed to right in front of her. She had a perfect pair of luscious pink nipples that I want to take into my mouth. I leaned up in a romantic way and took on of her breasts in my mouth and began to suck on her nipple. Maya moans softly as I continued suckling on her nipple while I use my free hand to play with her left breast. I ran my thumb against her hardened pink nub and gently squeezing it with my hand.

"Lucas." Maya moans. I started to lick around her nipple and bite down on it softly. I could feel her wetness soaking on my blue boxers, she was getting more wetter from my touch. I continued my actions on Maya for a couple of minutes until we were good and ready. After suckling and fondling her breasts, Maya pulls down my jeans and my boxers down to my ankles while she removes her pink and blue panties. Maya stares at my 9-inch cock and looks at me and started to grin at me. Maya grabs my cock and lines it in front of her dripping wet entrance and slowly lowers herself down on me.

"Unh." Maya winces in pain for a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked wiping a tear off of her face.

"I'll be fine. I can take it all in." Maya said.

"Okay." I said. After taking every inch of my cock inside her tight, tiny little pussy, Maya began to ride me in the cowgirl position nice and slow. Her pussy felt soft, wet and cozy around my cock. I could not believe that this is happening right now; we're having sex on Riley's bed. If she finds out about this the Riley would be crushed.

"Oh, my god. Lucas. You're so big inside me." Maya moans and bites down on her bottom lip gently. My hand moved up to her breasts and her hands pressed against my chest as she starts speeding up her pace. I continue to gently squeeze her breasts and leaned up to kiss her on the lips passionately while we both enjoy the pleasurable sensation. I flip Maya over, this time I'm on top of her and continued to fuck her hard.

"Keep going, Lucas. Keep fucking me hard. Push that fucking cock deep inside me." Maya moans as she wraps her legs around my waist. "Oh, god. Don't stop, baby!"

"I'm not." I breathe. Her inner walls clench tightly around me and her nails dug deeper into my back I began to wince in pain. "I'm so close!"

"Unh, Maya! Ahhhhhh!" I shouted as I filled Maya's insides with my hot cum. After giving her one last thrust, I collapsed on top of Maya not trying to put any weight on her, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How's that for your birthday present?" I asked.

"I loved it. And I love you." Maya said.

"I love you too." I said.

**And that was chapter forty-one. I hope that you liked it. Next time, it will be an Elliott/Riley chapter, a Rilaya chapter, a Maya/Josh/OC chapter, a Farkle/Smackle chapter or a Lucas/Riley/Farkle/Maya/Josh chapter. If you want to see one of these pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	42. Elliott & Riley

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, it's update time and it's time for a new chapter of this amazing and erotic story. I hope you're ready for the newest chapter of the story because today's pairing is Elliott and Riley chapter. If anyone who doesn't know who Elliott Matthews is, in the original pilot episode Elliott was originally supposed to be Riley's older brother. This is an AU chapter with Elliott in it and a little warning for you all that it contains incest between two siblings. So here it is, chapter forty-two of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Elliott &amp; Riley**

Riley was sitting in the living room watching television and texting her friend Maya. The 13-year-old girl was sitting on the couch watching the Knicks/Heat game on TNT and stuffing her face with popcorn. While Riley was watching television, her older brother Elliott enters the living room and grabs the remote from the coffee table to change the channel to _Miami Vice_ on the El Rey Network.

"Elliott, I was watching that. Change it back." Riley said.

"No way, sis. This is a good episode of Miami Vice. It has Reb Brown in it and he plays a Viking biker from hell." Elliott said as he sat down next to Riley.

"Oh, really? They don't look like Vikings. Where are their helmets?" Riley asked.

"They're bikers, Riley. They're not actual Vikings." Elliott said.

"Give me the remote, Elliott." Riley tries to grab the remote from her older brother.

"Nope." Elliott said. "I'm watching that, Riles. I'm the older brother and I get to watch what I want. Besides, mom and dad are out on their date night and there's no way you can't disturb them…ahhh!"

Elliott screams as Riley jumps on his back and tackles him to the floor.

"Oh, so you want to wrestle? Fine, we'll wrestle." Elliott said. The oldest Matthews teen tries to pin his youngest sibling to the floor. But he wasn't ready to give up now, Elliott grabs Riley's hands and flipped her over.

"Looks like I'm not the run ready to give up now." Elliott said as he pins Riley against the floor. Riley tries to break free from Elliott's grip until she began to feel something hard poking at her side.

"Ow! Elliott, you're hurting me." Riley said.

"How am I hurting you?" I asked.

"I can feel you poking at my side." Riley said.

"Well, I'm pinning you down with my hands. So, it must've been…" Elliott said.

"Oh, eww! Elliott!" Riley exclaimed as Elliott began to laugh at her as she continues to feel his throbbing hard-on. Suddenly, Riley began to have a mental image of herself, with Elliott on top of her, fucking her tight virgin pussy harder until she couldn't take it anymore. Riley began to blush a deep red until Elliott notices her cheeks.

"Riley, are you okay?" Elliott asked.

"Huh, what? I'm fine, Elliott." Riley said. She could not believe what she just did. She just had a sexual fantasy about her older brother. She also began to imagine her lips wrapped around his monster and Elliott fucking her throat until she gags on it. She wanted him very badly. She cared about Elliott in a very special way and she made it her own personal goal to have sex with him. She wanted to be the one to lose her virginity to him.

"Riles?" Elliott called out Riley's name. Riley takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she leans up and kisses Elliott. Elliott's eyes widened in shock as Riley kissed him. Elliott pulled back from the kiss and stared at Riley.

"Riley, what are you doing? You know this isn't right. I'm your brother." Elliott said.

"I'm so sorry, Elliott! I didn't mean to kiss you." Riley pushes Elliott off of her and bolted to her room crying. Elliott relaxes after the kiss from his sister as he followed her to her room and closed the door behind him.

"Riley, we need to talk." Elliott said as he sat down next to Riley.

"Why? You must be mad at me. I just kissed my older brother. Me. The girl who has a crush on Lucas. What would mom, dad, Maya, Farkle and Lucas think of us. The two siblings who committed incest. Mom and dad will totally disown us and…." Riley was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against hers. It was Elliott's.

"Shh. No need to explain. This will be our little secret. Besides, I've noticed you watching me all the time and I've noticed you masturbating to Lucas and to me." Elliott said.

"How did you know that I was masturbating to you? You spied on me!? You little perv…" Elliott interrupts Riley with another kiss. The kiss became heated and passionate as Elliott pushes his tongue inside Riley's mouth and moves his tongue around to explore her. He could instantly taste her cherry-flavored bubble gum that she was chewing earlier. Riley moans into the kiss as Elliott pins his tongue against her tongue while he fumbles with the buckles on her cute floral overall dress. Elliott's eyes drifted down to Riley's overalls and looked back up and stared into her brown eyes.

"May I?" Elliott asked.

"Go right ahead." Riley said. Elliott unbuckles Riley's overall dress and moved down to remove her brown knitted socks. Elliott pulls down her dress and removes her pink shirt, leaving her in red floral bra and matching panties. Riley moves her hand down to the hem of Elliott's shirt and lifts it off of his body. Riley's eyes grew big from the sight of seeing her older brother's toned body. Elliott unhooks Riley's bra to reveal her growing breasts and leans down to take one in his mouth while rubbing her through her panties. Riley moans softly from the feeling of Elliott's tongue licking around and flicking her hardened light brown nub while using his free hand to play with her pretty flower. Riley moves her hand down to Elliott's pants and starts palming his cock through his jeans. She could feel her brother's cock pulsing through his jeans. Elliott moves his hand up to one of Riley's perky tits and began grabbing at it, pinching and pulling her nipple to make her squeal in pleasure.

"Riley, we shouldn't…I'm not sure if we could. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you." Elliott said.

"Hey, you were wrestling with me. Maybe I want you to hurt me. My pussy is wet for you, Elliott. I want you to fuck me hard and plaster my breasts with your hot cum." Riley said. Elliott grins at the seductive and kinky angel that was taking over the sweet and innocent side of Riley. Elliott twists Riley's nipple harder until Riley screams loud. She knew that he wanted her badly. After playing with Riley's nipples and getting her nice and wet, Elliott kneels down and removes Riley's panties and began to lick her dripping wet slit. Riley moans as Elliott continues his attack on her pussy. Riley starts playing with her nipples and began pinching and pulling on them making them swollen and red as she continues to abuse them. Riley continues to whimper and moan at the same time as Elliott brought her closer to the edge. After eating out his sister, Elliott removes his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of Riley. Elliott rubs Riley's opening with the tip of his cock to feel her wetness. Elliott leans down to kiss Riley and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Riles, are you sure you want to go through this? There's no turning back if we do go through this." Elliott said.

"Yes, I'm sure Elliott. I want to go through with this." Riley said. And with that, Elliott pushes himself slowly inside Riley's vagina. Riley winces in pain for a bit from feeling Elliott inside her. Elliott starts to fuck Riley nice and slow and kiss her passionately. After getting through the pain, Riley moans passionately as Elliott starts to fuck her nice and hard.

"Fuck! Elliott!" Riley screams out Elliott's name as he continues to fuck her harder and harder, slamming his cock deeper inside her. Riley could feel Elliott hitting her sensitive spots. She would imagine having so much pleasure from being fuck by either Lucas or Farkle. Riley wraps her slender legs around Elliott and her toes started to curl. Her vaginal walls clench tightly and her cum surrounds Elliott's cock until she felt him throbbing inside her. The brother and sister duo were about to cum.

"Oh, my god. Elliott! I'm gonna cum!" Riley screams.

"Do it, Riles." Elliott breathes. After giving Riley a few more thrusts, Elliott pulls out right after Riley came and jerks himself off harder. Elliott screams out Riley's name as he blows his dripping hot load all over Riley's breasts and in her mouth. Riley swallows Elliott's load and savored his cum. Elliott lies down next to Riley and cuddled with her. Elliott lightly strokes her face and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Riley." Elliott said.

"I love you too, Elliott." Riley smiles.

**And that was chapter forty-two. I hope it was hot enough for you. Next time, it will be a Corpanga angry sex chapter that you've been asking for that takes place during the **_**Boy Meets World**_** episode **_**The War**_** or the **_**Girl Meets World**_** episode **_**Girl Meets the Truth, **_**a Rucas and Faya two-shot chapter that takes place during the upcoming episode **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal**_** where Jack is on that episode, a Rilaya angry sex chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**, a Farkle/Smackle chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Smackle**_**, a Joshaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_**, a Lucas/Riley/Farkle/Maya/Josh chapter, a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Rules**_**, and a Shawn/Katy/Angela chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Hurricane**_**. If you want to see one of those pairings in the next chapter, feel free to message me. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	43. Girl Meets Foursome

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Good afternoon, my fellow readers and a happy Friday to you all. I hope that you're all ready for the next chapter because it is going to be the hottest chapter ever. Now, I said I was going to do a Corpanga angry sex chapter that takes place during the **_**Boy Meets World**_** season 7 episode **_**The War**_** but I wanted to do this chapter first and get that out of the way before I move onto Corpanga. Don't worry my fellow Corpanga fans, I haven't forgotten about Corpanga so don't start getting mad. I promise you that Corpanga will be in the next chapter. Anyway, this chapter is a Rucas/Faya chapter that takes place during the upcoming episode **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal**_**. This chapter is very descriptive and it will contain rimming, oral, anal and facial. This chapter will also contain some very erotic Rucas, Lucaya, Faya and Filey moments in it. So here it is, chapter forty-three of Girl **_**Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Girl Meets Foursome**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal**_

It was a beautiful night in New York City. The semi formal dance has just ended at John Quincy Adams Middle School and Riley enters her neatly decorated room in her apartment with Maya, Lucas and Farkle. With Auggie spending the night at his friend's house and Riley's parents Cory and Topanga are out hanging out with Shawn, Katy, Eric and Jack, Riley has the whole place to herself.

"Tonight was really fun." Riley said.

"Aren't you glad that you got to dance with me for a slow dance?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I really liked the last dance." Riley said as she sits down next to Maya right by the bay window while Lucas and Farkle join them. Lucas sits down next to Riley and Farkle sits down next to Maya and throws his arm around her.

"It's great that I got a chance to dance with my beautiful blonde angel." Farkle said as he smiles at her.

"Well, I have to admit Farkle. You're a pretty good dancer." Maya said.

"And you look really beautiful in a red dress. You're my beautiful devil in a red dress and Riley is Lucas' beautiful angel in white." Farkle said.

"Yeah. Riley, you look really beautiful." Lucas said as Riley blushed right in front of him while Farkle and Maya are busy watching them.

"If only this night could get any better. It would be really magical." Riley said.

"Really? Like what?" Lucas asked as Riley moved closer to him. Riley smiles at him and leans in and presses her lips against his, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Lucas smiles at Riley and embraces her and kisses her passionately. Farkle turns to Maya and stares at her as he leans in closer towards her with his lips puckered while Maya moves her hand up to his mouth to block the kiss.

"Forget it, Farkle. It's not happening." Maya said.

"Oh, come on. Just one kiss on the lips. You won't be disappointed." Farkle said.

"Farkle, there is no way in hell that I'm going to…." Maya was cut off by Farkle kissing her on the lips. Maya tries to push Farkle away from her but she couldn't because she began to enjoy the kiss. Riley wraps her arms tightly around Lucas' neck while Lucas wraps his arms around Riley's waist. His tongue runs across Riley's bottom lip just begging for entrance. Riley gives Lucas permission to enter her mouth as the handsome Texan slips his tongue inside her. Lucas moves his tongue around Riley's mouth, trying to pin his tongue against hers. While Riley and Lucas continue their battle for tongue domination, Farkle reaches up to cup Maya's breasts, rubbing them while making her gasp into his mouth. Farkle slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth to try to dominate her mouth, but the blonde wasn't ready to give up that easy. Both lovers were engaged in a battle of domination. After Lucas and Farkle finished kissing Riley and Maya, the best friend duo got up and walked over to Riley's bed to give their men a hot show. Riley and Maya look over at Lucas and Farkle as they both moved in and kissed each other on the lips. Maya embraces Riley and kisses her harder and passionately while Lucas and Farkle watch with awe. Maya darts her tongue inside Riley's mouth while gently playing with her growing breasts, feeling her nipples getting harder. Maya slips her hand underneath Riley's dress and began to feel her nipples growing hard through her bra.

"How are you enjoying the sight of our dates kissing each other?" Lucas asked while watching Riley having her breasts played with by Maya.

"I'm enjoying this hot show. I want them." Farkle smirks.

"Easy there, buddy." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm getting a hard-on from watching them! I felt like doing something in front of them." Farkle said.

"What? Masturbate." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Farkle.

"I feel like masturbating right in front of them too." Lucas said.

After playing with Riley's breasts, Maya pushes Riley down on her bed while Riley watches her removing her cute red dress and her black heels. Maya was now left in her silk red bra and matching panties. Maya moves over to Riley and began to unzip her white dress and pulls it off of her while Riley kicks off her white heels. Riley was also left in her pink bra and matching panties. Maya straddles Riley and began to unhook her bra and threw it over to the bay window until it landed on Lucas.

"Holy…crap." Lucas whispered. Maya unhooks her own bra and throws it over to Farkle. Farkle catches Maya's bra and smiles at her as Maya smiles back at Farkle and begins to kiss Riley passionately. As soon as they heard Riley breathing heavily, Lucas and Farkle began palming their cocks through their pants. They were both dying to masturbate right in front of them.

"Shouldn't we let them join in?" Riley asked in an innocent tone. Maya turns to Lucas and Farkle's direction and watches them palming their cocks.

"You two. Stop playing with your dicks and come over here and play with us." Maya said. Maya climbs off of Riley as Lucas and Farkle walk over to the bed. Riley leans up and removes Lucas' black jacket began to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"I can't wait to see you with your shirt off." Riley said.

"Well, I saw you naked Princess Dancing-Sunshine." Lucas grins.

"Do you have to call me that, Mad-Dog?" Riley asked as she continues to unbutton Lucas' shirt.

"Yeah. You're my adorable princess." Lucas said. Maya, being the impatient one, removes Farkle's black jacket and throws it across the room and rips off his black shirt.

"Oh, you naughty little minx." Farkle said as Maya fumbles with his belt. Riley kisses Lucas' toned body while unzipping his pants and pulling it down to his ankles. Riley began to notice the huge bulge in Lucas' black boxers. The innocent brunette grabs the waistband of his black boxers and pulls it down to reveal his 9-inch cock. After removing every single article of clothing, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle were completely naked in front of each other. Farkle lies down on the bed as Maya straddles his face while Riley moves in between Farkle's legs and grabs his hardened 8-inch cock while Lucas is behind her and licks around her thin pink pussy lips. Riley began to kiss the tip of Farkle's cock and licking around the mushroom-tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Maya moans softly as she felt Farkle licking her pussy, tasting the sweetness that flowed all over his tongue.

"Oh, fuck. Farkle. Lick my pussy. Mmm. Just like that." Maya moans. Farkle latches his mouth onto Maya's pussy lips and gently sucks on it and plunges his tongue inside her pink wet hole. Maya moans and watches as Riley engulfs her lover's cock and bobbing her head up and down. Riley's moans were muffled as Lucas continues to lap at her clit. Wanting to try something new on Riley, Lucas stops licking her dripping wet slit and began to lick her tight, little asshole. Riley continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas licking her puckered hole. This gave her an inspiration to be adventurous and the kinky and naughty side took over her sweet and innocent side. Riley removes Farkle's cock out of her mouth and moved lower by licking his perineum and down to his ass. She the adorable brunette began rimming Farkle while she wraps her hand around his cock and pumps harder, feeling his pre-cum leaking all over her hand. Farkle grabs Maya's thighs and starts rimming her. The horny blonde began to play with her drenched flower while grinding on Farkle's face, making him lick her ass.

"Fuck!" Maya cries as she plunges her fingers inside her dripping wet hole. Riley spits on Farkle's ass and continues to lap at his hole, making Farkle moan into Maya. Lucas starts stroking his cock while lapping at her ass. Lucas spits on the palm of his and continues to jerk himself off, and moaning to the sensation of his own saliva coating his member. After finishing their oral assault on each other, Maya climbs off of Farkle's face while Riley moves away from Farkle and lies down on her back. Maya climbs on top of Farkle and lines up his cock in front of her entrance while Lucas positions himself in front of Riley and rubs the tip of his cock up and down on her wet slit and teases her ass for a bit before he proceeds to fuck her. Lucas slips his hardened member inside Riley nice and slow while Maya eases Farkle's cock and began to slowly ride him.

"Lucas." Riley moans. Maya sped up her pace as she begins to ride Farkle nice and fast. Lucas could hear Maya and Farkle's breathing getting heavier as the young genius continues to fuck the blonde rebel in the cowgirl position.

"Harder, Mad-Dog." Riley moans. Lucas thrusts harder and deeper inside Riley's pink hole. Maya sticks her middle finger inside Farkle's mouth for him to suck on it for a couple of minutes until her finger is nicely coated with his saliva. Maya sticks her fingers inside her tight ass and began to finger fuck herself while being fucked by Farkle. Both boys enjoyed the sound of their girl's pleasurable moans. Riley began to feel Lucas' balls slapping against her pussy. Then, an idea popped into Farkle's mind.

"I want you….to be on to….of Riley." Farkle breathes. Maya climbs off of Farkle as she starts to climb on top of her brunette best friend and began to lick her clit. Riley continues to moan cutely from the feeling of Lucas fucking her and Maya eating her out. Feeling left out of the action, Farkle moves behind Maya and pushes his cock inside her. Riley grabs Maya's thighs and proceeds to lick her clit while licking Farkle's cock while Maya mimics the actions of Riley.

"God, Riley. Your pussy is so wet. Lucas said. The handsome Texan lifts Riley's leg up and brought his mouth closer to her foot and began to suck on her toes.

"Riles, your toes look so delicious." Lucas pants as he licks around Riley's pretty toes. Farkle licks his thumb and slips it inside Maya's tight asshole.

"Let's switch girls." Lucas said. The two pulled out of Riley and Maya as Farkle points at the window seat for Riley and Maya could go to. Lucas goes behind Maya and Farkle goes behind Riley.

"Think you can handle it, Ranger Rick?" Maya grins. Lucas slips his cock inside Maya and pushes deeper inside her drenched cunt while Farkle does the same with Riley, Farkle and Riley both watch Lucas and Maya getting into the rhythm. Farkle continues to pound Riley's pussy harder while rubbing her clit at the same time. Maya leans in and kisses Riley passionately as their moans filled the room that everybody in the apartment would hear them. Farkle could feel Riley getting wetter. Maya starts bucking faster and moaned louder, she wanted to cum so badly.

"Lucas!" Maya screams.

"Farkle!" Riley cries.

"You two want to cum for us?" Lucas asked. Maya and Riley could only nod. Lucas and Farkle were ready to shoot their load inside them. Lucas and Farkle both pushed deeper and harder into their girls until they couldn't take it anymore. Feeling that their cocks were about to twitch, Lucas and Farkle both pulled out of Riley and Maya as the two girls get on their knees, facing their men. Riley was facing Lucas' cock and Maya was facing Farkle's cock. Lucas shoots his gigantic load all over Riley's face while Farkle shoots his load all over Maya's face and in her mouth. Some of Lucas' cum landed in Riley's brown locks and all over her breasts. Maya leans down and starts to lick some of Lucas' cum off of Riley's breasts and share it with her.

"Holy cow. That was pretty hot." Lucas said.

"Yeah. It was pretty hot." Farkle said.

**And that was chapter forty-three. I hope that you like that chapter. Only seven more chapters to go. Next time, it will be a Corpanga angry sex chapter that takes place during the **_**Boy Meets World**_** episode **_**The War**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter forty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	44. Heated Passion 2: The Corpanga Version

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Before I star, I want to go off on a little rant here. A lot of you have been leaving reviews about Maya and Lucas are in every chapter of this story and saying that I show favortism. Hey, I gave you a Rucas chapter back in chapter forty. Plus, I'm not forgetting about the other pairings like Faya, Rilaya, Corpanga and Joshaya. I'll be getting to those, so please be patient. Please don't tell me to lay off Lucaya and complain about why I keep writing Lucaya chapters. It's not like I forgot about the other pairings. Sorry if I'm bashing anyone, I don't want to bash anyone. That is all for my rant, anyway it's update time. I hope that you're ready for the new chapter of this amazing story because this is going to be the best chapter of this story. And this chapter is a Corpanga chapter. A lot of you have been asking and waiting patiently for a Corpanga angry sex chapter that takes place during the **_**Boy Meets World**_** episode **_**The War**_**. Well, I'm giving you that chapter. So here it is, chapter forty-four of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Heated Passion 2: The Corpanga Version**

**Takes Place During: **_**The War**_

**(Cory's P.O.V)**

After grabbing a cup of coffee and not talking to Shawn at the student lounge, I went back to the dorm room to get ready for bed. As I entered the room, I see Topanga lying in bed reading her book. She looked up at me and gave me the death glare and went back to reading her book. I removed my shoes and my socks as I climbed into bed without saying a word to my wife. She's still mad at me for hurting Rachel's feelings and hers.

"I'm still not talking to you." Topanga said coldly.

"Well, I'm not talking to you either." I said as I pulled the covers off of Topanga to keep myself warm. Topanga turns and grabs the covers off of me so I can freeze to death. I turn to Topanga and try to snatch the covers off of her. Topanga held the cover tightly, trying not to let me get warm. I continued to tug on the covers harder until Topanga pushes me off of the bed. I fell right on my butt right after Topanga pushed me. Boy, that really hurt like hell.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for being a complete ass!" Topanga yelled while I climb back on the bed.

"Oh, I'm the ass? Hey, I'm not the one who offended their best friend." I said.

"Well, I'm not the one who decided to pull a prank on his half brother's girlfriend by blowing up a nude photo of her so that the whole world could see. And not to mention hurting her feelings!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't need to get a bitchy at me!" I exclaimed.

"Bitchy!? How dare you say that to me? Cory, we make decisions together! It's Cory and Topanga, not Cory and Shawn. It's not like we're having a threesome with him. Oh, god. No! I don't want to think about having sex with another man in our bed. If you like Shawn so much, why don't you marry your lovah?" Topanga asked.

"He's not my lover. You're my lover. You're my best friend and I love you. We're a team and we're a masterpiece. And Shawn wants to be a part of out team…" I said.

"Stop saying his name!" Topanga yelled.

"Hey, shut up!" The guy in the other room yelled while banging his fist on the wall.

"Piss off, asshole! Why don't you mind your own goddamn business before I come in here and rip off your fucking head!" Topanga yelled. Boy, I never heard Topanga talk like that. I find it very hot.

"Topanga, I told you before I was excited for you to be part of that immortal friendship!" I exclaimed.

"I don't feel like I'm part of that team!" Topanga said.

"We're on the same team!" I said.

"I don't want to be a part of your team, you Brillo-headed, son of a…" Topanga was interrupted my lips pressed together against hers hard. Topanga tries to push me away from her. We continue to kiss passionately until Topanga breaks the kiss.

"God, I hate you!" Topanga whispered.

"I love you too." I said. We both began to kiss again until we lay back on the bed. Topanga wraps her leg around my waist as I began to dry hump her. Topanga yelps in my mouth as she felt my hard cock poking against her throbbing pussy. We were both prepped for a fight until our faces were closer to each other.

"Oh, god. What is happening here?" Topanga asked. "We're supposed to be fighting, not kissing each other."

"I don't care, peaches. I want this." I said as I felt Topanga breathe against my lips. Topanga runs her fingers through my hair while she slips her tongue inside my mouth as I started sucking on it like it was her cute little clit. Topanga moans into the kiss as she starts to feel herself getting wetter while feeling me getting even more harder for her. Topanga grabs my grey shirt and pulls it off of my body and starts to kiss my chest and roughly biting at it while I grab her red Pennbrook shirt to lift it off of her body. Topanga lifts her arms up as I begin to lift her shirt off of her body, revealing her beautiful C-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples. I began to remove Topanga's pajama pants along with her panties and her socks in one quick swoop. I move my hand down to her neatly trimmed pussy and began flicking my fingers against her clit.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga moans. My lovely wife starts squirming in pleasure underneath me while she tries to remove my pajama pants. My fingers slipped inside her wet cunt as she starts to groan to my touch, my fingers pump in and out of her wet hole faster like a piston. I could feel her inner walls closing tightly around my fingers. I'm getting her close to having her intense orgasm. Topanga moves her hips around as I continue to finger her harder and faster. I am in a desperate need to taste her. I pulled my fingers out of her and stuck them in my mouth to taste her sweet juices. I kneel in between her legs and began grabbing her legs so I can push them back. I began to lap at Topanga's center while she grinds against my face and grabbing me by my hair to force me to eat her out. I continue to flick and nibble at her slit as Topanga continues to moan passionately. God, she tastes so delicious. She the sweetest treat ever. Wanting to try something new, I stop licking her pussy and move my tongue down to her tight little asshole and started lapping at it while playing with her delicate flower. Her knuckles were starting to turn white, her pretty toes began to curl. She was headed toward the edge of her sexual bliss.

"CORY! I'M GONNA CUM!" Topanga screams. When I pinched her clit harder, she began to scream loud. Her sweet juices squirt all over my fingers. After I finished licking Topanga's ass, I brought myself back up to her pussy and lap up all of her sweet juices off of her pussy. I leaned over and kissed her lips intensely, Topanga could instantly taste herself on my lips. After I finished kissing her for a couple of minutes, I kneeled in front of her face and grabbed the back of her head and shoved my cock inside her mouth. I started thrusting in and out of her mouth pushing deeper past her gag reflexes. Topanga sucked as hard as she could while I continue to moan gradually. Topanga started to use her tongue to lick around my cock to tease me. I pull out of my wife's mouth as I positioned myself in front of her entrance and slid my hard, long cock inside drenched hole hard and fast.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Topanga screams as she jolts her body up and down. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly as I continue to pump faster and harder so she could have an explosive orgasm. I leaned down and start licking and biting her nipple harder and using his fingers to pinch her nipple harder.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder, Cory! I want to feel your cum inside me!" Topanga moans until she felt my cock twitching inside her. Topanga screams out my name and cums all over my cock while I continue to thrust inside her until I fill her up. After one last thrust, I shoot my hot cum deep inside her womb and let out a roaring moan. After that intense lovemaking session, Topanga and I lie next to each other and panting. I stared at Topanga's nude body that was glistening with sweat.

"Wow. I never knew that angry sex would be that hot." I said.

"I know." Topanga said. "You know that we'll have to act like that we're mad at each other tomorrow."

"I know, Topi. I know." I said.

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter forty-four. I hope it was hot enough for you. Also stay tuned for the next chapter because it will be a Joshaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_**, a Rilaya angry sex chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** or a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Rules**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-five. Only six more chapters to go. Till next time my fellow readers**


	45. I Like You

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Before you start reading the new chapter, I want to tell you all that I'll will be working on **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_** and **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_**. It's just that I've been really busy with this story any I would appreciate it if you could wait patiently after I finish writing this story. Anyway, I hope you're ready for the next chapter. After that hot Corpanga chapter, is there another chapter that would top that off or the Rucas/Faya foursome story? How about a really hot chapter about Joshaya? I'm bringing you a Joshaya chapter and it takes place during the episode **_**Girl Meet the Tell-Tale Tot**_**. I hope that you like it. Here's chapter forty-five of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**, enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**I Like You**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_

"Thank you for walking me and Riley home, Josh." Maya said as she entered her with Riley's uncle Josh.

"No problem, Maya. I just want to make sure that you two get home safe and make sure that no mugger would try to brutally beat you up." Josh said closing the door behind him. Maya removes her printed blazer and sits down on the couch. Josh walks over to the couch and sits down next to Maya. Maya turns to Josh and smiles at him as Josh smiles back at her. "Hey, can we talk about what you said to me back at the college dorm up at NYU?"

"Yeah, about that." Maya said looking down at her feet.

"You do know that I'm three years older than you. I'm 17 and you're 14." Josh said.

"I know. Like I said, I'm in it for the long game. Riley and I snuck out just for me see you." Maya said. Josh moves closer to Maya and places his hand on top of her hand.

"I know. What you did was really brave and I'm looking at you in a different light. You're a fierce, beautiful and brave girl. And I see how you get along with Riley. You two are like sisters. You're like Cagney and Lacey, Thelma and Louise, Lucy and Ethel, Miley and Lily, Raven and Chelsea, CeCe and Rocky. I can go on and on." Josh said.

"Who the heck is Cagney and Lacey?" Maya asked.

"It's a show that my mother used to watch back in the eighties. It's with these two female police officers with silly Brooklyn accents." Josh said. Maya looks down at Josh's hand that was lying on top of her hand. She began to blush a little. "Are you blushing, Maya?"

"What? No. I'm not blushing." Maya said trying to hide her cheeks.

"You are. You're blushing right in front of me. It's adorable. I really appreciate what you said back there. You're not so little anymore, Maya. I guess I have to stop looking at you like that." Josh said. Those words coming from the handsome Matthews teen made Maya blush some more.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." Maya said. Josh leans in and kisses Maya on the lips. Maya's eyes widened in shock and she was surprised at the feeling of her future husband's lips pressed against hers. Maya closes her eyes to enjoy the kiss for a couple of minutes. Josh finally ends the kiss so him and Maya could catch their breaths. Josh laces his fingers with Maya's and held her hand.

"You kissed me." Maya said.

"I did." Josh said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I wanted to know what it felt like." Josh said.

"And what did it feel like?" Maya asked.

"I don't remember, I think I'll need another taste." Josh said. Maya grins at the smooth side of Josh as he lies Maya down on the couch and leaned back down and pressed his lips against hers while his hands rest on her hips. Maya began to grind against Josh nice and slow as Josh deepens the kiss. The older boy runs his tongue against Maya's lips, with Maya allowing Josh access as he slips his tongue inside her mouth. The duo began their battle for dominance while Maya continues to grind on Josh roughly, she could feel his hard-on pressing against her. It was making her very wet. Maya knew that Josh was going to be in charge of the whole thing. After the two broke the kiss, Josh picks up Maya as the blonde wraps her legs around the older teen's waist as he carries her to her bedroom. Maya removes Josh's knitted hat and threw it on the floor while she kicks off her shoes and her socks. As they made it into the bedroom, Josh lies Maya down on the bed and starts to remove his shoes and socks off of his feet.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" Josh asked.

"To be honest with you, yeah. I have fantasized about you all the time." Maya smirks seductively at him.

"I bet you fantasized about me shooting my load all over you and all over your bed." Josh smirks as Maya grabs his sweater vest and lifts it off of him. Josh fingers the bottom of Maya's pink and black striped shirt and slowly eases it up her body until it reveals her silk black and red bra. Josh leans down and leaves a trail of scorching kisses down her young, nubile body. A soft moan escapes from Maya's mouth as she felt Josh's velvety soft lips on touching her skin. His wet crimson tongue licks around her belly button. Josh reaches behind Maya's bra and unhooks it to reveal her medium-sized breasts.

"Wow. Maya, you're really blossoming." Josh said as Maya could only moan in response. Maya unbuttons Josh's dark blue shirt and removes it off of him. As Maya runs her hands up and down on Josh's toned body. Josh leans down and takes one of Maya's breasts in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Mmm. Uncle Boing." Maya sighs from the feeling of Josh biting her hardened pink nipple. His tongue flicks and licks around her hardened nub while his free hand plays with her other breast as he gently pinches it and rolls it in between his fingers. This was enough to make Maya even wetter. After focusing on her breasts for a few hours, Josh lowers himself down to his knees and began unzipping her jeans with Maya watching as Josh pulled them down to her ankles. Josh stares at the giant wet spot on Maya's panties, they were thoroughly soaked and the sight from it was making Josh's mouth water. He wanted to taste her very badly.

"You know something. Your legs look so delicious." Josh said. The brunette teen began worshipping his niece's best friend's silky smooth legs by licking at it and rubbing his hand up and down to gently massages it. Josh lifts up Maya's leg and brought his mouth closer to her foot and began to licks her pretty toes that were covered with black nail polish. Maya begins to giggle and moan at the same time from the feeling of Josh's tongue licking the bottom of her foot while using his hand to massage the other foot. Maya continues to watch her crush worshipping her feet. Josh had her toe in his mouth as he started sucking on it, he began to feel Maya running her foot against his hard cock that was poking through his jeans.

"I want those pants off, Uncle Boing." Maya grins. Josh moans softly from Maya's foot rubbing him. Josh pulls off Maya's soaked panties that matched her bra. Josh reaches down to Maya's shaved womanhood and lightly ran his finger across her clit. Maya moans out Josh's name as he continues to play with her clit. Josh was lost in Maya's eyes as her moans filled the room. Josh stops rubbing Maya's clit and kneeled down between her legs and held one leg up and placing the other on his shoulder. The older boy leans in and licks around Maya's dripping wet slit to tease her for a bit. Maya shivers in pleasure from the feeling of Josh's tongue licking around her. She continues to whine for a bit, desperate to feel his tongue inside her vagina. Josh stops teasing Maya and spreads her pink pussy lips open and began lapping at her clit.

"Josh." Maya cries out his name as Josh continues to eat her out. Josh moves his hand up to Maya's bosom and gently grabs at it for a couple of minutes. Wanting to try something new on Maya, Josh pushes his tongue in and out of her wet pussy, feeling how tight she was. Maya was amazed at how talented Josh was with his mouth, it really turned her on a lot. Josh's cock continued to twitch; he wanted to jerk himself off while tongue-fucking Maya. Josh stops tongue fucking Maya and pushes her legs back and moves his tongue down to her tight virgin asshole and began rimming her for the first time. Maya smirks seductively and cooed at Josh as the brunette boy tongue-fucks her asshole while she plays with her delicate flower. Maya grips the sheets harder and her knuckles turned white and her pretty toes began to curl, aside from her juices leaking out of her pussy, Maya's first orgasm was starting to rock her entire body.

"Fuck, Josh. Keep going. I'm so close. I'm gonna cum!" Maya cries as she shoves two fingers inside her pussy and fingers herself harder until her pussy juice squirts all over Josh's face. Josh finishes tongue fucking Maya's ass and starts lapping her juices off of Maya's pussy to taste her.

"You taste pretty good, Maya." Josh said as he brought himself back up to Maya's lips and kisses her. Maya could taste her own cum on Josh's lips. Maya lifts herself up and throws Josh on the bed. Josh grins as he sees this new side of Maya. She was an innocent little angel until she turned into a naughty little devil. Josh watches as Maya unzips his jeans and lowered them down to reveal his tenting red boxer briefs. Maya fingered the waistband on Josh's boxer briefs and lowered them down to reveal his 9-inch cock.

"Holy…boing!" Maya points at Josh's cock as her eyes bulged in amazement.

"I know." Josh said. "Go ahead, Maya. You can touch it."

The blonde Hart reached out and grabs the handsome teen's cock leaned down to lick the mushroom head of his cock. Josh moans softly from the pleasurable sensation of Maya licking his erect penis like a popsicle. The horny blonde spits on the palm of her hand and began to pump up and down on his cock, giving him a handjob. Josh watches Maya jerking him off with pure lust. The boy's moans filled the room as Maya continues to stroke his cock. Maya began to notice some pre-cup leaking out of Josh as she began to lap at the mushroom head tip to taste him. Maya began to engulf the whole member in her mouth and bobs her head up and down nice and slow.

"Oh, god. Maya…" Josh moaned out. Maya continues to savor the flavor of Josh. Maya and Josh lock eyes with each other as Josh gently grabs the back of Maya's head and began to slowly fuck her mouth. The older boy began to feel Maya's tongue pleasuring him, with Maya moaning at the same time. Maya continues to tease Josh with her tongue until she begins to feel his cock twitching inside her mouth.

"Oh, fuck. Maya. Please…let…me…fuck…you." Josh said. Maya removes Josh's cock out of her mouth and lies on the bed while Josh pulls out a condom from the back of his pants pocket. Josh opens the wrapper and puts the condom on while Maya grins at him.

"Looks like you've come prepared." Maya said.

"Well, I'm all about responsibility." Josh said as he positions himself in front of Maya's entrance and rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit and to tease her asshole, making whine in pleasure.

"Maya, are you sure that you're ready?" Josh asked as he continues to tease Maya's pussy with his cock.

"We've come this far, Josh. I dreamed of this happening to us." Maya whispered. "I like you."

"I like you too." Josh said as Maya bit her lip. Maya spreads her legs wide for Josh as he slowly eases himself inside her wet cunt. Maya closes her eyes tightly and exhaled sharply to get through the pain. Josh wipes the tear off of Maya's face and kisses her. After the pain subsides, Maya wraps her hands around Josh's back and her slender legs around his waist to guide him. Josh continues to thrust in and out of Maya's pussy harder and faster, bucking his hips.

"Unh! God, Maya." Josh grunts as he thrusts faster, harder and deeper inside Maya's hole. The duo breathe heavily and locks lips with each other while gazing into each other's eyes. Josh felt her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around his member and his balls starting to churn as the two were ready for their intense orgasm.

"Josh, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" Maya cries.

"I'm close too. Cum for me, Maya." Josh said in a sexy tone. "Do you want to cum together?"

"Yes, Josh." Maya moans as she digs her nails deeper into Josh's back and cums all over his cock. Josh thrusts into Maya a few more times until he fills the condom up with his hot white liquid. Josh collapses on top of Maya, making sure that he doesn't put too much weight on her and held her in his arms. Josh grins and smiles at Maya as he stares at her naked and sweaty body while breathing heavily.

"Maya, there's something that I have to tell you." Josh said.

"What is it Josh?" Maya asked.

"I love you, Maya Penelope Hart." Josh said.

"I love you too, Joshua Gabriel Matthews." Maya said. "Wait a minute, how did you know that my middle name was Penelope?"

"Dr. Turtleneck told me." Josh said.

"Farkle? I'll kill him!" Maya tries to climb out of bed until Josh pulls her back on the bed.

"Let's just have out special moment for ourselves." Josh said as he kisses her on the lips.

**And that was chapter forty-five, ladies and gentlemen. I hope that you liked it a lot. Next time, it will be a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Rules**_** or a setting of your choice, Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-six. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	46. Maya's Mad-Dog

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello everybody. Now before you read this chapter, I want to let you know that some of the pairings that I'm planning on writing in the story will be an off-shoot of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_**. Also, I've been reading over the reviews for this story and a lot of you have been asking for a Faya chapter. Listen here, I've planned on writing a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Rules**_**. You're going to have to wait for the next chapter for a Faya chapter because this is a Lucaya chapter. So, here it is chapter forty-six of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Maya's Mad-Dog**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Rules**_

It was a normal afternoon in John Quincy Adams Middle School, school's out for some of the students except for a few students that got into some mischief this morning. And that class was Cory's class. Cory gave his daughter Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and the rest of the class detention because Maya wasn't following the rules. During detention, the class was divided into separate mini-colonies. Riley's was Rileytown, a land of goodness and rainbows where everybody folds their hands. And Maya's was Mayaville, where there are no rules, no laws, no hand folding and nobody says "no". During detention, Lucas was given a choice to pick which one to go to either Riletown or Mayaville.

"Alright, Hopalong. Whose side are you on? Are you on the princess' side or my side." Maya said as she crosses her arms at Lucas.

"I don't think so, Maya. Lucas knows whose side that he's on and he's on my side." Riley said as she walks over to Lucas and threw her arm around her.

"Oh, please. You want Ranger Rick to be in Rileytown with you so could be a flirty with him." Maya said.

"You can be flirty with me, Maya." Farkle said as Maya pushes him to the floor.

"Forget it, Minkus! You're not going to be flirty with me." Maya said.

"Look, I'm not going to pick which side that I'm going to be on. This is inside. Maya, you keep breaking the rules. I'm not going to be a rule breaker." Lucas said.

"Oh, really Moral Compass. Who's the one that got kicked out of school back in Texas?" Maya asked.

"I cannot believe that you brought that up." Lucas said.

"Maya, why did you have to bring that up? That was not right." Riley said.

"Riles, this is between me and Cowboy Bebop. What is it you're trying to say here, Friar?" Maya asked.

"I'm trying to convince you not to split the room between you and Riley. This whole thing is ridiculous." Lucas said. Maya's eyes grew big in shock after Lucas convinces her not to split the room. She wanted to kill Lucas right away. There was something that she's got to do, kill him.

"Alright, would everybody leave the room? I would like to speak to Lucas in private. So, why don't you all go to the cafeteria and get yourself something to snack on." Maya said. Riley, Farkle and the rest of the class stepped out of Mr. Matthews' classroom as Maya locks the doors and close the blinds. The blonde walks towards Lucas and grabs him by his dark blue camouflage button-down shirt. "Now, it's just you and me. Nobody's gonna save you now."

"Look, you don't need to split the room. Besides, you think you could be an excellent leader?" Lucas asked.

"Are you questioning my leadership, Hopalong?" Maya asked.

"Okay, these names you're calling me are killing my street cred." Lucas said.

"Aw. And what would you like me to call you?" Maya asked while giving Lucas the adorable innocent girl look.

"I like you to call me Mad Dog." Lucas said.

"You don't seem like a "Mad Dog" to me." Maya said.

"Well, what do I seem like to you?" Lucas asked as Maya grins at him after he stares at his velvety soft lips.

"You know that lamb that Mary had?" Maya asked as she leans her head closer to Lucas'.

"Okay, I don't like where this is…" Lucas was cut off by Maya's lips crashing on top of his. Lucas' eyes bulge in surprise from feeling Maya's lips on his. While Maya kisses him, Lucas began to think about what would Riley think of her own best friend kissing the boy of her dreams. Maya breaks the kiss and stares directly into his eyes.

"If you want me to not split the room, you have to be willing to give me anything." Maya said in a seductive tone.

"Anything?" Lucas asked,

"Anything. You'll have to have sex with me so I won't split the room up. That way it could be Rilayaville." Maya said as she starts fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Rilayaville?" Lucas raises his eyebrow at Maya while he removes her scarf and threw it across the room. "You want to turn this whole room into Rilayaville?"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me already." Maya said. Lucas smirks at Maya as he leans in and pressed his lips against hers. Lucas' heart was racing faster at the fact that he couldn't believe that he's kissing Maya. The handsome Texan runs his fingers through Maya's sliky long blonde curls and gently tugs at it as he deepens the kiss. Maya stops fumbling with the buttons on Lucas' shirt and moves her hands down to his butt and squeezes at it roughly.

"Whoa. Easy there, Maya. Try not to be so rough." Lucas said.

"Aw. What's the matter, Mad Dog? You don't like it when I'm rough with you." Maya said while giving Lucas the innocent girl look while she continues to squeeze his butt.

"Hey, I want you to be rough with me. Maybe I'll be rough with you." Lucas said as he moves his hand up underneath Maya's red t-shirt and gently squeezes her breasts.

"Mmm. I never thought that you could be this horn for me. I bet you wanted to fuck Riley badly. Too bad she's not here to watch us." Maya said as she continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas' hands playing with her bra-covered breasts. Maya grabs Lucas by his shirt and kisses him deeply and passionate. Her motions were quick and ferocious. Maya slips her tongue into Lucas' mouth while palming his cock through his jeans, catching Lucas off-guard. The dark blonde haired teen felt his cock throbbing in Maya's hand as he moans lightly. What Maya and Lucas didn't know was that somebody else was watching them from the other door that was unlocked. The girl was wearing a strawberry-printed t-shirt, a cute baby blue vest, blue jeans and black cowgirl heels. The girl was also an adorable brunette with brown eyes. The girl's hair was tied in an adorable ponytail. That girl was revealed to be Riley Matthews. Riley looks in shock form the sight of her best friend and her crush making out. She could not believe with what's going on.

"So, Lucas. Have you ever thought about doing it on the desk?" Maya asked as she unbuttons Lucas' shirt.

"I never thought about it before. Lucas said as Maya kisses Lucas' toned chest. Lucas removes Maya's gloves from off of her hands and her metallic jacket. Riley continues to watch Lucas and Maya about to do the deed. She couldn't help but gently bite her lower lip. She was getting turned on from watching Maya and Lucas at her father's desk, with Maya's back facing Lucas. The blonde teen grabs the back of Lucas' head and pulls him in for a passionate kiss as Lucas unzips Maya's jeans and slips his hand inside to rub her through the fabric of her panties. Riley begins to fondle her blossoming breasts and moans softly as Maya starts moaning in the classroom.

"Keep playing with my pussy, Mad Dog." Maya moans. Lucas rubs harder and faster while Maya grind into Lucas very roughly and kissing him. The intense sensation was making Lucas grow even bigger, Riley could feel her nipples harden from underneath her shirt as she continues to fondle herself. Maya stops grinding on Lucas as she lifts her shirt up and let it drop to the floor. She began to remove her heels from off of her feet. Lucas began to finger the waistband of her jeans as he lifts her up and lays her on Mr. Matthews' desk. Once Maya's jeans were removed, Maya was now left in her black bra and matching panties. Maya began to unhook her bra and let it drop to the desk. Riley begins to enjoy the sight of her best friend's breasts being exposed to Lucas while Lucas felt his cock throbbing from the sight of her medium-sized breasts. Lucas leans down and takes Maya's pink nipple in his mouth and starts flicking his tongue at it, causing Maya to moan loud. The sounds of Maya's moans were beginning to turn Riley on as the brunette girl unzips her jeans and slips her hand inside to gently massage her clit.

"Mmm, Lucas." Maya moans as Lucas continues to lick her nipples. Lucas uses his free hand to play with Maya's left breast and pinches it harder, making Maya squeal in delight. After working on Maya's nipples and getting them nicely coated with his saliva, Lucas starts fingering the waistband of her soaked panties and pulled them down, leaving her completely naked.

"Oh, god." Riley whispers while playing with her clit. Lucas spreads Maya's slender legs wide and runs his finger lightly up and down on Maya's clit.

"You're so hot, Maya." Lucas said.

"Why don't you taste me, Mad Dog?" Maya grins seductively at Lucas. The handsome Texan kneeled in between the rebellious blonde's and threw her legs over his shoulders and began to lick her pussy. Riley rubs her pussy and moans softly to make sure that Maya and Lucas catch her.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Maya moans. Lucas continues to lick around Maya's pink pussy lips while fondling her breasts. Lucas licks up and down on Maya's wet slit, sending shivers down Maya's spine.

"You're so fucking good, Mad Dog." Maya moans as she watches Lucas continuing his oral assault on her. Riley was amazed at how talented Lucas was with his mouth while he continues to feast on Maya's cunt. Wanting to make Maya cum, Lucas spreads Maya's pink pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her wet pink hole.

"Keep going, Lucas. Keep fucking my pussy with your tongue." Moaned Maya. Riley breathes pleasurably while rubbing herself harder. Maya grips the desk harder and her toes begin to curl as she continues to enjoy the sensation of her best friend's crush tongue-fucking her pussy. She was closing in on her intense orgasm.

"OH FUCK, LUCAS! I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK ME, PLEASE!" Maya cries as she cums hard all over Lucas' face and all over his tongue. Her cum flowed out of her pussy like river. Lucas laps the rest of her of cum clean off of her pussy.

"You taste pretty good, Penelope." Lucas said as he gives Maya one last lick.

"Call me by my middle name again and I will have to hurt you." Maya said. Lucas moves back up to Maya's lips and kisses her, making her taste herself all over his lips. This was turning her on a lot. After kissing Lucas, Maya wanted her payback on Lucas. The blonde lies down on her stomach on the desk and unfastened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face as she gave it a few strokes before taking him in her mouth. Maya leans in and starts licking the tip of his cock. Lucas groans from the feeling of the horny blonde French kissing the tip of his cock and running her tongue over every inch of it. Maya stops teasing Lucas with her tongue and engulfs the whole member in her mouth and bobs up and down while keeping a lock on Lucas' eyes.

"Holy…God, Maya." Lucas moans. Riley slips her finger inside her wet pussy and starts to finger herself nice and slow from watching Maya blowing her crush. The innocent brunette removes her finger from out of her pussy to taste her own sweet nectar that coats her middle finger. After tasting herself, Riley stuck her finger back inside her pussy.

"I want you…lying on your back….on Mr. Matthews' desk…right…now…." Lucas breathes huskily. Maya stops blowing Lucas and lies down on her back spread eagle for her Mad Dog. Lucas began to massage Maya's entrance with the tip of his cock before entering her. He began to tease her tight little ass for a couple of minutes, making her beg for the cock.

"How bad do you want this, Maya?" Lucas asked while he continues to tease her.

"I want it really bad. I want you to fucking give it to me, Mad Dog. I want you to pound this pussy hard. I want you to rip this tight little pussy open." Maya said. Lucas slowly pushes his cock inside Maya. Maya closes her eyes tightly and screams as she felt Lucas' cock slowly easing inside her.

"Holy fuck, Lucas!" Maya moans as Lucas' cock continues to push deeper inside her. Riley pumps harder and faster and adder her ring finger inside her drenched cunt while fondling her breasts and moaning cutely. As Lucas heard the rebellious, rule-breaking blonde moan, he starts thrusting harder, faster and deeper inside her soft, wet and tight little pussy. Maya raised herself up and kisses Lucas passionately while moaning into the kiss.

"Oh, god Lucas!" Maya cries out as she starts rubbing her foot against Lucas' butt. Their moans filled the room and Maya's walls clench tightly around his cock, she was close to cumming. Lucas felt his cock starting to twitch and his balls starting to churn. Maya began to squirt all over Lucas' cock as Lucas pulled out and grabs her legs while placing is hard cock in between the soles of her pretty feet. Maya continues to give Lucas a really hot footjob until he blows his creamy white load all over her feet. Riley tries not to moan loud as she bites her lower lip and starts cumming all over her fingers. Riley tries to recover from her intense orgasm as she removes her fingers from out of her pussy and licks her juices off. Riley fixes her clothing while Lucas and Maya clean themselves off and straightened the room.

"So, did you make your decision?" Riley asked as she enters the classroom.

"Yes, I've decided that we should turn Rileytown and Mayaville into Rilayaville." Maya said.

"Rilayaville? I like the sound of that. I'll go get the students from the lunchroom." Riley said as she leaves out of the classroom.

"I hope you're happy, Mad Dog." Maya said.

"Definitely." Lucas said.

**And that was chapter forty-six. Only four more chapters left. I am going to add another character to the story. And that character's name is Charlie Gardner. Charlie is the boy that Riley will be falling for and Lucas gets jealous on **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal**_**. Next time, for those of you who kept on asking me for a Faya chapter, I'm gonna give you a Faya chapter. Then, the final three chapters will be Rilaya, Lucas/Riley/Charlie and Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle/Josh. Some pairings like Lucas/Riley/Josh, Riley/Maya/Jasmine/Charlotte, Rucas, Riley, Lucas, Harriet and the Gamma Gamma Nu girls will either be bonus chapters or off-shoot stories so stick around for those. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	47. Bird Watching

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Well, it's that time again. It's update time. Only three more chapters left. But don't worry, I'll write some bonus chapters for this story, so they'll be coming later. So, I hope that you're all ready for the next chapter because a lot of you have been asking me "Where's Farkle?", "Where's another Faya chapter?", "Write a Faya chapter?", "More Faya.", "Please Faya.". "FAYA!", "Have to do Faya.", "Faya.", "A Faya chapter. Come on, you never do one of those." Wait a minute, I've written two chapters involving Faya. Isn't that enough? LOL. Well, it's a good thing I'm bringing you another Faya chapter, so I hope you all can thank me for this because this chapter is going to be the hottest chapter ever. Well, until the final chapter and I'm not going to tell you who's going to be in it because it's a surprise. Haha. So, without further ado, here's chapter forty-seven of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Bird Watching**

It was a beautiful spring day on a Saturday in New York City. The sun was shining bright, the weather was a warm 64 degrees and not a cloud in the sky. It was a day that everybody would go out riding bikes, taking a nice walk in the park and having a picnic with their loved one. Farkle and Maya were spending the day together bird watching in Central Park. The duo were both under a tree, Farkle was staring into his father's binoculars while Maya was lying on checkered blue and red blanket barefoot and reading a teen magazine while eating a red apple.

"Maya, you're supposed to helping me out with this assignment." Farkle said as he looks for a red cardinal.

"You got it all under control here, Farkle. I'm busy looking at some great fashion tips. Maybe Shawn could take me to Hurricane so I could buy more clothes." Maya said while reading her magazine.

"I do not want to fail Mr. McCarthy's assignment. You're my partner and I want you to help me out right now." Farkle said.

"You want me to help?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I want you to help you lazy blonde." Farkle said.

"You call me a lazy blonde one more time and I have no choice but to yank those binoculars off of you and shove them up your…" Maya threatened Farkle as he gave his crush the binoculars. Maya smiles at Farkle and looks into the binoculars while Farkle watches her.

"God, she's so beautiful." Farkle thought. The brunette boy watches as Maya's slender legs swing back and forth. Farkle studied every curve of her body and began to have dirty thoughts about Maya. He wanted to fuck her hard on the blanket. He wanted to use different sexual positions on Maya that she would be extremely turned on and wanting to feel her sexy feet rubbing up and down on his cock. All these sexual thoughts were running through his mind.

"What are you looking at?" Maya asked while putting down the binoculars.

"Huh, what? I wasn't looking at anything." Farkle said.

"Don't act all innocent with me, Minkus. I want to know what you were staring at. Were you checking me out?" Maya asked.

"I was not checking you out. If I was checking you out, I wouldn't be babbling incoherently. Isn't it a beautiful day? I'm glad that we're partners. What about you? I want you." Farkle said. Maya almost chokes on her apple after she heard Farkle say the last part.

"What did you just say?" Maya asked as Farkle sits down next to her.

"I want you, Maya. With us being paired up as partners, I wanted to be more closer to you than ever. And checking you out, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look. Maya, I love you." Farkle said. Maya's eyes began to water and felt her heart beating fast. She never knew that Farkle has cared about her for a very long time. "What's wrong? Did I make you cry? I made you cry. Oh, my god. Please don't kill me, Maya. I'm sorry that I made you cry. Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset." Maya said.

"Then why are you crying?" Farkle asked.

"Because, no one's ever cared enough to say that to me. Farkle, I love you too." Maya said. Farkle pulls out a handkerchief from out of his pocket and wipes the tears from off of her face. The young genius stares into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes and slowly leans in and pressed his lips against hers. Maya closes her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of Farkle's lips against her own. Farkle ends the kiss and rests his head on Maya's forehead as Maya grins at him, locking her eyes with his.

"Wow." Maya whispered.

"I know." Farkle said softly.

"You just kissed me." Maya said.

"I know." Farkle said. "What do you think of it?"

"It was…it was…it felt amazing." Maya said as her eyes trailed down to his lips. "Do you think that we could…you know."

"Think we could do what?" Farkle asked while he lightly touches Maya's leg.

"Think we could do more?" Maya asked shyly as she made her decision to take the next step with Farkle.

"So, you like the kiss and you wanted to do more with Farkle." Said Farkle with a grin on his face as Maya tries to lift off his shirt. "Hey, remember back in Ms. Kossal's art class where you drew me in a bird's nest?"

"Yeah. It's a work of surrealism." Maya said. "And you just need to be protected."

"You love me." Farkle smiles at Maya.

"Oh, shut up." Maya said as leaned back and pressed her lips against Farkle's. "You know, we're under the tree and it's just us."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to have sex under the tree? Maya, people will catch us. Are you sure you want to do this?" Farkle asked.

"At least they'll be getting a hot show to watch. Besides, it's really kinky to be watched while having sex in public." Maya said as she leans in and kisses Farkle. Maya blushes and smiles at Farkle as the duo continue to make out on the blanket. Maya straddles Farkle's lap while she rests her hands on Farkle's chest and deepens the kiss, making her moan into the kiss. Farkle licks Maya's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Maya allows Farkle to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Soon, Maya and Farkle's tongues engage in a battle for domination while Farkle moves his hand up to Maya's breasts and squeezes it roughly, letting Maya know that he was going to be in charge of the lovemaking. After breaking the kiss, Farkle reaches the behind the back of Maya's black and white dress and pulls her zipper down. Farkle starts to remove Maya's dress, leaving her in her white silk bra and matching panties.

"Whoa. Maya, you look beautiful." Farkle said while he stares at Maya's half-naked body.

"Thank you, Farkle." Maya said. The blonde angel removes Farkle's red button down that was unbuttoned, Leaving him in his yellow t-shirt and burgundy turtleneck. Farkle leans down and kisses Maya and leaves a trail of kisses down her neck while he unhooks her bra. Farkle continues to lick and kiss on Maya's neck while removing her bra. Maya's medium-sized breasts were exposed for Farkle. The brunette genius kisses down to her breasts and starts licking her nipples.

"Farkle." Maya moans. Farkle licks around Maya's nipple while using his hand to play with her other breast and pinch her nipple hard and rolling it in between his fingers. Maya continues to moan in delight from the feeling of Farkle using his tongue and fingers on her breasts. She began to feel her panties getting extremely wet from his touch, she was wanting to get fucked harder by him. Farkle stops playing with Maya's nipples and starts to lick down her stomach and licks around her belly button until his tongue reaches down to her panties. Before he starts to eat her out, Farkle removes his shirt and his turtleneck. The young genius starts worshipping the blonde's long legs, with one hand moving up and down on one leg while he licks the other. Maya continues to moan as Farkle kisses her foot. Farkle brings his mouth closer Maya's foot and began licking her pretty toes. Maya moans softly from the feeling of Farkle sucking on her toes.

"You like that?" Farkle asked.

"I love it." Maya giggles as she felt Farkle's tongue kicking the bottom of Maya's foot. After worshipping her feet, Farkle hungrily rips off Maya's panties and licks at the giant wet spot to get a little taste.

"Time for me to taste you." Farkle grins at Maya as he leans down in between her legs and stuck his tongue out and licks around her wet pussy lips to tease her for a bit. Maya releases a sexy groan from her throat and licked her soft pink glossy lips. Farkle's tongue ran up and down against Maya's wet slit while playing with her breasts for a couple of minutes.

"God, yes! Farkle." Maya moans as her partner continues to lap at her pussy. Farkle spits on Maya's pussy and rubs it with his fingers. Maya cooed as she felt Farkle massaging her clit for a bit. Using his fingers to spread her thin pink pussy lips open, Farkle sticks his tongue out and plunges his tongue in and out of Maya's hole. Maya held her legs up in the air and her toes begin to curl as Farkle kept tongue-fucking her. Maya continues to breathe heavily as her walls begin to clench tightly and her juices slowly poured out of her cunt and landed onto Farkle's tongue.

"FARKLE, I'M GONNA CUM!" Maya screams as Farkle slowly tongue fucks her pussy. Farkle felt a stream of liquid spraying into his mouth, which he happily licked up. Farkle watches as Maya pants heavily and recovers from her intense orgasm and brought himself back up to her lips to kiss her.

"You taste pretty good, Maya." Farkle said as he continues to kiss her.

"Mmm, I do." Maya smirks and kisses him again until she breaks the kiss. "Now, it's my turn."

Maya removes Farkle's yellow t-shirt and turtleneck in one quick motion and removes his shoes, socks and khaki jeans, leaving him in his blue green briefs. Maya begins to place some soft kisses on Farkle's chest and sucking on his smooth skin. Farkle begins to moan softly from the feeling of Maya sucking on his erect pink buds while she moves her hand down and starts cupping his crotch. Maya squeezes the brainiac's balls and strokes his cock hard as Farkle squirmed underneath her. His cock started pulsing in his briefs as Maya continues to massage his balls. The blonde teen notices his pre-cum leaking through his briefs; she wanted to take him in his mouth right away. Maya removes Farkle's briefs and began licking the tip of his seven and a half inch cock.

"Maya…oh god…." Farkle moaned from the feeling of Maya's tongue running up and down on the length of his cock. The blonde moves her tongue down to the brainiac's balls and starts lapping at it. Farkle continues to moan loudly from feeling Maya licking and sucking on his balls. After concentrating on his balls, Maya engulfs Farkle's shaft in her mouth and bobs her head up and down. Farkle gazes into Maya's blue eyes and runs his fingers through her straightened blonde locks. The blonde uses her tongue to twist around and tease the brainiac's cock for a couple more minutes before she does something that caught him by surprise. Maya starts to lick Farkle's ass for a bit. Farkle's eye's grew big from the shock of feeling Maya's tongue licking around his tight hole. Maya spits on Farkle's ass and uses her middle finger to tease it for a bit slowly slips her finger inside to finger him.

"Oh, god…I love that." Farkle moans.

"Good." Maya grins seductively at him. Maya continues to finger Farkle while he wraps his hand around his cock to stroke himself for a bit. Maya watches the pleasurable expressions on Farkle's face as she continues to finger him hard while he plays with his cock. She's dying to see him shoot his hot white cum all over his stomach and hand and watch it drip all over the blanket. Farkle gently grabs Maya's wrist and stops her from fingering him.

"What is it?" Maya asked looking confused.

"Nothing's wrong. I want to lick your pussy again while you suck on my cock." Farkle said. Maya pushes Farkle back down on the blanket and climbs on top of Farkle as the both get into a 69 position. With her dripping wet pussy facing him and his fully erect cock touches her lips. The duo begin their oral assault on each other: Farkle eating out Maya while fingering her with his index and middle finger while Maya deep-throats his cock. Farkle loved hearing the lovely slurping sounds from Maya. It was an amazing turn-on for him. After the two stop pleasuring each other, Maya lies down on her back and spreads her legs wide for Farkle as he lines up in front of her entrance and slips his cock inside her nice and slow. Maya starts to wince in pain as Farkle continues to push himself inside her.

"Oh, fuck!" Maya closes her eyes tightly and grits her teeth to go through the pain. After the pain subsides, Maya begins to feel some pleasure as Farkle thrusts in and out of her and swollen opening,

"Harder, Farkle." Maya groans as Farkle thrusts harder and deeper inside her dripping wet hole. Maya gently grips Farkle's butt go guide him inside her. Maya moans passionately and fondles her breasts at the same time. Farkle breathes heavily while he fucks Maya harder, deeper and faster into her love tunnel. The attractive brainiac leans down to kiss Maya roughly. After fucking her in the missionary position, Farkle lifts Maya up as she wraps her slender smooth legs around his waist and pins her against the tree. Farkle grabs Maya's ankle and begins to fuck her hard against the tree. The duo gaze into each others eyes and moaned together at the same time. Maya continues to feel Farkle's balls slapping against her ass and her pussy and her inner vaginal wall clench tightly around Farkle's cock while his cock begin to twitch inside her and his balls were starting to churn, they were both ready to cum.

"Oh, my god. Farkle. This feels so good. Keep fucking my pussy harder." Maya moans.

"You're so tight and wet, Maya. Do you want to cum together, baby?" Farkle asked while pounding Maya hard.

"Let's cum together." Maya moans. " AHH, FARKLE! I'M CUMMING!"

"Unh..oh, my god. Maya. Ohhh!" Farkle releases a loud moan as him and Maya both cum together. Farkle releases his creamy white load inside Maya while he gives her one last thrust. After filling Maya's insides with his cum, Farkle pulls out of her and kisses her as they both got dressed quickly before somebody catches them.

"That was pretty hot. We should do bird watching more often." Farkle said.

"Yeah. We should." Maya smiles at Farkle. "Next time, it'll be at your place."

"Deal." Farkle kisses Maya on her cheek.

**And that was chapter forty-seven of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoyed the Faya chapter and I hope it was hot enough for you. Only three more chapters left. Next time, it will be either a Rilaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**, a Lucas/Riley/Charlie chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal **_**or a Rucas chapter. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	48. Painting and a Bath

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow readers. Well, only two more chapters left and I hope that you're ready for the newest chapter. Well, this chapter was originally supposed to be a Rilaya angry sex chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_**. Then, it was changed to a Riley/Maya/Topanga/Katy foursome story. Since, I've been reading the reviews and a lot of you have been asking for a Rucas chapter. So now, after weeks of planning the newest chapter and coming up with some new ideas for the chapter, I came up with the perfect Rucas chapter for this story. And let me remind you, this is the last Rucas chapter in the story. If you want to see more Rucas stories, feel free to request one and share your Rucas idea with me. I'll even put it in the Rucas edition of **_**Tales of Love**_**. So here it is, chapter forty-eight of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Painting and a Bath**

Riley stood in her room trying to pick out a color to paint her bedroom. Last week, she told her parents that she wants to paint her room a different color. Her dad wanted a professional to paint her room, but Riley figured that she would do it herself and maybe have Maya, Farkle and Lucas help her out. Maya was supposed to come over and help out Riley, but she was out with Shawn and Katy. She then proceeded to call Farkle, but he was also busy with his plans with Smackle. There was only one person left to call, and that person was Lucas. While waiting for Lucas to come over, Riley sat up on her bed and played some music on her laptop while picking out a color to paint her room.

"Hmm, which color should I pick?" Riley said to herself as she tries to pick out a color while Lana Del Ray was playing on her laptop. Riley is torn between the carnation pink and light purple. Riley sighs and lays back down on her bed until she heard a noise coming from her window. Riley looks up to see who it was and walked toward the window. Much to her surprise, it was Lucas. Riley smiles at Lucas as she unlocks and opens the window for him.

"Hi, Lucas. I'm glad that you made it." Riley said as Lucas entered her room.

"Me too. I'm glad to help you out, Riles." Lucas said as he kisses Riley on the cheek. "Are you ready to paint your room?"

"Well, I am. But I am torn between the carnation pink and light purple." Riley said. "Which color do you think I should paint the room with?"

"Hmm, let's see." Lucas said as he looks over at the two colors. "Have you ever thought about painting your room with two colors? That would help. That way you won't be torn between two colors."

"Are you sure? Because I was just going to paint it pink." Riley said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lucas said. Riley smiles at her adorable boyfriend as she hands him a paintbrush and opens the can of pink paint. Riley and Lucas dip their brushes in the paint and began painting the wall pink. Riley turns to Lucas and watches him paint. She's happy that it's just the two of them painting together, that way she could do more with him. Lucas turns to Riley and smiles at her as he continues to paint the wall. Riley continues to paint the wall until a crazy idea popped into her mind.

"Lucas." Riley called.

"Yeah, Riley." Lucas replied.

"Remember our little water fight that we had in the eighth grade when I wanted to know what you did back in your old school back in Texas?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. I really got you with the hose. You were soaked from head to toe. Gotta admit, you look adorable being drenched in water." Lucas laughs until Riley flings some pink paint at him. A shocked expression appeared of Lucas' face as the paint landed on his green plaid shirt.

"Riley, did you throw paint at me?" Lucas asked.

"What? No." Riley said in an innocent tone. Lucas raised an eyebrow as he stops painting the wall and flings some paint on Riley's overalls. Riley gasps at Lucas and began to fling some more paint at him. "I cannot believe that you did that."

"Well, you started it princess." Lucas flings some paint on Riley's face. Some paint even landed in her hair.

"My hair!" Riley cried. "Okay, now you're dead cowboy."

Riley and Lucas began to have their paint fight with each other. Pink paint was all over their clothes, on Riley's bed, on the floor, on the bay window and even on their skin and in their hair. After their paint war, Riley and Lucas both laugh at each other and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I had another paint fight with another person. This time, it didn't take place in Mrs. Kossal's art class and that person isn't Maya." Riley said.

"I guess we should get cleaned up before your parents and Auggie get home." Lucas said. "You should take a bath while I'll run home and take a quick shower and change into something else."

"You don't have to leave, Lucas. We can take a bath together. I might need someone to wash the paint out of my hair and you can wash my back." Riley said as she wraps her arms around Lucas' waist.

"Well, what about your front?" Lucas asked.

"I want you to wash my front too." Riley said in a seductive tone as she leaves her bedroom with Lucas following her to the bathroom. As soon as the duo entered the bathroom, Riley turns the knobs on the tub to fill it up.

"Allow me to get this off of you." Lucas said. The handsome Texan begins to remove Riley's tye-dye cardigan while she kicks off her black-studded cowgirl boots. Lucas began to unbuckle his girlfriend's overalls and removed her white-laced tank top from off of her body **(A/N: Same outfit Riley wore on the beginning of the episode Girl Meets Hurricane)**. Riley was now left in her cute baby blue bra and matching panties. Riley fondles with the buttons on Lucas' shirt and began to unbutton his shirt and removing it from off of his body, revealing his toned, tanned abs. Riley was amazed at Lucas' athletic body, she felt like leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Lucas removes his shoes and his socks while the adorable brunette teen moved her hands down to his jeans and unbuckles his belt. Lucas moves his hands behind Riley's back and unhooks her bra and let it drop to the floor and pulls her panties down to her ankles while Riley slid his jeans down along with his boxers. Riley turns off the water and slid herself down in the tub. Lucas climbed in the tub and sat down behind Riley.

"Hey, Riley. Why don't you sit in my lap. That would make things really comfortable." Lucas said as Riley sits on Lucas' lap. The two enjoyed the feeling of the water. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold, the water was just right. Lucas picks up the bar of lavender-scented soap and began to wash the paint off of Riley. Riley moaned softly as she felt Lucas touching her smooth skin. Riley slowly leaned back until she was rested against his chest as she began to shiver in delight from feeling his skin against hers. His hands slid up and down her breasts and gently cupping them with his hands. Riley arches her back and raised her arms and reached back to grab the back of Lucas' head while he continues to gently massage her breasts. Riley turns her head until her lips were in Lucas' sights and slowly moved towards him. Lucas kisses Riley passionate, deeply and lovingly as he slid his tongue inside her mouth making the kiss wet enough. Riley moans into the kiss as Lucas continues to kiss her and play with her breasts. Lucas moves his right hand down his girlfriend's body until it reaches her neatly trimmed pussy. Lucas began to rub Riley's vagina nice and slow with the palm of his hand while pinching her hardened light brown nipple.

"Mmm." Riley moans. Lucas could feel Riley's heart beating fast as he continued to play with her clit. Lucas gazes into Riley's eyes and all he could see is pure lust. He could tell that she wanted him. She wanted to feel his touch. She wanted to feel his cock inside her. She was so pure and innocent to him. Lucas stops rubbing Riley and slid his index and middle finger inside her. Riley gasps softly as Lucas pumps his fingers in and out of her pussy harder and faster as the water splashes on her body. Lucas loved hearing the sounds of Riley's labored breathing. Lucas stops fingering Riley's pussy as Riley gets up and positions herself to straddle his face. Lucas licks around Riley's dripping wet slit. Lucas gently cups Riley's ass and continues flicking his tongue against her delicate flower, sliding his tongue inside her for greater access.

"God…Lucas." Riley groans. The adorable brunette was amazed at how Lucas was eating her pristine pussy. This was turning her on a lot. Lucas continues kneading into her ass and began rocking Riley back and forth, forcing her to ride his tongue. Riley grips Lucas' hair tightly and felt the heat in her core rising as she continues to rock over him furiously and felt the slickness of her juices all over his face.

"Lucas, baby. Make me cum all over your tongue." Riley moans loud and bites her lower lip to ride out her first orgasm as she threw her head back in pleasure. Lucas felt Riley's juices spilling out all over his tongue and in his mouth. Lucas laps up the rest of Riley's juices and brought her back down to kiss her. Riley could taste herself all over Lucas' lips, it was instantly turning her on a lot.

"You taste sweet, princess." Lucas grins.

"I love it when you call me that." Riley said softly as she continues to kiss Lucas on the lips. Now, it was Riley's turn for some payback. Lucas stands us as Riley kneels in front of his 9-inch cock. Riley grabs Lucas' cock and begins to lick up and down on his shaft and French kissing the tip of his dick.

"Oh, god. Riles." Lucas moans softly. The duo gaze into each other's eyes as Riley's tongue circle the tip of his dick. Riley runs her tongue down his length and laps at his succulent balls while wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. Riley watches Lucas' reaction as she runs his wet cock against her soft lips. Riley opens her mouth to get her first taste of her own personal Lucas Friar-flavored popsicle and slid him into her mouth. Lucas gently grabs the back of Riley's head. His finger tangle in her hair as he guides her, sliding his cock all the way into her mouth until she feels him hitting the back of her throat. Riley continues to bob her head up and down teasing the tip of Lucas' cock with her tongue and her lips lock tightly around her as she kept her eyes locked on Lucas. The extremely cute brunette uses her free hand to play with Lucas' balls and teases them with her fingers as she starts getting very wet, knowing that she was giving the boy that she loves pleasure. She felt like playing with herself. Lucas continues to moan gradually as Riley starts rubbing her clit harder and moaning into his member. Riley sticks her middle finger inside her drenched cunt to feel how extremely wet she was.

"Riley, I'm so close." Lucas said as he felt his cock beginning to twitch inside Riley's mouth and his balls churning. Riley slows down her pace and removes Lucas' cock out of her mouth. She saw how nicely coated his cock was with her saliva.

"I want you inside me, Lucas." Riley said in a seductive tone. Lucas slid back down in the tub as Riley lowers herself onto his cock. Riley teases herself with the tip of Lucas' cock and rubbed it against her throbbing pink pussy.

"Are you ready, Riley?" Lucas asked. Riley nods her head yes as she slides his cock through the lips of her soaking wet sex. Riley rocks her hips against Lucas' as she rides him nice and slow. Riley and Lucas breathe softly together in perfect harmony. Lucas leans down and takes one of Riley's breasts in his mouth.

"Mmm. Lucas." Riley moans as Lucas sucks on her nipple. The duo gaze into each other's eyes as Lucas buries his cock deeper inside Riley's core until she felt him hitting her g-spot. Her teeth nips at his neck and his hands grip her ass tightly as she starts riding him hard and fast. Riley cries out in pleasure from each stroke as Lucas drives himself harder and faster to draw out her orgasm. The brunette grips the Texan teen's shoulders tightly as her teal-painted fingernails dug deeper into him. Lucas fucked Riley harder and faster in the tub while kissing her deeply. Water was splashing everywhere as they fucked wildly. Their moans filled the room as Riley continues to ride her cowboy harder. He wanted to make Riley climax so bad. He wanted to fill her insides up with his hot cum or even cum all over her pretty face. Lucas felt Riley's vaginal walls clenching tightly around his cock. She was getting close to her climax.

"I want to cum with you, Lucas. Do you want to cum with me?" Riley said softly.

"Yes. Cum with me, Riley. I want you to cum with me." Lucas said. Lucas and Riley stare into each other's eyes with pure lust and pure intensity as he pushes his cock deeper inside her. Riley cries out in pleasure as she explodes all over Lucas' cock. As she begins to feel Lucas' cock pulsing inside her, Riley pulls off and jerks Lucas off harder until she hears his final cry of ectasy.

"Uhh! Riley, I'm gonna cum! Ohhh!" Lucas cries out loud while Riley strokes harder. His creamy white cum shoots out and lands on his chest. Riley licks her lips as she sees Lucas' chest covered with his own cum, it was a hot sight for her. His cock slowly softens in the palm of her hand as he collapse on the edge of the tub. The water washes the cum off of Lucas' chest while he recovers from his intense orgasm. Lucas grins at Riley as she moves up to him and holds onto his and kisses him on the lips. Riley and Lucas smile at each other as they enjoyed their passionate lovemaking in the tub.

"Look at us." Riley said.

"Yeah. We should probably get cleaned up before your parents and Auggie come home." Lucas said.

"I'm already clean." Riley said.

"I'm already clean too." Lucas said. "Let's just relax in the tub."

Lucas held Riley tightly into his arms and laid there as he smiled at her, not saying a word.

**And that was chapter forty-eight of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope you enjoyed the final Rucas chapter. But there's still some chapters left. Next time, it's going to be a Rilaya (Riley/Maya) chapter and it's a setting of your choice. You tell me where this chapter takes place and what's in the chapter and I'll write it in there. Before I go, which **_**Tales of Love**_** pairing edition would you like to see: a Corpanga edition, a Rucas edition, a Lucaya edition or all three? Also, which Rucas chapter is your favorite in the story or what is your favorite pairing and chapter in the story? Don't forget to review this story (No Negative Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter forty-nine. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	49. First Experience

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow reader. It is I James Stryker, also known as sean. bringing you another great chapter of this amazing story. Well, there's only one more chapter left and I hope that you're ready to read the next chapter of this story. Today's pairing is Rilaya and it is going to be a really hot chapter involving Riley and Maya. I'll save the Rilaya angry sex chapter later as a bonus chapter. Well, sit back, relax and grab yourself something to drink and get ready to read chapter forty-nine of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**First Experience**

**(Riley's P.O.V.)**

Hi, my name is Riley Amy Matthews, from Greenwich Village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, Western Hemisphere, the Earth, the solar system, the universe. The mind of God. That is from _Our Town_, my father's favorite play. This is the story of how I had my first experience with my best friend Maya Penelope Hart. It's not just any experience. It was my first lesbian experience with her. It happened a month ago, Maya and I went to Aria Montgomery's party with Lucas and Farkle. It was a really big party. Maya and I were busy talking to Aria and her friend Hanna and Hanna's boyfriend Caleb while Lucas was talking to Zay and Farkle was busy trying to flirt with Emily and Spencer.

"So, Riley. I hope that you're enjoying the party." Aria said as she takes a sip from her red Solo cup.

"It's a lot of people here, Aria. To be honest with you, I wanted to stay home and watch my little brother Auggie. But, Maya wanted to drag me out of the apartment so I could go with her to the party." I said.

"I told it was going to be the best party of the year." Maya said.

"But anyway, I'm having fun." I said as I smiled at Aria.

"Well, we're glad that you two are having fun." Hanna said. Caleb hands me and Maya two red cups filled with punch. Maya and I took a sip until I began to taste something strong in the punch. There was something weird about it.

"Ugh! What's in this punch?" Maya asked.

"Ask Alison. She's the one that made it." Caleb said.

"I know what's in the punch. I saw her make it in the kitchen. It's fruit punch mixed with Smirnoff vodka and some Jim Bean whiskey." Hanna said.

"What? There's liquor in this?" I asked sitting my cup on the table.

"Yeah." Aria said.

"We're not supposed to drink this, Aria. Riley and I are not allowed to drink." Maya said.

"Relax, you two. Don't be a couple of buzzkills. Just drink up and have fun. I might have some fun with Ranger Rick over there." Aria said pointing Lucas. I raised my eyebrow at Aria thinking that I hope she doesn't make a move on the guy that I really like. I picked up my cup and decided to drink up the punch along with Maya. The punch was good but by the time we finished it we were feeling a bit buzzed. Maya was on her fourth cup while I was on my third cup of punch.

"Riles. Riles, doesn't Farkle know that Emily is a lesbian?" Maya asked in her drunken state.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to date one. I said taking a sip of punch.

"Farkle's a guy. He's not a lesbian." Maya said.

"What? No." Maya and I both giggled. I don't know if this was because I'm drunk but Maya looked so beautiful. Wait, I can't be talking about my best friend like that. I'm not attracted to her. But god, I wanted to kiss her so badly. After the song _Shut Up and Dance_ from WALK THE MOON finished playing, the song _Love Me Like You Do _from Ellie Goulding started playing. I finished my third cup of punch and watched Aria dancing with Lucas. Maya takes another sip of punch and turns to me.

"Do you want to dance with me, Riles?" Maya asked. I couldn't believe my ears. My own best friend wanted to dance with me while Ellie Goulding is playing. I can't turn down a dance with Maya. I nodded my head "yes" and we walked out on the floor and we started dancing. With my arms wrapped around Maya's neck and Maya's hands were on my waist. I started to look over and I see a couple of guys watching me and Maya dancing.

"You know something. You look really beautiful." I said.

"Riles, you're drunk." Maya said.

"So, you're drunk too. I only had three cups of punch and you only had four." I said.

"No, I didn't. I only had two." Maya hiccupped.

"You hiccupped, Penelope. You had four, so you're drunk." I said. "But really, you do look beautiful."

"Thank you, Riley." Maya smiles at me.

"You're welcome, you beautiful short little stack of pancakes." I giggled. Maya began to giggle after I called her a short little stack of pancakes.

"Riles, if I wasn't attracted to your uncle Boing, I mean Josh, I would be attracted to you. I would kiss you passionately out in the middle of the dance floor because you look really hot." Maya said.

"Thanks." I blushed. Maya moved closer towards me. Her lips were inches away from my lips. She began to kiss me on my cheek, then she kissed me full on the lips. The kiss from Maya was slow and lovingly. It lasted for fifteen seconds until she breaks the kiss.

"Why don't we take the party back to your room." Maya whispered seductively in my ear. All I could do is only smile at her as we both stopped dancing and left Aria's party. We took the subway home and during the subway ride, Maya and I continued to kiss each other. Her lips felt soft and full. We were both having a game of some innocent fun. I began to feel her tongue licking my bottom lip begging for entrance as I let her in. Her wet tongue slipped inside my mouth to explore me. Maya began to release a sexy moan while we continued to kiss. I started fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples through her yellow dress and bit her lower lip.

"Mmm. Riles, are you being the kinky and shlutty one?" Maya giggled. "I mean, slutty."

"I'm beginning to start…I've just beginning…I mean." I stuttered. Boy, I couldn't even talk right. While we continued to make out and fondle each other, a man sitting across from we're sitting at was eating a Italian sausage sub and watching us playing with each other. Maya and I decided that we should relax a bit until we've made it to my apartment.

"God, Riles I'm so fucking wet right now." Maya whines.

"Maya, relax. We're almost home." I said. As we got off of the subway and made it home, Maya and I entered the apartment only to find that no one was home. Turns out that my parents were having date night with Shawn and Maya's mother and Auggie was staying at Doy's. Yes, Maya and I have the apartment to ourselves. Now we can finish what we've started. Maya turned on the lamp in the living room as we both made our way into my bedroom. As we entered my neatly decorated bedroom, Maya made her way over to the bed until I tripped over my Knicks basketball and landed on the floor.

"Careful, Riley Superklutz. You don't want to bruise your pretty face." Maya said as she helped me up.

"I'm not a Klutzsuper. I mean, I'm not a super super. I mean, I'm not a Rileyklutz." I said slurring my words.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Maya said as we both sat down on my princess-themed bed and kissed each other. Maya started stroking and pinching my breasts through my blue and white polka dot dress. I remove her blue jean vest and start to undo her boots and removed them off of her feet. She has the most prettiest feet ever. We stripped down to our bra and panties, me in my white floral bra and matching panties and Maya in her black front-hooked lace bra and matching panties. She was bustier than me. Maya starts kissing my neck and slowly leaves a trail of scorching kisses down to my bra-covered breasts. The girl with the long blonde hair unclipped my bra, leaving my creamy breasts exposed for her. Maya leans down and took one of my nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it while she uses her free hand to play with the other.

"Ohh. Maya." I moaned. Maya licks and nibbles at the hardened brown nub. I could feel my panties getting extremely wet from her touch. I wanted her to taste me right now.

"Sit in my lap, pumpkin." Maya said.

"I love it when you call me pumpkin, peaches." I blushed.

"I love it when you call me peaches." Maya said as I sit in her lap. Maya wraps her arms around me and kisses me passionately. The adorable grin appears on her face as she gazes me into my brown eyes while she kneads at my breasts gently for a few minutes. Maya moves her hand down and slid her hand inside my soaked panties and started rubbing my clit while playing kneading at my breasts.

"You're so wet for me, Riles." Maya whispered as I breathed softly. We couldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes. All I could see in her sea blue eyes was pure lust. She wanted me and I wanted her. I felt my own juices leaking down my legs. I wanted to cum so bad. I wanted to cum for her. Maya began to stick two fingers inside my dripping wet pussy and started finger fucking me. Her finger pumped in and out of me faster like a piston, I gently grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply and passionately that I began to moan into the kiss.

"Cum for me, Riles. Cum for me. I want you to cum all over my fingers." Maya said in a seductive tone. I came harder all over Maya's fingers. I came so hard that my whole body began to shake and she felt my wetness all over her hand. Maya removes her fingers from out of my pussy and started licking my nectar off of her fingers. Fuck, that wonderful sight seeing Maya tasting my cum was a hot sight and it made me very horny.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Maya said as she laid me down on the bed. She moved all the way down to my pussy. Before Maya could start licking my pussy, she began to lick and nibble at my inner thigh and lick down my slender leg. She continues to worship my legs, moving her hand up and down on one leg and massages my foot. Maya lifts my leg up and brought her mouth closer to my foot and began licking the sole of my foot with her tongue. I giggled cutely as Maya slid her tongue up and down the bottom of my foot. I would've thought that Maya had a full-blown foot fetish. The blonde teen took my toes in her mouth and started sucking on it as I continued to moan in delight. After coating my toes with her saliva, Maya hungrily rips my panties off of my body, revealing my glistening shaved pristine hairless pussy.

"Riley, you're going to be my very personal delicious treat." Maya said as she leans down and licks around my wet slit.

"Maya." I whined as she continued teasing me with my tongue. Maya stops teasing me and ran her tongue up and down on my vagina. I let out a small cute moan as Maya devours my pussy. She started to finger my pussy harder and sucked on my clit, her gaze not leaving mine. God, she looks so beautiful eating me out. If Lucas and Farkle were there to watch us, their cocks would get rock hard from the sight of us. I felt my orgasm starting to build up and I started bucking my hips into her face. I came all over her fingers and in her mouth. My cum started leaking down to my ass and Maya, wanting to try something new, started licking my tight virgin asshole for a bit. Maya gave me one last lick at my pussy and leaned back up closer to me and kissed me as I accepted her tongue, instantly tasting my own juices. This was turning me on a lot.

"That felt amazing, Maya." I said.

"I'm glad that you like it." Maya said.

"Now it's your turn." I said as leaned back up and unhooked her black lacy bra and started sucking on her hot pink nipples for a couple of minutes. Maya moans softly from the feeling of me gently biting her erect nipples. Maya pushes me back down on the bed as she removes her panties seductively like an actress in a lesbian porn movie. The hot blonde straddles my face as I stuck my tongue out and began licking her trimmed pussy.

"Oh, god. Riles, you're doing so good. You're a natural at this." Maya moaned as I continued my oral assault on her. I used my fingers to spread her delicious pink pussy open and pushed my tongue deeper inside her pussy. Her pussy felt soft and extremely tight around my tongue. She started to loosen up as I picked up my pace and tongue-fucked her pussy faster. Maya grabbed my long brown hair and began fucking my face and bouncing her luscious ass up and down faster like a lesbian porn movie. Maya's moans louder and her orgasm builds up as I continue to fuck her pussy faster with my tongue as she got even more wetter.

"RILEY! OH, FUCK! BABYGIRL, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Maya screams as she exploded in my mouth. Maya breathes heavily as I lap up her cum.

"How about we 69, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Good idea." I replied. Maya turned around and went on top of me so that her pussy was facing me and my pussy was facing hers. Maya began to lick at my soaking wet pussy while I kiss and sucked on her clit. Her moans were turning me on as we continued our oral assault on each other. We were hot and wet for each other and we were having a competition to see who would cum first.

"Yeah. You like it when I finger your wet pussy, baby? You like having your cute little clitty rubbed at the same time?" Maya asked as she rubs my clit and fingers me at the same time as I continued suck on her pussy. I came hard on Maya's fingers and she came all over my face again. She tasted so sweet. Maya lies next to me and we began to kiss each other. Even though we both came, we were still horny and we both wanted more. Maya lies on her side and opens her legs like scissors while I lie down opposite her and put my left leg under hers and my right leg on top and pressed my dripping wet center against hers. I started rubbing my pussy against hers while she fondles my breasts.

"Mmm. Oh, god." I moaned. Maya and I kept our eyes locked on each other while we continue to grind our pussies against each other harder. I grabbed her silky smooth leg and took her pretty toes in her mouth and began sucking on them for a couple of minutes.

"Oh. Pumpkin, your pussy feels so good against mine. Mmm, you want to cum with me?" Maya asked. I could only nod. Our passionate moans filled the room. We're glad that my parents and Auggie are not here to listen to the noise coming from my room. After we both came, Maya and I recover from our intense orgasm and cuddled with her. Maya held me close and kissed me on my lips.

"That was pretty hot." Maya said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I love you." Maya said.

"I love you too, peaches." I said as we both drifted off to sleep. The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache from being drunk last night. I began to notice that I wasn't wearing any clothes and another girl was lying next to me. The girl turns and wakes up and smiles at me. That girl was Maya.

"Morning, princess." Maya said.

"Morning." I said. "What happened? Last night, we were at Aria's party and we had a little too much to drink and we started kissing. Did we?"

"Yeah." Maya said. "I remember what happened last night. It was pretty amazing. And you were amazing too."

"Really?" I asked. "You were amazing too, peaches."

"Thanks." Maya said.

"Maya. Last night after we made love, you told me that you love me. And I said that I love you back. Do you mean that?" I asked.

"Riles, I mean it. I really love you. I want to be with you." She said as she laced her fingers with mine.

"I want to be with you too." I said. "So, what now?"

"Since we're both a couple, we can kiss some more and maybe…." Maya said as she gently squeezes my breast.

"Mmm. Maybe what?" I asked looking at her.

"Maybe I can taste you again." Maya said as we went under the covers and continued our heated makeout session.

And that, my friends. That was the story of my first (drunken) lesbian experience with Maya Hart.

**And that was chapter forty-nine. Whew. I hope that chapter was hot enough for you. Next time, it's the last chapter. And who's going to be in the last chapter? I'm not telling you because it's a surprise. And if you could guess who's going to be in the final chapter, feel free to message the pairing and I'll give a shout-out to you. I will also give a shout-out to you if you could guess the reference to some of the names of the characters in the chapter. Before I go, I would like to give a special shout-out to AlexEllen07 for the idea. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Also, there will be Corpanga, Rucas and Lucaya editions of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_** and there will be a **_**GMW Tales of Love: Bonus Stories**_** edition where you will see some of your favorite pairings that didn't make it into the story. See you next time for chapter fifty. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	50. I Wanted To Be The Last One To Kiss You

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here giving you some good news. Remember when I said that this was going to be the last chapter of the story? Well, I've decided that I will bring you fifty-five chapters of the story. I hope that you're all happy about the good news that I've brought you. Anyway, time for some updates. Now this chapter is a surprising chapter because this chapter is a Corpanga chapter. This Corpanga chapter takes place during the episode from the fourth season of **_**Boy Meets World**_** called **_**A Long Walk to Pittsburgh**_**, one of my favorite Corpanga episodes and this is an alternate scene from the episode. Let me remind you, Cory and Topanga are 16-years-old in this chapter. So here it is, chapter fifty of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty**

**I Wanted To Be The Last One To Kiss You Before I Kiss You Again**

**Takes Place During: **_**A Long Walk to Pittsburgh Part 1**_

Topanga was sitting alone in her bedroom while looking at a photo of her and her boyfriend Cory. She began to cry from looking at it because of the news that she was going to give him. This news is going to crush poor Cory, hard. While she was looking at the photo of her and Cory, a certain teenage boy began to knock on her bedroom window. Topanga's eyes flew open when she heard the noise coming from her window as she got up and walked towards the window. Much to her surprise it was Cory. Topanga opened the window and backed up until Cory entered her room.

"What are you doing?" Topanga asked. Cory didn't say a word. The only thing he could do was to pull Topanga in for a romantic kiss. The kiss lasted for five seconds until Topanga breaks the kiss to catch her breath. "What was that for? 

"I wanted to be the last one to kiss you before I kill you." Cory said.

"Cory…" Topanga said.

"Topanga, my favorite part about our relationship is that we- - we've always been able to talk to each other about anything. So I want you to talk to me." Cory said. Topanga stares deeply into Cory's eyes and leans in and kisses him back on the lips for a couple of seconds.

"What was that for?" Cory asked after Topanga breaks the kiss.

"I wanted to be the last one to kiss you before I kill you." Topanga said as she walked over to her bed silently without saying a word. Cory began to notice there's something wrong with Topanga.

"This is really bad, huh?" Cory asked.

"Cory, look. You're my best friend and you've always have been and more. And I know how young and stupid this is, but I've always believe that we'd be together for the rest of our lives." Topanga said.

"Stop time." Cory said.

"What?" Topanga asked.

"I want to call "stop time" now. I want to stop time because I know if you keep on going, then you're gonna to get to the bad part. But I know that if we stop time, then we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives." Cory said as Topanga sits down on her bed and began to cry.

"Hey, I- -I called a stop time. You - - you can't cry. Nothing happens during stop time. We're just together." Cory sits down next to Topanga and wraps his arm around her. Topanga rests her head on Cory's shoulder and continued to cry while he consoles her. "Please, don't cry."

Cory kisses Topanga's forehead softly and began to notice a couple of boxes sitting in her room.

"How come there's so many boxes in your room?" Cory asked.

"Cory. My family and I are moving." Topanga said. Cory could not believe his ears when Topanga gave him the news.

"To a different house on the same block you live on now?" Cory asked.

"We're leaving Philadelphia." Topanga said. "We're moving the day after tomorrow. There's no way out of this. My mom was transferred to Pittsburgh, and they need her right away. Cory, you have to say something."

At that moment, Cory felt like yelling at her. But he could. He couldn't stop thinking about losing the one special girl that he loves. He doesn't want her to leave him. Not now.

"I don't believe in Pittsburgh. I believe in us. I mean, I don't care if I have to walk to Pittsburgh. Nothing's gonna come between us, All right? We're gonna be together for the rest of our lives." Cory said as Topanga just silently stared at him. "Ok. So there. I'm as young and stupid as you."

A smile slightly appears on Topanga's face.

"I'm sorry I was afraid to talk to you. And here you are trying to make me feel better." Topanga said as she laid her head down on Cory's shoulder. "Cory, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing. Look, what's gonna happen is that this is a simple test for our relationships. A simple piece-of-cake test for a relationship as solid as ours." Cory said.

"You're right. If two people who care about each other as much as we do can't hold it together, then there's no hope for anyone." Topanga said.

"No. It's gonna take something a lot bigger than Pittsburgh to break us apart." Cory said. Topanga smiles at Cory and kisses him again. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to be the last one to kiss you before I kiss you again." Topanga and Cory smiled at each other and kissed again. The next day, after listening to some pretty good advice from Mr. Feeney, Cory goes over to Topanga's to try to get her to stay.

"Marry me." Cory said while standing on his knees and wraps his arms around Topanga's waist. "We'll buy a house, start a family and live in the same city."

"Cory, we can't get married." Topanga said.

"Look, I know we'll struggle at first, but all couples struggle at first. I figure we'll get a part-time jobs, cut back on expenses and find an abandoned home in an upscale neighborhood. No bugs. That's all I ask. No bugs."

"Cory." Topanga said.

"All right, one bug, but nothing with teeth." Cory said as Topanga gave him a look and got up off of his knees. "Now let's go see what your parents will kick in, ok? Come on, let's go."

"Cory, we can't get married." Topanga said.

"Can we see each other every weekend?" Cory asked.

"Yeah. Can we write letters to each other every day?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah. Every day." Cory said as he hugged his beautiful girlfriend. "Look, Topanga, I don't know. I mean, it's a new town. It's a new school. It's new people. I mean, some guys will be lining up to ask you out. I mean, with me not there, why shouldn't you accept?"

"What about you, Cory? I know a million girls would love to go out with you." Topanga said.

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking about 10." Cory said.

"Cory." Topanga said.

"It's a little tension breaker." Cory said as he smiles at Topanga.

"So, where does that leave us? I'm leaving for Pittsburgh for tomorrow night." Topanga said.

"Well, it's a long walk to Pittsburgh." Cory said. Topanga held Cory's hand and looks at the jean jacket that Cory gave her.

"So does that mean I have to give you back your jean jacket?" Topanga said as she picks up the jean jacket.

"No. Keep it. It's yours. Like I am." Cory said as he puts the jean jacket on Topanga and wraps his arms around her.

"Good. 'Cause I wouldn't have given it back to you anyway." Topanga said. Topanga looks into Cory's eyes as Cory leans down and kisses her on the lips for a couple of minutes.

"Topanga, before you leave for Pittsburgh, I want us to do something special together." Cory said.

"Cory, are you sure? I mean, we're still young." Topanga said.

"We can be careful. We can play it safe. I brought protection." Cory said as he pulled out a condom.

"Cory, where did you get that from? Did you buy this?" Topanga asked.

"No, Eric bought it for me. He said that the only thing to make a girl stay is to make sweet love to her." Cory said.

"Oy." Topanga rolls her eyes.

"Hey, this is our time together. I want us to spend every single tender moment together." Cory said.

"Okay." Topanga said. Topanga wraps her arms around Cory and kisses him. Cory held Topanga tightly and deepens the kiss as he gently cups her cheek with his hand. Their bodies became electrified as they continued to kiss passionately. Cory licks Topanga's bottom lip begging for entrance as he moved his hand down to her lower back and pulling her closer to him. Topanga accepts Cory's tongue and lets him inside her mouth. Topanga moans into the kiss as Cory dominates her mouth for a couple of minutes. His hands began to unbutton Topanga's plaid shirt while Topanga's fingers found the hem of his shirt. Topanga removes Cory's jacket and tugs Cory's black shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest.

"You're everything to me." Cory said.

"I know. You're everything to me to." Topanga said. The duo fell back on the bed as Cory began to remove Topanga's blue jeans and her sneakers and socks. As Cory removes Topanga's jeans and Topanga removes Cory's jeans, Cory pins Topanga underneath him while Cory removes her plaid shirt and her pink bra. Cory leans down and kisses Topanga's neck. A soft moan escapes Topanga's lips as she rolls her eyes back in pleasure. Cory's mouth latches onto one of Topanga's supple breasts while using his free hand to grasp her other breast.

"Mmm, Cory." Topanga moans.

"You likey?" Cory asked as he continues suckling on her breast.

"Mhm-hmm. I likey." Topanga smiles. Cory pinches and bites gently on Topanga's nipples for a couple of minutes. Cory stops his actions on Topanga's breasts as he starts to leave a trail of kisses down Topanga's stomach until his lips touch her matching pink panties. Cory spreads Topanga's legs wide rubs her through her panties and kisses her inner thigh for a while. Cory began to feel Topanga's wetness soaking her panties as he continues to rub her while Topanga moans softly. Cory stops rubbing Topanga through her panties and starts to pull them down to her ankles with his teeth and threw them across the room while Topanga removes his red boxers.

"Are you ready for this, Topanga?" Cory asked.

"Yes, I am." Topanga said as Cory picks up the condom and tries to unwrap it. After a few minutes of trying to get the condom wrapper open, Cory opens the condom and let Topanga put it on his erect 9-inch cock. Cory climbed on top of Topanga as she prepares herself for the pain that was about to come to her. Cory slowly slides himself into her as Topanga winced in pain when he finally entered her. The blonde cried softly as Cory wipes a tear off of her cheek and kissed her deeply as he continues to slide himself into her. After the pain subsides, Topanga began to feel some pleasure as Cory starts fucking her nice and slow while gently touching her breasts and kissing her deeply.

"Oh, god." Topanga moans as Cory continues to pound her throbbing entrance. After fucking Topanga nice and slow, Cory began to thrust into his beautiful girlfriend harder, faster and deeper while she wraps her silky smooth legs around his waist and her hands around his back. Topanga digs her nails deeper into his back, making Cory wince in pain.

"Cory. Oh my, God." Topanga gasped. Cory stared deeply into Topanga's eyes and leans down and captures his lips with hers as Topanga began to moan into his mouth. Topanga scrunches her face tightly as she felt her orgasm coming. Cory felt his cock twitching and Topanga's lips tightening around his cock.

"Topanga, I'm about to cum." Cory moaned.

"Do it. Cum for me, Cory." Topanga said in a seductive tone. Topanga captures Cory's lips with hers as they began to kiss until they both exploded in ecstasy. The duo moaned into each other's mouths as Topanga squirts her juices all over Cory's cock. Cory starts to fill the condom with his hot fluid. Cory and Topanga broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes while as they try to recover from their intense orgasm.

"I love you, Topanga." Cory said.

"I love you too, Cory." Topanga said as she laces her fingers with Cory's and kissed him.

"Forever and always?" Cory asked.

"Forever and always." Topanga said as they both kissed each other and snuggled together under the sheets.

**And that was chapter fifty of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Aren't you glad that I continued to work on this story. I've put a lot of hard work into this chapter because I've done a lot of re-writes for this chapter and I've tried to come up with some ideas for the Corpanga chapter, and this Corpanga idea popped into my mind. Anyway, how did you like the new Corpanga chapter? I bet you've been waiting really patiently for that chapter. Next time, it will be a Rucas version of this chapter where Riley tries to stop Lucas from moving, a Rucas chapter where Riley and Lucas make love in the horse's stall, a Rucas chapter where it involves bondage, another Rucas chapter where they make love on their wedding night or a Lucaya story that involves roleplay/dressing up. Which one of these ideas do you want me to write in the next chapter? Also, some of the Rucas, Lucaya and Corpanga chapters that were in the story will appear on the Rucas, Corpanga and Lucaya versions of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifty-one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	51. As the Horse Watches

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow readers. It is the great James Stryker here bringing you a new chapter of this amazing story. Since you've got a Corpanga chapter that took place during the **_**Boy Meets World**_** episode **_**A Long Walk to Pittsburgh**_**. Well, I'm bringing you a Rucas chapter. This is a really special Rucas chapter. Riley spends some time with Lucas in Texas and he shows her around the farm and they have a very special moment in the horse's stables. I hope that you'll really like this new Rucas chapter. So here it is, chapter fifty-one of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**As the Horse Watches**

It was a beautiful starry night in Austin, Texas. Lucas Friar watches as his extremely adorable girlfriend Riley petting one of the horses in the stables. He was happy to bring Riley with him to show her around his hometown. Texas was different than New York and Riley was having a really good time. Lucas was admiring how beautiful Riley was as he continued to watch her place the bale of hay next to the rest of the hay.

"I really enjoyed spending the weekend with you Lucas." Riley said as she pets the horse.

"I'm really glad that you're with me." Lucas said as Riley smiles at him. Lucas walks over to the horse's stall and starts petting the horse with Riley.

"Wow, she really likes me." Riley said.

"Yeah. Princess really likes you. You're really gentle with her. She knows that you're really sweet." Lucas said. Riley began to blush right in front of the handsome Texan. Lucas moves closer to Riley and wraps his big, strong arms around her waist and pulls her closer towards him. "You know, we're alone in the stables. Mom and dad are in the house. They're probably sleeping."

"It's a shame that we have to leave with your mother back to New York tomorrow. I really love it here." Riley said.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Maybe after we get married, we can move to Texas. Just you and me." Lucas said lacing his fingers with Riley's.

"Are you serious?" Riley asked.

"Yes. Riley, I'm very serious. We can start our new lives in Texas. I know it's not New York, but you'll get used to it." Lucas said.

"I would love to move to Texas with you Lucas." Riley said.

"We can live in either Austin or Dallas." Lucas said.

"Austin is perfect." Riley said. "This is where you live and you showed me around. I can be familiar with it when we live together."

"I know, princess." Lucas said.

"Are you calling me "princess" or are you talking about the horse?" Riley asked.

"I'm calling you "princess". You will always be my princess. Forever and always." Lucas said.

"And you'll always be my cowboy. Forever and always." Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and leans in and kisses her. Riley kisses back and pulls Lucas even tighter until Princess the horse began neighing, making Riley break the kiss. "Lucas, this is crazy. We can't do it in the barn. The horse is watching us. Doesn't that feel weird?"

"Riles, relax. Who is the horse going to tell?" Lucas asked.

"She'll tell her horse friends. She'll probably tell Mr. Ed." Riley said.

"Shh. Just go with it." Lucas said silently as he kisses Riley.

"You know, this reminded me of a scene that I saw on a movie that I watched with Maya. Where this guy who's a singer and a woman are in a barn and they made love on the bale of hay. It was really romantic." Riley said.

"Riles, that was an adult movie that you two watched on a movie channel late night." Lucas said.

"What?" Riley said looking shocked.

"Riley, you and Maya watched a softcore pornographic movie." Lucas said.

"I cannot believe her! When we get back to New York, I am gonna…." Riley was cut off by Lucas kissing her soft, glossy pink lips. "You know, I haven't told anyone about this but I've fantasized about you making love to me on the bale of hay in a barn."

"Looks like your dream is about to become a reality." Lucas said. Riley smiles as Lucas gently cups Riley's cheek and kisses her. Riley kisses Lucas deeply as she began to mess with the buttons on his blue and black plaid shirt. Lucas grins as he continues to kiss his girlfriend while she unbuttons his shirt. After Riley unbuttons his shirt, Lucas throws his shirt across the barn, revealing his toned chest. Lucas began to remove Riley's blue-knitted cardigan and lays her down on the bale of hay while they both continue their passionate make-out session. Lucas slips his tongue inside Riley's warm, wet mouth while tugging at the hem of Riley's white printed shirt, revealing her natural medium-sized breasts. Lucas and Riley continue to French kiss each other for a couple of minutes. Their tongues danced in pure intensity as Riley moans into the kiss. Lucas stops kissing Riley and started to remove her boots and began to gently squeeze her breasts while kissing her stomach.

"Mmm." Riley moans softly as Lucas moves his lips back up to her breasts and starts sucking on her light brown nipples. Lucas took one of Riley's erect nipples in his mouth and gently bites down on it, making Riley whine in pleasure as she runs her fingers through his dark blonde hair and grips at it. A moan of pleasure swelled from within Riley as Lucas increases the pressure, sending tingles throughout the brunette's body. Lucas gazes into Riley's brown eyes as he continues to lick, suck and bite her nipples as she began to feel her panties getting soaking wet. After focusing on Riley's breasts, Lucas begins to pull down Riley's floral shorts, along with her pink panties and her thin black nylon stockings. The handsome Texan lifts Riley's legs up and starts kissing her thighs before he starts his oral assault on her. He wanted to worship every part of her body. He continues to kiss and nibble at the brunette teen's inner thigh and leaves a trail of tender kisses down her silky smooth leg and down to her foot until his lips touch the tip of her toes. Lucas began to lick Riley's pretty toes, making Riley giggle and moan at the same time. Lucas continues to lick and suck on Riley's toes for a few minutes as the horse continues to watch them.

"Lucas…the horse is watching." Riley giggles as Lucas stops sucking on her toes.

"Let the horse watch." Lucas grins at Riley. Lucas moved his hand down to Riley's trimmed pussy and uses his first and middle fingers to rub her dripping wet slit and slipped them deep inside her while his thumb strokes her clitoris. Riley gasps as she felt Lucas playing with her pussy. Lucas couldn't believe how wet Riley was as he pumps his fingers harder and faster and deeper inside Riley and listening to her cute moans coming from her mouth. It was the most wonderful sound that he's ever heard. He wanted to continue to listen to her moans. Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley's pussy and sucked the juices off of his fingers as Riley watches. Lucas knew that Riley wanted more. She wanted him to taste her. Lucas leans down in between Riley's legs as he proceeds to stick his tongue out and lick her thin pink slit. Riley felt shivers running down her spine as Lucas begins his oral assault on her. Lucas runs his tongue up and down on Riley's wet slit nice and slow and gently sucked on her labia.

"God, she tastes so delicious." Lucas thought to himself while continues sucking on her labia. "She's so wet all over."

Lucas and Riley kept their eyes locked on each other as the handsome Texan spreads her pussy lips open and stuck his tongue inside her. Riley continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas sawing his tongue in and out of her pussy just to loosen her for a bit while he moves his finger up to Riley's mouth. The brunette took that as a signal for her to suck on his finger. Lucas speeds up his tongue fucking and removes his finger out from Riley's mouth. Riley was closer at the brink of having her first orgasm as Lucas continues lashing at her sensitive clit. Riley grips Lucas' hair tightly and her toes began to curl.

"Lucas, I'm about to cum!" Riley cries as her body trembled at the brink and came all over Lucas' tongue. After giving Riley one last lick, Lucas moved up to her lips and began to kiss her passionately. Lucas picks Riley up as Riley pushes him against the horse's stall and began to kiss his chest and licks his nipples. Lucas moans softly as Riley moves her hand down to his jeans and starts palming his cock through his jeans.

"Does Lucas, Jr. want to come out and play?" Riley asked in a seductive tone.

"Lucas, Jr.?" Lucas asked. "Do you have to call it that?"

"I wanted to come up with a cute name for your penis." Riley smirks as she kisses down his stomach while her hands begin to fumble with his belt trying to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His fully erect cock sprung out right in front of her face. Riley grabs a hold of Lucas' cock and starts licking the tip of his 8-inch cock. Lucas began to moan softly as Riley licks his magic stick like a lollipop. He was amazed at how talented Riley was with her tongue as she continues to lick up and down on his shaft. The young brunette begins to engulf Lucas' cock in her mouth and bobs her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue.

"Riley." Lucas moaned. Riley gazes into Lucas' eyes as she continues to blow him. Lucas began to hear the slurping sounds coming from Riley. Riley cups Lucas' balls and continues slurping all over his cock while he gently grabs the back of her head and pushed his cock past her gag reflexes. Riley moans into Lucas' cock, getting turned on from the feeling of Lucas fucking her throat. Lucas removes his cock from out of Riley's mouth as her lays on the bale of hay and waiting for Riley's wet pussy.

"You know, I've always wanted to ride a horse in the stables." Riley said.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and ride me?" Lucas smirks. Riley lines up Lucas' cock in front of her member and took a deep breath as she begins to lower herself onto Lucas' hard cock. Riley winced in pain for a bit as Lucas entered her. After the pain subsides, Riley began to slowly move up and down on Lucas' cock and began to notice the horse watching her and Lucas.

"Oh, God. The horse is still watching…." Riley was cut off by a passionate kiss from Lucas. The two could not believe that they are doing this together. They are making love on the bale of hay in a barn right by the horse's stall. Riley throws her head back in pleasure as she continues to ride Lucas. Lucas moves his hands up to Riley's breasts and started kneading at them gently.

"You can speed up if you like, Riles." Lucas breathes. Riley starts to speed up her pace and began to ride Lucas hard and fast. The adorable brunette cups Lucas' cheek and leans down and kisses him deeply and passionately. The duo moaned into the kiss. Her eyes met into his emerald gaze and her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around his cock. Riley's entire body was ready to explode.

"Lucas, I'm gonna cum!" Riley cries out.

"I'm gonna cum too, princess. Cum with me." Lucas said seductively. Lucas' balls began to churn and his cock twitches inside Riley as he began to fill her insides with his cum. The two recover from their intense orgasm as Riley collapsed on top of his sweaty, naked body.

"Wow." Riley said breathlessly.

"I know." Lucas said. The horse started neighing at the cute couple as Riley and Lucas began to laugh.

"She's not going to tell her horse friends about this." Riley said.

"She's not." Lucas said as he gave her one last kiss before they got dressed.

**And that was chapter fifty-one. I hope that you enjoyed the new Rucas chapter. So, what did you think of it? Next time, it's another pairing that you've been waiting for. It's a Lucaya chapter and it's an extremely steamy chapter. Which Lucaya idea do you want to see in the next chapter: Lucas and Maya having really steamy sex all over her apartment (sex on the table, sex on her bed and sex on the floor), Lucas and Maya role play/dressing up as cowboy and cowgirl, Lucaya sex in the rain, Lucas catching Maya singing or Lucas tutoring Maya? Also, don't forget to review this story and I'll see you next time for chapter fifty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	52. The Roommate

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I the great James Stryker bringing you a new chapter of this amazing and erotic story. Only three more chapters left and I've already picked out the pairings for the last three chapters. And those pairings are Faya, Joshaya and another Rucas. I hope you're all ready for the next chapter because this new chapter is extremely steamy. I know that some of you Lucaya fans have been waiting patiently for a new Lucaya chapter and trust me this is extremely steamy. So here it is, folks. Chapter fifty-two of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**The Roommate**

Maya Hart entered her apartment after she jogged through Central Park carrying a bag of cinnamon rolls that she bought from Topanga's Café and talked with her best friend Riley. Maya closes the door and enters the kitchen to place the two cinnamon rolls on a plate. One for her and one for her roommate Lucas. Maya decided that she wanted to take a quick hot shower before she eats her breakfast. Maya walked down the hallway and entered her neatly decorated room and pulls out her beaded Peter Pan collar blouse and overalls out of the closet and laid them out on her bed. Maya grabs her pink bath towel and began to remove her white jogging shoes and her blue jogging shorts along with her matching blue tank top. After her jogging outfit was removed, Maya unhooks her white sports bra and let it drop to the floor and pulls down her panties. The beautiful blonde wraps the pink towel around her waist and made her way to the bathroom. Right when she opened the door, Maya walks in on a certain dark blonde haired male with a toned body. He was completely naked, his hair was wet and his body was beaded with sweat from head to toe. It was her roommate Lucas. Maya continues to watch Lucas drying off his naked body.

"Holy cow. His body. It's sexy." Maya thought to herself. Maya began to have some dirty thoughts about Lucas. She thought that he was such a hottie. Maya never had a serious boyfriend before, she never had sex with a guy before. She's 21-years-old and still a virgin. As Maya continues to watch him, Lucas looks up at the mirror and began to notice Maya standing right by the door.

"Maya! What are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" Lucas asked as he wraps the towel around him to cover up his twig and berries.

"Long enough to watch you dry off your sexy body." Maya said. "I mean, I was going to take a shower. I hope you saved some hot water for me."

"Relax, I saved some hot water for you. If I didn't, you would be taking a cold shower." Lucas said.

"If I took a cold shower, then I would kill you for using up the hot water, Ranger Rick." Maya said as she enters the bathroom.

"Maya, shouldn't you wait until I leave the bathroom? I don't want to see you naked. I'm trying to be a gentleman here." Lucas said.

"Aww, what's the matter? Hopalong getting nervous about being in the same bathroom with a girl?" Maya asked.

"I'm not nervous." Lucas said as he picks up his toothbrush to brush his teeth. Maya walks over to Lucas and wraps her arms around his waist, causing him to drop his toothbrush in the sink. "Maya, I need to brush my teeth. What are you doing?"

"Lucas, there's something that I wanted to tell you. Or do to you." Maya said.

"Like what? Matter of fact, I do not want to know." Lucas said. "So how was your jog?"

"Pretty good. I need to take a shower because I'm really sweaty." Maya said with her arms still wrapped around Lucas.

"How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good. I was so exhausted from work last night that I went straight to bed. I started dreaming about a certain guy who just whisks me off my feet." Maya said.

"So, who is the guy?" Lucas turns around and faces Maya.

"I dreamt about you." Maya said. At the exact moment, Maya leans in and kisses Lucas on the lips. Lucas' eyes grew big from the shock of his own roommate kissing him. He tried to break away from the kiss but he was starting to enjoy it.

"I want you, Lucas." Maya said softly. Lucas only had two option: take advantage of this beautiful young woman and make love to her, resulting in the most steamy and passionate sex ever or turn her down so they would both be safe. Maya looked so tempting for him. Her beautiful blue eyes gaze into his emerald eyes, her seductive grin and her carnation pink cheeks. Lucas looked down at the pink towel wrapped around Maya, he desperately wanted see her naked right now since she saw him naked. He wanted her badly.

"I need you, Lucas. I need you." Maya began to kiss Lucas. Lucas kisses Maya back while she removes her pink towel and let it drop to the floor. She was completely naked in front of Lucas. Maya wraps her arms around Lucas' back and kisses him deeply and passionately. Maya ran her fingers through Lucas' wet hair. Lucas slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth and challenges her for a game of domination. The two moaned into the kiss as they continued to battle for dominance. Lucas gently cups Maya's soft, supple ass and lifts her up.

"Ooh, Lucas." Maya cooed. Lucas carried Maya out of the bathroom while he continues to kiss her until they reach the kitchen. Lucas and Maya both arrive at the kitchen as Maya push the plate of cinnamon rolls and the placemats off of the table so Lucas could lay her down. Lucas sucks and kisses on Maya's neck making the blonde groan in pleasure. Maya uses her foot to remove Lucas' towel and let it drop on the kitchen floor.

"Look at me. Look at me." Lucas said. Maya obeys Lucas' command as his hand gently grasped her creamy breasts with luscious pink nipples. A soft moan left Maya's lips as Lucas continues to kiss her passionately. Lucas grabs Maya's leg and threw them over his shoulders and gave him a full view of her delicate flower. Lucas made his way over to her opening and began to lick around her dripping wet slit. Maya giggled and moaned at the same time from Lucas teasing her with his tongue. After a bit of teasing, Lucas ran his tongue up and down on Maya's slit while gazing into her eyes.

"Right there, Lucas. Mmm. Just like that." Maya moaned as Lucas kept feasting on her. Her hand grips his still damp hair tightly from the amazing sensation of his tongue swirling over her slit. Lucas licks his finger and slid it inside her, sending a jolt of electricity throughout Maya's body.

"How bad do you want me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, God…." Maya whimpered breathlessly. The handsome Texan added his middle finger inside Maya and pumps furious while sucking on her clit. Maya closes her eyes and her moans filled the whole room as waves of pleasure ripped through her body. Her hips arched, her pretty toes began to curl and her moans grew louder.

"Fuck! Mmm. Lucas. Ohh. Baby, I'm about to cum. Mmm, right now." Maya moans. Her legs tremble uncontrollably as Lucas bit down on her clit gently, causing her to squirt her sweet nectar in his mouth and all over his fingers. Lucas removes his fingers from out of Maya's pussy and slowly lapped at her to lick up every single last drop of her cum. Maya gasped for air as Lucas climbs back on top of Maya and captures her lips. Maya was instantly turned on from tasting herself on Ranger Rick's lips. Lucas breaks the kiss and pulls away from Maya as he stares deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me that you want me." Lucas said huskily.

"I want you, Lucas." Maya said as she kisses Lucas. Lucas pulls Maya off of the table as they continue to kiss each other passionately while they make their way to the bedroom.

"My room or yours?" Maya asked in between kisses.

"Your room." Lucas said. Maya smirks as they both entered Maya's bedroom. Lucas grabs Maya's clothes and threw them across the room as he lies down on the bed. Maya climbs on top of Lucas and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down his body. As her lips reach down to his 9-inch cock, Maya began to lick up and down on his shaft. Lucas moans softly from the feeling of Maya running her tongue all over his hard cock while using her free hand to gently play with his balls. Her talented tongue licks around the tip of his cock as she continues to give him the best blowjob in his life.

"I want you to fuck me, Lucas." Maya said as she climbs on top of Lucas and slides his cock inside her tight pink pussy. Maya groans in pleasure as she glides up and down on his cock nice and slow in the cowgirl position. Maya was now the one in control as she rides Lucas faster while Lucas' hands roam around her body and plays with her breasts. The duo maintained eye contact with each other as Maya got lost in his emerald daze.

"God, you're so wet for me Maya." Lucas moaned. Maya leans back while Lucas stimulates her nipples and clitoris with his fingers. After riding Lucas in the cowgirl position, Maya wanted to try a new position with Lucas. Maya turns and straddles Lucas' lap, this time she facing his feet and got in the squatting position. Lucas guides his cock inside Maya's vagina and began to thrust harder, faster and deeper inside Maya in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh, fuck! Lucas. This feels so amazing." Maya moaned. The beautiful blonde leans back and kisses Lucas deeply while she rubs her clit in a circular motion. The feeling of euphoric bliss swelled throughout her body as he continues to thrust in and out of her. After fucking in the reverse cowgirl for a couple of minutes, Maya rolls on her stomach and kisses Lucas passionately as they both rolled off of the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Maya yelled.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be fine." Maya said. "Let's continue and make sure that we don't end up on _Sex Sent Me To the ER_."

Lucas lines up his cock in front of Maya's swollen opening and sank deep inside her. Lucas thrusts harder and deeper inside Maya while making eye contact with her. Her hands wrapped around Lucas' back and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her toes curled from the extreme sensation as her and Lucas kissed long and deep. Lucas felt Maya's walls clenching tightly around his cock and Maya felt him twitching inside her.

"Lucas, you're going to make me fucking cum!" Maya screams.

"Cum for me, Maya." Lucas breathes as he gives Maya a couple more thrusts inside her until he feels like that he's going to explode. Maya and Lucas both came together as Lucas fills Maya's insides with his cum. Maya and Lucas both breathe heavily and their bodies were covered with sweat as they try to recover from their intense orgasm and kissed each other. While the two roommates were busy kissing, somebody knocks on the door and interrupts them

"Lucas! Dude, are you in? Open up! It's Zay!" Zay yelled.

"Ugh! Not now." Lucas said as Maya laughed. Lucas laughs with Maya and kisses as he runs out of Maya's room and enters his room to put on his boxers and a pair of blue jeans. After getting dressed, Lucas ran out of the room and walked over to the door to let Zay in.

"What were you doing in there? I've been trying to call you. You almost gave me a heart attack." Zay said as he enters the apartment.

"Hey, I'm fine buddy. No need to worry about me." Lucas said. Zay began to notice that Lucas was sweaty and trying to catch his breath.

"Lucas, are you okay? You look like you're a little flushed." Zay said.

"Well, I…I…I've been exercising. That's why I'm trying to catch my breath." Lucas said. Maya enters the living room wearing one of Lucas' plaid shirts and her panties. Lucas turns and began to notice Maya standing in the living room.

"Hey." Maya said as she smiles at Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas smiles back at Maya.

"Looks like you two were busy with something. I'll come back another time." Zay said as he leaves the apartment. Maya walks over to Lucas and wraps her arms around his neck while Lucas wraps his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"You know I still need to take a shower." Maya said.

"How about we take one together? Maybe we could have another round together." Lucas said.

"I love the sound of that." Maya grins. "Race you to the bathroom!"

"Hey! No cheating!" Lucas races Maya to the bathroom.

**And that was chapter fifty-two of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoyed the steamy Lucaya chapter. Next time, it's going to be a Faya chapter because I know that you want more Faya action in this story. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifty-three. Till next time my fellow readers**


	53. Maya's Drawing

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter. Now, before you start reading this chapter, I've read a review for this story from a guest reviewer saying and I quote: ":Please stop making Riley a goody two-shoes. Just cause she isn't a badass doesn't mean she has to be treated like its her first time." Look, I can do whatever I want with this story. I can make Riley a goody two-shoes because she is a goody two-shoes. Also, you're not writing this story. If you want to write a story about Riley being a bad girl, then just write one! Don't nitpick about a character in my story. If I want to make Riley a bad girl, then I will. I just like to make Riley a goody two-shoes. Sorry if I got mean to anyone, it's just that I don't like it when people nitpick and trolling all the time. Anyway, its update time and you know what that means….NEW CHAPTER! It's been a while since we've had another chapter with Farkle in it; well this new chapter is a Faya chapter. I hope that you like it. So here it is, chapter fifty-three of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Maya's Drawing**

It was a regular hot Friday night in New York City. The streets were damp, traffic was packed, people were standing in line to watch a movie or heading to a comedy club. Maya was sitting by her desk drawing a picture in her drawing pad. Her mother was out working at Topanga's Café and meeting Shawn for a date and her grandmother was out playing bingo. Maya began to smile at the thought about Shawn marrying her mother and him being her stepfather. It was nice to have someone in your life to be there for you. The blonde continues to draw on her drawing pad, unknown to Maya a certain teenage boy with short shaggy brown hair quietly climbs through her bedroom window. The boy was wearing a black leather jacket, a long sleeved burgundy shirt, a pair of denim jeans and burgundy Converses. That boy was revealed to be Farkle Minkus. Farkle stealthily walked towards Maya and began to notice how beautiful she looked.

"God, she looked so beautiful. I wonder what she's drawing." Farkle thought to himself as he continues to walk over to Maya's direction. As he stood behind Maya, Farkle looks over her shoulder while she's busy drawing her picture. A shocked expression appeared on Farkle's face as he began to notice a nude drawing of a boy in Maya's drawing pad. Farkle could clearly see that Maya is drawing a picture of him laying on the bed, naked.

"Oh, my God! My eyes! Stop drawing, stop drawing!" Farkle shouts. Maya shrieks and puts her pencil down and turns around after she heard Farkle shouting.

"Farkle, what the hell are you doing here?!" Maya asked.

"What are you drawing?!" Farkle panics.

"It's none of your business. I'm not telling you who it is. It's a nude drawing of Gabe Duncan." Maya said.

"That does not look like Gabe Duncan. That's me!" Farkle panics.

"No, it's not." Maya said.

"Maya Penelope Hart, don't lie to me!" Farkle yelled as Maya got up from her seat and grabs Farkle by his shirt and pushes him to the bed and straddles his lap. "Whoa, I like where this is going. Have your way with me, my dark angel. Do it!"

"Okay. Ewww." A disgusted look appeared on Maya's face.

"Why did you draw a picture of me naked?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know." Maya said.

"You do know." Farkle said.

"No, I don't." Maddie said.

"Maya, just tell me. You don't have to be afraid. Just tell me why did you draw me naked." Farkle said.

"Fine, if you want me to tell you then I will." Maya said as she took a deep breath. "The reason why I drew you naked is because I have some strong feelings for you and I care about you a lot. I wanted to tell you about how I feel, but I was afraid to tell you."

"You could've told me, Maya. I've known you for a long time and I have a huge crush on you and I'm always flirting with you and Riley. I feel the same way about you too." Farkle said.

"Really?" Maya asked as Farkle leans up. They were now face to face with each other. Farkle gazes deeply into Maya's blue eyes for a couple of minutes until he moved his eyes down to her glossy pink lips. Maya felt her heart beating fast, she didn't know what was going to happen at this moment.

"Are you having this feeling where your stomach feels jumpy and your heart is beating really fast?" Farkle asked.

"Yes." Maya said softly. "My heart is racing faster."

Maya gazes at Farkle's lips for a moment as Farkle slid his hands around her waist and pulls her in for a soft and romantic kiss. Maya closes her eyes as she enjoys Farkle's slow and loving motions while she moves her hand down to his butt and squeezes it for a bit. Farkle took this as a signal for him to deepen the kiss. Maya began to moan into the kiss as Farkle kisses her passionately while he moves his hand underneath her Forever 21 crochet panel shift dress and gently rubs her through her panties. Maya removes Farkle's leather jacket while Farkle sucks, nibbles and licks on the skin of her neck. Maya felt the heat rising inside her. Her body was on fire.

"Farkle…" Maya moaned in a wanton tone. Farkle brought his lips to hers again as he continued to play with her sensitive spot, making her squirm in delight.

"Farkle." Maya said.

"What is it, my dear?" Farkle asked.

"Why are you wearing different clothes? Don't you usually wear your signature colorful turtlenecks every day?" Maya asked.

"I was trying to impress you." Farkle said.

"I love what you're wearing. Maybe I should get this off of you." Maya said as she fingers the hem of Farkle's shirt. The blonde teen lifts Farkle shirt off, revealing his smooth, hairless chest. He wasn't built like Josh or Lucas, his body was slim and not muscular. Farkle reaches the back of Maya's dress and fumbles with the zipper to unzip her dress. The duo both stood up from the bed as Maya let her dress drop down to her ankles, leaving her in her black panties. Farkle was surprised that Maya wasn't wearing a bra.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Farkle said.

"Thanks." Maya blushes. Her hands reach down to Farkle's jeans while Farkle steps out of his shoes. After removing Farkle's jeans and left him in his yellow briefs, Maya lies down on the bed as Farkle climbs on top of her and leaves a trail of kisses down her body. Farkle began lick one of Maya's creamy breasts while his free hand plays with the other. Maya moans softly from the feeling of Farkle's tongue licking her pink nipple. Her eyes closed shut as Farkle flicks at her hardened nub and gently biting at it with his teeth. Maya threw her head back in pleasure as Farkle's mouth trailed over to her right nipple and repeated his actions. Maya felt her panties getting wet from Farkle's actions. Farkle eventually stopped playing with Maya's breasts and climbed over her again while gazing into her eyes.

"Farkle, I…" Maya said.

"I know. I love you too." Farkle said as Maya smiles at him. The two shared an intimate kiss while Farkle removes Maya's panties and threw them across the room. Maya spreads her legs for Farkle and gives him a full view of her drenched pearl. Farkle kneels down and begins to suck on Maya's inner thigh and leaves a trail of kisses down her leg until his lips touch the tip of her toes. Farkle brings his mouth closer to Maya's foot and began to suck on her toes.

"Oh, God." Maya moans softly as Farkle worships her foot. His free hand massages her right foot while he continues to suck on her toes and licks at the bottom of her foot. After sucking on her pretty toes, Farkle made his way over to Maya's opening and licks at her folds. Maya groans as Farkle laps at her tight hole while gazing into his eyes.

"Mmm." Maya moans.

"You like that?" Farkle asked. Maya could only nod. Farkle continues to suck on her folds and teases the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Maya's back arched, her toes began to curl and her moans intensify as Farkle sucks on her clit sensually while he held her legs up high. Maya claws her hand into Farkle's hair while he continues to sensually torture her clit with his mouth.

"Mmm….mmm…ahhh….Farkle!" Maya cries in pleasure as Farkle finished torturing her with his mouth. Her sweet nectar poured out of her as Farkle happily licked it all up. Farkle removes his briefs and his socks and climbs on top of Maya. The young genius positions himself at her entrance and kissed his blonde angel deeply and passionately before sliding his erect cock inside her.

"Are you ready, Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Go ahead, ace. Do it." Maya said.

"You do know that this is going to hurt for a bit?" Farkle asked.

"I know." Maya said as she gently bit her lip. Farkle grins as Maya squeezes her eyes shut. Farkle sank deep into her as Maya winced in pain and exhaled sharply from feeling the stinging pain from Farkle entering her. Farkle wipes a tear off of Maya's face as he thrusts in and out of her nice and slow as she tries to adjust to him.

After the pain subsides, Maya began to feel some pleasure as Maya gazes into the cute boy's eyes.

"I love you, Farkle." Maya said softly.

"I know. I love you too." Farkle said. And at that moment, Farkle starts to thrust into Maya harder, faster and deeper. The blonde wraps her slender legs around Farkle's waist and her arms around his back as she enjoys the wonderful sensation. Farkle kissed Maya deeply as he continues to pound her throbbing entrance.

"Oh, fuck! Farkle, I'm about to cum." Maya cried out. She began to feel her orgasm coming as her walls clench tightly around his cock. Farkle leans down and took the blonde's nipple into his mouth. Maya began to cum all over Farkle's cock, her nectar spills out all over her bed sheets.

Farkle pulls out and begins to straddle Maya's face, his erect nectar-coated cock touching her satin-soft lips. Farkle runs the tip of his penis across Maya's lips, giving Maya the signal to open her mouth for him. The blonde began to lick at the tip passionately and licks up and down on his shaft, instantly tasting herself all over his cock.

"Maya." Farkle moans out Maya's name softly. Farkle gently grabs the back of Maya's head as she proceeds to bob her head up and down on his cock. Farkle moans as Maya continues to tease his cock with her talented tongue. Farkle gazes into Maya's eyes and smirks at her after he releases a soft moan from the feeling of Maya's tongue pleasuring his cock. Then, an idea popped into Farkle's mind as he began to slowly face fuck Maya. Maya began to moan while Farkle forces his cock to push pass her gag reflexes. Wanting to cum again, Maya began to finger herself harder and faster while sucking on Farkle's cock hard while using her tongue to tease Farkle again.

"Ma…Maya." Farkle moaned out loud as Maya grins at him. Farkle starts face fucking Maya hard and threw his head back in pleasure until his cock began to twitch in her mouth. Farkle closes his eyes tightly and cries in extreme pleasure as he shoots his load inside Maya's mouth. Farkle's body began to tremble as he finished shooting his load in the blonde's mouth. Farkle climbs off of Maya collapsed next to her while he watches her savoring his cum in her mouth before swallowing it all. Farkle felt his spent cock twitching from the sight of Maya's nude body slick and sweaty with his saliva and a load of his cum inside her.

"That…was….pretty…awesome." Farkle said while catching his breath.

"I know. Maya said as Farkle wraps his arms around her.

"So, do you like to see me naked?" Farkle asked. Maya gazes into Farkles eyes and kisses him deeply.

"Does this answer your question?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. It does." Farkle smiles at Maya as the both snuggled together under the covers.

**And that was chapter fifty-three of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, it's Riarkle (Riley/Farkle). More Farkle for you all. Also, I will be working on my other **_**Tales of Love**_** stories (**_**Jessie**_** and **_**Every Witch Way**_**) after this and I'll do the Corpanga, Rucas, Lucaya and Bonus Stories editons. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	54. Surprising Farkle

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my friends. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of this erotic story. Well, you've all heard the news that I started a new **_**Tales of Love**_** story. The new one is called **_**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_**. I don't know if any of you are fans of the show but please go and check out my story, I really appreciate it and feel free to review it and add it to your favorites or follow it. Also, are you excited for the new episodes of **_**Girl Meets World **_**coming in August? Those three episodes are **_**Girl Meets Yearbook**_**, **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal**_** and **_**Girl Meets Creativity**_**. Oh, and **_**Descendants**_** and **_**Bunk'd**_** premieres next Friday. I am really excited about those two too. And I know this has nothing to do with **_**Girl Meets World,**_** but next week is the final week of **_**Every Witch Way**_**. I still can't believe that the show is ending. That reminds me, I need to get back on trying to come up with an idea for a Jandi chapter for my **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_** story and a Jessie/Emma/Luke chapter for my **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_** story. Maybe you can help me out with some ideas for those two because I'm stumped. That's probably why I'm busy working on this story. LOL. But I'm almost finished with it because there's only one chapter left and I am going to end this story with this cute pairing. But anyway, I hope you're ready for the new chapter because this chapter is another Riarkle (Riley &amp; Farkle) chapter. Will it be steamier than the Rucas chapter, the Lucaya chapter or the Faya chapter? We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter fifty-four of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Surprising Farkle**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. It was 7:30am and Farkle J. Minkus was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The young genius was dreaming about his two favorite dream girls, Riley and Maya. If only he would have his was with the both of them or just one of them. The soft rays of the sun shines on his sleeping body. Right when Farkle was enjoying his pleasant dreams about Riley and Maya, a certain brown haired girl sneaks into his room by climbing through his window. The girl was wearing a blue American Eagle lace back babydoll dress and black boots. The girl was revealed to be Riley. Riley stood over Farkle's bed and watches him sleep peacefully.

"Wow, Farkle looks adorable." Riley thought to herself. The brunette teen pulls the covers off of Farkle. Riley gazes at Farkle's shirtless chest. He was only sleeping in his black shorts. She wanted Farkle right now. Riley began to remove her boots from off her feet and threw them over to the side. Riley slips off her blue babydoll dress, leaving her in her cute pink unicorn printed bra and matching panties. Riley quietly climbs into bed next to Farkle without disturbing him. Riley places a kiss on Farkle's chest without waking him up. Farkle began to smile as Riley kisses his body. Riley crawls down to the bottom of Farkle's bed and got in between his thighs while he sleeps, eyeing his stiff, sleeping cock. Riley's mouth began to water from the sight of it; she needed it in her mouth right now. She needed his cock inside her tight, tiny little pussy. She wanted him to make her cum over and over until she begged for mercy. Riley pulls Farkle's shorts and his red boxers down do his ankles. His 5-inch cock sprung out right in front of her face.

Riley drops her head down and grabs Farkle's cock in the palm of her hand and began to lick the mushroom head of his dick. Riley kisses Farkle's cock gently and placing some kisses on his thighs. Riley lightly tugs at Farkle's cock making Farkle moan in delight from Riley's actions.

"Mmm. Oh, God." Farkle moaned softly in his sleep as Riley licks his shaft with her tongue. Farkle began to open his eyes from the wonderful sight of the girl of his dreams giving him a blowjob.

"Good morning, Farkle." Riley said licking his hard cock.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Farkle asked as a surprised look appears on his face.

"Huh? What? This isn't my room." Riley tries to act all innocent in front of Farkle.

"Riley, were you going to surprise me with some morning sex?' Farkle asked.

"Yes, I am." Riley said.

"Well, you can continue." Farkle said smiling at Riley. Riley smiles back at Farkle as she takes him in her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Riley's saliva drips down his length and her eyes gaze into his to watch his pleasurable expressions on his face. The adorable brunette tightens her grip as her hand follows the path her mouth is taking. Farkle was surprised at how talented Riley was with her mouth, feeling her tongue teasing his cock. His pre-cum leaks onto Riley's tongue as she pulls back and licks his slit and tasting him. Farkle grabs the back of Riley's head gently, pushing his cock pass her gag reflexes. Riley watches as Farkle writhes helplessly in pleasure while she takes him deep and sucks harder. Farkle loved seeing the naughty side of Riley. She was turning into Farkle's cock slurping slut. Riley ran her hands along Farkle's smooth, hairless chest while Farkle thrusts deeper into her mouth.

"God, you're such a hot cock slurping slut." Farkle moaned as Riley continues slurping on his cock. Riley moans into Farkle's cock while she starts rubbing herself through the fabric of her pink panties. She was getting extremely turned on from Farkle fucking her mouth. Riley removes Farkle's cock from out of her mouth and brought herself back up to Farkle's lips and kisses him passionately. Farkle moves his hands down to Riley's ass and gently squeezes it with his hands.

His hands moving up to her bra and unhooks it, letting it fall on his bed. Farkle switch places with Riley, this time he's on top of her, and began to latch his mouth onto one of her creamy breasts while his hand is playing with the other. Riley moans softly as Farkle continues to suck, lick and pinch her erect light brown nipples.

"Ask me, Riley." Farkle said.

"Please, Farkle." Riley pleaded.

"I can't hear you, Riley. I want you to ask for this tongue in your dripping wet pussy." Farkle said slipping his hand down Riley's panties.

"Farkle." Riley whined."

"I can't hear you." Farkle said.

"Please, Farkle. I want you to lick this dripping wet pussy. I'm just begging to be licked by you."

"Gladly." Farkle smirks as he lowers himself down to the bed and removes her soaked panties. Farkle leans down and lifts one of Riley's legs over his shoulder. Farkle kiss and nibbles at Riley's thin pink pussy. His wet tongue licks up and down on Riley's drenched cunt.

"Mmm. Farkle." Riley moans. Farkle uses his fingers to spread Riley's pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her. The brunette teen kept her eyes locked on Farkle as he continues to fuck her with his tongue, soaking her cunt with his saliva. Farkle rubs circles on Riley's cute little clitty slowly, then faster until he slips his fingers inside her. Riley threw her head back in pleasure as Farkle pumps harder while he thrashes his tongue against her throbbing clit. Farkle takes Riley's clit in between his teeth gently and closes his lips around it and sucks in it hard.

"Ah…mmm…Farkle!" Riley cries. Her knees began to buckle, her toes began to curl as she feels her orgasm coming. Farkle stops sucking on Riley's clit and moves down to her tight little asshole and began lapping at her puckered hole while fingering her pussy harder. Riley cooed from the feeling of Farkle rimming her. His tongue pushes inside Riley's ass and began to tongue fuck her hole, instantly sending her over the edge. Riley screams in pleasure as she cums all over Farkle's fingers. The intelligent son of Minkus pulls his fingers out of Riley and watches her cum leaking out of her. Farkle brought his fingers up to Riley's mouth, making Riley taste herself.

"Mmm. I taste good." Riley said.

"I know." Farkle said. "I bet you want me to fuck you right now. Do you want me to be inside you?"

"Yes. I want you inside me Farkle." Riley said. Farkle smiles and lines up his member in front of Riley's soaked vagina and ran the tip of his penis up and down her opening to tease her a bit before entering her. Farkle slowly pushes his cock inside Riley's dripping wet hole. Riley began to wince in pain from feeling Farkle pushing himself inside her. After being completely inside her, Farkle fucks Riley soft and slow in the missionary position. Riley began to feel some pleasure as Farkle gently cups Riley's cheek and kisses her softly on the lips. Riley wraps her arms around Farkle's back and moves them down to his butt to guide him as she enjoys his slow and gentle strokes.

"Harder, Farkle." Riley moans. Farkle starts thrusting into Riley a little hard and fast. Farkle gazes into Riley's eyes while he continues to pound her swollen opening. Riley wraps her slender legs around Farkle as he rocked in and out of her harder, faster and deeper, feeling this hot sensation going throughout his body. Farkle enjoys the feeling of Riley's soft and wet pussy wrapped around his cock. Her fingernails dug deep into his back, making Farkle cry out in pain. Her walls were clenching tightly around his cock and her cum surrounds him, Farkle was close to cumming.

"Riley, I'm so close." Farkle moans.

"Cum for me, Farkle. Do it." Riley moans. Riley felt Farkle's cock twitching inside her. She began to squirt her juices all over his cock. Farkle moans loud and releases inside Riley, getting every last drop inside her. Farkle climbs off of Riley and held her in his arms trying to recover from their intense orgasm. Farkle and Riley smile at each other and kissed each other on the lips before getting out of the bed.

This morning turned out to be one hot morning for Farkle.

**And that was chapter fifty-four of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, it's the final chapter of this amazing story. It will be a Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle foursome chapter to end this story. Before I go, I would like to give a little birthday shout-out to jenessahenderson. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and feel free to check out **_**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_**. I'll see you next time for chapter fifty-five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	55. Josh's Moment

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you a new chapter. Now, before I begin, remember that I told you that this chapter is the final chapter of this amazing story. But I got a request from Infernofyre007 for me to do one last Joshaya chapter. Originally, I wanted to end this chapter with the Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle foursome chapter, but I'll bring you one last Joshaya chapter. So anyway, here's chapter fifty-five of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Josh's Moment**

It was a rainy night in New York, 18-year-old Maya Hart was in her apartment alone taking a nice hot bath and relaxing in the bathtub. Maya began to think about her last year of high school and going to college with Riley. Prom is coming up and she hasn't asked anybody out to prom yet. There was one boy that she thought about taking to prom, Josh. Ever since she turned 18, the first thing that Maya wants to do is to go out on a date with Riley's uncle, who's 21, Maya wanted to put the whole three years thing aside. Besides, age is just a number and Maya's been in it for the long game. There was also one thing that was also on Maya's mind, having her first time with Josh. Maya wanted her first time with Josh to be special. The young blonde steps out of the tub and wraps her baby blue bath towel around her wet, nude body. Maya leaves the bathroom and enters her bedroom to get herself ready for bed after she pulls out her oversized NYU t-shirt until she heard a knock at her window. Maya turns around and sees Josh standing right by the window, holding a bouquet of daisies in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other, she walks towards the window and pushes it open for him to come in.

"Josh, hi. What are you doing here?" Maya asked as Josh climbed into the window.

"I came here to see you." Josh said as he handed Maya the daisies and the chocolate.

"Wow. Daisies. White daisies. They're beautiful." Maya said.

"They're your favorite." Josh said.

"How did you know?" Maya asked.

"Riley told me. I thought that you would like that and the chocolates." Josh said.

"It a pretty cute gesture, Josh." Maya said. Josh looks at Maya and noticed how beautiful she looked in her bath towel. Her long, slender legs were revealed to him and a beautiful curvaceous frame. Maya put the flowers in a red vase and sits the boxes down on the table and began to notice Josh checking her out.

"Enjoying the view, Joshie." Maya teased.

"Huh, what? I was just looking around your room. I haven't been in there before. It looks nice." Josh said.

"Relax, I know that you were checking me out." Maya said as she walked over to Josh. Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful in her soft pink towel. Josh gently cups Maya's cheek and ran his fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Something I wanted to do for a long time. You know I'm in it for the long game." Josh said softly. Josh grabs Maya's bath towel and let it drop to the floor, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Maya shivered from the cool air hitting her skin. Josh gazes into Maya's blue eyes, seeing pure lust in her eyes. Josh leans in and kisses Maya on the lips. Maya closes her eyes as she enjoys the kiss while she feels Josh's hands gently cupping her firm, squeezable ass. Maya yelps into Josh's mouth and smirks at him as she began to deepen the kiss. The kiss became heated and passionate as Josh slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth, swirling it around her tongue, making her moan into his mouth. Josh lifts Maya up and carried her over to her bed, gently laying her down. The blonde teen lifts off her future husband's shirt and stares at his toned chest.

"Whoa." Maya said. She was amazed at Josh's body. It was like he was a model for Tommy Hilfiger. Maya reaches behind her head to take her hair out of a ponytail while Josh kisses her neck. Maya releases a soft moan as Josh sucks on the special spot on her neck that made her roll her eyes back in pleasure. Josh continues to leave a trail of kisses down her nude body, taking one of her perfect C-cup breasts in his mouth while playing with the other with his hand.

"Josh." Maya moans. Josh flicks, sucks and bites gently on her erect pink nipple while he rolls and pinches the other in between his finger. Josh became instantly hard from hearing the wonderful sounds coming from Maya. Tonight, he wanted to make Maya feel special. He wanted to treat her like a princess. Josh rubs Maya's legs and thighs while he kisses down her body. He began to lick Maya's inner thigh, planting soft kisses down her leg while caressing her other leg. Josh grabs Maya's foot and held it directly in front of his face, placing soft kisses on her sole. Maya releases a small giggle as Josh looked up and smiled at her right before he took her toe in his mouth. Josh French kissed the tip of Maya's pretty toes, keeping his eyes locked onto hers as he worships her foot. The older boy opened his mouth and took three of her toes in his mouth and began sucking on them. After worshipping her toes, Josh leans down in between legs and stares at her clean, shaven pussy as he sticks his tongue out and began to lick her wet slit.

"Oh, fuck." Maya moans. Her head went back as her back arched when Josh continued to eat her pussy. Her eyes never leaving his gaze. Josh spits on Maya's pussy and began rubbing her with his finger. He bit down on his bottom lip as he continued to play with Maya's wet petal. She was extremely wet for him. He was desperate to be inside her right now.

"You like it when I touch you down there?" Josh asked. The boy of her dreams slid his finger into her wet slit, instantly feeling her wetness pooling inside her. Maya continues to moan cutely when Josh touch the right spots.

"Josh." Maya's voice trembled.

"Just relax, Maya." Josh whispered.

"Be gentle with me." Maya said. Josh removes his hand and brought his finger to his mouth to lick some of her juices off.

"Wow. Maya, you taste so good." Josh said as Maya grins at him. Josh resumed licking her pussy, pushing his tongue inside her hole and tongue-fucked her. Maya breathed harder as Josh increases the speed of his tongue-fucking. Maya's body tensed and her toes started to curl as Josh kept lapping at her pussy until she cums.

"Josh, I'm…I'm…" Maya cries out.

"I know. Cum for me, Maya. I want you to release. Do it." Josh said huskily. Maya screams out Josh's name and cums all over his tongue. Josh laps up all of her juices that were leaking out of her hole and brought himself back up to Maya's lips and kissed her for a few moments. Maya moves her hand down to Josh's jeans and unbuckles his belt. The blonde pulls down her crush's jeans along with his grey boxers.

"Boing!" Maya points at Josh's 10-inch cock. She reaches down and lightly strokes it. Josh began to moan softly from Maya squeezing it a bit.

"Does that hurt?" Maya asked.

"No, it…oh, God. Maya." Josh moaned. Maya grins at him as she continued pumping his cock. "Josh, you're very hard for me."

Josh leaned down and kissed Maya passionately.

"Josh. Do you have a…" Maya breaks the kiss.

"Hmm?" Josh looks into her blue eyes.

"Do you have a condom?" Maya asked.

"Yes." Josh replied. "Do you think that you're ready?"

"Yes, I think I'm ready." Maya smiles at Josh. Josh pulls a condom out from his back pocket of his jeans and tore open the package. Learning from what she saw in health class, Maya grabs Josh's cock and pushed the condom down, covering his thick member. After getting the condom in place, Josh kisses Maya again and positions himself in front of her dripping wet entrance and spreads her legs apart.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, and I'll stop. Ok?" Josh said.

"Okay." Maya said softly. Josh knelt in between Maya's legs and lowered himself over her body. Josh took his cock in his hand and lined it up against her opening and rubbed the tip against her thin pink lips. Josh gently pushes his cock inside her, stretching her open. Maya closes her eyes tightly and whimpered from feeling some slight pain as Josh began to notice her and pulled out of her.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Maya said as Josh wipes a tear off of her cheek. Josh pushes his cock inside Maya while rubbing her clit in a circular motion. He moved slowly, back and forth, back and forth. Josh held on to Maya's hips and went even further into her until he bumps into her barrier. Maya takes a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as Josh thrusts his hips hard to break her barrier. Maya bites down on her lower lip to try not to cry out in pain as the pain shot throughout her body. Giving Maya time to adjust, Josh leans down and kisses her as he starts to fuck her nice and slow. Maya's whimpers turn into pleasurable moans as Josh continues to fuck her slowly.

"Mmm. Mmm, God." Maya moans.

"Do you like that?" Josh whispered to Maya. Maya could only nod as Josh picks up speed when she began to move her hips to meet his. His hand wander through her body, his fingers rubbed tiny circles against her breast. Maya was enjoying how gentle and loving Josh was with her.

"You're so warm and tight and wet for me, Maya." Josh moaned. The handsome brunette increased his pace but kept his movements gently. Maya and Josh kept their eyes locked on each other as Josh continues to fuck her, slamming all the way harder into her. Maya wraps her arms around Josh's back and digs her fingernails into him, making him wince in pain. He could feel Maya's pussy pulsing around her and her cum surrounding his cock. His cock began to twitch inside her; they were both close to having their intense orgasm.

"I'm almost there, Maya." Josh breathes.

"Keep going, Josh. I want to cum with you." Maya said softly. "Cum inside me. I want you to cum with me. Never take your eyes off of me when we cum together."

"Oh, my God. Maya, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." Josh moaned as he filled the rubber with his creamy white liquid. Both him and Maya share their intense orgasm together. Josh pulls out of her and slipped the condom off of his cock and threw it away in the trash. Josh collapsed on top of her and smiles at her. Maya smiles back at Josh and giggles at him.

"What? What's so funny?" Josh asked.

"Nothing. I'm happy. I'm happy that I lost my virginity to you." Maya said.

"Well, you're not a virgin anymore." Josh said.

"I know." Maya said softly as Josh lies down next to her and cuddled with her. The blonde stares into Josh's eyes and smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Josh." Maya said.

"Yes, Maya?"

"I love you." Maya said.

"I love you too." Josh smiles at Maya.

He was happy that he had his moment with Maya. And this will be a moment that he will remember.

**And that was chapter fifty-five of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope you enjoyed that last Joshaya chapter. Next time, it's the final chapter. It's the Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle chapter. So, no requests for pairings for the story because this is the last chapter. Also, I would appreciate it if you would wait patiently for my stories. I don't want to read a rude comment about me taking long. You should know that I have other stories to work on. The reason I took so long to post the new **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_** chapter was because I was working on my **_**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_** story. Again, please wait patiently. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews and Rude Comments) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifty-six.**


	56. Girl Meets Truth or Dare

**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**

**Aloha, my fellow readers. It's the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Before you read this chapter, I got a rude comment from someone who was being a smart-ass saying this: "50 YEARS LATER… STILL NO UPDATE YOU SUCK!". And I don't want to bash anybody here, to the Guest that reviewed my story and was being impatient: Shut the hell up! The reason that I haven't updated the story was because I was busy with work and stuff, I have a life you know. So don't be such a dick by writing a rude comment. Anyway, that is all that I have to say. Alright, this is it. The big one. It's the final chapter of the erotic story that you all love. Well, since you had one chapter involving a foursome with Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle, I'm giving you another foursome chapter involving Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle. This chapter is going to be very detailed. Will it be steamier than the **_**Girl Meets Foursome**_** chapter? We'll find out today. So here it is the final chapter of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Girl Meets Truth or Dare**

"Riles, I cannot believe that your parents let you stay here alone while they're out of town with Auggie." Maya said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her best friend.

"I know. I practically begged my father to let me stay." Riley replied. "Besides, I wanted to spend the whole evening with my bestie and…"

"And Ranger Rick. Riley, hasn't it occurred to you that you and Lucas have been dating for a while and you two haven't done it." Maya said as she kept her eyes glued to the television.

"Maya, Lucas and I are planning on waiting till it's the right time for us to have, you know." Riley said.

"Oh, God. You're 16-years-old and you can't even say the word sex." Maya rolls her eyes at Riley. "Shawn was afraid to give me the sex talk. When I asked him about that, he began to scream like a girl and run out of the apartment."

"You think you had it easy? My own mother had to give me the sex talk and all that dad could do was faint." Riley said. "What about you and Farkle? Have you two ever done it?"

"We're planning on waiting till it's the right time for us." Maya said. Right when Maya and Riley were watching the movie _F/X_ on Encore Suspense, two teenage boys snuck into the house and entered the living room. One boy was handsome and had dark blonde hair and he was wearing a grey NYU sweatshirt, blue jeans and sneakers and the other boy had short brown hair and he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with the words E=MC2 printed on it, dark blue jeans and black and white high tops. The two boys moved quietly over to where Riley and Maya are sitting.

"Why is that guy still alive? I thought he was dead. Didn't Rollie shoot DeFranco in the restaurant?" Riley asked.

"Riles, haven't you paid attention to the movie. That was a fake assassination. That federal agent Lipton set him up." Maya said. Right when they were busy talking about the movie, the two boys popped out from behind the couch and covered Riley and Maya's eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" The boy with dark blonde hair said.

"STRANGER!" Riley screamed as she pulls out her whistle from the pocket of her pink blazer and started blowing it. Maya grabs the other boy's hand and punches him in the face while Riley grabs the dark blonde haired boy's hand and bit him in the arm, making him scream in pain. Riley and Maya turned to see who it was that surprised them from behind. The two boys were revealed to be their boyfriends Lucas and Farkle.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Farkle!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"Ow! What was that for? All we did was surprise you. And what do you do, you start attacking us." Farkle said rubbing his cheek. Maya gets up off the couch and walks over to Farkle and helped him up.

"Well, you shouldn't have snuck up on us." Maya grins and kisses her boyfriend's cheek.

"How did you two get in here?" Riley asked helping Lucas up.

"We climbed through the window in your bedroom. You left it open." Lucas said. Riley turned to Maya and gave her a look. Maya turned around to see what Riley was looking at.

"What are you looking at me for? What did I do?" Maya asked.

"You left the bay window open." Riley said.

"I did? What a surprise!" Maya exclaimed. Both couples cozied up on the sofa and watched the movie. Riley sits on Lucas' lap with his arms wrapped around him while Maya and Farkle cuddled up together and began to have their make-out session. Riley and Lucas kept their eyes off of the screen and began to watch Maya and Farkle kissing each other passionately.

"Alright, if you two are going to have sex right in front of us while we're watching the movie, then I suggest that you two go into Auggie's room to do it." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Riley slapped Lucas' arm. "I don't want Farkle and Maya having sex in my little brother's room.

"Okay, well how about we do it in your parents' room?" Farkle asked.

"Absolutely not! I don't want you to cum all over their bed sheets." Riley said. Maya sighed and stopped her make-out session with Farkle. Then, an ingenious idea popped into the blonde's head.

"Alright. You, you and you. Riley's room. Now." Maya commanded.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Don't ask questions, Huckleberry. Just go in the room." Maya said. Riley turns off the television and got up off of the couch with Lucas, Farkle and Maya and left the living room. As they entered the room, Riley, Lucas and Farkle sit down right by the bay window while Maya closes the door behind her.

"Alright, Maya. What are we doing here?" Farkle asked.

"We're here in Riley's room because we are going to play a little game." Maya said as she walks over to the bay window and sits next to Riley.

"Ooh, I love games. Are we going to play Monopoly, Candyland? Ooh, what about Twister? I love Twister." Riley said.

"Not those games, pumpkin." Maya said.

"Awww." Riley pouts.

"The game we're going to play is Truth or Dare. Now, here are the rules. When you pick truth or dare, you have to answer the question that they'll ask you or you'll have to do something that they dared you to do. No backing out now. You got it?" Maya asked.

"You played this game before?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, at Missy Bradford's party. Remember?" Maya asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Riley smiles.

"Alright, I'll go first. Lucas, truth or dare?" Maya asked.

"Hmm, truth." Lucas said.

"Okay, have you ever rode a sheep at a rodeo?" Maya asked.

"Maya, you know the answer. Yes." Lucas answered.

"Alright, now you ask somebody else a question." Maya said.

"Okay. Farkle, truth or dare?" Lucas asked.

"Dare." Farkle answers.

"I dare you to do ten sit ups." Lucas said. Farkle got up from the bay window and lies down on his back. "Wait, before you do your ten sit ups, you need to have Maya holding your feet."

"Alright." Maya said as she gets up from the window seat and held down Farkle's feet as Farkle begins to do ten push-ups. After finishing up his push-ups, it's now Farkle's turn to ask Riley truth or dare.

"Your turn, Riley. Truth or dare?" Farkle asked.

"Hmm, truth." Riley replied.

"Have you ever eaten a bug when you were young?" Farkle asked.

"Yes." Riley said quickly. Lucas stared at Riley in pure shock.

"You ate a bug, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"I was three-years-old at the time." Riley said. "Alright, Lucas. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lucas answered.

"Have you ever fantasized about someone? If yes, then who?" Riley asked. Lucas blushed a little after Riley asked him that question. He didn't know how Riley, Maya and Farkle would feel if he mentioned someone's name in the room. But there's no turning back now.

"Yes. I fantasized about someone." Lucas answered.

"Who?" Riley crosses her arms at Lucas and smiled at him.

"I don't think that you should find out." Lucas said.

"Oh, come on Lucas. Just answer the question. You know the rules. You can't turn down the question." Maya said.

"Alright, fine. The person that I fantasized was Maya." Lucas said. Maya's jaw dropped and Riley's eyes grew big in shock as Lucas mentioned Maya's name. Farkle stared at Lucas in pure surprise.

"You fantasized about Maya?" Riley asked.

"Me? Huckleberry fantasized about me? What were we doing riding a sheep with me on top of you….what the?" Maya looks shocked.

"You fantasized about my girlfriend?" Farkle asked.

"It was only one time." Lucas said.

"Maya, truth or dare?" Farkle asked.

"Dare." Maya answered.

"Maya, I dare you to kiss Lucas. Right in front of me and Riley." Farkle grins mischievously at Maya.

"You're not really going to kiss Maya, are you?" Riley asked.

"He dared me, Riles. So, I have to kiss Lucas." Maya said as she moves closer towards Lucas. Her beautiful blue eyes gaze into his emerald green eyes. Lucas leans in and kisses Maya. Maya closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss from Riley's boyfriend. His hand gently cups her left cheek and ran his fingers through her straightened blonde hair. The kiss lasted for 20 seconds as Lucas and Maya pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Wow." Maya grins at Lucas.

"I know." Lucas said.

"Alright, Farkle. Truth or dare?" Riley asked.

"Truth." Farkle replied.

"Be honest: have you ever wanted to fool around with me?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Farkle said.

"Farkle!" Maya gasped and gives Farkle a playful slap.

"What? You and Riley knew that I have the major case of the hots for the both of you." Farkle said while Riley looks flustered. "Alright, Riley. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Riley replied.

"Riley, I dare you to strip to your bra and panties, and make out with me." Farkle said.

"No problem." Riley shrugged, getting to her feet as Lucas, Maya and Farkle watch her as she removes her lace-up boots and reaches behind the back of her black floral Free People dress and her magenta shirt, leaving her in her pink bunny-printed bra and matching panties. Farkle's eyes grew big after he sees his crush standing in her bra and panties. Riley walked toward Farkle and straddles his lap and began to kiss him.

"Riley Amy Matthews!" Lucas and Maya both shouted. Riley ignored them as she continues to kiss Farkle. Farkle kissed the brunette back, this time he deepened the kiss. While they continue to kiss, Riley began to feel Farkle's cock poking her, making her grind into his lap.

"Well, Huckleberry. Since they're having some fun with each other, maybe we should have some fun. I always thought about riding a cowboy." Maya said as she straddles Lucas' lap and gazes into his emerald eyes while he unbuttons her green lace Forever 21 panel dress and lifts it over her body, throwing it across the room. Maya was now left in her red silk bra and matching panties. "Okay Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lucas said.

"I dare you to take off my bra and play with my nipples." Maya said softly. Lucas grins at Maya and reaches behind the back of her bra, popping open the clasp behind her back and slid the red silk straps off her shoulder, letting her bra fall to the floor and took the blonde's perky tits in his hands. Lucas begins to gently squeeze Maya's breasts, rolling her perfect pink nipples in between his fingers. Maya groaned in approval as Lucas continues his actions on her as she was lost in a cloud of desire. Riley pulled away from Farkle's lips as they both began to watch Lucas pleasuring Maya. Then, an idea popped into their minds as they both walked over to Riley's bed while Riley removes every single article of Farkle's clothing.

"Lucas, Maya." Riley said as Lucas stops playing with Maya's tits. The duo looked over and saw Riley and Farkle laying on Riley's bed. "Why don't you two join us?"

Maya and Lucas both walked over to Riley's bed to join their lovers. Riley crawled on all fours across the length of her bed over to Lucas while Maya does the same. Lucas removes his clothes, leaving him in his black boxers, gently grabbed Riley by her arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips. Maya lies down on the bed while Farkle kisses her and moves his hand down to her center and started rubbing her through the fabric of her panties. Riley stops kissing Lucas and leans down to take one of her best friend's tits in her mouth.

"God, that's so hot." Lucas said as he pulls down Riley's panties and moves underneath her so his mouth was positioned directly beneath her pussy. The handsome Texan gently grips her thighs and starts licking her pussy.

"Mmm." Riley moaned as she continued to lick Maya's nipple. Farke stops rubbing Maya's pussy and removes her panties and dove down in between her legs and starts eating her out.

"Farkle, Mmm, fuck." Maya moaned. Lucas spits and rubs Riley's wet pussy and continues to eat her out while teasing her tight little ass while Farkle tongue-fucks Maya's dripping hot gash. Both boys were enjoying the scent of their girlfriends' hot sex. Riley and Maya starts kissing each other and moans into the kiss from Farkle and Lucas eating them out.

Lucas gently slurps on Riley's labia into his mouth, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout her body.

"Lucas…Farkle….fuck us right now." Riley whispered softly. This was all that they needed to hear. Farkle stops eating out Maya and lies down on the bed and removes his Guardians of the Galaxy boxers. Lucas removes is boxers and positions himself in front of Riley while Maya threw her leg over Farkle's to straddle him. Both girls felt the tip of their lovers' rock-hard cocks brushing against their pussies, instantly teasing them for bit.

"Alright, Riles. At the same time, they'll start fucking us." Maya whispered to Riley.

"Got it." Riley nods. Lucas slowly slid his hot erection inside Riley's dripping wet pussy while Maya slowly lowers herself onto Farkle's cock.

"Oh, my fucking God!" Maya gasps as she rolls her hips, grinding into Farkle and rocks back and forth on his "tool". Lucas slowly moves in and out of Riley's slippery cunt, making Riley moan in delight.

"Lucas. Mmm." Riley moaned as she watches Lucas going in and out of her. Farkle grabs Maya's hips and slammed himself into her like a jackhammer, making her cry out in intense pleasure. Farkle groaned as he felt Maya's honey dribbling down his cock. Lucas leans down and kisses Riley passionately while pounding her sensitive and soft pussy hard and fast.

"Oh, God. Yes!" Lucas groaned.

"Fuck, Maya." Farkle moans. Riley turns to watch Maya riding Farkle. Watching his thumb teasing her clit. God, Maya looked so fucking sexy. Seeing her breasts bouncing wildly from riding Farkle was a hot sight for Riley.

"Yes! Fucking give it to me, Farkle J. Minkus!" Maya squealed as Farkle leans up to suck on her soft mounds of flesh.

"I love you, Riley." Lucas breathes.

"I love you too, Lucas." Riley said as she continues to make eye contact with Lucas, taking his hand in hers and held tightly until her knuckles turned white. She could feel his balls slapping against her pussy. As she felt Lucas' cock twitching inside her, Riley's walls clench tightly around his cock and her whole body began to shake until Lucas cums inside her. Riley screams out Lucas' name and cums all over his cock while Maya does the same and so does Farkle. Lucas pulls out of Riley while Maya climbs off of Farkle and straddles Riley's pretty face.

"Holy cow." Farkle said as he watches Riley licking Maya's drenched cunt. She was wet all over for her. Riley could instantly taste some of Farkle's cum that was leaking out of Maya.

"Mmm. Riles. That's so good, pumpkin." Maya moaned. Both Lucas and Farkle were dying to masturbate from the sight of Riley and Maya's hot lesbian session. As she continues to lick Maya, Riley slips her fingers inside her own dripping wet snatch.

"Keep playing with your pussy, Riles." Lucas said while him and Farkle continued to watch Maya riding Riley's face. Wanting to surprise the blonde beauty, Riley sneaks a slick wet finger inside Maya's tight little ass and fingers her while eating her out. This was an awesome sensation for Maya and it was enough to send her over the edge. Maya moves her hand over to Riley's pussy and starts rubbing her hard until they both cum at the same time.

"Oh, God. Riley!" Maya screams as she came all over Riley's face and laid down next to her.

"That was…that was…pretty…fun." Maya pants.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"We should do this again sometime." Lucas said.

"We should." Farkle said.

**And that was the final chapter of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Before I go, I would just like to tell you that there will be a sequel to **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_** called **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love Vol. 2**_**. Which means more pairings and more stories. More characters from **_**Boy Meets World**_** will be in it like Jack, Rachel, Eric and Angela. Also, some more characters from **_**Girl Meets World **_**are going to be in it like Charlie from **_**Girl Meets Semi Formal**_**, Harper Burgess from **_**Girl Meets the New Teacher**_**, Harriet from **_**Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot**_** and an aged-up Doy (He'll be aged up to 17-years-old). Also, feel free to check out **_**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love**_**, and feel free to take the poll on my page on who to you want to see in chapter nineteen of the story. By the way, I'll still be working on **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love**_** and **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_** and the Rucas, Lucaya and Corpanga editions of **_**GMW: Tales of Love**_**. I will be planning on doing stories for **_**Bunk'd**_**, **_**Decendants**_** and the new DCOM **_**Invisible Sister**_** starring Rowan Blanchard and Paris Berelc from **_**Mighty Med**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments. Please Be Nice). Until next time folks, this is James Stryker. Goodnight and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


	57. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**(PLEASE READ THIS)**

**Aloha, my fellow readers, the great James Stryker here giving you a little rant. I have a personal bone to pick with one of the writers who reviewed my story and it really disappoints me and look here I'm not disgracing the name of the **_**Girl Meets World **_**fandom. And by the way, this story is fiction.**_** Fiction**_**! Do you know what fiction is? It means it's not real. I know that Riley and Maya would never do that type of thing. And there's no need to petition against me. This writer who wants to petition against me saying that I write disturbing heated scenes between Maya and Riley having lesbian sex, and the same with Lucas and Farkle. I'm not going anywhere. I still have some stories to work on, like my **_**Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love **_**story and **_**Girl Meets Father of the Bride**_** a K+ rated story that I need to finish up. If you don't like reading my story, then read something else and if you have something to say to me, just PM me and I'll get back to you. And a little question to the writer who is planning on petitioning against me, if you don't like my story, then why did you review it and get pissy with me? And another thing folks, don't petition against me. You do know that I write K through M rated stories. Also, I'll do more K-rated **_**Girl Meets World**_** stories and I'm not trying to disgrace the name of **_**Girl Meets World**_**, I love the show and I'm not trying to ruin the characters, I don't want to scar your childhood here. It just upsets me that this person is trying to petition against me. And when I mean no rude comments/reviews, I actually mean no rude comments/reviews. I dealt with that when somebody was reviewing my last story. Besides, I'm not going to delete this story or any of my stories because I've worked hard on. I have a couple of stories that I need to finish and it'll be a cold day in hell if I ever get rid of my stories.**

**Again, for those of you that I offended with this story, sorry if I upset you and offended you with the story and there's no need to petition against me. Just don't get pissy about it. And I'm not trying to disgrace the characters of the show, I would never disgrace the good name of **_**Girl Meets World**_**. That is all and have a blessed day.**


End file.
